


Walking with a Ghost

by saemay



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 102,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemay/pseuds/saemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayhem ensues when someone comes looking for Alex while Hal is still detoxing. Post Season 4, written prior to season 5. Honolulu Heights household centric with a couple of plot placed originals. Remorse, recovery, rapport to redemption. Friendship can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters - they own me. Sincerest of thanks to Toby Whithouse for the playground.

Darkness.

Blissful, sweet final darkness.

For Hal, the oblivion would be welcome and complete if it wasn't for the slow coming aware of a small discomfort. His reawakening came with the throbbing of an immense headache.

Lifting himself slowly and forcing movement into overly stiff limbs, he squinted in the dark. Just the palest thread of light was visible. A silver sliver that would have been imperceptible to human eyes. But being what he was it was almost enough for him to begin to piece together _where_ he was.

In all honesty, it was the smell of faded wolf that gave his befuddled head the clue he needed.

After ages of constant vigilance he was finally alone.

They had relocated him to the basement. The basement which was capable of holding a full grown werewolf in all its fury.

The basement which Hal knew, would fail to hold _him_ the moment his blood lust returned and the demon took control.

After standing upright in the darkness Hal was frozen with the realisation. He remained that way for several long, deep breaths. And then he moved.


	2. Send Love Onto Me Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground.

* * *

_Previously:_

Tom McNair sank into the cafe chair with a sigh. The lunch rush was over and the kitchen was in a state vaguely resembling cleanliness. Nowhere near his mate's idea of such, but it'd do for now.

"So... am I back in the nick o' time or did you power through without me?" Alex smiled and plopped into the chair across from Tom after confirming the coast was clear.

Tom, completely unfazed by the ghost's sudden appearance just shook his head.

"Made do, I did. Sure miss Hal though." After a brief pause he eyed Alex and raised an eyebrow. "How's 'e fairin?"

Alex shrugged then reached for the sugar bottle. Turning the bottle in a slow rotation on the table, she dropped her eyes. It had been weeks since they strapped Hal down, determined to see him through his withdrawals. In that time, Alex had almost forgotten why they cared. But Tom, ever diligent kept an unwavering faith that his friend would overcome the demon that raged a mercurial storm in their living room.

"He's out again...thank ye stars..." she set the packet down. "But this time was odd y' know? He was in the midst of his usual Lordly tirade when he just stopped."

"Stopped? Like he came to 'imself?" Tom leaned forward, looking hopeful.

"No, not exactly. He just... stopped. Like I walked over his off switch or some. One second raving profanity and the next..."

"Oh," Tom slumped. "Yeah... he sorta done that on me earlier," Tom sighed again. He still held onto the belief that his friend would re-emerge, but it all was beginning to take its toll. "Sure wish'n he'd left us with a bit more instruction," Tom stated wistfully, and not for the first time.

Alex gave him a half-hearted encouraging smile, then stood. Brushing down her skirt she declared "Go 'head and take a break - I'll get the dishes."

Thrice during the brief time it took Alex to finish putting the cafe back house in order did she pop over to Honolulu Heights to check on their charge. Hal was just as she'd left him - completely un-animated. Ensuring that the thick straps which held the vampire were still in place, she returned to the cafe. Tom was taking her advice and eating a sandwich while zoning out, gaze fixed on the far construction crane. The young werewolf was wearing himself thin. Between the care and worry over his friend, along with his determination to keep Hal's absence hidden from their employer, Alex wasn't certain how much longer he could keep going on like this.

She was just about to rejoin him at his table when the door chimed the announcement of another customer. Reluctantly, Tom stood up and scooted back behind the counter. Alex faded back to the kitchen, awaiting the order.

"Eh there! What can I get ya?" Tom, ever chipper managed to dredge up some energy and a smile. At least until the customer answered.

"Cheers lad, but actually, I'm wondering if I can speak to Hal. Is he in?"

The time it took Tom's brain to kick into gear to form a response was apparently too long, for the stranger added "Just need to ask a few questions. Nothing serious."

Alex had a sinking feeling as she watched Tom shake out the reply he had rehearsed. "Hal went home early - sorry sir," he answered as the man reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a business card.

"Mike Nave, private investigator. You wouldn't happen to know how I could get in touch with him do you? A mobile perhaps?" The man, who appeared human and in his fifties queried.

Tom, taking the card the P.I. was handing him shook his head. "Naw - none that I know of."

"That's too bad," Mike Nave said, then paused. Seeming to consider, he reached into his coat pocket again. "Say, you wouldn't happen to recall seeing this girl? She would have been in 'bout a month ago?"

Tom kept his expression as blank and neutral as possible, then leaned forward over the blown up photograph the man had pushed across the counter. The photo was centered in on Alex in what was obviously a group shot as someones arm was thrown over her shoulder, but cut off. She looked happy. Tom righted himself and shrugged casually.

"She don't seem familiar to me. Why?" The girl in question flattened herself to the wall just beyond the counter even though she knew she wasn't likely to be seen.

"Your co-worker never mentioned her?" The investigator pressed on, ignoring Tom's inquiry.

"Nope," Tom shook his head.

"Ah well. Have him give me a jingle when he gets back in."

"Right. Ok." Tom sounded casual enough even though Alex could tell he was already thinking steps ahead. This fella would find out about the house - if he didn't already know, and turn up there real soon. Maybe even today.

Mike Nave pulled his wallet with a smile, "How bout a tea for the road?"

Alex re-emerged the second the investigator departed, agape with query.

"Wha then you mental?" Tom gestured at her to move. "No use risking him seeing me talking to me'self! Freezer. Now!" He took one more glance at the man crossing the street with his tea and watched him getting into a brown sedan before following Alex into the back.

The second Tom came into view, Alex tossed her head. "Jaysus - I knew this was going to happen! They can't bloody well afford this. Though that guy they hired didn't look too classy. I never should have told Will bout that date. Little shite teased me bout it to boot." She leaned against the wire kitchen shelf without making it move, crossed her arms then looked up at Tom. "He won't be finding m'body any more than we can. How are we going to shake him? It's not like I can appear and tell him 'I'm fine and send my love on to me brothers'." The ghost punctuated the thought by kicking her boot into a box of lettuce.

"I know - hey - I know," Tom tried to steady her as she looked about to come undone at the thought. "Unfortunately, we may have a bigger problem fore we get to that."

Alex just continued "I can't believe they hired that creep. And I can't believe it took them this long! Do they really think I'm that much of a... a -"

"Alex!" Tom grabbed her by the shoulders of her leather jacket. "We gotta move Hal."

"Whaa-t?" Alex protested.

"That bloke could be on 'is way to the house right now. We hav'ta move Hal."

"Oh." She looked Tom in the eyes, "You mean ' _I_ ' got to move Hal. You'll never make it back home in time."

Tom cocked his head considering. "I can run right fast - I'll meet you there. Get started on loosening the chair and -"

"Tom - if that man comes to the door and Hal's loose..." She didn't want to finish the thought.

"I know. I will meet you there. Go." Tom let go of the ghost and left the cooler, already removing his apron.

Alex remained for the briefest of moments before rent-a-ghosting back to Honolulu Heights. Her pause was just long enough to see Tom pause, then pull one of his stakes out of hiding on the supply shelf.


	3. This Eventuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters - they own me.  
>  _Sincerest of thanks to Toby Whithouse for the playground._

Tom peered through the blinds, looking both ways down the street, ensuring the detective had gone before he flipped the cafe sign to "Closed". He stepped outside, locked the door and glanced around once more before taking off in a run in the direction of home. Tom hadn't run more than a few paces before his senses picked up that he was being followed. Sending a silent prayer that Hal was still out cold, he changed direction with his run - veering left when he would have stayed straight to head home. Without giving the brown sedan he was certain was in pursuit any indication he was aware of said pursuit, Tom kept his sprint but turned left at the next block as well. And then again at the next.

After completing three laps, Tom casually slowed down and came to stop back in front of the cafe. Hoping his sprint break just confused the investigator. he fished his keys and re-opened the door, flipping the sign back to "Open". Aware of the brown sedan passing before taking a quick right, Tom re-adorned his apron and returned to the kitchen.

Lifting the cafe phone he dialed the number for Honolulu Heights, let it ring twice then hung up. Hoping beyond hope Alex remembered the code for trouble.

* * *

Alex arrived back to Honolulu Heights in an instant. The silence that filled the darkened house was a relief. If they were in luck then Hal would still be unconscious. Then it would just be a matter of quietly unbolting the straps that tied him down at the anchors and she could rent-a-ghost him to safety. They had talked about this eventuality in an attempt to be prepared. Tom thought that the cellar would hold his friend if need be - for a short time at least. The basement room was secure enough for a raging werewolf - George and Nina had seen to that with a metal fire door that could not be opened from the inside, and soundproofing. A week ago when Hal had finally exclusively and whole-heartedly reverted to "Lord Harry" and was raging non-stop, Alex had tried to reason with Tom as to why they shouldn't just relocate him down there straight away.

"We can't keep an eye on him as easily down there Alex. What if e's sick again? Or worse?" Alex had blanched at the thought. That was certainly not fun - especially knowing it was probably her own clotted blood that was coming up. "And 'sides -" Tom continued, "Up here at least he knows we're still looking out for 'im - that we still care."

Alex had happened a glance at the man in the chair who, at the moment, was glaring at the both of them with blackened, hateful eyes. At the moment, he didn't seem capable of caring whether they cared or not.

"Untie me," He said to her softly. Alex just turned back to Tom, already knowing what was coming. "UNTIE ME NOW!" The creature that was Hal struggled against his bonds. "YOU INCORPREAL BITCH! RELEASE ME!"

Tom just moved a little further into the kitchen and Alex followed.

"So how exactly do you propose we move _that_?" Alex asked flatly. Hal continued to shout colorful obscenities at them from the living room.

"Well, can't you just... you know - like you did before?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh." Alex shook her head. "You realize I'd have to be awfully close to him in order for that to happen right? I really don't think that's a good idea..."

"But what if'n say he was in danger? What if someone got in the house and was about to stake him?"

"Right now _I'm_ about to stake him..." Alex muttered, and had halfway meant it.

"Right -" Tom just nodded, discounting her seriousness. "But what'n someone got close to the house and heard him? All ranting and raving like? We're certainly lucky Annie done-in ... er...passed-on our nearest neighbor."

Alex continued to give Tom an unconvinced scowl. Tom tried another angle, "What if it was me or you in trouble and the only way around it was to move 'im?"

"Tom, you can what-if all day long but the fact remains we should have just moved him to the basement back when we had the chance."

Tom just shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure the basement would hold Lord Harry here, Alex. Not even if he was strapped in. Not for long." Tom's eyes were sorrowful. "We can't let 'im outta sight. Not unless we absolutely have to. Hal warned us that much, 'member?"

Alex just slumped against the table. "Yeah. Yeah he did."

Now, their captive was thankfully silent. Lifting the edge of the blinds, Alex checked the street. The front gate was still securely shut from Tom's fastening and the neighborhood was deserted. Mid-afternoon and most of the usual neighbor cars were still away for the day. The only car parked was Leo's pale blue classic, right where Hal had left it. No sign yet of Tom, but she didn't expect him for another several minutes. Alex turned back to the unconscious figure seated in the chair in front of her. His bonds were slackened and his head was dropped, chin resting on his chest. Unmoving and without breath. Truly out cold.

Hal had slept periodically towards the beginning of his confinement, which had startled Alex into waking Tom in the wee hours one morning. Once Tom figured out what she was on about, he mumbled to her, "Hal don't 'ave to breathe Alex - he's as dead as you are." Tom had promptly gone back to sleep.

Alex also quickly learned how little sleep a blood-thirsty hacked-off vampire really needed: None.

Since Alex seemed to not need sleep herself, she would stay up with him through the nights. Mostly trying to ignore the continual barrage of taunts, threats and pleadings. She rationed that there were worse ways to pass the time until her door appeared. And even though Tom never directly asked her, she knew he appreciated her watch immensely.

At first, Hal would occasionally return to himself and shamefully apologise to her, looking completely defeated. Sometimes, especially when the house was quiet and Tom was fast asleep he stayed "Hal" long enough that she could engage him in a real conversation: places he'd been, favorite books, music. Little did he know that he was helping her to build an arsenal that she used against his darker self. She had gotten rather good at reading Dostoevsky aloud despite continual interruptions. The lofty words of soulful philosophy would calm him somewhat, which was worth putting up with feeling like she had returned to Academy.

Despite everything that had happened and what she had learned about who and what he was, she was still curious about him. And as long as he was lucid, he seemed determined to help her by practically answering anything that she asked about this strange new supernatural world. Since he had lived with a ghost previously for 55 years, Hal was almost as good of a source of knowledge as Annie herself had been. Whether his openness to helping her was from his own sense of guilt about her situation or something else, Alex was still genuinely grateful. Their attempt to locate her body had only ended in a mysterious dead end with the men in suits. Beyond a stain left in the concrete it was as if she had never been in that warehouse or died there at all. Returning a day later, thinking she could at least clue the police into finding the bloodstain, she discovered that it too had gone. During one of Hal's more lucid moments she had asked him about it.

"Vampires have their own systems in place, usually involving an operation within the local police. That was certainly not the police."

"In all your experience you never saw anything like them before?"

Hal looked up at the ceiling before answering. "The lower tier recruits are usually employed with such endeavors. It has been centuries since I had to be concerned with such mechanisms. So unfortunately, no. My knowledge is lacking in this subject."

Since she no longer had any real leads, Alex found herself haunting her family that first week every chance she could get. She loved that she could be in Barry one instant and then back in her childhood bedroom leagues north in the span of a thought. But her visits were always short lived. It was just too hard to sit by idle, watching the anger and sadness from her Da and brothers without being able to do anything at all to help them. She knew they had contacted the local authorities before the end of their holiday. She watched them file a missing persons report to no avail. She also knew how they had stayed on in Barry a few extra days hoping she would reappear. The last time she had rent-a-ghosted home it was to the sight of her youngest brother, crying his heart out on her bed. A sight he wouldn't have been caught dead letting anyone see – ever. Something inside of her broke that day and she hadn't been back to haunt her home since.

Maybe if she had, she would have somehow been able to dissuade them from hiring a detective. It wasn't likely. She knew her Da and he wasn't one to give up on her. But in part she was a little glad. Maybe this detective would find a lead on her body. But Alex knew that wasn't too likely either. She knew precisely what had happened to her and that still hadn't helped her to turn up any solid evidence. Aside from an unconscious, half-detoxed vampire strapped to a chair in the middle of the living room, that is.

In the last few days his shouting rages had slipped into incoherent nonsense - sometimes in several languages. Tom was certain it meant Hal was getting better - not worse. Certain that he had entered into the hallucination phase which he had warned them about. Perhaps Tom was right. For recently the tirades and struggle had begun to slow to be replaced with long periods of utter silence. Hal's eyes would return to normal, but it was as if he wasn't really there. He would sit perfectly still, staring off into nothing and unresponsive.

At first, Alex thought the silence was a relief - finally some peace and quiet! But eventually that too became unnerving. Like in the cinema when you see someone in a mental hospital. Creepy and sad all at once. She had gotten good at avoiding looking at him too closely. But now, while she waited for Tom and contemplated just how they would move him, she looked.

Hal's hair had gone unruly and grown a little long with wisps stuck out in every direction. He had the start of a beard, which somehow only made him seem more boyish. Alex wondered how a vampire could grow hair and just shook her head. His wrists were chaffed and raw. If it wasn't for his continual healing she was sure they would be more than just raw. Her eyes followed the straps down. Even the heavy leather was looking worn - fraying where it had rubbed against the edge of his chair.

How much longer could this go on? She wondered. Alex also began to wonder when Tom was going to show up. She turned back to the window to check the street once more. Empty.

Maybe Tom ran into trouble? Maybe her investigator came back to the cafe? Maybe she was on her own. And if she was on her own then she had better take advantage of Hal's continued unconscious state before he came-to.

Decided, she knelt on the floor and began loosening the first anchor. She was halfway through the second when the phone trilled a cheery ring, shattering the silence and rang once more, then stopped.

Immediately the straps went taut.


	4. Untangled Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._
> 
> * * *

"Hal?" Alex stood and slowly walked around the side of the chair. He turned towards her, eyes following.

"Hello Alex," he said as he held her gaze. She held her non-existent breath, hoping that this was really Hal.

"Still here I see," he continued.

"Still here," Alex confirmed.

"I thought I told you to get on with your unfinished business and leave?" Alex was taken aback at first because he was speaking so softly, but his murderous glare confirmed it. Nope - still good 'ol Lord Harry. _Shite_.

"Maybe you're my unfinished business, Creepy." Her eyes still held his gaze while she wondered how she would re-secure the anchor.

"Excellent. In that case you will finish freeing me and we shall see about that." He flashed a wicked, fanged smile.

The millisecond it took for her to dive for the footing was a millisecond too slow. He reached out inhumanly fast to grab her forearm and was pulling her closer. She tried to struggle and pull away - before remembering and *-snap-* she was back behind the chair. Hal was already using his free hand to loosen the belt at his chest whilst tugging against the nearly free restraint of his other arm. Alex caught the untangled leather still buckled to his wrist and yanked it, hard. Hal's arm slammed back to the chair just as the clasp came undone. Using the extra leverage he wrenched the second strap free with a crack. She grasped for it but missed as he whipped it clear, reaching to unbuckle the hand she still held fast. Abandoning one she caught hold of the second and pulled desperately, but to no avail. He was already bending forward to unbuckle his feet. With a thought she was hunched on the floor in front of him and caught hold of his wrist with a smack. But he was just as fast; his other hand had struck out and latched brutally around her throat. She was lifted to her knees as he locked her gaze with eyes jet black. If she were still alive she was sure she would have been unable to breathe.

Alex did not loosen her grip on his wrist however, merely tightened it. This past week had steeled her resolve. Finally putting to real practice one of the things Annie had taught her, she sent a sharp, focused pulse of energy through his arm.

Hal immediately dropped his grip on her as he was thrown back against the chair, slumped and was still.

Alex stood, brushing off her dress and scowled as she rubbed her neck. If she had known all this time that she could merely "zap" him out then this whole detox thing would have been much more peaceful. Grand.

With a sigh, she bent down and finished what he had started by unbuckling his ankles. Straightening once more, she regarded him. And then, before she could lose her nerve she leaned forward and hooked her arms around his waist.

They collapsed in a heap in the blackness of the basement. Hal, truly inanimate once more had pitched forward and Alex was keyed up enough from their struggle that she merely let him drop.

Quickly popping outside the door she made sure it was secure before rent-a-ghosting back inside. Flipping on the light switch she saw Hal shake his head, trying to clear it and attempt to stand. Without a second thought Alex strode forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and she sent a shock of energy through him once more - just as she registered that his wide eyes had no longer been black. This time he gave a sharp intake of breath as the force sent him sideways into the white washed brick wall, hitting with a loud whack before he crumpled to the floor.

"Ah shite." Alex ran her hands over her face. Hal just lay there, apparently unconscious once more. Fearing it was a trick in order to nab her again, she toed him with her boot. When there was no response she slowly knelt down next to him only to see a small pool of blood spreading from beneath his head. "Shit Hal. That's gonna heal... right?" He did not respond. "Right then."

And with that, she rent-a-ghosted back upstairs to return Tom's phone call.

"Cafe on the Corner, can I take yer order?"

"Tom! What happened? Why aren't you here?"

"Oi, Alex. Well you see I found I got me'self a curious shadow bloke. He was tailing me the second I tried to leave." Tom said into the receiver. "The good news," he continued, "is that if he's following me, then he mus'nt actually know Hal or me's address."

"Oh. Grand. Well then... the bad news?" Alex meant it as a lead in to broach the subject of Hal, but Tom continued on.

"The bad news is that I'm going to be home a bit late. Gonna lead this fella on a right merry chase here come closing time." Alex could hear Tom's grin through the line. She decided to just forge ahead and ask.

"Tom – Hal will heal pretty quick if he's injured right?"

"What the shoddy 'ell happened to Hal?"

"I uh... managed to move him to the basement -"

"Fantastic Alex!" Tom's relief was evident. "But?"

"Well, in the process of relocating him...we uh... he... he hit his head. Hard, actually."

"Blood?" Tom asked. Alex confirmed. "He should be okay if you can stop the bleeding. But you better see about cleaning it up, otherwise it may send him into another tizzy."

"A 'tizzy' Tom? Hal, _your friend_ , just tried to strangle me. That's not what I would exactly call a 'tizzy'. You're lucky I'm already dead and managed to zap him!"

"Oh. Right rude of him that was. Sorry Alex – you alright?"

"Didn't exactly fill me with confidence about his recovery. He's bloody fast. But yeh. I'm fine."

"Just look after him a'right? I'll be home as soon as I can."

* * *

The air had grown warm in the interior of the car and Mike Nave had begun to drift. The drive down from Swansea had taken longer than he had anticipated. Or perhaps it just felt longer. He wasn't keen on spending any more time than necessary in Barry on this case. He was certain Miss Millar had just run off to shack up with her beau. Probably had gotten into some drugs and lost track of a few weeks. Happened all the time.

All he had to do was snap a picture of the girl and he could go home. Maybe even make it back in time to catch tonight's episode of Real Hustle.

_Schhccchsscchh_ "- the bad news is that -" _ssschhhschchh_!

Startled into action, Mike Nave turned up the volume of his audio surveillance equipment full blast, scanning the channel, trying to get a better read.

_Chhhshhhhck_ "-ace here come closing time."

There was a pause as the kid in the cafe listened to the other end of the line.

"What the shoddy 'ell happened to Hal?" he shouted in outburst. So it would seem he wasn't talking to Hal directly. Maybe he really didn't know where his colleague had gone off to. You never knew with these Barry kids.

"Fantastic Alex!"

Jackpot.

He knew the lad had seen the girl before when he flashed the photograph. He continued. "But?"

There was a brief silence while the lad listened and then gave a no-nonsense reply of "Blood? He should be okay if you can stop the bleeding. But you better see about cleaning it up, otherwise it may send him into another tizzy."

Christ! Probably caught these kids just in time for some sort of overdose.

"Oh. Right rude of him that was. Sorry Alex – you alright?"

This Hal character was sounding more and more like a real unsavoury type. Mike Nave wasn't surprised after how few records he could find on the fellow. Not even a driver's license. The "Hal Yorke" on the employment file was certainly an alias.

"Just look after him a'right? I'll be home as soon as I can." There was a click of the receiver being dropped back into its cradle. Mike removed the earbud and turned off the amplifier, already rummaging to make sure his camera was at the ready.

"And I'll be right behind you, Thomas McNair."


	5. Work to Do

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

Honolulu Heights was quiet except for the gentle hum of the wash. The old house creaked and settled in the cooling of evening. Sheets of plastic were tucked into the refuse bin. A card table and some chairs once more occupied the front bay window. Alex thought it was convenient how it hid the odd bulges in the worn carpet where the floorboards beneath had cracked.

The room felt starkly empty without him there.

By the time she had rummaged up bandages, a towel and a bowl of water, his bleeding had already stopped of its own accord. Hal was lying prone on the basement floor with no indication whatsoever of waking. Carefully she had moved him, resting his head on the folded towel before seeking out detergent to blot away the blood that had soaked into the thin brown carpet. The stain was still visible, but it would have to do.

She softly knelt next to him and ever so delicately, she turned his head to one side. He remained still. All that was left of the injury was blood matted into his hair. She pulled the bowl of water closer to them and repositioned herself into sitting cross-legged at his head.

"Hal?" She whispered. He still did not stir. "Alright..." With a cautious sigh she added, "here goes it."

Gently, she lifted his head to rest in the crook of her boots. Their recent exchange of pleasantries aside, this was the closest she had gotten to him in over a week. Even if he was apparently unconscious, she was still quite wary. Hal had just proved that he could be right quick if Lord Harry was in control. And she did not doubt that he was capable of following through on any and all of his descriptive threats. Wary indeed.

Knowing she had the power to knock him down if necessary gave her confidence though, so she proceeded with the task at hand. Using the terry she sopped up water from the bowl. Slowly so as not to disturb him, she began to wipe the blood from his hair, all the while keeping a close watch on his face. He never stirred.

Once finished she placed the terry back in the bowl, red soaked. She was about to set his head back to the floor when the corner of his mouth twitched - a flicker of a half-smile and it was gone. Frozen, she studied his face for any further indication of movement. She sat there with his head propped - not daring to move. Finally though she returned his head to the carpet.

Almost as an afterthought, and so quick she barely processed what she was doing, she bent forward and brushed her lips to his forehead. The action, which was an echo from looking after her brothers, sent a shudder through her.

Alex stood up quickly and gathered the various supplies and soiled cloth into her arms. Hurriedly, she walked to the door. With one look back, ensuring he still had not moved she switched the light, sending them both into blackness before rent-a-ghosting away.

On the opposite side of the door she stood for a moment, a bowl of Hal's blood in her arms and just listened. Minutes passed before she turned and walked up the stairs.

Back in the living room the chair sat empty, straps and buckles askew. The plastic floor covering was ripped from their struggle. Even without it's occupant it was quite a questionable sight. Continuing on to the wash she realised she still had a bit more work to do.

Now, with the fading light settling in around her she sat at the table with a steaming mug of tea cupped between her hands. The street was filling up with cars as neighbors were coming home for the evening. Alex had yet to turn on any lights and the house was growing dark. There still was no sign of Tom and it had been hours. She hoped he managed to shake the detective soon and come home.

The day's events had left her feeling strange and anxious. And oddly lonely. Peering into her mug she recognised just how much she had been relying on the barrage of Hal's taunts and Tom's good cheer to keep her distracted. Distracted from the fact that she had died. She was a ghost. No longer with a body or a future outside of the strange companionship she found herself in. Whether she located her body or not wouldn't alter the fact that she was no longer attached to it. Never in a million years did she imagine any of this was possible. She certainly wouldn't have thought vampires and werewolves were real, or that she would end up killed by one and living an afterlife in a run-down old bed and breakfast.

If only she hadn't suggested take out tea to her brothers that day. Or if she had just gone to the franchise tea shop that had been closer down the waterfront. Or if she hadn't walked in on Hal, caught goofily singing and clearly enjoying the mopping up. If only she hadn't fallen for him right from the start.

Alex slammed the mug down, sloshing tea onto the table. She would _not_ go there. That was before she found out he was practically a serial killer. Not to mention a vampire who drank her blood. And a ridiculously old, pure mental arse to boot. Reformed be damned. She wiped the spilled tea with the sleeve of her jacket before remembering that she could only smear it around. Standing up with a huff of frustration she went to fetch another terry.

* * *

In the cover of darkness at the back of the house, Tom tried to coax the lock of the seldom used terrace door open with a bit of wire. He was certain Annie had known where the key was to this particular entrance, but unfortunately he never thought to ask.

After running a deterrent path through half of Barry and then hunkering down in a warehouse for a bit, Tom had returned to the house from the side street. He ensured there wasn't a soul in sight before dropping over the wall and into the garden. He felt quite clever until he remembered the bit about the key. Pressing close into the door he listened. There wasn't a sound from the house inside.

Working the wire once more, he leaned in on the door for a bit of leverage. He nearly had it when the door suddenly swung inward of its own accord. The leverage he had went right through the threshold with him and sent him pitched down on the floor next to a pair of familiar boots.

"Jayzus! What took you so long?"

The ghost stood, holding a tea towel with arms crossed. Tom pocketed the wire and smiled at her.

"Thanks – nearly had it there though," he pushed himself up from the door jamb. "Took me time to be sure and shake him. Didn't want to lead the nice detective straight to us yeh?" Tom brushed past Alex in the narrow hallway and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. "I'm straight famished after all that. How's Hal?"

Alex followed him with a huff. "Fine. He's still out, thankfully."

"And no one came by the house?"

"Nope. Been dead quiet here. Downright boring without the live-in abuse if you must know."

Tom grinned as he dropped into the nearest chair at the kitchen table and reached for the closest thing edible, which happened to be a box of Jaffa Cakes.

"You want tea with those m'lad?" Alex asked even though she was already turning for the kettle. Tom just mouthed "mmm" around the whole biscuit he had eaten. He popped a second one into his mouth and then leaned back in the chair to peer out at the parlor.

"You got everything sorted." It was a statement rather than a question. Rocking back forward in his chair, Tom's expression turned from mirth to serious thought. "Alex..." He started then shook his head. The ghost waited, knowing he was working up to something he had been thinking on. "You've done a right lot. I dunno if we could've... I mean... if'n you weren't still here? I dunno how'd I'd manage. I guess... just want ta' say thank you. Sincere like."

Alex pulled the other chair out from the table, turning it towards him as she sat astride it, arms folding over the chair back. "I don't know if your friend would agree with you on that one. He honestly tried to kill me today. Good thing _that_ didn't work out." The ghost clipped the "t' harshly on that and rolled her eyes.

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well, he was still unconscious, so I got it into my head that moving him before he woke might be easiest. Which maybe would have been..."

"Cept he wok,e eh?" Tom reached for another biscuit.

"Yeah – when you _rang,_ " she looked pointedly at him and Tom cringed a bit. "And it wasn't Hal that came-to, unfortunately."

"But ya did it Alex – you got him downstairst? That's brilliant. I knew you could do it. Sorry I wasn't here to back you up but I knew you could do it." Tom stood up to fetch the kettle. Alex just slouched over her chair.

"I did, I suppose. But it wasn't just by rent-a-ghosting him Tom."

Tom poured them both a cup of tea and sat back down at the table, pushing a mug towards Alex.

"You got to go super-ghost on him finally then?" Tom took a sip of his tea and smiled at her. She blanched. "Aw now – I know you've wanted to b'fore," he teased.

"Yeah – but it wasn't like that. He grabbed hold of me Tom." When that didn't get a response from him, she added, "he could pick me up."

Tom shrugged. "Yeah – that's the thing him being an Old One and all – he's right strong even off the blood. That's why we had to anchor the -"

Alex just cut him off, "Tom – I wasn't letting him. He just could," she touched a finger to his tea cup, letting it mist through slightly to make her point. He watched her, but then his eyes widened, the realisation dawning.

"Really?" He asked and cocked his head, thinking through what it may mean. "Hmm… I wonder. I don't think he ever mentioned anything about Old One's being able to do that. Not to Annie or anything."

"Well it could have been because I had hold of him too, but I don't think so. His grip was damn solid... Whatever – it didn't stop me for zapping him though. Knocked him right out! That will sure come in handy..." she trailed off and frowned. "Although, the second time I was apparently a little stronger than I thought," she looked at him a little sheepishly.

"Hal'll be alright. He's healed already?"

Alex nodded a response. Tom drank more of his tea then set the mug down, looking into it. "Really though Alex -" he looked back up at her. "Thanks for all you're doing for him." The ghost started to shake her head but Tom continued, "I know he'll thank you later – even if you have to knock him round a bit." He gave her a grin and stood up to rummage in the fridge. Alex snorted at that and wrapped her fingers around the warm mug in front of her.

This was nice. Almost normal. Two housemates having a chat after work. Even if it was about their deranged flat mate locked in the basement. Tom was alright though. A great bloke despite his own monthly streak of monstrosity. She sighed into the steam coming off her mug, feeling its warmth.

At the creak of the front gate, they both jumped. Tom, his hands full of sandwich fixings just stood with the fridge door open. Alex half turned in her chair and looked over at him pointedly. They could hear footsteps approaching up the stairs, but neither of them moved.

Whoever it was rapped loudly on the door and rang the buzzer. Alex stood up, bolting for the side window to see if it was indeed who she was sure it was.

Her detective stood on their stoop, looking agitated while he glanced at his wristwatch. She motioned over to Tom.

"It's him. Thought you lost him? Shit! It's quiet here – just pretend you aren't home!"

Tom mimed at her and pointed his shoulder towards the basement.

"I know – at least luck has it that Hal's not screaming literal bloody murder."

Tom quietly started setting items back in the fridge and closed the door. Alex peered through the blinds again, careful not to move them. The detective raised his hand to rap on the door once more.

"Hal Yorke? I just want to ask you a few questions." When there wasn't an answer he tried another approach. "Thomas? I know he's your bloody flat mate. Just open up."

The investigator pounded on the door a third time – louder, "Alex? Miss Millar?"

"Shit! Hal's gonna wake up at that." Tom, still silent, made a motion towards the door. "Wait! Stop – he's leaving." Tom froze at Alex's instruction. "Oh. Nevermind." The detective had sat down on the top step. Fishing a smoke out from his coat pocket, he lit it and leaned back, scanning the street.

"He's bloody smoking. On our fucking stairs. Christ – what I wouldn't give for a pint and a smoke," Alex turned to Tom and leaned against the door, crossing her arms. "What the hell we gonna do now?" The investigator obviously couldn't hear her.

Tom shrugged, still standing motionless. His eyes turned towards the downstairs and he gave a nod with his chin. "What? You want me to check on Hal? What good would that do? 'Oi – Hal come on up and tell this detective at our door that you haven't seen me?' Someone would fall right off the bloody wagon."

Tom rolled his eyes at her and pointed. "What?" Tom stiffened his lip, looking quite fierce. "You really want me to check on him?" Tom nodded. "To see if he's awake?" Tom nodded again. "And then I'll come back and tell you?" Tom let out a sigh of approval.

"Fine. Don't move!" And with that, she closed her eyes and imagined herself back in the basement.


	6. Infernal Devices

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

In the sudden darkness she was about to reach for the light switch when she heard it. A soft, staccato of repetitive sound. Air moving. Breath. And underneath the breath was a faint whisper of desperate counting.

She froze, motionless, hand poised to reach for the switch and listened. Within a second, he had stopped moving as well.

She felt his body next to hers before she could see him. A click of time passed where neither of them breathed. Her senses strained for the slight, telltale sound of fangs unsheathing and she braced herself for another attack -

Instead, she heard him swallow and then his hand brushed past hers. The lights flipped on in a brilliant wash, and she watched how quickly his pupils receded, adjusting from the darkness. Her eyes met his, which were the hazel colouring of his own.

His hand dropped to his side. His cheeks were flushed and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. He had removed his boots. And his shirt.

Alex swallowed. She had been mistaken. Hal had been awake for some time.

"There is someone upstairs," his words came out soft, with a hesitant control. She paused, then nodded. "Someone who is looking for me?" When she nodded again he added, "Not the grey man?"

Finally she found her voice. "No. A private investigator my family must have hired. He wants to ask - about me."

He cast his gaze away from her, towards his bare feet. "I have gathered as much." He took a deep but shaky breath and lifted his head upwards. He stared right into the green pendant lamp. "I cannot speak to him, Alex."

"I know," she answered softly. He returned his gaze to her once more and she watched a complex range of emotions cross his face. He stepped away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry." And with that he walked back to the far wall, dropping to the floor to resume his regime.

She watched him for a brief moment, feeling like she should say something more but was unsure as to what. After his fifth press up she returned to the kitchen.

Tom was sitting back at the table, drinking her tea. She gave him an irritated look.

"Wah? Not like you were gonna drink it."

"Hal's awake," was all she said and went to peer out the blinds again.

"The man went back to his car a sec ago. He's talking with someone on his mobile."

"I see that. What do you want to do Tom? Hal seems to be 'Hal' for the moment – and he is already apparently aware of the situation I might add – but he can't come up here."

"I know it. If he'd been asleep still I maybe would'a answered," Tom took another swig of tea. "I'm wishin' Annie were here. She'd know just what to say to this bloke to turn him off your case."

"You think talking to him will do any good? You can't bloody well tell him where I am, that's for certain. Or Hal, for that matter."

"Right, yeh. But I was thinking if maybe I was just friendly, helpful-like, then maybe he'd stop the suspicion?" Alex raised her eyebrows so Tom grasped at another idea. "Or maybe Hal could ring him on me mobile?"

"To tell him what, Tom?"

Tom shrugged then finished off her tea, "Just a thought."

"Oh! He's coming back up," Alex watched the detective climb the stairs with his eyes fixed on the windows above. Reaching the stoop, he pulled out another one of his business cards and a pen. Quickly writing something on the backside he turned to look into the window - right where Alex was standing. He seemed to scan the room behind her, taking in what details he could see. Giving another glance upwards at the darkened house, he slipped the business card through the post slot and turned away.

Alex watched him get into his car and flip on the headlamps. The sound of the engine turning over broke the quiet. Her detective had pulled into the street and driven away before Alex opened the inner door to retrieve the card.

'Tadross Hotel' was all he had written.

"Great - looks like he's staying," Alex flashed Tom the card as she walked back into the kitchen.

"D'ya reckon he'll be back tonight? To watch the house?"

"I don't rightly know Tom. Tis likely. As he somehow seems to think I'm here. After somehow being able to follow you home, that is."

"I lost 'im – honest I did!" Tom got up from the table and finally flipped on the light, as the house had gotten quite dark. He resumed his attempt to pull together supper. Setting the foodstuffs on the counter, he turned back to Alex. "He must ha' gotten hold of our address off the café record. We had to list one for payee cheques even though they ain't posted. I didna even think of that."

Alex smirked, "Could have saved yourself the trouble of an evening run if you had."

"Suppose. Though he might now have a false trail to the docks. He spent loads of time looking for me there. I broke away once he circled round. Sides – getting on towards full moon. Felt nice to get out a bit."

Alex commiserated – they had both spent far too much time cooped the past couple weeks between the café and home. But then Alex had a sudden thought and paled. "We had better come up with a plan to throw this guy off before then. Can't have him following you to the woods – or lurking round the house if you take to the basement."

"Right," Tom said around a bite of the sandwich he had thrown together, "Hal's 'imself at the moment you said?"

"Yeh. He was workin out - er whatever."

"Probably nice to be free of the chair. I'm gonna go talk to him." Still chewing his sandwich, Tom grabbed Alex's half cup of tea off the table and started down the hall.

"Tom – wait. You don't know how long he'll stay sa-stable," she caught herself as Tom had previously gotten testy at her for indicating that his friend may have come unhinged.

"Don' worry Alex. I'm just gonna ask through the door. He might be able to help."

Alex rolled her eyes, but followed him.

Tom descended the stairs to the basement as noisily as he could on purpose, hitting all the creaks spot on. Once at the landing, he pressed his ear to the metal of the door and rapped directly.

"Hal – you a'right mate?"

Alex descended without a sound and took a seat on the bottom stair. She tapped Mike Nave's business card against her knee.

There was a pause of silence from beyond the door before they heard Hal's muffled evasion of the question. "You shouldn't be here Tom."

"S'all right – I got a stake." There was a slight hiccup of sound that could have been a laugh, or a sob. "Just wan ta talk with ya."

"Marvelous," came the reply, deadpan.

"Firstly – how ya doin? Stretching out yeh?" Tom shifted to lean on the door frame.

After another pause, Hal gave a clipped, "Yes," followed by, "thank you."

"Anything you need there? Fancy another go at some proper food?"

"Which went so well the last time. Thanks, but no." Hal paused, but then added, "I really would like to bathe though."

"Ah. Well... maybe in a bit if you behave yourself," Tom smiled at Alex who looked stricken. "Alex is sorry bout the hassle getting ya to the cellar -" he dodged a mimed stomp from the ghost, " - but we could'na leave ya upstairs what with that bloke coming by."

Hal did not reply.

Tom launched right at it, "We have reason to believe he will be coming back."

"Signs point to yes, Tom."

"He showed up at the cafe. I tried to throw him off my trail tonight but he found the house anyways." Tom paused, then continued, "I don't rightly know what to do 'bout him. Could wait him out and hope he gives up on his own, cept the full moon is night after next."

"Already?" Hal actually seemed startled.

"Yeh, you've been pretty out of it as of late," Alex piped from the stairs.

"So we have a problem," Tom concluded.

"Seems we do," Hal agreed.

Not letting go of the idea, Tom asked, "Do you reckon you could ring him?"

"And tell him what, exactly?"

"I had the same question," Alex chided, smug. Tom ignored her.

"At the cafe when he asked for ya I said you'd left early. You could ring and say you're all ill so you can't come to the door proper. When he asks about Alex just be convincing-like. Say you haven't seen her? Can't you just... you know - compel him to believe you?"

Hal didn't answer. Tom, with his heightened senses could feel that the vampire had moved away from the door and was pacing the room. After a moment, he returned.

"It doesn't work that way. And even it did, I highly doubt that would keep an investigator dissuaded for long. But it may buy you time. The only hindrance is that there does not appear to be a phone connection here."

"Oh, that's fine – we can just use my mobile. Say Alex – can you rent-a-ghost it over?"

"What? Now?" Hal protested, "Shouldn't I rehearse, or something?"

This time Alex answered, "We may not have much time. Your moods haven't exactly been reliable."

Tom heard Hal take a breath. "Right."

Tom dug his mobile out of his pocket and handed it over to Alex. She set the card on top of it, closed her eyes and disappeared.

Hal stood precisely on the other side of the door, unfortunately in line with where Alex appeared. She faltered and he reached out a hand to steady her. He then motioned for the phone. She handed over both the business card and mobile. He looked at the card in one hand and flipped it over, reading the text at the back before returning to the number.

Alex noticed that he had perfectly folded his shirt, which sat in an orderly state next to his boots in the corner.

Hal held up the mobile, peering at it, "So how does this dial precisely?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding. Hand it over," she could barely make out Tom's chuckle from the other side of the door.

Hal gave back the phone and she flipped the simple clamshell open. "Number?" He read it off the card and she dialed, each button making a cheery digital beep.

"Horrid thing," Hal muttered under his breath, but watched her.

"Here you go. Press this green button when you're ready."

She returned the phone to him and waited. He looked down at it, but after a few moments brought his eyes up to meet hers once more.

"I doubt I can be convincing if the matter of his inquisition is staring at me."

"Well then. Fine. Ta." With a huff -

-o-

\- she plopped back down on the outside step. Tom was still leaning against the door jamb.

From the other side of the door there was silence. They waited.

"Just hang up Hal – don't do it on voicemail," Tom instructed. Still, Hal didn't respond. Tom shot Alex a look and immediately she stood up, about to teleport back into the room.

But then came Hal's curt reply, "This infernal device does not appear to work."

Exasperated, Alex rolled her eyes but popped back over. Hal looked up at her reappearance with a frustrated expression and held the mobile out to her.

Her heart sank - no bars. A tiny little 'x' appeared in the corner of the screen, along with a call history of four false attempts. She shook her head. Should have known they wouldn't have reception down here.

"Oh. Just a tic."

-o-

"No signal," she told Tom and handed his mobile back to him.

"Oh. That be a difficulty then." He looked towards upstairs, thinking. "If we had an extra long cable, we could run -"

Alex cut him off though, "Nope. Longest extension is only 10 meters unless you special order. Might as well just wait for Mr. Nave to come back."

Tom gave her a quizzical look, "How d'you...?"

The ghost shrugged, "Helped m'Dad install the line system at our house."

"Right. So ringing is out. What now then?"

"Actually," Hal interjected. Both ghost and werewolf turned back towards the basement door. "Couldn't we simply use the reception telephone?"

Tom shook his head. "That's what we're talking 'bout mate. The line won't reach."

"I realize that."

But at that Alex started shaking her head, "No. No way Hal. Do you remember this afternoon at'all?"

There was brief silence behind the door. "Not precisely, no."

Tom, however looked hopeful. "But now we're both here - Alex wouldn't be on her own with ya."

"Uh-uh. No way." Alex crossed her arms, holding her ground.

"I'm feeling remarkably..." Hal paused, struggling. "'Better' is not the right word. More 'with it', to say."

Alex huffed, "I should give you a bleeding head wound more oft then."

"Did you really?" Hal said, seeming to consider. "I thought the headache was a bit extraordinary, even for withdrawals."

Tom continued the idea. "Alex could just rent-a-ghost you up to the phone and I'll be there to guard the door in case you get a hankering to ... eh -"

"Escape, Tom?"

"Well..." Tom started but Hal snorted a laugh on the other side.

"You both do realize that I could escape right now, were I to choose?"

"Sure...maybe. But you aren't."

"Then you see my point."

Tom looked to Alex. She just continued to shake her head. "Tom, you weren't here this afternoon. I barely managed him down here to begin with."

"What choice do we have? Wait for Mr. Nave to come back?"

"He will return regardless if he thinks there is a chance Alex is here. But perhaps I can tell him that she has left town. We unfortunately will not have the privilege of waiting him out."

"We got to try Alex. Sides – you can just zap Hal again if he steps outta line."

"Excuse me?" Hal sounded indignant.

"Wow. You really don't remember then do you?" The ghost closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders forward. "I suppose we can give it a try." Tom smiled at her. "But Tom? Keep that stake out alright?"


	7. Muddle Through

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_If you've read along this far, drop me a note to let me know what you think. Reviews are love._

* * *

Mike Nave was tucking into a long overdue meal when his mobile lit up and vibrated on the table next to him. The number was a local prefix. Quickly swallowing, he answered promptly.

"Mike Nave."

"Mr. Nave? This is Hal Yorke." Mike sat up straighter in the booth and switched the phone to his other ear.

"Ah, Mr. Yorke. Thank you kindly for getting in touch. Although I must admit – I am surprised to hear from you."

"Yes. Well I apologise, but I have been – am – quite ill. My colleague informed me that you were seeking to speak with me however. I will endeavor to be of assistance, if I can."

"Oh? Ill?"

"Yes. Possibly contagious." Mike waited to see if he would continue. The voice on the line only added, "What is this regarding, exactly?"

"Ah. I will be brief then. There was a girl that came into your cafe bout a month ago. Alex Millar," Mike paused, listening. There was no indication of a response. "Her family is looking for her. Do you know anything about that?"

"I am sorry?" An honest sounding query.

Mike elaborated, "Apparently she went missing at the end of their holiday." Hal Yorke did not reply however. So Mike dropped one of his cards on the table. "Reportedly, she went missing after going on a date with you."

Hal Yorke did not miss a beat. "I'm sorry. Alex did not mention her family."

"So you know her then?"

"Yes. Of course. We dated."

Mike was taken aback. He had expected denial. Maybe this truly was as simple as he had thought. "May I speak to her?"

"We're not dating now," Hal informed him, without emotion.

These things were always better judged in person, but Mike sensed a direct evasion of his question. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not technically, no."

"Do you know where I might reach her?"

"I can give you her number, but I believe she is not answering."

"That's right. She hasn't been answering for nearly a month."

"Exactly," The voice on the line sounded convincingly exasperated. Mike felt compelled to believe him, except he knew the fellow had been in the same room with the girl just that afternoon. Mike tried another direct question.

"When did you last see her?"

There was a pause, as if he were considering, "Over three weeks ago."

Mike swallowed a drink of his water, knowing it was a lie, and waited.

"We argued, and she left. I'm sorry I cannot be more of help."

"And you don't have any idea where she may have gone?" Mike prodded.

"I had assumed she merely went home."

"When was that?"

"After our last date."

"And when was that?"

"Over three weeks ago."

"Well. Thank you for ringing me Mr. Yorke. I'll be in touch."

Mike slid the mobile closed and resumed eating his meal with a smile. He already had planned to return to the house tonight. Now he had even more reason for the lack of sleep.

* * *

Hal returned to the basement without a hitch even though he refused to be rent-a-ghosted. Somewhat shakily, but determined, he had walked back downstairs. Both Tom & Alex had followed him, Tom with a stake hung loosely in his hand and Alex with another steaming cup of tea. She didn't need it exactly, but it had given her something to do while Hal made the phone call.

Hal stepped beyond the threshold and turned to face them. His feet were still bare but he had re-donned his shirt, despite an obvious distaste for it.

Tom was the first to speak. "You did brilliant! Stayed rational and all. Sure you don't want to try a cuppa mate?"

Hal gave a half smile at them, but shook his head.

"You alright staying down here tonight? We can strap you back up if'n it helps?"

"There is nothing here to anchor to, so it wouldn't work." Hal turned his gaze back to the floor, obviously uncomfortable. "But perhaps Alex wouldn't mind guarding the door for the evening?" He raised his head and looked at the ghost with a resigned sigh, "I regret to ask, but you certainly have proved capable."

Alex held his gaze but cupped the teacup in her hands, tapping her fingers against it lightly. "All night yeah? That'll be a blast." She raised her eyes to the ceiling though, affirming, "Yeah, sure. I'll try reading some more of your god-awful books."

"My books are NOT - " Hal started, but stopped himself. "Fine. Whatever it takes."

"Anything at all we can get ya?" Tom asked, glad to have evaded a row. "Change of clothes or such?"

"Actually, yes. That would be good," Hal ran a hand through his thoroughly unkempt hair. "And really..." He paused, thoughtful, "a bath would be ideal... though, it's no use braving the upstairs just yet with that window. But maybe..." Hal looked at Tom, hesitantly. "Isn't your shower down here contained?"

Tom cracked a corner of a smile. "You mean the one you make me use every month so I don't get the upstairs all wolfish?" He teased.

Hal gritted his teeth and sent an exhale out his nose. "Yes. That."

"It's all wolfish mate," Tom grinned.

"Well I'm hardly a bowl of petals at the moment," Hal muttered.

At that Alex actually guffawed. "That you certainly aren't," she chuckled.

He pointedly ignored her. "I can be locked in. There isn't anywhere to go. It is no different than here really."

Tom didn't look convinced however. "Cept for the door which wouldn't hold a determined toddler, much less yourself if you took a notion. I dunno. You sure you're up to it?"

"Tom, he smells like death. I think it's a superb idea." Alex continued, "Sides – I can guard that door just as simply as this one."

"Right." Tom just shook his head. "Well... I guess have at it mate, but you sure ain't going to like it."

"For a wash and a shave? I'd brave Holy Water right now. It will be fine."

" _That_ is decidedly more than just wolfish."

Hal stood in the doorway to the basement bathroom, scowling in extreme disgust. The little water closet was tucked in neatly next to the house boiler room like an afterthought. And a dingy and dirty afterthought it was. And that was before the werewolf had gotten to it.

Holding a towel, fresh clothes and his shave kit, he turned to Alex and Tom behind him. "I've changed my mind. This is a terrible idea."

"Uh-uh. Nope mate. You're going in there. Specially since Alex was nice enough to fetch your things and all," Tom crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

Alex just rolled her eyes and snorted, "You think that's bad? You should see me brothers' toilet."

The vampire turned back to face the tiny white room. The shower stall was separated by nothing more than a thin plastic curtain that only held the memory of being clear. All of the hexagonal tiles were tinged orange with mold, and the room smelled so strongly of wet wolf that Hal was reluctant to breathe. He could feel his control slipping by the thinnest of threads. This was impossible. He might as well just wait until he could return upstairs. Unless...

"Marigolds. Cleanser."

"Eh? I don't -" but Tom was cut off.

"NOW!"

Hal was visibly shaking. Alex, wide-eyed, looked to Tom, then disappeared with a slight displacement of air.

"Hal?"

He had turned away from the bath and had closed his eyes, internally counting and breathing irregularly. Tom tensed and watched Hal play his familiar tapping finger pattern. They heard the bang of a cupboard door upstairs and then Alex was back, holding a pair of Marigolds and a can of Barkeep's with a brillo. At her return, Hal opened his eyes which were thankfully clear and exhaled slowly.

"Sorry. Thanks." Shifting his bundle to be tucked under one arm, he took the cleaning supplies from Alex. "This may help actually."

"So you're gonna scrub down the lav? Be my guest. Annie been after me to do that..." Tom trailed off.

Hal had stepped into the little room and turned to face them once more. He raised a shoulder towards them, gesturing with a full armload, "Well then. Do you mind getting the door?"

Tom gave Hal one last look. Then, with a nod he grabbed the door by its edge and pushed it closed. Nearly immediately there was the sound of the water turning on.

Tom sighed and took the few steps back to the stairs where he sank to a seat.

"How long you think he'll be in there?" Alex asked him. She stayed next to the door. Tom shook his head, suddenly tired.

"If it's anything like at the Cafe that room will be cleaner than the day it was made. Awhile, I'd wager."

"Tom – I think I can handle him if you want to get some sleep. He seems alright, yeah?"

Tom peered at her, then caught a huge yawn. But he shook his head, "I'd rather wait him out. See him settled back for the night." Tom leaned back against the wall, stretching out.

"You on open shift in the morn again though?"

Tom affirmed with a nod, "S'alright. We got the next two days off."

"Except – you have to go do your wolf thing."

"Yeh," Tom flipped his hood up over his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. There was a chill down here in the cellar. They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the slight sounds of meticulous scrubbing.

"How does that work exactly? With going to the woods I mean." Even now, Alex was reluctant to mention the transformation she had witnessed the previous month. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Tom McNair, sweet as can be, could have a monstrosity of a wolf lurking underneath his skin. Somehow that idea clashed in her head even more than Hal being a bloodthirsty vampire overlord.

"Oh it's fine. I'll pick up a chicken tomorrow."

"You'll what?"

"Oh, right. You don't know 'bout that." Tom was happy to share now that the ghost had asked. "The wolf's nothing but instinct, so all's I have to do is find a secluded spot of the woods and range a big swathe trailing a chicken. Come full moon he catches the scent and just runs the circle looking for it. Right grand 'tis really. And feels loads better than being caged up."

"Oh. But... what if you came across someone?"

"Only time thankfully it was just another werewolf. That's how I met George. It's a'right though. I've been doing this me whole life. I hike for hours 'fore hand to make sure no one's around."

"Your whole life huh?" She asked, and Tom nodded. "Wow."

"McNair turned me when I was just a little older than baby Eve..." Tom stopped, looking saddened.

"You miss them. Annie and Eve?"

"And George and Nina. And m' Dad," Tom added. He locked eyes with her, heart on his sleeve, "Hal... he's all I got left."

At that the ghost came and sat next to him on the stairs. She didn't say anything, just hugged her knees in close to her chest.

"And you," Tom attempted a smile at her, breaking the silence. "Now we've got you too."

Alex turned to look at him. His big eyes were nothing but sincere. "Suppose you do," she answered softly. Evading a potential mushy moment she asked, "What about Allison?"

Tom shrugged, "Guess so. But she's back with her parents. She's going to college and don't need my influence."

"Tom! I thought she really liked you?"

"She did! Does..."

"Do you talk to her?" Alex pressed. Tom shook his head no. "Well, you should." After a pause, she added, "You never know how much time you have with the people you love."

Understanding, Tom reached out and gave her knee a pat. "Here I am going on... sorry Alex."

"Oh, it's okay. At least I know my family's alright. Even if I can't talk to them," she leaned her head against the opposite wall.

"No – really. I'm sorry Alex." She just looked quizzically at him. "Hal – he was trying to protect ya, and I made him ring. After the museum." Alex just looked down at her knees. "He said I didn't know the danger we were putting you in. I didn't know it'd turn out like this."

"Oh... But Cutler – that wasn't your fault, Tom. It wasn't even really Hal's."

"I know it. I'm still sorry though. For my part."

"Why? Why did you make him?" She was curious.

"Cuz he liked ya. He'd been clean such a long time... I thought he was just being scared."

Alex fingered the thin fabric of her dress, "We never know how anything is going to turn out I guess."

"Naw. But we muddle through somehow though, don't we?" He asked.

"I suppose we do. Suppose we do."

* * *

The world shrank to this; these patterns and lines of white tile and grout. Hal retreated into the small victory and satisfaction of setting into order that which was previously emblazoned in chaos. The movement, the work, the focus – it strengthened his resolve to control. To keep the weight of his past from sinking him into that desperate rage.

If only there were a thousand more showers such as this.

He feigned ignorance when Alex had asked him if he remembered. It was better, he reasoned, if they did not know the true extent of the precarious line he walked. They knew he was dangerous, and that was enough. But they were somehow under the impression that he wasn't himself. And indeed he wasn't. Not the version of his self that they knew anyways. But that did not equate to Hal being unaware. The past weeks were an agonized jumble of nightmare and memory, but he still remembered. He just wasn't entirely clear which of his visions had played out or not. Thus, in part, he had told Alex the truth.

The monster in him had been fantasizing about the delicate curve of her throat since before they had even strapped him to the chair. Even without being fully free, the urge to strike out – to feel the corded muscles and the ridges of her windpipe pressed against his palm - was too much. Freedom had been a goal, certainly. But only secondary to have finally gotten to her. To feel the echo of her pulse straining against his fingers...

Hal mentally shook himself and channeled his focus into the tile once more. If he had woken still safely detained in the chair, he would have thought it just another fever dream. As it were, he instantly recognized what he had done.

And if his grip on the man he now was, and wanted to be, was still that tentative, then he better just scrub each tile thrice. For it was going to be a long night.


	8. Physiology

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

Alex had long since sent Tom upstairs to bed, finally convincing him that he needed to sleep somewhere other than propped up in the stairwell. He had kept watch while she gathered a few things to keep her interest and then, seeing her settled, he bid her goodnight.

She had gotten fairly engrossed in the novel she was reading so she nearly didn't notice when there was a light knock on the thin wood door. She used her finger to keep her place and stood to face the door.

"Yes, Hal?"

"I would like to return across the hall, if that isn't too much trouble."

Alex stared at the door handle and faltered. He could have opened it himself and accosted her at any moment, if he had wanted to. She reasoned that it was safe and turned the handle, swinging the door out towards her. Light and steam billowed into the close hallway. Hal stood politely on the other side, dressed in fresh clothes and clean-shaven. He looked better than he had in weeks and Alex caught the scent she had almost forgotten. Citrus and cedar and completely old fashioned. She realized it was probably his shave crème.

"How do you do that without a mirror?" Once she said it, she felt silly. Why did she always feel ridiculous around him? He cocked a smile at her.

"Practise," he set the cleaning supplies on the floor just outside the door then gathered the bundle of his soiled clothes, tucked neatly into his towel. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She turned to allow him to pass. Once out in the foyer he kept to the inside wall and waited for her to open the metal door to the cellar room.

Holding the door open she turned to motion him in, only he had visibly tensed.

"Well? What is it?"

Hal shook his head, panic crossing his features. Swiftly looking up towards the vent for the laundry, he took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself. Only unbidden, his fangs unsheathed. Alex heard the subtle whisper and gripped her book, ready to brandish it as a weapon if she had to.

"Hal?"

"He's here. I can -" Hal had clenched his eyes shut, shaking. "Force me – quick!"

She did as he asked, reaching out to grab his elbow and pull him towards the door. His muscles were coiled tight as a spring. She pushed him through the threshold with a slight boost of power that sent him staggering into the room. He was thrown off-balance slightly, which gave her just enough clearance to hook the handle and yank the door closed. She latched the lock lightning fast and then waited. Would her powers work through the door? Could she really keep him from breaking it down?

But there was nothing. Silence.

Alex cautioned an exploratory "Hal?"

"Yes, I'm here," he sounded out of breath. "So is Mr. Nave."

"In the house?" Her voice came out a hushed refusal.

"No – just outside."

"Oh," she was relieved, but in turn somewhat disturbed he could smell someone all the way outside. "Shall I go investigate?"

"No!" He abruptly commanded. And then gentler added, "I don't trust – I'd rather you stayed."

"I can shout for Tom – he'll hear and -"

"No – let him sleep for now." Hal's voice sounded very close on the other side of the door. "Hopefully Nave can't hear us, but it's no use taking that risk unless you have to. Let him think we're all asleep – maybe he'll leave."

"So I guess your phone chat didn't work, eh?"

"Apparently not."

"Are you...?" Alex let the question trail off, unsure how to phrase it.

"It is significantly less tempting in here," Hal gave a short laugh, relieved. "The scent of wolf is a powerful mask. This room lacks the ventilation besides."

"So you sensed him through the ventilation?"

"Somewhat. Initially it was..." This time Hal was the one to be at a loss for words.

"What?"

"I heard him."

Alex was silent. She heard absolutely nothing. And then she realized exactly what Hal must have been able to hear. "My God. That is creepier than half the shite you shouted from the chair. Jeezus Hal, really? Vampires can fecking _hear_ blood?"

"A heartbeat, but yes."

"Can you hear Tom?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Er, no. That is a bit far."

"Wait – so Nave must be right next to the house then?"

"It would appear so."

* * *

An hour had passed with nothing but silence. Alex had returned fully engrossed to her book when he asked through the door, "So what do you think of Jane?"

She was startled, but set the book on her knee. She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "Pure nutter that one," Alex huffed. "But that Blanche still has less class than she does. What a boring, stuffy tart."

Hal sounded amused beyond the door. "And Rochester?"

"Rochester needs to pull his head out of his arse."

"Ah. The modern woman's take on Jane Eyre. Classic."

When he didn't continue, she prodded, "So are ye just bored or do ye want for something?"

"See?" Hal pointed out, victorious. "It is compelling."

"Maybe. A bit. What do you want Hal?"

He snorted. "I'm having second thoughts about tea."

"You think you want to give it a go then?" She asked encouraged, before realising, "Unless you jest wanted to see me away from the door, that is." Still though, she noted her spot in the book and set it gently on the stair beside her.

"No. It's the cement floor. Something warm would be nice."

"Nice? Goodness. You do just want me away from the door."

"I do not have a way to convince you otherwise. But I give my word I'll stay in this room."

"Your word? That's all well and good but I ain't worried 'bout you," Alex replied.

"And if he gave his word as well?"

Ales considered for a moment. Then, without announcing herself she rent-a-ghosted upstairs to turn on the kettle. In the blink of an eye she was back at the bottom of the stairs.

"He whose words I've been trying to ignore. You still doing alright otherwise?"

"Yes. Although... I've been in my own head far too long. It's refreshing to converse."

"So you want to talk?" She asked. There was no reply. "Hal?"

"I was wondering if you had any leads. On your unfinished business?"

Alex rolled her eyes. Not this again. "No. No, not really. Would I still be here reading your musty old books if I had?"

He reluctantly huffed a short laugh. "I suppose not. It's just... I'm sorry. I have been... indisposed and unable to uphold my promise to you."

"Hal – no offense - but I really don't think you could help anyway."

"Oh." But he added, "Any particular reason why?"

"If I knew how you could help then I probably would have a lead on my unfinished business, wouldn't I?" She retorted, evading the question. Hal did not add a response beyond the door. In the silence, the slight percolating of the kettle could be heard. Any second it would turn to a whistle.

"Are you going to get that?"

Alex took one last cursory look at the locked door, before popping back upstairs. She turned off the kettle and poured the hot water into a cup. She eyed the tea, but on a whim just returned to the basement.

There was no indication of anything different with the door. She stood just outside of it, unsure.

"Hal?" He gave an affirmative. "Is Nave still here?"

"I do not know, actually."

"You'll know if I open the door though. Won't you?"

"Yes."

Alex closed her eyes, holding the tea cup tight. "I'm not opening it then." She appeared on the other side. Scanning the room, she momentarily panicked as Hal was nowhere in sight. The slightest of movements made her turn however to see he was just beside the door, sitting cross-legged with his back straight against the wall. He inclined his head.

"Just water then? Probably wise. Thanks."

She handed the cup to him, cautiously. He merely took it and cupped the hot ceramic in between his hands.

"Are you going to actually drink that?"

"Perhaps. Why? Should I not?"

"No – it's just... if you do then won't you have to..." She didn't finish her thought.

"Eventually I'll have to go back across the hall, yes."

"How is it that you don't have to? Eat or drink I mean."

He smiled, "I thought we explained the basics to you?"

"No I mean – of course you don't have to. But..."

"Not eating or drinking helps. I'm keeping myself weak. Which, in theory makes the process easier on you and Tom."

"Is that it then? Shit – maybe I shouldn't ha' given you the water," Alex crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"I lost blood earlier today, did I not?"

"Yeh...?"

"I wasn't really thirsty for water until then."

"I don't understand."

He smiled, "I don't really either." Taking a tentative sip from the cup he gave a slight shrug and added, "Physiology. We all know what I'd rather be drinking."

Alex grimaced. He sat the cup on his knee.

"This time..." Hal turned away from her. "It was so much worse with Leo." He shook his head. "I've had considerably less however." He tested another sip of water, then looked at her again. His gaze was calculating, "I think it is waning."

"I think I'll reserve my judgment on that one, thanks." She crossed one boot over the other and leaned against the door.

"Fair enough." He cocked his head. "I don't suppose I could convince you to sit down?"

"Nope." And she dropped her hands into the pockets of her jacket for good measure. He just continued to look up at her, chin tilted. Then, seeming to have made up his mind he spoke softly.

"Alex... I know what happened this afternoon. Upstairs." She kept her face impassive but her mind was racing. Did that mean he had been in control when he had her by the throat? The thought chilled her. His eyes were piercing, searching. She met them and did not look away, challenging him to keep going. "It is what I am. Brutality. It's a part of me. It's always there, under the surface."

"But it's not all you are." She seemed to catch him off guard. "Tom believes in you. He really does."

"And yourself?"

This time she did look away. She couldn't answer him.

"Why do you stay here Alex?" She titled her face back towards him quickly and he continued, "You've already admitted that you don't think I can help you. So what is keeping you?"

She shrugged and tried to act like his question hadn't bothered her. "Beats wandering the streets. At least you can see me. "

"You would find others eventually. Ones that could see you."

"What? Like more vampires? Now there's a lot to throw the towel in with." She at least had gotten a half smile out of him.

"Indeed," He raised his tea cup slightly in mock toast to her before taking another drink. "There are other ghosts. And occasionally humans."

"Are you telling me to go befriend a medium? And here I thought we were getting on so well." She cocked a smile. He drained his tea cup and set it back on his knee. He regarded it for a moment before his expression again turned somber. When he again spoke his voice was soft, almost as if he were merely speaking to himself.

"I shouldn't still be here."

Alex wasn't quite sure what he meant, but he added, "I was meant to perish. Along with the others." She started to shake her head but the intensity of his eyes meeting hers stopped her. "I wish I had. I was prepared to end it all."

She took her hands out of her pockets and tensed, unsure. Hal just leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His words were so soft she barely heard, "I don't know if I can keep fighting this."

Slowly, she sat down beside him. Close, but not touching. He didn't say anything further and neither did she.

* * *

Next door to Honolulu Heights, a man watched from a darkened window as another man tucked himself into the shrubbery at the back of the house. He watched, hoping the man would re-emerge and continue on his way.

When he did not, the watcher stepped into the depths of the empty house. It wouldn't do for the illumination of his mobile to be seen.


	9. Regulatory Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't own these characters - they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._
> 
> * * *

Mike Nave shifted his position against the brick wall every so subtly. The house was completely silent and had been pretty much since he arrived. He had climbed in close next to the laundry vent, attempting to catch a few bits of conversation, but whoever was speaking had been doing so too softly for even his amplifier to pick up.

Looking up at the stately old B&B, he wondered just how two cafe workers could afford to keep this place. No one else seemed to come or go. In fact, the only one of the lot he'd seen had been that Tom fellow. Nave would have been certain he had stumbled into some kind of drug ring, except for the extreme lack of traffic. Even earlier tonight when he had tailed Thomas to the docks he thought for sure his job was done. Nave reasoned that the kid had gone off to meet with some supplier. All he had to do was snap some pictures and then hand the case off to the local authorities.

Except, all the kid seemed to do was run, which was a little too athletic and wholesome for a junkie. And Mike had lost him, which was surprising.

At least he had known where to pick up the trail again, even if the house hadn't proved fruitful thus far. His gut was telling him there was something else entirely at work here. After his conversation with Hal Yorke he was certain of it. Now all he had to do was find out what.

Mike checked his watch. He would return after a few hours' sleep. And a little more digging.

* * *

Tom woke in the predawn light not exactly rested after far too-few hours of sleep, but feeling alright all things considered.

He quickly confirmed that the house below was quiet before running through the motions of his morning routine. Not nearly as specific as Hal's mind you, but in the last week especially the moments of calm and quiet to himself had been greatly needed. With his heightened senses that only increased the closer he approached a change he really needed the downtime to collect himself. And today, if Hal were to remain in the cellar, then that meant he may not have Alex's unseen kitchen help at the Café. Add in a likely confrontation with Mike Nave and it was going to be a brutal day.

Tom took a quick shower, dressed and proceeded downstairs.

The house was silent.

Peering down the illuminated stairwell to the cellar, Tom was surprised to find it empty. Cautiously, he descended the steps. The door to the bath was open with the cleaning supplies set just outside, against the wall. The book Alex had been reading was sitting on the bottom step. Tom stood next to the metal door and listened, his senses straining, but there was nothing. He was contemplating knocking when the ghost appeared next to him, one finger held to her lips.

She inclined her head towards the stairs and headed up them, expecting Tom to follow. Once upstairs she did not speak until they had stepped into the kitchen.

"He's finally asleep. Proper asleep, I think." She kept her voice at a whisper.

"That's good, yeh?" Tom checked that there was water in the kettle and flipped it on. He poured himself some cereal and started to eat, still standing at the counter. "He said when this all started that he'd be getting better after that." Alex nodded. "Say – what were you doing in there then? Watching him sleep?"

Alex blushed, "No – we had been talking."

"And he didn't try anything again with 'ya?"

"No. Though…there was nearly an incident earlier. Turns out Nave was here - real close to the house when Hal crossed the hall. But once he was back in the cellar, he was fine."

"Crikes," Tom immediately went to the window, looking outside. He scanned the street but didn't see Nave's car. "I'm going to go check." Tom set his cereal bowl on the counter and flipped off the kettle. He poured himself a cup and made for the back door. Alex gave a look down the hall towards the cellar stairs and then followed Tom.

The light outside was grey and there was a slight drizzle. He walked around the small terrace with his cup of tea and looked for signs of intrusion. His shirt was getting spotted with rain whilst Alex remained for all intents and purposes, dry. She stared at her jacket and gave a sigh. She had been lost in her own thoughts down in the cellar along with Hal before she realised he had fallen asleep. And once she realised, she had been reluctant to leave, telling herself that she didn't want to risk waking him.

"Here we go. Someone was here alrigh'," Tom had squatted down next to the rhododendron that covered the brick at the back of the house. Old and gnarled, it nearly blocked the wall that separated them from the neighbor's terrace. Tom pointed where the ground had been disturbed and indicated the small vent low on the wall. "Probably trying to listen for ya through the duct. Annie said it was the best baby monitor ever…"

He stood up and brushed his hands off on his jeans, "D'ya think he heard anything?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know. We didn't talk much for a while after that. And when we did it was inside the cellar. So maybe not." She shrugged. "Sides – he can't hear me anyway. Just Hal."

Tom made his way back into the house and Alex followed. "Did Hal say anything incriminating?"

Alex looked thoughtful as she shut the door behind them. "No, not really except from within the cellar. But Nave wouldn't be able to hear him in there right? There's no ventilation."

Tom paused on the landing to face her. "If he comes by the café again today I'll see if'n I can find out what he knows."

"We probably shouldn't leave Hal on his own," Alex started but Tom interrupted.

"I know it. Locked up down there would do for most, but not him." Alex nodded, even though she had been thinking of her previous conversation with the morose vampire. "You'll need to stay today – keep an eye on him. I'll manage the café."

"And what if Nave comes back?"

Tom just shook his head, "I dunno. Make sure Hal doesn't leave that room and we should be alrigh'. There's no any evidence or such for him to find here, aside from yourself."

"And that's not likely considering he can't see me. Would be easier if he could. Then I could tell him to bugger off."

Tom leaned against the wall but brightened. "What if you contacted your family somehow? You could post them a letter?"

"Tom -" The ghost closed her eyes in frustration. "You think I haven't thought of that? The problem comes in if they somehow do find my body. Then what?"

"Yeah, well that would be odd, no doubt. But at least then Nave wouldn't get eaten by Hal. Or me'self."

"There's that," Alex agreed. "But - what would I say?"

Tom looked at her, considering, "Dunno Alex. I don't know em." He continued though, "If it were me gone missing McNair, well he'd just assume I got taken out by a load of vampires and he'd find the ones nearest and stake 'em all... but that's m'Dad." Tom tried to give her a reassuring smile as he caught her hand and squeezed it. "Just think on it, a'right?"

Alex sighed but swatted at him, "Fine."

Tom started towards the door but turned back. "And Alex – if you need me back here -"

"I know I know – I'll come get you. And hey - if we're lucky Hal will just keep sleeping it off."

Tom gave her a half smile, "Here's hoping fer that." Tom looked towards the upstairs with an idea. "But in case he does wake up -" And he strode back upstairs, taking the steps two at a time surprisingly quietly. After a brief moment he returned, holding a small case bound in worn leather. He handed it to the ghost.

"He might be wanting these."

Alex cocked her eyebrow at him but opened the case. She was greeted with perfect rows of white ivory.

"Tom, I may be dead but you can't seriously be expecting me to sit in there and play games wit' him..."

Tom smiled and shook his head. "Na' course not. Tell him I think he's ready. He'll know."

* * *

After Tom left for the cafe Alex wasn't sure what to do with herself. She sat down at the bar counter and stared at all the dusty bottles. It certainly wasn't fair that she couldn't drink. Practically a full bar and it was wholly unappreciated. The open case of dominoes was on the bar top in front of her, and she absentmindedly ran her finger across the worn faces.

Really, she knew she was avoiding the issue. She could send her brother's an email right now – she had found Annie's computer. The problem was that the only thing she could possibly say in order for them to stop looking for her would break their hearts. And hers.

Closing the case and holding it to her chest, she rent-a-ghosted back downstairs and listened, confirming the silence. Sitting once more on the bottom stair she picked up her discarded book. At least she could finish this infuriating story.

* * *

Reading through the contact form once more, Mike Nave, satisfied, signed "A concerned neighbor" before clicking the send button. Just as he suspected, there was neither a Tom McNair or Hal Yorke on the lease. There could be a reasonable explanation, of course. But he doubted it. He dropped the screen on his laptop and slipped the machine back into its case. He scanned the Bassett Bar while he sipped his coffee. Not many other patrons were up at this hour. Just himself and a sharp dressed young business man who sat at the bar, texting. After a quick cup and a toastie Nave planned to return to the house and then the cafe. He smiled as the server set the plate in front of him and topped up his mug.

"Pardon Miss, but if you'd be so kind?" The young business man had stood and crossed the aisle over to the server who obliged by refilling his cup as well. He smiled, thanked her and then sat down in the seat across from Mike. Mike, who had been about to take another sip of his coffee set the mug back on the table.

"Oh - you'll have to excuse me chap as I'm not here long."

"Quite alright. Good morning," he greeted, then reached his hand across the table. "Castle. Jon Castle."

Mike shook the fellow's hand, "Nave. But you really must excuse me."

"Oh I won't take up much of your time. Great little spot isn't it?" The grey suited man sat back in his seat and sipped his coffee. "Though - the coffee is better down at Cafe on the Corner, don't you think?"

Nave's pulse leapt, instantly on alert, "Oh?"

"Though, I believe you've only had their tea. You really should try the coffee. Fellow there is a bit of a perfectionist over the press." The young man smiled at him. Mike for once was speechless. The young man did not miss a beat however. "Don't be alarmed," and he pulled a business card out of his inside coat pocket and slid it across the table to him. "We just happen to be watching the same people."

Mike Nave instantly recognized the crest of the ICPO. He did not recognize the division in small print below Castle's name of "Regulatory Office of Constructivism," however.

"Hal Yorke?" Mike asked, but Castle shook his head.

"Not so much. But Thomas McNair? He's caused us nothing but trouble." Castle sipped his coffee. "But you don't need to concern yourself about that. If I am correct, you are actually looking for the girl, Alex?"

Nave regarded Jon Castle and tapped his fingers against the handle of his mug. "Do you know where she is?"

"Indeed. She is in our custody," Castle stated matter-of-fact.

His surprise must have been evident for Castle continued, "Strictly confidential at this point of course."

"...of course?" Nave recovered quickly though and asked "But I overheard Tom talking to her just yesterday..."

"I'm sure you did but that is no matter. It is unfortunately a case of extreme security that she remains M.I.A. if you know what I mean." Castle flashed him another friendly smile.

"So... she's working on the inside?"

"In a sense, yes." Castle finished his coffee and set his mug on the table. "So therefore, we would appreciate if you could just lay aside your assignment for the time being."

"You expect me to just take your word on this and walk away?"

"Yes Mr. Nave, we do," and Castle laid him with surprisingly dark look and added, "Will that be a problem?"

Castle held his gaze, and Nave had the uncanny sense of not being alone in his own head. He swallowed.

And then Castle stood up. Pushing the chair back under the table his face returned to friendly, "Didn't think so. Enjoy your breakfast."

Mike Nave was left staring at the door after Jon Castle departed. The man had taken his business card with him.

* * *

Alex rent-a-ghosted herself into Hal's room, determined to find a better book. She had been on edge all day. Every little sound had grasped her attention but it all had turned out to be nothing. She hadn't seen hide or hair of her investigator, and for that she was glad.

She had gone so far to have gotten out the laptop but still couldn't bring herself to even forge a draft. She hoped Nave's lack of appearance today meant he had given up. And the longer the day wore on without a visit by him, the less inclined Alex felt to write her letter anyways.

She knew it hurt, but maybe at this point they were better off not knowing what had happened to her.

She looked around Hal's ridiculously tidy room before returning her attention back to his bookshelf. A teal and yellow hardback caught her eye and she smiled at the title. "No shite 'This house is haunted'." She chuckled to herself but pulled the book from the shelf. She never had been one for reading ghost stories, but perhaps now was a good time to start.

Returning to the cellar stairs she had barely cracked into the poltergeist account when there was a soft knock from Hal.

"Heya," Alex answered gently.

"Alex. Hello. Would you mind letting me across the hall?"

"You sure Hal? Cuz I could just fetch you a pan or somethin?"

"Uh...no. The toilet should be fine, thanks."

Better safe than sorry, she thought to herself and she appeared on the other side of the door. He was standing next to it, leaning on the frame. His eyes were thankfully clear.

He raised an eyebrow at the book in her hand. "You'll get through all of them before the month is out."

She ignored him. "You alright?"

He looked at her boots before bringing a hand to his face, wincing shut his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose before answering. "As to be expected." Opening his eyes he added, "I'm sorry. About earlier."

She pressed her lips together, unsure of what to say. But he tapped the door with a finger.

"Do you mind?"

"Right. Sure. You seem fine for the moment I suppose." And she left the room to unlatch the lock on the other side.

Alex resumed her official guard position at the stairs. She braced herself when he re-emerged, but it was just return across the hall. He paused, standing in the doorway, hand on the trim.

"I'm wondering if I could trouble you for one more thing," he finally asked.

She shrugged. "Depends. If it's to let you go then the answer's still no."

He actually smiled at that but shook his head, "Wise. What if we start with more water?"

"Since you're being polite I might think about it." And she flashed a smile back at him. But then remembering Tom's odd request from this morning she reached for the case on the stair behind her, ghosting it to her.

"Impressive," he acknowledged. "Been practicing?" His expression quickly shifted however when he saw what she had ghosted.

"Tom wanted to give you this when you woke up. Said you were ready – whatever that means." She was going to add more, but there was such a rapid flash of emotion across his features that she thought better of it. Instead, she stepped forward and handed the case out to him.

For an awkward moment, he didn't take it. She stood there with her arm extended, offering. Somehow sensing this was more to him than just a box of dominoes, she held her ground. His reach was tentative, but when his fingers touched the leather he clasped the edge tightly.

Stepping back into the cellar he whispered "Thank you," and then he shut the door.

A little while later she returned, rent-a-ghosting into the cellar with a mug of hot water. He was sitting in the exact middle of the room with the case in front of him. She placed the mug on the floor at his side, but he didn't even look up. Curiosity got the better of her though. "So what is it you're gonna do with em anyway?"

His focus was so intent on the case that he didn't even blink when he answered. "Find my way back."

* * *

_Footnote: "Constructivism" to quote Wikipedia, "is a view in philosophy according to which all "knowledge is a compilation of human-made constructions" Constructivism proposes new definitions for knowledge and truth that form a new paradigm, based on inter-subjectivity instead of the classical objectivity, and on viability instead of truth. Piagetian constructivism, however, believes in objectivity—constructs can be validated through experimentation. The constructivist point of view is pragmatic; as Vico said: "The norm of the truth is to have made it."_

_Perfect for the Men in Grey, is it not?_

_(At least, I thought so before series 5 had aired…)_


	10. This House is Haunted

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_So many nice reviews has made for a frenzy of writing. I swear this story has taken on a life of its own with pages growing like weeds. Not a bad thing._

* * *

The day at the cafe wore on. The lack of excitement or an appearance from the investigator was a bit of a letdown, Tom had to admit. Alex had even popped into the kitchen several times letting him know that all was well at the house too.

Tom didn't quite know what to make of it. He was certain he would have been confronted by Nave today, demanding Hal, Alex or both. Maybe Hal had been convincing enough on the phone after all. Maybe Nave had just come by the house last night to be sure. And without having seen any evidence that Alex was there, Tom hoped the detective had moved on to another lead.

He wiped down the tables. His last customer was nursing a cup of tea but had long since finished their meal. Tom would be able to close up and head home soon. And then he'd have a confrontation of his own to deal with. If tomorrow he really was taking to the woods, there was one logistical problem: he'd have to borrow Hal's car.

Tom felt a little pang of guilt since he guessed the vampire wouldn't be too keen, seeing as he barely drove the thing himself. And certainly not off-road. But tomorrow's full moon was going to be an early one. He'd need the extra time to get out deep enough to be safe.

Tom just hoped he wouldn't be followed.

Perched on top of the stairs with her attention engrossed in yet another furniture moving account, Alex nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door shut with a bang.

"Shite!" escaped her lips and she edged around the corner to look. Of course it was only Tom, hands full with a grocery sack and keys jingling. She gave the book a distasteful roll of her eyes and set it down. It wasn't even that interesting or scary. And she certainly hadn't learned anything she didn't already know.

Earlier in the afternoon she had moved to the top of the stairs to distance herself from Hal whose occasional curses had startled her almost as much. She really was on edge. Being a vigilant guard would certainly not be a top career choice, she thought with a smirk. Standing, she was instantly in the kitchen to see what Tom was up to.

"You a'righ?" He asked as he stuffed a mammoth chicken into the fridge.

"Er – fine. Is that for tomorrow?" She changed the subject.

"Is indeed. So don't you go getting' any domestic ideas eh?" He teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Though, I do make a wicked chicken noodle I must say," she bantered back at him.

"How's he faring?" Tom asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He dropped a couple of thick slices of fresh bread in the toaster.

"Go ask him yourself. Those dominoes of yours made him nothing but prickly, so I've been steering clear."

"They're not mine. They're his." Tom leaned against the counter, waiting for his toast, "Thought he was crackers when I first met him - what with lining 'em up and taking 'em down every day. But once he knocked em down on purpose..." A dark look crossed his face and Tom put his hands in the pockets of his jumper. "They help him keep focused, I suppose."

"I thought that's what he was trying to do from the sounds of it..." Alex was somewhat joking, but Tom looked discouraged. "Or maybe he's just practicing?"

"Sure, yeh... Nave never showed here then?"

Alex shook her head. "Just me and the sailor." At Tom's puzzled expression she rolled her eyes skyward. "As in "Curse like" Tom? Jeez - you really were raised in the woods." He just shrugged and turned to get a plate down.

"McNair didn't let me curse. Not my fault." His toast popped up and he spread a generous heap of jam, holding it between his fingers. Alex just watched, jealous.

"He still not eating anything, yeah?" Tom asked, taking a big bite.

"Nope. But he has started asking for water."

"Did you get him some?"

"No, Tom. I ignored him," she retorted, sarcastic. "Of course I've been getting him water. It's an improvement at least."

"Yeh... Maybe everything will be back to normal soon. Normal as we get round here anyway."

"Speaking of -" And Alex reached for the kettle, filling it at the sink. She motioned at him, "you too?"

"No thanks. I'm knackered. Gonna turn in early for once if all's alright."

"Oh," Alex couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Oh – Alex. Cor' I can take the stairs for a spell if'n you need a break?"

"No – it's not that." She realised she didn't really want to bug him, but he looked expectant, waiting for her to elaborate. "It's just... I'm not used to having a house to myself all that much. Who would have guessed being a ghost could get _boring_?" She joked, trying to return to a lighter mood.

He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her jacket. "And Hal ain't exactly good company, I know. But hey – I got to have a talk with him anyway. So why don't you go out for a bit? Take a walk or somewhat? Or you could steal vids from the shop again?"

"Borrowing for the night isn't stealing as long as I put them back." But she smiled, "It actually would be good to get out and about. Sure you don't mind?"

"Naw." He turned away from her to rinse his plate. "Especially since I'll have to be gone most of tomorrow. Take your time. Just come and fetch me when you do get back."

"Thanks Tom. I won't keep you too long." And with that she rent-a-ghosted herself outside -

\- to the sidewalk, for she realized she hadn't quite made up her mind as to where she wanted to go. Down Holton Road maybe. Or perhaps...

A quick movement caught her eye and she turned to look at the house next door. It was empty with a "For Let" sign still in the front window. But for the briefest of moments she thought she saw someone there, but now there was nothing. She mentally shook herself. Probably was that ridiculous book she had been reading. Now _she_ was seeing ghosts. Amused at the thought, Alex decided to walk.

* * *

Tom listened at the bottom of the stairs before knocking lightly on the cellar door. At first Hal didn't respond. But then after a pause it was evident he had come to stand near the door.

His tone was almost warm. "Tom. Hello."

"How is it you always know it's me mate?"

"You knock nicer than Alex. And you actually walk down the stairs. How are you?" Tom laughed a bit at that.

"Oh I'm doin' fine. Quiet day at the cafe and no sign of the detective. How 'bout yerself?"

"There have been better days. But then again, there have been far worse. Thanks for the dominoes."

"No problem. They helping?"

"Somewhat," he admitted. "The floor isn't exactly level. Nor is my steadiness of hand."

"That will be getting better though surely?"

"May take a few more days but yes, I think it will. Have you sorted your plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually... I wanted to talk wit' ya bout that..." Tom was glad Hal was sounding so amiable but he still hated to ask. "Seeing as you're down here and all..."

"You wish to borrow the car, don't you?"

"Oh. Er – yeah." Tom was surprised at how quickly his friend could guess. "I don't have to though. I could get out on foot if I leave early. Or we could try setting you up in Eve's room?"

"Just obey the traffic laws. The papers point to Leo which could get awkward."

"That's it? You really don't mind?"

"No Tom. I don't. Do whatever you need to for tomorrow. If you'd rather take the cellar I would manage upstairs. But loaning you the car is the very least I can do."

"Brilliant!" Tom felt a weight lift. A certain expectant part of him was eager to run free this month.

"Just – try not to hurt her alright? She's old."

Tom snickered at that. "Still younger than you." Tom thought he heard the vampire sigh on the other side of the door. "You alright though? Need anything? I picked up some fresh bread ..."

"Thanks, but no. I don't ...trust it quite yet." Tom could sense the shift in Hal's mood.

"Well, let me or Alex know when you do and we'll get it."

"That I do not doubt. Thank you." Hal's voice softened. "You both truly have been... remarkable. I swear I don't know why you've put up with this."

"Cuz you'd do the same for me." Then Tom had an idea and added. "How bout you let me know when you've done the dominoes ten times? I'll clock you."

"At this rate? That could take all night."

"Better get cracking then mate." Tom smiled. They'd pull through this just fine. "If ya'd like I can have Alex bring your watch? If it'll help…"

Hal sighed. "Sure Tom. Then I'll truly know how abysmally slow I am."

"Tortoise and the Hare Hal. Just think tortoise."

On the other side of the door, Hal groaned as he walked away.

* * *

The Buccaneer was full to the brim and boisterous to the max tonight. Looking around for a spare corner where she could angle herself without being stepped on, Alex realized there wasn't even a seat. She dodged her way past the bar line and full tables toward the coat tree in the back corner.

The deeper half of the place was taken up with a wild and celebratory group of women. Two were leaning across their chairs at each other and one was waving a pink feather boa in time to the music. Another wore a little plastic tiara and Alex inwardly groaned.

A Hen party. Great.

Just as Alex was turning to go, one woman scooted her chair out and stood up, blocking Alex in the corner. She banged her spoon on her wine glass, summoning the table to attention.

"A toast! Bethie dear, you are going to just be SO happy." The woman was slurring a bit and Alex watched, wondering if she would botch her little speech. "James is such a catch that the rest of us will have no choice but to live vicariously. I mean _Monaco_ for your honeymoon? The Mutts girl!" The table applauded and glasses were clinked all around.

Alex sighed and continued her wander through the pub. She had been in her friend Emily's wedding just before her holiday in Barry. Emily and John. John and Emily. It used to be Emily, John, Andrew and Alex. But then Andrew had gone off to "find" himself which coincidentally meant finding himself in another backpacker's camp roll.

Ironically, Alex had caught the bouquet. So much for that superstition.

Two blokes slapped their hands together in a high five practically on her nose, which shook her out of her thoughts. People watching at the pub wasn't doing it for her. Just as intensely as she had longed to leave the house earlier, she now craved its solitude. And the company of people she could actually talk to, for better or worse.

In a thought, she was home.


	11. Deserved

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

Nothing. Not a damn thing. Mike Nave had been through every departmental website he could think of. He had been to the library. Even made a few calls.

Mr. Jon Castle did not exist. Nor did the office he supposedly worked for.

This left Nave furiously curious. The Millar's girl had gotten herself somehow involved in something a whole lot bigger than anyone had thought. He needed to contact Heddlu. But first he would need something more concrete than just his hunches. He needed evidence.

Which was how he had found himself still at Honolulu Heights, hidden at the back of the house and ready to camp the night. He had made a point to check out of the Tadross, just in case Castle was still watching. He left his car well out of the neighborhood and came in on foot. Ensuring no one was in sight, Mike had cautiously dropped over the wall. He set up his equipment in time to catch what sounded like the end of a conversation between Tom and someone. The second voice was male, but too muffled to make out. Hal perhaps. From what he could gather, Alex was there too. Nave was prepared to wait.

* * *

Alex appeared at the bottom of the cellar stairs in front of a snoozing Tom with two mugs of kiwi strawberry tea in her hands. He blinked at her sleepily, owlish.

"Want one? It's herbal."

"How was your walk?" He sat up straight and arched his back, stretching. He reached for the mug and cupped it, sniffing. "Gah. Annie liked this stuff."

"Was good to get out... but it made me want to come back. It's just so... _mundane_ out there. Thanks though," she indicated her mug with a raise. "Thought I'd see if Hal wanted something a little stronger than water tonight."

"Guess you can try." He took a sip from the tea. "Before I turn in could you bring down his watch? Think we left it on the mantle." Tom yawned again. "It might help him in there."

Alex smiled and handed him the second tea cup to hold. In a flash she was back, watch in hand.

"Got a bit of a drive tomorrow," he handed the tea back to her.

"Oh?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, cupping the hot mug.

"Yeah. He's gon'ta let me take the car."

"Ooo fancy. Look at you. Wish I could come. A road trip would be fun."

"No you don't. Remember where I'm going. Sides – you got to stay and keep guard. I think is'all near over, but we still can't have him getting out."

"Right. Of course," Alex agreed. "It was only yesterday after all that Hal had mistaken me for someone he could kill..." Tom stood up and yawned, covering his mouth.

"Hopefully it won't last much longer. Need anything 'fore I head up?" She eyed the unfinished book on the stair next to him and shrugged.

"We'll be alright. G'nite Tom."

She watched him plod up the stairs and then turned to face the door. Belatedly she realized both her hands were full. With only a moment's hesitation, she rent-a-ghosted inside without knocking.

A perfect white spiral spread outwards from the center of the floor. Hal was on his knees and perched at the edge of it. At her appearance he looked up only briefly before continuing to reach forward, carefully picking up the last domino in the spiral.

"That smells like Annie," he said as he placed the domino in the case at his side.

"Thought you might want a step up from water. But I can switch it out if you don't."

He straightened, sitting back on his feet like a monk and regarded her.

"Smells pleasant."

Taking that as an invitation, she walked around the spiral towards him and handed over the mug. He cupped it, appreciating the warmth.

"You don't let them fall," she said it as a statement. He shook his head and looked at the spiral.

"Not when I can help it." He sighed, "Tom tasked me with ten rounds."

"What are you on now."

"Two," and he sat the cup down next to his side, resting his hands on his knees. Looking back up at her, he seemed to be waiting.

"Oh. Well... here you go," and she handed him the watch. "I'll be just outside."

He took it from her, looked at the face and gave her the slightest of nods before leaning forward again.

* * *

On the other side of the terrace wall, Mike Nave tried to puzzle through the strange phone conversation he just heard Tom McNair have. If he was talking to Alex, then where was the girl? And did Tom mean he was heading out of town tomorrow? And who was this Annie he mentioned?

Out of all of it there was one thing Mike did gather however.

Tom McNair was keeping someone hostage.

* * *

In the wee hours before dawn, he knocked lightly on the metal door. Alex sat up, not sure if she had heard him. She had been lost in her thoughts, which was as close as ghosts seemed to be able to get to sleeping.

"Alex?"

"Yeah. I'm here," she got up and stepped next to the door.

"I have finished."

She didn't quite know what to say to that. Congratulate him? Or maybe he was bored... she sure was. "You need something else to do then?"

"I realised mid-way through. If I could manage ten rounds… then in turn it may be time to brave proper food."

"Oh… Proper like a four course meal, or proper like tea time?"

He gave a slight laugh, "there should be some broth in the pantry. That's proper enough for now."

"Sure Hal, alright. You want anything else?" She was a little wary of leaving, but knew she would most likely hear him if he tried anything.

"Just water, please. Thank you."

God. He was so damn polite when he wasn't stark raving.

"Coming right up."

She returned laden, rent-a-ghosting in with one plate balanced on her arm and holding three mugs. She was surprised to see Hal stretched out on his back. He sat up fluidly at her entrance and then seeing her armful, stood to take some of it from her.

"Jesus – is Tom joining us?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Naw. Mug o'broth, cuppa hot water and a toast in case you wanted it. Other mug is for me."

"Oh… thanks," he sniffed the mug of broth and winced.

"You don't actually fancy food, do you?"

He gave her a sad smile but shook his head. He sat back down and leaned against the wall. She placed the hot water down and sat opposite with boots crossed.

"I never did tell Pearl. That woman lived to cook," he hazarded a sip of his broth. "At least Leo enjoyed it," he scowled at the broth, but swallowed. "I suspected he knew, but he never said."

"Does it help though? With the cravings?"

He drank a little more of the broth. "Not really."

Alex picked up her tea mug and peered into it. "Well that sucks. Why do you even bother?"

"Because given enough time, the blood would eventually win. Pearl's insistence on family dinner may be one of the reasons I lasted this long."

"Ye Gawds. I hope you don't expect that from me. M'brothers complained constantly over my cooking. Too healthy. Not enough pizza."

Hal gave her a half smile at that but replied softly, "I don't expect anything from you." He wrapped his fingers around the mug. "I'm in your debt, remember?" He looked into his broth before setting it down in exchange for the plate, which he placed neatly on his lap. He eyed the toast dubiously before adding, "Besides. Despite appearances I actually do know how cook." He tore the bread in half and then each piece in half again. He lifted the mug of broth to sit in the precise middle.

"Well that's good. Because I highly doubt my unfinished business would be to hang around cooking for you lot. Did enough of that already." She meant it light-hearted, but he looked up at that.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe you need to go off traveling or something. Find your independence?" He took one of the pieces of bread and soaked it in the broth. Alex just shook her head.

"Been there, done that and got the tee. Despite appearances I _am_ out of University Hal." But then something occurred to her. He had shouted it at her enough, but she hadn't taken him seriously. She had buffered herself thinking, like Tom, that it wasn't really him. But now... she had to ask.

"Do you... _want_ me go?"

He dropped his bread and took a long moment to answer. "No."

There was weight to the word. His hazel eyes were the most open and honest she had seen in weeks. "No, but... I harbour guilt. Over your passing."

"You don't want me to just ' _get on with my unfinished business and leave_ ' then?"

He didn't break eye contact as he shook his head. "But if I can help you find your peace, I will. You deserve that much. You don't deserve this."

"But that's my bloody choice!" She tapped her fingers on the mug and fumbled to elaborate, her temper rising. "I died. And that was awful. Truly traumatic. But somehow, after dying I find I'm still here. And a part of something a whole lot bigger than anything I'd ever known. We stopped Tom from killing all of those people. And we helped Annie do what she needed to stop _your_ lot from going on a global bender. And now, I'm helping Tom help you." She had been speaking to the far wall but turned to look at him. "I've been looking at _all_ of that, against what my life had come to before any of this happened, and you know what I've realised? That I've had a helluva lot more purpose dead than I did when I was actually alive. So don't you tell me what I deserve." For the first time since Alex had become a ghost, the overhead lights started to flicker. "Your _friend_ has been out there running himself ragged over you. If you aren't living the picture of what you think we deserve, well that's your problem."

The astonished look he was giving her was just too damn much. It all was just too damn much. Without another word, she disappeared.

Her tea cup dropped, spilling its contents. Hal left it where it lay.


	12. The Dickens

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_So, how am I doing? Reviews are love._

* * *

The day broke with birdsong and sunshine. Tom stretched himself across his bed and sat up. It had been ages since he'd had a full night's rest. As always right before the change he felt great; like he could take on the world. As long as he ate breakfast first anyways. He was hungry as a beast.

Glancing at the clock he realized the morning was already half done. Dressing quickly he made his way downstairs. Rummaging through the fridge he pulled out the ingredients he wanted for a real meal and got cracking.

The noise brought a near immediate appearance of Alex whom Tom barely acknowledged, already pouring beaten eggs into a pan.

"Big day today, eh?" She asked while leaning against the end of the counter. Tom just nodded an affirmative and cut off a couple of thick bread slices for toast. "When will you head out?"

"Soon as I can." Tom set the bread into the toaster slot before turning to her. "I'll have to do a fair bit o' scouting out there first. It's been a few months since I've used the woods." His eyes were bright. Alex watched as he reached for the kettle and filled it without even really turning his gaze.

"You aren't worried?" She asked. She sure was. There was an edge to him today. As if the slight hint of feral she occasionally caught from him was turned up. She clearly remembered how vicious the wolf was and could almost picture it with a shudder.

"Na of course not. I've done this loads of times." Tom turned away from her again and paused to flip his scramble, "Only one I'm really worried 'bout is Hal. And yourself."

Alex looked down at the mention of Hal. She had spent the rest of the night at the top of the stairs, avoiding him after her little outburst. But she tried to play it off for Tom. "I think he's getting better. He asked for food finally." Tom turned at that, eyes practically alight. "Yeah." Alex continued, "just broth, but I guess he's trying. Nearly two whole days and counting now that he hasn't turned on either of us or gotten overly weird. He finished the domino thingy by the way."

Tom leaned against the sink, facing her again. "Good. Knew he would... But Alex - d'ya think we should tie him up again? Cuz if you'd be more comfortable with him on your own tonight we could..."

Alex shook her head. She had practically screamed at him and he hadn't turned aggressive. "I'm not worried. If he gets unruly I can just zap him, remember?"

"Right. Yeh." Tom flipped his scramble onto a plate just as his toast popped up.

An edge of doubt crept past her confidence however, remembering just how fast Hal could move if he wanted. "I think he's sleeping for now but what when he wakes up? More dominoes?"

"Good point. I'll think on that." Tom poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. "Best is probably just to keep an eye. Make sure he doesn't try anything with the door." Alex gave a slight nod but didn't reply. "Want me to keep watch so you can sort anything out for the day?" He asked between bites.

"Sure – yeah," Alex gave a nod towards outside, "It's such a nice one out – it'd be grand to go enjoy a moment of sun 'fore being stuck in the cellar again."

Tom got up to refill his tea. His breakfast was gone lightning fast but he started more toast. "I'll head down. You go on and have a rest."

* * *

After a period of silence, Mike Nave stopped his recorder. They had somebody alright. In the cellar it sounded like, which would account for the muffled voice he had barely picked up earlier. And Tom was going to be leaving to "scout the woods." Jesus. Could these kids be planning to bury a body?

But what Mike really couldn't understand was why Tom kept only talking to Alex on the phone. They were trading shifts for god sakes. So she had to be close if she wasn't in the house.

The hair on the back of Mike's neck stood up as he looked through the leaves at the wall next to him.

The neighboring house was empty. Sign had said "To Let". Could Alex have been there this whole time? Mike looked towards the neighbor's window which had a perfectly clear view of the very terrace he was hiding in.

If Alex was camped out next door and somehow working with Castle, then that would explain how Castle knew so much. It still didn't explain Castle himself or how he was involved. But Nave had a feeling - whatever this was, it was only going to get worse.

Mike checked through his supplies and prepared for action.

* * *

With an armful of books "borrowed" from Hal's library Alex rent-a-ghosted to the back terrace. She stretched her face upwards, enjoying a spot of sunshine.

A flicker of movement from the neighboring window caught her eye. This time she knew she wasn't mistaken. Carefully, she set the books down on an empty pot while watching the house. Maybe they were just showing someone the place this morning. She stayed on the terrace and watched for a bit, but didn't see or hear anything further.

Cautiously, she stepped closer to the wall. There was a big pot of rosemary that she used to hitch herself up and look over the wall. In the neighbor's garden there were clear, fresh footprints. Leading right towards the back door.

So she hadn't been imagining things. From the looks of it, someone had broken in. With a sinking suspicion, Alex had a guess as to whom.

Focusing on a point just beyond the nearest window, she pictured herself inside, and listened. Ahead of her in the house were footsteps.

* * *

Nave crept silently through the empty rooms. There wasn't even a piece of furniture. He opened drawers. Cupboards. But to no avail. There didn't appear to be any evidence whatsoever that someone had been staying here. The house was clean.

His last place to check upstairs was the bath. The bedrooms looked untouched. There even still were vacuum lines in the rug. In the bath he was met with the same clinical cleanliness. Not a trace or a fingerprint in sight.

Just to be thorough, he opened the linen cupboard. The light coming through the window showed a fine level of dust on the shelving. Except...

Nave reached to feel the shelf above his head. When his fingers brushed against something hard and cool, he was barely surprised. Pulling his arm into the sleeve of his jacket he grasped the small pistol's barrel and gently brought it down, trying not to smudge the handle. Holding it to the light he checked for a hint of any prints. Given the state of the house he hadn't really expected to find anything, but this was good. It was something at least.

Nave dropped the pistol into his coat pocket and commenced his search.

* * *

When he left the bath, Alex turned to let him pass by her. And then she rent-a-ghosted to Tom.

Tom was perched halfway down the stairs, flipping through "This House is Haunted" when Alex found him. She had materialized at the top of the stairs. When he failed to notice her she teleported to the step below him.

He jumped. "Oi Alex!" But she held a finger to her lips and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him up. Brushing by, she walked up the stairs past him. Once they were at the top she stepped round the corner, leading him.

"He's bloody next door," She whispered.

"Wha?" But Tom's eyes quickly turned to comprehension. "No… Nave?" Alex nodded and he paled. "Maybe if I leave quickly he won't be able to -"

"He has a gun Tom. I just watched him pull it out of hiding in the neighbor's bloody bath."

"Is he still over there?" Tom implored with widened eyes.

"Yeh. He seems to be snooping around for something. Why, I don't know."

Tom looked towards their neighbor even though there was nothing but a wall in front of him. "I think I can sense him actually. If he's still in the house, then I've got a chance. He can't follow me – he just can't Alex," he leveled her with a panicked look.

"I may be able to stall him... Go – get what you need and get out of here!" She didn't have to tell him twice. Tom took off up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He returned momentarily with a duffel and a cord of rope that he dashed into the kitchen with.

Alex rent-a-ghosted back to the terrace, looking towards the neighbor's for any sign. Far as she could tell he was still over there. She scooped up her stack of books and teleported back inside to peer out the front window. There was the rustle of plastic, and then Tom returned to the foyer. His duffel bulged with the bulk of the chicken, which he set on the nearest barstool.

There still wasn't a sign of Nave. Alex turned to watch Tom who was searching through the bar for something. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his head.

"Keys. D'ya r'member what we did with Hal's keys? They're usually right here," he fruitlessly rummaged through the various containers behind the bar.

"Hold on – I think I've seen them."

Pausing only to set her books on the bar, she appeared in Hal's room and turned around. She opened one wardrobe but didn't see what she was looking for so then continued to the other. After they had ambushed him weeks ago she had hung his coat up in his room. Reaching into the pocket her fingers lighted on metal.

She vanished herself back downstairs and held Hal's keys out to Tom who was still rummaging around behind the bar.

"Sweet," he took them from her and grabbed the duffel, slinging it over his shoulder. Patting his own pockets and giving a look round the room he added, "Alright. Wish me luck." And then he sprinted down the hall, up the stairs and towards the back door before she could tell him otherwise.

"Shite – wait!" Alex followed, teleporting to the landing just in time to see Tom slam the back door shut and lock it, hand still on the latch.

There was a loud banging of a fist on the opposite side of the door. "Tom McNair!" Tom pressed himself against the wall. "I just want to talk with you Tom."

Tom didn't answer but turned to look at Alex, whose eyes were motioning him back to the front door. He nodded, and sprinted back the way he had come.

Alex was already at the blinds when Tom reached for the foyer door. "He hasn't made it around – go!"

Tom flung open the door and started down the steps. Alex appeared in the doorway in time to see Nave approaching from around the side. If she could just give Tom a little more time to make it across the street to the car –

\- she appeared directly in front of Nave and prepared to tackle him. Only he passed straight through her! She flared a wave of energy towards him but either missed, or he was immune. Checking herself she looked around for something, anything she could throw at him, but the streets were clear.

"Alright Jedi -" and she pictured the stack of books sitting just inside. The heaviest of them, a leather bound Dickens appeared in her hands. "Yes!"

Tom had reached the car and lunged over the hood to the driver's side. Dropping down he fumbled with the keys. House, café and several others. There – that one looked right. He hazarded a glance up in time to see Alex throw something at Nave who was nearly across the street.

Her aim was true and the Dickens hit Nave square on the back of the head. He raised his arm in defense mid-stride and turned, seeing the fallen book open at his feet. He scanned the street furiously, looking for his attacker.

Tom threw open the door and slid into the driver seat, dropping the duffel next to him. He pulled the door shut and plunged the key into the ignition. Nave, seeing no one, resumed his chase and was fast approaching the car. Turning the key, Tom checked to make sure the road ahead was clear. Except –

Except nothing. Tom tried the key again with a lead weight sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"Tom!" Nave had come to a stop at the passenger window, not yet realizing that the car wouldn't start. Tom tried the ignition one more time. He should have known. It was an old car that sat for a month without running. Alex appeared in the back seat.

"Shite! Of all the bloody times..." She met Tom's gaze in the rear-view mirror. "Tom…" He slammed his hands into the steering wheel.

Nave rubbed his head and then folded his arms across his chest. "Tom - you just have to talk to me lad. Or better yet – let me go up and talk to Alex."

"I done told you everything already, sir," Tom faced him.

"Then why are you running?"

"I don't know what you're on about."

"That isn't going to help – we got to try to dissuade him somehow!" Alex implored from the backseat.

"Where's the girl, Tom?"

"I told you I don't know," Tom took the key out of the ignition, meeting the ghost's gaze in the mirror again.

"Come on out and let's talk. You left your door wide open."

Tom looked up at the house. Sure enough, it was. "Alex," but Tom stopped himself and sighed.

Opening the car door, he stood up and faced Nave. "You want to talk? Fine. Let's talk."

Tom latched the door and walked casually back across the street. He sensed Nave, satisfied, start to follow him.

Alex appeared at Tom's side. "What are you doing? He can't come in the house. What about Hal?"

Tom didn't answer her, just marched up the walk with a determined look. Alex stopped at the gate and watched, feeling absolutely helpless as the situation unfolded. Nave brushed past her, following Tom up the steps.

At the landing, Tom turned, confronting Nave, "That's far enough. If you want to talk, you can do so from right there."

But Nave just smiled and shook his head, "Tom. If there wasn't anything you were hiding, then you would just have me in."

Tom didn't respond to that. Merely looked Nave in the eye, challenging him. Alex, coming up slow behind the detective sensed a strange tension. Tom was coiled tight, like a cornered –

Tom leapt, throwing his shoulder into Nave with a low growl and a shove. The detective was caught off guard and off balance. In near slow motion, Alex watched him start to fall towards her.

Without even thinking about it, she raised her hands to stop him –

And made contact with his jacket. She clutched it, just barely breaking his fall. Nave staggered, righted himself and then swung a punch at Tom. Tom caught his hand and retaliated with a punch of his own connecting with a crack.

"Tom!" Alex shrieked. Nave was quick to recover, blocking another punch Tom was swinging his way. Nave had a strong grip on Tom's arm, but Tom was stronger. He was pressing against Nave, gaining the upper hand when a voice from above them shouted,

"Gentlemen!"

Alex whipped her attention up to the open doorway where Hal stood in his bare feet. He was supporting himself on the threshold. Both parties had stopped struggling and Tom looked stricken.

"Hal – you should go back inside, mate."

Nave let go of Tom and took a step back, brushing himself off. "So you're Hal? Good to see you must be recovering."

Hal tilted his head but his grip on the door frame tightened. "That is still up for some debate, Mr. Nave."

"Hal I got this – go on back inside."

"Do you Tom? I'm not sure I agree with you." Alex was watching him carefully, preparing herself to attack him if need be. But he smiled, "Why don't you come in and we can discuss this in a civilized manner?"

Tom's hands had stayed curled into fists at his sides and he was watching Hal with as much scrutiny as Alex was. The look that passed between the two of them was tense, but Hal's eyes seemed to be asking for trust.

"I'd like that very much Mr. Yorke." Nave answered, casting a look at Tom who stood between the two of them.

"Not a good idea," Tom shook his head and held Hal's gaze. "Not a good idea a'tall. What if you're still _contagious_ Hal?" Hal caught Alex's eyes and took a deep breath. He continued to look at her quite gravely as he replied.

"I'll just have to keep my distance then Tom." And without any further room for argument, he retreated inside.

Tom hesitated and looked back to Nave. The detective gestured his arm forward, "after you Mr. McNair."


	13. Against the White

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_Violence. Blood. Swearing. Ye be warned..._

* * *

Alex appeared inside and hurriedly whispered to Hal, "What the hell? You expect me to stop you?" He leaned with his elbows against the edge of the bar and leveled her with a darkly serious look before inclining his head ever so slightly. He looked like he wanted to elaborate, but Tom came in with Nave right behind.

Seeing Hal at the bar, Tom moved towards the card table. He pulled out a chair for Nave and then sat down opposite. Alex put herself between Hal and the detective and tried to portray an encouragingly ready stance.

"Take a seat Mr. Nave," Tom grumbled.

Mike Nave happened a glance at the overly casual figure at the bar and dropped his hands into his coat pockets. "Thanks, but I think I'll stand." Giving a nod towards the youth who had just tried to knock him down, he added, "You understand of course." He wanted to keep them both an equal distance away.

Hal Yorke was younger than he had expected. He was simply dressed. And aside from being slightly pale, didn't appear sick. Mike wasn't surprised. But there was something else about him. Something that made Mike immediately and inherently wary. The man was dangerous. But according to Jon Castle, Tom was the one to be concerned over. If Castle was to be believed.

Hal was the first to speak. "Mike." He smiled. "Can I call you Mike? I do not know what Tom and yourself were in fisticuffs over, but as you can clearly see - Alex is not here."

"Oh, I don't know Hal. This is a big house."

"And you may search it, if that will satisfy you."

"She may not be here now, but I know that she was. And that she's coming back." Tom raised his eyebrows at that. "How about we wait for her?"

"You'll be waiting a long time," Tom muttered, looking right at Alex.

"What has made you come to that conclusion Mike?" Hal asked, speaking over Tom and a picture of casual. Alex could almost feel the tension radiating off him. But she had to give him credit: he certainly didn't look it.

"Because Tom here has been talking to her. Regularly."

Hal tilted his head and looked to Tom. "Is that so?" Then, with the skill of an expert liar, Hal feigned a realisation. "Certainly he can't mean _my_ Alex. Isn't that your bloke's name, Tom? Your running partner?"

Tom caught on straight away. "Gawds. Is that what this is all about? Yeah – Alexander has been helping me out round the house the last couple o'days since you've been sick mate. _He's_ been great. I'll owe him a night at the pub after all this."

Nave looked from Tom, to Hal and back. _Bullshit_. But he could play along.

"So the 'Alex' who is 'sorting things out for the day' is your running mate?" Tom nodded and tried to look convincing. Nave shrugged, hands still in his pockets. "We'll wait for him then. If he can corroborate your story then we're fine."

Check.

"Christ! I wish he could just fucking see me!" Alex exclaimed wholly frustrated. Both Hal and Tom tried to ignore her.

"Alright," Hal exhaled. "When did you expect Alex back, Tom?"

Tom shrugged. "Dunno. He really didn't say."

The trio was silent for a moment until Nave broke it by asking, "If you're expecting him back, then where were you off to in such a hurry Tom?" Tom looked at the table. He wished desperately that he had prepared the way Allison taught him. Except stating the facts wasn't going to help in this situation. He didn't think Nave wanted to hear the real answer to that question.

That last question had raised the human's heart rate even more-so. Hal was nearing desperation. He needed to leave the room and he needed to leave now. So he threw out the only thing his frantic mind could land on, "As long as we're waiting, would you care for a cup of tea?" The question came out absurd.

Nave snapped his attention to Hal. "Tea? No. I don't think so." There was something cagey about the fellow alright. "I think 'while we're waiting' I'll take you up on your offer. Show me the cellar."

Hal straightened and turned away from Nave. He would not look at the man's throat. He would _not._

"Alright." Pushing his body forward he started to walk down the hall. Once a few steps away from Nave he took a long, deep breath. Alex was right behind him. She hesitated only briefly before pressing her hand between his shoulder blades. She wanted him to know: she had his back. Ever so slightly, he leaned into her. "It is this way."

Tom got up to follow them but Nave ushered him ahead, then took up the rear. Turning round the corner, Hal took a step past the stairway and nodded towards Nave. Alex switched to Hal's side, hand on his arm.

"There you have it. Feel free to look around." Tom went to stand next to Hal, letting Nave come up to the top of the stairs.

Putting a hand out on the wall, Nave regarded the pair of them. Ascertaining that they both were out of reach, he peered down the stairwell. The overhead light was on and he noted a couple of books that sat in the corner of the bottom stair. Across the small landing was an open metal fire door, leaning off bent hinges. A heavy lock was still attached to the outside. Nave turned to face them. "I'd like to take a look, but don't fancy either of you out of sight. Hope you don't mind," he said, extending his hand into the stairwell, inviting them to go first.

Tom looked to Hal. The vampire wasn't breathing, but Tom didn't think Nave had noticed. Hal met Tom's gaze, held it for a second and then made his way down the stairs. Alex gripped Hal's arm tight and trailed behind him as Tom followed. Hal led them right into the cellar room and pressed himself against the far wall. Nave descended the steps behind them and looked around. He poked his head into the open doorway of a small toilet. Next to it was the boiler. The space was surprisingly straightforward except for the obviously busted door. They must have misplaced the key somehow and had to pry off the hinges. At least one suspicion confirmed, Nave quietly clicked off the safety of the pistol in his pocket as a precaution, continuing into the room where Hal & Tom were waiting.

The lights had been on inside there as well, illuminating a nearly empty space. Aside from a pair of boots and some dishes in a corner, the only other thing in the room was a wooden case sitting in the middle of the floor. The carpet was dark, but Nave still noticed what looked to be a blood stain right where Hal was standing. Nave stepped towards it to investigate, feigning interest in the case.

Hal closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch Nave squatting down to open the case, or how the movement made the blood pulse in the man's veins. Alex gave his arm what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. "Hal? Just ... I dunno – think happy thoughts or somethin." Alex tried to be encouraging, resting her other hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, but gave a slight shake of his head and leveled her with wide, imploring eyes. If telepathy existed she was sure he would have been trying to use it.

"See? There's nothing down here." Tom stood a little apart from them and was growing impatient.

Nave closed the case of dominoes and stood up. He dropped his hands back into his pockets and assumed a casual stance. "Not nothing. Someone was here. Recently."

"It was me." Hal spoke, forcing out the words. Nave regarded him. Maybe he was mistaken for now the young man did seem a little ill.

"But I thought you were sick?" Nave asked and Hal nodded.

"My illness..." and he hiccuped in a brief breath, "caused a need for solitude."

"What'd you have anyway?" Nave prodded.

Hal's response was a barely a whisper. "H.V.V." Alex's heart sank when she heard the unmistakable subtle shift of his teeth. Her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Huh. Don't know it."

"And you don't want to," Tom chimed in so Hal didn't have to. "Sensitive to the light. Terrible stomach crams so you can't eat nuttin. Dreadful mood swings." Hal shot him a look that clearly said to stop.

"But you didn't catch it?"

Tom shrugged, "Naw. I'm immune." He glanced at his friend. Hal's hands had curled into fists so tight that the knuckles were white. "Look. All this excitement is making him sick again. Can't we just give you a ring when Alex gets back?"

"Sorry Tom, but no. I can't have you calling up any other friends to play the part. We'll wait." Nave turned his attention back to Hal. "So… You _really_ haven't seen or spoken to Miss Millar?"

Hal shook his head. The Miss Millar in question was uncomfortably close but he tried not to look at her. He trusted that she would stop him before what he was about to do went too far. Alex wondered if there was a way to zap him and have it appear like he passed out.

"And what of Jon Castle?"

After dropping the name, Nave truly did not expect the blank looks he was getting from the both of them.

"Who's bloody Castle?" Alex asked aloud.

"Who's Jon Castle?" Tom echoed her. Hal swallowed, his fangs retracting with some effort.

"So I take it you haven't had the pleasure?" Nave's eyebrows knitted together. "My mistake."

Tom looked to Hal. The vampire's eyes remained clear, though pained.

"Are you alright, son?" Nave had started to notice that there was something very wrong with Hal. Tom knew he had to do something. Even if Alex knocked Hal out that still wouldn't solve the problem of Nave; Tom was running out of time.

Instead of answering, Hal was staring at Nave intensely but hadn't moved. Alex, next to him was poised.

Always prepared, Tom slowly reached behind his waist for the stake resting under his shirt while Nave peered at Hal. Tom's movement caught Alex's attention though and she queried him with her eyes. He loosened his grip to let the wooden shaft slip down, taking the stake by the pointed end. Then, before he could lose his nerve he stepped towards Nave, stake raised like a bat at the man's head.

In the same split second that Nave whirled to face Tom, Alex was abruptly yanked forward by Hal who had leapt for Nave, coming between him and Tom. Alex's reflex response was immediate and she sent a shock through him, trying to stop him from attacking the man. There was the crack of a loud BANG and she shuddered, dropping Hal to the floor. The shock had gone right through the center of her...

For a long moment, neither Nave or Tom moved. Each was frozen, unsure as to what had happened. Tom lowered his stake and looked down at himself. Nave's breathing was rapid as he watched Tom, looking just as startled. Then Tom looked down to Hal, who had slumped to the floor.

Starting at a single point and blossoming outward, a red stain was spreading across Hal's white shirt. It was only after comprehending that Hal had been shot, did Alex notice the spattering of blood vivid against the white wall behind her.

Tom raised his hands and attempted to appear harmless, letting the stake drop. Nave still hadn't moved or released his grip on the pistol in his pocket. Silence stretched in the aftermath of the gunshot.

It was Hal who broke the spell. He groaned and raised himself to his hands and knees. Nave watched with detached disbelief which quickly turned to alarm when Hal hissed. The vampire raised his face and leveled Nave with eyes gone black and fangs menacing.

Nave staggered backwards as Hal shifted to his haunches, ready to spring. But Tom was quick to tackle him, dropping to pin his arms. The vampire struggled furiously, pressing himself fully against Tom and sending them backwards. Alex got into the fray, helping Tom keep his grasp. "Shit shit shit!" Alex shouted but managed to latch on from the front. Hal was spitting blood and Nave just stood there, flabbergasted. Tom hoped he didn't shoot again. Even with the two of them, Hal managed himself upright, pressing Tom against the wall. Tom tightened his grip even more around Hal's chest.

Through gritted teeth, Tom managed, "tis best you be going Mr. Nave."

Nave opened his mouth, an unspoken question forming, but then Hal full on _growled_. There was a promise in that growl. Nave took a few more steps backwards, bumping into the door frame before he turned and ran, tripping on his haste up the stairs.


	14. Silver and Old

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_Sincerest of thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews. I hope this next installment does not disappoint..._

* * *

The second that Nave was out of sight, Hal relaxed. He blinked his eyes back to normal and retracted his fangs. He took a wheezy breath.

"Christ. I forgot how much that _fucking_ _hurts_."

Alex, facing Tom with both their grips still firmly on Hal, pulled slightly back to look at him. He was grinning. Teeth bloody grinning.

She took a steadying breath and pulled back a little more. With ghostly adrenaline making her voice shaky, she cursed at him. "You're bloody mad. Fucking bloody mad. Jaysus, Hal," and with that she pushed off him.

"But I did persuade him to leave. Finally." There was a slight sucking sound with his words.

Tom was still gripping the vampire tightly. "Wot? You just did all that and got yourself shot on purpose? Are you mental?"

"You can let go now Tom."

Tom looked to Alex who had crossed her arms. She considered for a moment but then nodded. "Yeh. Go on."

Tom cautiously loosened his grip and Hal stepped away from him slowly. His hands reached protectively for the hole in his shirt.

"Think he got a rib." Hal lifted his shirt to look. The wound was already beginning to close and his breath was coming easier. The bullet had burned through a lung. Hal felt around to his back which was also wet with blood. "And he almost got you." He said to Tom.

Alex had known that vampires healed really fast, but she had never actually seen it. She needn't have been so tender over his damn head wound. Tom was watching him, still wary. Hal walked over to the bloodstained wall, looking for the bullet.

"So if I have this right – you weren't trying to get at his throat just now?" Tom asked.

Hal was running his fingers along the wall but he stopped to look at Tom. "Nave was going to shoot you. I can take a bullet a lot better than you can." He turned back to the wall, suddenly seeing what he was looking for. The bullet was embedded in the corner where the wood paneling met the concrete.

"Especially when the bullets are silver."

"You just did your evading-the-question thing. Wait – silver?" Throwing wariness aside, Tom went to look. Seeing the fleck of silver splintered in wood he was taken aback. "Now how could Mr. Nave have known about that?"

"He didn't," Alex had joined them in the corner, curious. Her hand came to rest on Hal's shoulder. "I watched Nave find that gun not half an hour ago in the house next door."

* * *

Mike Nave flung himself out the door of Honolulu Heights and down the walk as quickly as his feet would carry him. That thing ...he... _wasn't human_ -

He looked back at the doorway to see if it was still after him – when he was brought to a sudden stop by someone blocking his path.

"Just couldn't leave well enough alone, now could we?" Castle had caught him firmly by both elbows. Without waiting for a response, he let go of one arm and dropped his hand into Nave's coat pocket. "I'll be taking this back, thank you." Castle slipped the pistol inside his suit jacket, and with a firm grip still on Nave's elbow he demanded, "now which one did you shoot?"

"Which? What – he came at me – he – it -"

"Yorke, then?" enquired Castle. "Well, that was a waste."

Nave, finally coming to his senses yanked his arm from the younger man's grasp. "What the hell was that?" Nave demanded. Castle merely leveled his gaze on Nave.

"That, my friend, is something very, very old." Nave looked to Castle, meeting the man's eyes, "and if you'll just come with me, I'll tell you all about it."

Nave gave a look up towards the house. There still wasn't sign of pursuit. At Nave's hesitation, John Castle asked a question.

"How do you fancy your job, Mr. Nave?"

* * *

Hal gingerly leaned against the wood paneling, feeling fatigue now that his quest for the bullet had turned up more questions. His skin had healed swiftly to stop the bleeding, but the internal damage was going to take some time yet.

Alex, on the other hand had brightened. "It could be them," she was visibly excited.

"Them who?" Tom asked perplexed.

"Them! The creepy men who stole my body!" The ghost had started to pace. "They're obviously keeping tabs on vampires and werewolves. Maybe they were using next door for that? Aren't you like, the only ones left around?"

"Certainly not," but Hal seemed to consider her previous question. "It does stand to reason that if they knew enough to clean up after the club, then they have probably come to know about silver."

"Could they really have been right next door though an' this whole time us not knowing?" Tom wondered. Looking to Hal who was seriously leaning now, he realised the vampire's bravado was fading. "Should you have a sit down?"

Hal glanced at him and then Alex before reluctantly giving an incline of his head, "That may be a wise idea." Using the wall for support he began to slide down. Tom reached out to lend him an arm.

"You're not healing?" Tom asked after getting Hal seated.

He grimaced, "Less than two pints of blood in fifty-five years. Doesn't go far apparently." Tom sat opposite, cross-legged on the floor. "Bones take longer, anyhow."

"Still faster than I'd have done. How did you know? That he had the pistol?"

Hal gave Tom a perplexed look. "Surely you must have heard it? He clicked the safety off when he was still in the corridor."

Tom shook his head. "Never had much use for guns. Didn't realize that's what it was. Knew he had it though. Is why I jumped him."

"Um - shouldn't we maybe go after him?" Alex asked, still standing.

"What for?" Tom turned to look up at her.

"In case he's in league with the Grey Men?"

"Do you really think that?" Hal asked wearily, like a professor with a troublesome student. "Quickly as he scurried off? I highly doubt it."

"Well I'm gonna look at least," she snapped at him before she vanished with a slight displacement of air.

Tom turned back to Hal. "We've got a more immediate problem. Your car wouldn't start. I'm gonna have to turn here."

Hal raised his eyebrows. "Truly? Probably shorted because you said she was old. She's sensitive, you know." The corner of Hal's mouth raised in nearly a smile before his eyes returned to seriousness. "Take the cellar."

"And what about you?"

"I'll manage, with Alex's help."

"You really back then mate?" Tom leaned forward, expectant.

"It would appear so." But he locked Tom with a deeply serious gaze." Though you shouldn't give up your guard, Tom. Ever."

"Yeah, right - I won't," Tom was grinning though and slapped Hal on the knee. "Good to have you back to ye'self. The other fella had terrible manners." Hal was about to retort but for the reappearance of Alex. She plopped right down on the floor with them, forming a triangle.

"No sign of him – not next door either. He didn't even bother to close up on his way out. How rude," and she made a ridiculous face.

"Alex – you still good for watching after Hal today?" Tom asked.

She looked to Tom. "You're gonna need the cellar eh? Since _someone's_ car needs a swift kick," and she looked pointedly at Hal. "Where we gonna put you though? Locked in the bath?"

Hal rolled his eyes. "Being allowed back to my own quarters would be preferable." At a wary and hesitating look from Alex he added, "Look. If I wanted him dead, he would have been dead."

"Could have convinced me," Alex muttered.

"Naw. He's right," Tom looked to both of them. "We wouldn't have been able to hold him down if he wasn't stopping himself. Not after being shot. Only way to stop a determined vampire would have been to ghost him or stake him." Then Tom looked to Hal, "You were shielding me."

"And scaring the living fear of God into Mike Nave. But yes. He very well could have shot again."

"Think he'll be back after that?"

"With luck, he'll value his life more. But we can't be too cautious." Hal shifted position just enough to look up at the wall next to him, speckled with his own blood. "We better get this cleaned up. You'll claw through the wall otherwise."


	15. Shambles

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_A Honolulu Heights interlude before the change. And a quick poll - this could be nearing the end of "part one" of my little tale, or the mid-way point of an epic. I welcome your opinion!_

* * *

For once it was Hal who was sitting at the cellar stairs. His injury was healing, but not quickly enough for comfort. Alex had scrubbed down the walls, lamenting the fact that she was once again cleaning up Hal's blood. Tom was working on fixing the door. In his escape Hal had pulled the hinges clear out of the wood frame. Alex couldn't fathom how he had the leverage to do that from within the room. They didn't have time to fix the stripped frame, so had to move the hinges entirely. Tom was bolting the door back into place when Hal had sat down.

Alex rent-a-ghosted past Tom and headed into the loo where she sloshed the blooded water into the sink.

"You'll have to wash that now too," Hal directed from the stairs.

Alex poked her head out of the doorway. "Seriously?" Tom raised an eyebrow and Hal nodded.

"Natural enemies and all," was his response.

"Jeez," Alex rolled her eyes but cleaned out the sink.

"Well, that's it then." Tom shut and opened the door a few times, testing the hinges. Hal leaned his head against the wall, watching him.

"How much time do you have?"

Tom stepped in close and made use of Hal's watch, "Less than two hours now."

"Have you eaten?" Hal asked, seriously.

"Yeah… But you're right – I should again since I won't be out 'hunting'".

Alex appeared in the corridor with the stack of Hal's dishes added to her armful. "Don't forget your boots," she chided. But then she whipped her head towards upstairs, obviously alarmed. Both Tom and Hal immediately tensed.

She uttered the words, "The chicken!"

Relieved, Tom grinned, "Eh! You can make your soup now." Hal closed his eyes and shook his head, but he had that half smile of his again.

"Be right back," Alex replied and vanished to rescue Tom's duffel.

"And she claims she isn't domestic," said Hal, gingerly starting to stand. His face turned to a grimace and Tom grabbed an arm, helping him up. Hal nodded thanks and then looked down at himself. "Ugh. Another for the burn bin," then Hal looked over towards the bath. "Mind if I clean up?"

Tom shook his head, "Naw. Though you probably should go upstairs."

Hal nodded. "You are probably right."

"Want Alex to come and rent-a-ghost you up?" Tom asked.

"Heavens no. That's best avoided at all costs," to prove his point, Hal started up the stairs.

"Always wondered what it was like. Rent-a-ghostin," Tom queried, following him.

Hal stopped, hand on the railing. "Like the inside of death."

"Oh. That doesn't sound too pleasant then."

"Perhaps it is different if you're actually a ghost," Hal continued. Reaching the landing he stopped again, wrapping an arm protectively over his chest. Tom came up next to him and looked concerned.

"You can't lose no more blood, can 'ya?" He asked. Hal met the werewolf's question with a weary sigh.

"No."

"Well here's hoping Mr. Nave doesn't take it on hi'self to come back."

Hal continued round the corner and up the second flight of stairs, "Here's hoping."

* * *

Alex set Tom's duffel on the counter and relieved it of the chicken. She also pulled out the Dickens novel she had rescued from the street. She wouldn't hear the end of it if there was an empty spot on the shelf. And she couldn't believe what little effect she had on the living. It just wasn't fair. But she also couldn't believe how quickly Nave had brushed off what he couldn't comprehend. He had barely looked for her when she threw the book. Maybe that was it. Humans were too quick to dismiss the odd and supernatural until it was right in front of them.

Hearing Hal & Tom upstairs, she began rummaging around in the kitchen for a crock. She could understand how Hal's friend Pearl could have thrown herself into cooking, despite being unable to eat herself. The very act of preparing food was a direct way to affect those around her. Rooting around in the fridge, Alex found some appropriate vegetables and began to assemble her ingredients. This was a recipe she knew by heart.

Tom thumped down the stairs and joined her in the kitchen, turning on the kettle before he sat down. Alex looked up from chopping produce and realized he was alone.

"You left Hal on his own up there?" She asked and gave a glance towards the upstairs. They heard the water turn on.

"He just saved my life. We got to start trusting him eventually, Alex." Tom stated. "He's not moving too quickly righ' now anyways."

Alex pointed at him with her knife, "Still think you should keep an eye on him. Sure it's not a ruse?"

"It's not. Saw me'self and he's all black n'blue."

"He'll move quickly if he gets a hankering to go after some poor bloke on the street though!"

Tom stood and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into the ghost's eyes. "He won't. I have to believe he won't." Tom released her and shrugged, "Sides - he'd have to come downstairs or jump out the window. Either way I'd hear him today." Tom looked towards the veggies she had been chopping, "That for lunch?"

"Uh – no. This'll be ready tomorrow." At Tom's wide surprised expression she added, "Good things come to those who wait Tom."

"Oh. You're serious about your chicken soup," Tom sounded disappointed. "I better be makin' something then. Maybe Hal will try some rice?" He didn't wait for Alex to answer him though before grabbing a pot and starting some water.

Tom was having tea and toast when Hal joined them in the kitchen, pulling out a seat across the table. Tom casually looked up; pretending he hadn't been listening to his friend's every move.

"You want some rice Hal? Is near done," Tom got up, bringing his plate over to the stove. Alex had taken over the counter with prepping her crock for the chicken. Tom had stolen a carved leg from her to broil for his lunch.

The vampire sank into his chair and gave a shrug. "Sure."

You would have thought it was Christmas morn for as much as Tom grinned, "Tea too?" Tom asked but Hal shook his head.

"Just water."

Alex levitated the chicken and settled it down into the crock. Putting on the lid, she set the temperature to its lowest. "There. That's much easier when you don't have to get your hands dirty." She ghosted the vegetable trimmings into the bin for good measure.

"You've gotten rather good at being a ghost, Alex," Hal stated. "In such a short amount of time." She poured two mugs of hot water and sat in the third chair at the center of the table. Sliding a mug over to him she smiled.

"I had a good teacher I guess."

Tom joined them with his plate of chicken and rice and passed Hal a bowl with a spoon.

"Annie must be b'side herself over there with little Eve, you not drinking tea no more," Tom said digging into his food. Hal took a tentative bite, swallowed then reached for the salt.

"I'm certain Annie has other things to do rather than concern herself over whether I'm drinking tea," Hal's response was so serious that Alex giggled. He took another spoonful of rice and added "I'm going to start tomorrow."

"Drinking tea?" Alex asked with mirth.

"No. Cleaning the house,"

"That's the spirit!" Tom grinned. "But don't expect me to join in. It's me day off."

"Tom, I don't think getting the house actually clean is the point."

"Course it is. This place is in shambles." But Hal was smiling over his rice.


	16. Something Lost

em>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground.

_Welcome to the midway point of an epic! Thanks to TanjentiallyTJ and Maxiefae for the feedback._

* * *

Alex secured the lock on the heavy cellar door. Tom had left his clothes in the little lav before crossing the hall. Once he latched the door, Alex reappeared to get the lock. She hazarded a look to Hal who was leaning against the wall at the stairs behind her. It certainly was a strange switch to have Hal with her on the outside.

"Thanks Alex," Tom called from the other side of the door. "If you can come back and unlock it after four, that'll be great."

"Sure thing Tom," She stepped away from the door and came up to Hal, "Now what?"

"Now we wait."

* * *

The interior of the van was cramped. The back half was empty - caged off - while the front was taken up with monitoring gear bolted to the sides the likes Mike Nave had never seen. Advanced audio, sure, but there was also was what looked to be infrared video, GPS tracking, a psi meter and even a seismograph.

Jon Castle was listening intently with a pair of headphones. All Nave could do, seeing as Castle had shut him in on the side of the wire cage, was watch. Castle had coolly contained him immediately after inviting him into the nondescript van, much to Nave's surprise. The van had sat parked not two cars away from Honolulu Heights this whole time. Nave was quick to realize that Castle had told him the truth at their first meeting. Whether his organization existed on paper or not was no matter. For it surely existed enough to have Castle obviously stationed here, discretely watching the residents of Honolulu Heights.

"You can't keep me. This wasn't an arrest." Nave tried once more.

"Just a few more moments, Mr. Nave," Castle had turned his attention from his monitors to the elegant watch at his wrist. He appeared to be counting the seconds. Turning his attention to his headphones once more, he pressed them in closer. Then he smiled. "And we have reached full moon."

* * *

At Tom's screams, Alex returned to the door startled. She nearly reached for the lock, but Hal stopped her. He hooked her elbow and pulled her away, towards the stairs. Wordless, he steered her to sit down.

"But -" she protested.

"It's merely the change. It will pass." At that moment Tom let out another painful scream. It sounded as if he was being murdered in there. "He'll be alright," Hal added, gentler.

"How could he possibly get used to this?" Alex asked, hugging her knees.

Tom's painful shouts were coming more frequent now and intermixed with deep snarls, so Hal had to wait a moment before responding. "When pressed, we can bear an astonishing amount." He turned to focus on the door, visibly tensing. "It's nearly over."

As if on cue, Tom went silent. Alex hugged her knees in closer and waited. A low, rumble of a growl issued forth from beyond the door. There was the sound of movement as the creature circled the room. Then they both jumped at a loud thud of a heavy body ramming into the door on the opposite side. There was a plaintive whine before he hit the door again.

Hal stood up and reached a hand out for Alex. "It'll hold. Let's leave him be." She stood, still watching the door and let him lead her up the stairs.

* * *

Castle's mobile had rung not two minutes past his cryptic statement over the full moon. Nave was perplexed as ever. It was the middle of the afternoon for Christ sake. He couldn't make out the other end of the line, but noted the air of near military obedience in Castle's tone.

"Affirmative sir. McNair is contained." He listened again before replying, "Negative. Not since earlier."

And then Castle looked to where Nave was watching, "And sir? We may have a new recruit."

* * *

Alex appeared in Hal's room with a tea cup in each hand and pressed her back against the closed door.

"Jaysus! It sounds like he's tearing the bloody cellar apart!"

Hal was sitting propped against several pillows on his bed. His eyes were closed and music was playing softly from the gramophone next to him. He didn't even look at her to answer.

"There probably was still blood in the carpet." She set his tea on the night stand and eyed the door.

"You certain he can't get out, yeh?"

Hal finally opened his eyes and regarded her. "He can't hurt you, Alex. He can't get to you."

"No – but he could get to you. And then the rest of bloody Barry after that!"

"He can't get out."

"But you got out," Alex pointedly stated.

"Yes, but I still possessed opposable thumbs and intellect."

The ghost sighed and plopped down at the foot of Hal's bed. He scowled at her but she didn't pay him any mind.

"It's just – that's Tom!"

Hal finally gave up trying to concentrate on the music, "Yes, it's Tom. And tomorrow morning, he'll go right back to being Tom. You saw him like this a month ago." He reached for his tea with a grimace. The pain was lessening, but he would need sleep before it would truly heal.

"And he scared the living daylights outta me then too."

"I thought you would have seen and learned enough these past weeks to have lessened that fear."

She analyzed Hal. The vampire had killed by far more people than Tom had even encountered. He had shouted as much from the chair with enough disturbing detail that she didn't question the fact. Yet somehow, he didn't scare her as much. Especially not looking as tired as he did and preposterously propped against an excessive amount of pillows.

"He doesn't have any control whatsoever when he's like this?" She asked him.

"Nor does he remember, afterwards. Not really."

"It's so cruel."

"It's a curse. It was meant to be cruel."

Alex just stared into the door again. Hal decided to distract her by changing the subject. There was something he needed to know, and he may as well get it over with. He set his mug down.

"Alex. I must again extend my thanks. There is no telling what Tom would have done to Nave today. He can be a bit dangerous right before the change... easier to provoke."

She turned to him perplexed. "But I didn't stop him. You did."

"You pulled me out of myself this morning so I _could_ stop him. And you were right."

At that, her cheekbones flushed red. After everything, she had nearly forgotten. "It was time to stop indulging," Hal added.

"I didn't mean... well... my life was alright. It was a life, you know?"

He gave her a weak smile before extending his hand, "Alex. Come here." She remained perched at the foot of his bed. "I need to show you something."

With reluctance, she scooted a little closer to him and gave him her hand. She could always rent-a-ghost away, she thought. He traced his thumb back and forth over the fine bones at the top of her hand with a curious look. His touch was cool, but a flutter kick-started in her stomach; her body reacting even if she herself was perplexed as to his intentions.

Hal turned her hand over, holding lightly. His head tilted in that quizzical way of his as he gently pressed his thumb to the lifeline of her palm.

The bottom dropped out of the universe.

Alex gasped and he abruptly let go. "Sorry," he exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter. "I had to know if the blood loss affected it."

Alex was still stunned. "Excuse me – affected what exactly?" She rubbed her hand. It didn't hurt - more tingled.

Hal held his hands open, palm upwards in his lap, "Certainly you must have noticed."

She pursed her eyebrows together. "Noticed what, Hal? What the hell did you just do?"

He waved a dismissive gesture, "I didn't do anything." She didn't let him look away though. "You felt the gunshot."

"What? No..."

"And when we fought? Over the chair? You couldn't pull away."

"When you had me by the throat you mean?" She stood up, completely alarmed.

"Alex -" He started after her, but then thought better of it and sank back against the bed frame. "It's why you keep seeking out reasons to touch me."

"I've been touching you so I could bloody zap you!"

"About that..."

"What exactly are you implying?" The ghost demanded, backing away from him. He looked like he had been trying to find a way around something, but then sighed and forged ahead.

"It's your blood."

She stared at him, running through her head what he had just said. "My blood? That _you_ drank."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Not so tangentially after all..." He sank a bit against the pillows and looked away. "Though Cutler – he couldn't have known."

"Couldn't have known what?" She prodded, bristling at the name.

"I drank your blood after you became a spirit," Hal resigned.

"Yeah... so?" Alex was truly perplexed and Hal seemed truly awkward.

"It can have...certain effects," he finally said. She was silent. Somewhere, at the back of her mind, she felt she already knew what he was going to say. "It... connects us." A question was forming on her lips, but he added, "And it makes you real. To me."

Her hand went unconsciously to her throat. She could remember the tight press of his fingers. She backed another step away from him, bumping into his wardrobe before she promptly disappeared.

* * *

The light was pale and grey coming through his blinds. Alex had spent the night haunting the house, pacing its halls. For a long time, she had curled up in a patio chair off the back terrace, tucking her knees into her zipped jacket like she did when she was younger. Watching the stars turn and wondering at her fate. Eventually the smell of her soup pulled her back inside. She had tended to it and then realised it was already past the time that she could unlock the door of Tom's confinement. All was quiet, but she couldn't even bring herself to hazard a look. After turning open the lock, she fled and found herself here, in Hal's room. Doing exactly what Tom had recently accused her of.

Hal was asleep, lying on his side, facing the door with blankets that had slipped down around his waist. He had undressed, and she could see that his chest was sporting a wicked dark bruise, but already looked to be a week healed. Her brother Ryan had fractured a rib once, playing soccer. She smiled at the memory. He had been a terrible patient.

It took her a second to register that Hal had awakened and was looking at her through barely opened eyes. He hadn't moved. She almost fled again, but curiosity held her. She had to ask.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the club." His voice was thick with sleep.

"So you've known this whole time then."

He pushed himself up a bit but didn't say anything.

So she added what was truly pressing. What had made her leave. "Can you hurt me, Hal?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled a sigh. His movements were so contained that she wondered if he was trying not to scare her. He gave the barest shake of his head. "I don't know."

The way he said it, made her ask, "Can I hurt you?"

His eyes met hers and he held them, before stating, "Have you not already?"

She looked down at her hands. "This has happened before."

He sat up in bed a little further. "It certainly isn't common, if that is what you are wondering."

She didn't ask anything else, hoping he would elaborate. He sighed. "Ghosts do not often stay to haunt the vampires who've killed them."

"But you didn't kill me."

"No. But your death is still echoing through me... And that is a barrier you cannot pass."

"My death?"

He inclined his head ever so slightly. "Your blood... it was your death I drank, rather than your life. Which perhaps is why..." But he stopped, reaching for the cold tea.

"What? What else do you know?" He swallowed the contents of the mug and set it back down before answering her.

"I had heard of it... a long time ago. I tried to make it happen once." He rested his gaze on his bedspread, but far away. "But it didn't work. I couldn't make her stay."

Alex, who had been standing next to the bed, heard such heartbreak in his tone that she softened and knelt in closer, bringing her face level with his.

"Who, Hal?" She asked, delicately.

His eyes flashed in the pale light, but he did not answer.

Alex didn't know what to say. What could she? Instead, she fingered the edge of his bed sheet, awkward. So she was somewhat startled to feel the light touch of his hand, brushing the fringe off her forehead. "It was a very long time ago."

The moment was over so quickly that Alex barely registered it. That was twice now today he had purposefully touched her. His hand had already dropped back down. She was curious though. Just how real was she?

Tentatively, she reached forward and brushed her fingertips against his. He regarded her, but didn't move. She moved up the fine bones of his fingers to the knuckles and still, he let her. Could she feel this strange connection he stated they had? He certainly didn't seem any different to touch than Tom.

But when her fingers brushed his wrist he moved, slowly lifting his hand so the palm faced her own. Gradually, so he didn't startle her again, he lined up their fingertips. Her concentration had been on their hands, but now she looked to his face. His expression was a mixture of curiosity and reverence as he slid his fingers between hers. When their palms met, her fingers automatically curled over his knuckles, pulling closer.

And then she felt it. Something that she had lost, that she hadn't even realised how much she missed until that moment.

She could feel the echo of her own pulse, beating steady against his grasp.

His fingers slid from hers and the feeling faded. Hal seemed to pull back into himself, contained once more. He swallowed and looked away. In a weary voice he merely said, "You should go."

She stayed there, kneeling next to his bed for a long moment. But when he didn't say or do anything else, she stood. This time she left by way of his door.


	17. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground.

* * *

Tom was back to his usual chipper self that morning, despite having practically destroyed the cellar. The carpet had so many rips and claw marks it was in ribbons. And the paneling wasn't much better off - with the exception of a meter wide semi-circle around where the bullet had embedded. The wolf really didn't take to silver even if vampire blood was involved, Tom mused.

Tom felt horrible about the state of it all so he was spending his day off clearing bits of carpet and glue from the cement with a crowbar. Alex returned from rent-a-ghosting the last of the shredded rubbish out to the bin. She had been somewhat avoiding him but trying to act normal.

"Waz it? I didn't scare you again did I? Looks like everyone was safe 'cept for the decorating..." Tom jested but was genuinely concerned. Alex feigned a punch at his shoulder, trying to play it off.

"A little bit, I guess. You weren't exactly bidding your time quietly in here." Alex hoped that Tom wouldn't catch on that there was anything else. She didn't really feel ready to talk about Hal's strange revelation from last night.

But almost as if he had read her mind, he asked, "Hal didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

She shook her head no. Not like that anyways. "No, he just seemed tired. Probably good that he's still sleeping. And... he tried to reassure me about you - that you couldn't get out." Tom stopped working and glanced around.

"Certainly tried this month though..." Tom smiled at her. "At least you did'na have to stay down here for once."

"Right. I could actually get a few things done. Like the soup. Which is ready by the way - if you're hungry?"

"Wicked!" Tom dropped the crowbar and stood up. "Think Hal will want any?"

Alex shrugged. "I think Hal's still asleep. There's plenty though."

"You haven't seen how much I can eat after a change," Tom flashed the challenge and headed upstairs.

* * *

Hal slept for nearly two days.

Tom even came into the room several times to check on him, but the vampire did not stir. Alex occasionally brought water, leaving a fresh glass at his bedside and taking away the previous and untouched one. But still, he did not stir.

Tom and Alex enjoyed a quiet day together in the living room for once, watching the tele. "And no shouting over the good bits!" Tom jested. He hadn't been kidding about his appetite. He ate four bowls of her chicken noodle soup, "Best I've ever had - seriously Alex! You could open a shop!" Later, through their evening movie double feature of some classics she "borrowed" from the library, he downed two huge bowls of popcorn and all that was left of the bread. They had both sprawled across the couch - Tom on the left, Alex on the right. She had quickly learned during the early days of Hal's detox that Tom hadn't seen many films, even though he obviously had a taste for them. So she vowed to educate him in the ways of modern cinema.

It was a fun day. She could almost forget the fear she had for him just the previous night. She watched him, fully engrossed in 'The Body Snatcher', which she thought would be funny. Tom's reaction certainly was. He even jumped when Boris Karloff made his first on-screen kill. This from the guy who apparently could stake vampires without batting an eyelash. She wondered if they would have become friends like this. If she had stayed in Barry for a different reason. If she had stayed alive. If Hal wasn't a vampire and Tom wasn't a werewolf. And she wasn't a ghost. Alex sighed and turned her attention back to the television. There was no use mulling over what couldn't be changed.

Eventually, Tom had to turn in for the night and Alex was left on her own. She eyed the stack of films but decided she better check on Hal again before starting another. In a blink she was in his room.

Hal was still sleeping. The water glass still untouched. She was curious as to the progress of his healing and thought briefly about lifting the covers ... but realized if he woke that could be really awkward. Tom didn't seem too concerned though and she figured he probably would know.

She was about to go when Hal turned in his sleep. He was facing her and she watched a flash of pain cross his features, a furrow appearing between his eyes. He exhaled a murmur and shifted again. Alex paused, unsure what to do. He had plenty of troubled dreams when he was tied to the chair and she truly hoped this wasn't more of that. She drew a little closer to him, wondering if she should wake him. A look of such anguish was forming on his face. If she hadn't have stepped closer she doubted she would have heard it, but Hal breathed a word.

" _No._ "

Suddenly Alex felt like the ghostly spy she was. She knew she should go, but she had never before heard so much pain poured into a single word.

She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, but the second she did, she realized her mistake. He woke with a swift jerk and lashed out, capturing her hand to pull her down, stopping inches from her face. His eyes had opened full, monstrous black and Alex could suddenly feel her heart hammering, fear making her freeze. But he quickly blinked and came back to himself.

"Alex." He sounded oddly relieved. He let her go. "Sorry." But then added, "What are you doing?"

"I -uh- just came to check on you. I did'na mean to wake you."

"Oh," and he sank back to the pillows.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just tired... I heard you."

"Like how you heard Nave?" She asked, more curious than anything. She pressed her fingertips to her wrist, feeling for her pulse. "I think you were dreaming..." She meant it as a joke, but remembered what had made her reach for him. He didn't answer. "Can I bring you anything?"

He didn't even open his eyes to look at her, merely gave a slight shake of his head as he pulled the blankets up over his shoulders.

She regarded him for a moment, adrenaline still making her on edge, but he had stilled. "Alright," she faintly whispered. "Goodnight Hal." For it seemed he was once again, asleep.

* * *

The next morning broke into the kind of day that would warrant wearing wellies, Alex thought as she mused out the window. She could hear Tom stirring above, getting ready for work and making the floorboards creak. Once he came down she appeared in the kitchen, joining him. He was doing some dishes while he waited for his tea.

"He still out?" Tom asked, dumping the water out of the row of glasses next to the sink and washing them, even though they hadn't been used.

Alex shrugged. "He sleeps like the damned dead."

Tom laughed and returned to the dishes. "He is the damned dead."

"Ha-ha." She replied flatly and jumped up to sit on the counter next to him. "Think I should still stay here today?"

Tom immediately nodded, "Yeh. Could you? Despite him getting better, he probably still shouldn't be on his own. If you need me to -"

She leaned forward and patted Tom reassuringly on his shoulder. "Don't worry bout it dear. I've got plenty of lounging to catch up on. Was jest checking. Sides - we didn't see hide or hair of Nave or anyone else yesterday, but that still doesn't mean they won't be back."

"So you'll keep an eye on things, yeah?" Tom was clearly reluctant to go, but she nodded.

"Yep. You take care of the hungry lunch crowd and I will take care of here. Give a call if you get slammed."

After seeing Tom off, Alex got down a fresh glass from the cupboard. Might as well check on her "charge" she thought as she filled it. This time she walked up the stairs, enjoying the slow approach.

Opening Hal's door quietly, she leaned in to set the glass on his bedside. Next to his bed... which was empty.

"Hal?" She looked around the room. He clearly wasn't in it. Panic set in deep. She had passed the bath on her way here and the door had been open.

With haste she rent-a-ghosted from room to room. Every single one was empty. She actually felt nauseous when she returned to his. She was dead - how could she feel this sick to her stomach? She threw open the door to his wardrobe and sure enough, was met with what she feared to expect.

His boots and coat were gone.

"Bloody shite."


	18. Clean

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_Thank you all for the fab reviews. Made me want to get this out to you quicker despite the impending holiday. *hint hint*_

* * *

When Tom arrived at the Cafe, he was met by the smiling face of his boss.

"Good morning, Tom!"

"G'mornin," Tom was confused as to why his boss was here. He had only scheduled himself two days off... or so he thought.

"How you faring? Bout time we had a little check-in, don't you think?"

"Er - I really should start prepping the -" but his boss cut him off.

"Will Hal be joining us this morning?"

 _Uh-oh._ Tom tried to play it cool. "No sir - Hal called in sick."

"Oh? Did he? Well isn't that odd." Tom hung up his coat and was about to explain further, but his boss continued, "Ye see - my bloke here comes in sometimes on his break. Always orders the rye? Anyways. He was in yesterday and says to me that he supposes I'm looking for a new hire again and he knows a guy." Tom looked away. "I says, well no. Tom and Hal have been doin' a fine job. And you know what my bloke tells me?"

Tom swallowed but shook his head.

"He says that every time he's been in, that he's only seen you. So I wonder to me'self...why is that?"

Tom shrugged.

"Hal's out sick you say?"

"Yeah..."

"How long has he been out son?"

"Um. Last week."

"Well that _is_ odd. My bloke here seems to think it's been a lot longer than that. Now I'm wondering to myself why you didn't think to tell me?"

Tom looked around. Anywhere but at his boss. He really was terrible at lying. "I didn't want Hal to get in trouble so I've been covering for him. But it's all been alright. And he's getting better. He'll be back real soon..."

"That's all well and good Tom... but I've been paying for two of ya. And only getting one. You can see how that would be a problem?"

"But my other friend - Alex - she's been helping to cover his shift too."

"Alex? _She_? Well that's worse than I thought. Now what did I tell you about having your lady in the workplace?"

Tom shook his head in a quick denial. "But she's not -"

"Tom, look. You're a great worker, you really are." Tom looked at his feet, knowing what was coming. "But I've got to let you go. The last of your pay is on the table there. If you do happen to see your friend, you can tell him he's fired too."

* * *

She had looked everywhere she could think of. She mentally kicked herself while she teleported from street to street, scanning for him. This was fruitless. Hal could be anywhere by now. She returned to Honolulu Heights with a heartbreaking resignation. After all this...

Curling up on the sofa, she wondered if it would be better to ring Tom at the café or just go there. The longer she waited, the more lives were at stake. But she didn't have to wait long. There was the startling sound of the front door unlocking and Alex was in the foyer before he even came in, ready for the blood-spattered-worst.

What she wasn't ready for was Tom.

He came trudging in fully soaked and tossed his keys in the bowl at the bar. "Hey there, Alex."

"Tom-?" She stammered. He stepped past her and went straight to the couch, throwing himself on it, wet clothes and all. He crossed his arms over the edge and pillowed his head on them, looking up at her with sorrowful eyes.

"We're fired." Alex must have looked utterly confused, for he added, "Boss found out we'd been covering for Hal without telling him. He didn'a like it."

Alex recovered her surprise quickly though and decided she better just break the news. "Well good. You'll be free to help track him down then."

Tom sat upright, "What? What do you mean?" But even as he asked, she watched his face go from sad to worse. Tom gripped the edge of the sofa and looked towards the window. "No..." He shook his head and looked back at her, standing up. "No! How could you let him get past you?"

"I didn't! He was already gone." She went to Tom and took his hands. He looked absolutely crushed. "All I can figure is he must have left when you were in the shower... I thought it was just you moving around. I'm so sorry Tom. I've looked everywhere..."

Tom pushed away and ran his hands over his head. Then, without further pause he stepped behind the bar and pulled a pair of stakes out of hiding. He handed one over to her.

"Just in case, alrigh?" He said when she gave a grimace at the stake in her hand. "You looked all through the house?" She nodded. "Next door? Maybe he just decided to -" But she nodded at that too.

"And all the streets in the immediate area. Tom, he's gone."

Tom's wide eyes met hers and he took a deep breath, shoulders caving on the exhale. "I can't let him do this. I _have_ to find him. Maybe it's not too late..." Tom reached for the front door, throwing it open, stake in hand.

And there he was.

Hal was standing in the rain underneath an umbrella, at the bottom of the steps.

Tom gripped his stake tightly, knuckles whitening, but held his ground in the doorway. Hal kept eye contact and continued up the walk, slow and deliberate.

When he reached the landing he paused, just out of reach of Tom. His eyes flicked to the stake in Tom's hand, but didn't say anything.

"Where the _bloody_ _hell_ have you been?" Tom suddenly demanded, breaking the stormy silence by actually cursing for once.

Hal ran his free hand through his hair and looked to Alex, standing just beyond.

"I went for a walk," he stated plainly.

"We were worried sick o'er you and you _went for a walk_?" Tom, who so rarely lost his temper, was fuming. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Hal shrugged, "It's raining. There are not many people out this time of day."

"You could'na have told me?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You could'na tell Alex?" Tom was fully shouting now.

"Uh – Tom -" Alex tried to interject. She had a pretty good feeling as to why he hadn't. Hal glanced her way but turned back to Tom with a heavy sigh.

"Tom – I appreciate everything you've done. But now, at least I know."

"Know WHAT, Hal? If you'd fail again? Isn't that toeing the line a little much soon?" Hal didn't answer, so Tom continued, "And how are we supposed to know you _didn't_?" He actually waved the stake at him.

"I came back, didn't I?" Now Hal was starting to raise his voice.

"And what if you hadn't? What should we have done then, huh?"

"You would have known that I had lost!" Hal looked down and visibly tried to calm himself. After a few breaths his voice dropped. "You would have to let go. And get on with your life."

Tom finally looked away, his voice almost breaking. "I couldn't do that. I hope you know that." Hal bit his lip into an expression of disagreement but didn't say anything. "How can I really know you've won?" Tom's voice had softened, almost like he was asking himself.

Alex stepped closer, coming to stand next to Tom in the doorway. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Um. I think I can tell." She pushed his shoulder gently, turning him to allow more room in the passageway. And then she stepped out to Hal, extending her hand.

Hal looked to Tom who was watching them critically. "Alex, I don't think that -" She stopped whatever he was going to say though by stepping in close, joining him under the umbrella. She placed her hand deliberately on his shoulder. _If he wouldn't come to her, then..._ She brought her face close to his. She remembered that first night at the club and how she could smell the coppery tang on his breath... But now, all she could smell was the scent of him mixed with rain. So she took it one step further; she kissed him.

The rain, the street, Tom - everything disappeared. Vertigo swept over her and she would have fallen, except for the strong arm that came up to support her. For the briefest of heart-clattering moments, Hal was kissing her back. But just as suddenly as she started it, he went rigid and shoved her away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Alex faltered, but caught herself before meeting his bewildered eyes. Something had sparked. Something deep. She lifted her chin and dared him to acknowledge it.

But Hal closed his eyes, tapping his fingers in a pattern and breathing deeply before inclining his head to Tom, who was looking completely shell-shocked.

"I am sorry, Tom."

He snapped shut the umbrella and pushed between the both of them into the house.

He was upstairs with the sound of the shower turning on before Tom even moved, finally turning to Alex. She was standing in the downpour but not getting wet.

"What did you do to him?"

"I thought that was obvious!" She snapped. And then she too stepped past him, into the house. But when she reached the bar, she stopped and turned back to Tom, "He's clean."

Tom followed her in, latching the door and entry behind him and stood scrutinizing Alex in the foyer. The ghost was eyeing the bar like it had personally offended her. There was something more to this than Hal testing his blood lust. But the vampire had pushed at his newly re-forged trust regardless of the reason. Tom didn't stay flummoxed for long.

Without further hesitation he marched right past through the living room to stop in front of the sparkling, glittery Rota Annie had made for Eve. He reached up and pulled it down.

"Alright. We're using this."

Alex came to stand next to him, perplexed. "Nappies and bottles?"

"Annie made this up as a way to have one of us on watch for Eve at all times. Now we're gonna use it to watch o'er him.

"But -" Alex wanted to protest, but Tom had already laid the poster down and was pulling the little decals off.

"If we can get through this week then maybe we can figure something else out. I should'na trusted him. It's too soon." Tom made a neat stack of ducks, diapers and prams. They made a sparkly contrast to the weight of the conversation.

"But Tom – he didn't do anything."

"But he could have just wanted to know if we'd notice. Tested us, like. Seen how long he'd have before we went after him."

"Tom ... I really think he may have just wanted a walk..." They heard the water shut off upstairs and Tom looked up.

"You should go make sure he doesn't try for that window."

"Tom, really -" she protested, but Tom glared at her. "Alright. Alright. But it's just gonna be Hal annoyed at me buggin him."

"Let him. He shoulda bugged you to say he was goin out." She wanted to think that Tom was just overreacting, but she too was mad. And Tom had a point. Hal had recently seemed to think it was appropriate to remain locked in the cellar, and now he just up and decides to go for a walk? Alex teleported herself upstairs.

Hal was already out of the bath and back in his room. She could hear him moving around on the other side of the door. She thought about just teleporting in, but she stopped herself. He probably was getting dressed, which would make him extra annoyed. She knocked.

"Go away Alex." Hal was definitely annoyed.

"Not going to happen, unfortunately. Tom is down there organizing your watch rota." He didn't reply, so she added, "You really should have told him, Hal."

Hal opened the door but kept his hand on the edge. He was dressed but hadn't yet combed his hair. It stood out in unruly damp curls. "Why the bloody hell did you just do that?"

"To prove that you were clean," In hindsight, she knew it was more than that, but it was still true.

"Good. It would be wise if you didn't do it again." She must have expressed something on her face for he added, "Further contact will only make it worse, Alex."

"Worse?" Her temper started to flare. "Am I that distasteful to you?"

"That isn't what I meant."

"What then? You're not allowed to feel anything anymore? You can't hurt me Hal – I'm already dead, no thanks to you!"

"But that is my point. We don't _know_." His voice was sternly clipped. "Any further amplification of this and I fear I _could_ hurt you."

"So that's it? You just went out to decide if you should avoid me?" Hal shifted his weight towards the door but didn't answer. "Well tough shite. We live in the same bloody house and you just bought yourself extra jail time!"

Tom was coming up the stairs behind them.

"What are you two on about? You can't avoid Alex, Hal. She's half your guard duty."

"You really don't need to trouble yourselves." But then Hal looked to Tom momentarily confused. "And aren't you at work today Tom?"

"Not anymore. We just got ourselves fired - you included."

"How exactly? I assumed I was let go weeks ago. Having _not_ been to work."

"Oh! That's precious," Alex threw in. "You didn't realize we've been covering you? This whole time?"

"Yeah," Tom added. "Only the boss man found out. Thought I was trying to take your pay."

"Well. You were, I presume?"

"Course! I can't pay the rent for this place on just me own."

"So we'll need work again soon," Hal stated, flatly.

"Real soon. He didn't give me your last wages."

"Then may I suggest that your time would be better spent looking for said job?"

Tom looked to Hal, unbelieving. "And wot will you do if I just go and leave you on your own?"

"Clean the house, to start."

"Well you can't expect just Alex to keep an eye on you. That's not fair to her."

"Uh, hello? I'm right here. And I think Hal's right." Both men turned to her. "Losing the house will certainly not help with keeping psycho-killer here off the streets. And I don't have anything better to do."

"Of course you do," Hal protested.

"Trust me. If I could get a job, I would."

"There's no reason why you couldn't though... now that I think on it." Tom mused. "Annie didn't cuz she had Eve to look after. But there's nothing stopping you."

"Besides the fact that I'm dead? Seriously Tom."

"Pearl took on transcription work from time to time. Through the post," Hal said, trying to be helpful. She glared at him. "Not that there are many people who need a typist these days."

"Great. Line me up with the stay at home Mums."

"Annie somehow had a job at a pub. Before Eve. Maybe if you keep practicing?"

"It's not practical Tom. Alex still hasn't managed to be seen. There is no telling if she will eventually or not."

"Wait – I can be seen?" Alex couldn't hide her excitement in the moment. Hal looked her over.

"Perhaps," He acquiesced, before grumbling, "Maybe we both should be looking for transcription work."

"Like you can type." Alex retorted. Hal rolled his eyes.

"I am capable of learning."

"Despite appearances," Alex added, barbed.

"Wot is on with you two? We'll all start looking for work tomorrow. I may even take a run through town this afternoon. But first I've got me shift with 'ya." Tom gave Hal a serious look through the doorway. "Still up for cleaning the house or do you need another walk?"

"I'm sorry Tom. I should have told you." Hal looked to Alex, agitated, "I wasn't thinking." She stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Obviously," She retorted.

"Right then. Let's start in the kitchen. Didn't you want to go after that freezer?" Tom, ever the diplomat, "Alex – you can take a break if you fancy."

"Pure dead brilliant. I'll go see if I can make myself known in a pub," she said sarcastically and disappeared with a breeze.

-0-

She reappeared in the attic a floor above with a displacement of dust. The bluster went right out of her and she sank onto the futon, next to the crucifix protected crib that still took up the center of the room.

He wanted to avoid her.

She was eternally stuck in this stupid dress she wore for _their_ date and he wanted to avoid her. She gave a huff of a sigh. She supposed she understood the necessity of it, though he could be over-reacting. But what she didn't understand was why she felt so damn angry about it.

The rain was beating heavy on the roof, lending to the hollow feeling of the room despite the clutter of boxes and household bits. Tom hadn't really had the time to come and deal with this space. But she also guessed it was his own avoidance. He didn't talk about it, but she could tell how much he had loved and missed that little girl. Tom may be a monster once a month, but the rest of the time he was just a big softie. She knew he wouldn't ask her to leave. Not after what they'd been through these past weeks. As long as Tom had any say in the matter, she would always have a place in this house.

Hal was just going to have to deal with it.

And she was just going to have to deal with Hal.

At least until her door came. If it ever did.

Alex stood up and put her hands on her hips. No one was using this room, nor was it particularly suited for much. She suddenly felt the overwhelming need to stake her claim in the house. She turned on the lights with a thought. Analyzing the space, she got to work.


	19. Complicated

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

Every single pot, pan, skillet and casserole the kitchen contained was lined up in neat rows across every available surface, in order of size. Which was not helping Tom to locate the kettle. All these budgets and numbers were doing his head in and he needed a cup of tea. Annie had taken care of all that stuff – sorting and organizing the bills and household dues. At least she had left a detailed list in her notebook from last month, otherwise Tom wouldn't have even known what their bills were.

Hal was halfway into a cupboard, cleaning the kitchen from the inside out. Tom got the sense that he would have to forcibly stop him at this point so he had ended up just steering clear and letting the vampire take over the kitchen.

"Oi – where'd you stash the kettle?"

Hal pulled his head out of the cupboard and dropped his sponge into the bucket of water next to him. "Cook-top." He wrung out the sponge then got back to it. Tom located the kettle behind a stack of stock pots and shook his head. Sure they all coped in their separate ways, but Hal's by far was the oddest. How cleaning and organizing kept him off the blood Tom didn't know. But if it worked, then more power to him.

"You want some mate?" Tom asked. Hal re-emerged and looked up at him before surveying the complete and utter mess of the kitchen around them.

"I suppose tea could help. This is going to take all day." Hal stood up and carefully poured the water from his bucket into the sink. Tom set about making two cups of tea before turning to face his friend.

"You gonna tell me what's on between you's an' Alex?"

"There is nothing going on between Alex and I," Hal was still facing the sink, refilling the wash bucket with fresh water.

"Why she so hacked at you then? I mean, I know why I'm hacked at you but that didn't make me want to storm off."

Hal turned off the water and faced Tom. "It's complicated."

"It why you couldn't tell her you were leaving this morning?"

The werewolf had taken Hal by surprise. Tom was incredibly astute when he wanted to be. When Hal had been hoping he wouldn't. He really didn't feel like explaining this strange situation all over again. He wasn't even sure what it meant himself.

"I had rather not seen her before I went out, yes."

"Well whatever it is, you should just sort it out. We're a team and she's not going anywhere." Tom was very matter-of-fact in that take-charge tone of his he occasionally put forth.

"Until her door comes, that is," Hal stated, matter-of-factly himself.

"Until then, I suppose." Tom seemed to consider. "Annie stuck around for ages though. Alex could be here just as long."

"Alex could be here for centuries. Or hours. We have no way of knowing." Hal placed the wash bucket back on the floor. Maybe he could avoid this conversation by getting back to work.

"Same goes for yourself. Same goes for me. Minus the centuries bit." Hal stopped what he was doing and regarded his friend. For someone so young, he continually proved himself to be wise. Tom handed him a cup of hot water with the tea bag still in it. "She could have skived off weeks ago. I was surprised she didn't what with the way you were acting."

Tom's candidness gave Hal pause. He removed his marigolds and reached for a tea spoon. "Therein lies the problem. I fear I'm somehow her anchor, Tom."

"Wot? Like you keeping her here?"

Hal spooned out his tea bag and set it in the bin. "Not exactly, but yes. Perchance."

"But that's not really possible – is it?" Tom sipped his tea with the paper wrapper dangling off the side. Hal turned and added a splash of water into his mug before facing Tom.

"I drank her blood. Anything is possible."

"But haven't you drank a lot o' girl's blood? I don't see an army of ghosts following you around."

The absurdity made Hal smile. If only he knew, Hal thought. "This is different." Tom just sipped his tea, waiting for Hal to continue. "When you touch a ghost, they do not feel solid, correct?"

"Yeah, but what has that got to -"

"Alex is solid to me," Hal revealed.

"Oh." Tom was momentarily stumped. "And that doesn't happen with all girls whose blood you drink?"

"No. No it doesn't." Hal sat down his tea and re-donned his marigolds. "It's as if the woman is my own personal torment," he muttered.

Tom's eyes grew wide. "You can't hurt her, can you?"

"She's a ghost Tom – there is nothing physically there... so I doubt it."

"But you don't really know?" Tom asked. Hal pressed his lips into a line. And then he shook his head. "Think you might get a hankering?" Tom asked with a quiet seriousness.

"I did..." Hal admitted, "But anything that moved aggravated that particular urge at the time. As for now?" Tom was examining him closely. Hal shook his head again. "It's complicated."

"Does she know?"

That, at least Hal could answer. "Yes. I told her yesterday."

"And this why you thinkin' you have to avoid her?"

Hal rolled his eyes at Tom's grammar, but nodded. Tom asked another question.

"But if you can't really hurt her, then why avoid her? Isn't it just like, good practise or somewhat?"

Hal stalled before answering, staring into his teacup. "She is getting attached."

Tom lit up, a smile on his face. "She still _likes_ you, you mean? Really, Hal? This again? You should count your stars she still does. You were a cad."

Hal, irritated, went back to scrubbing out the cabinets. "I just don't see the point of her being stuck here because of me."

"You're not chaining her here. She can make her own decisions." Tom finished his tea. "Just come tell me next time you get a notion for a walk, alright? I'll go with ya. You can always talk to me Hal."

Hal sighed next to the cabinet, "Says the virgin."

"That don't matter none," Tom bristled. "None at all." Hal snickered but started scrubbing the next shelf. "We don't always get second chances. Seems to me you've been given one."

Hal stopped and looked up at Tom at that. "You think this was meant to happen?" He asked.

Tom shrugged, "I dunno. I don't see how I could'a have managed this past month without her... And if she hadn't turned ghost, you probably would'na gotten out of that cellar in time... leaving m'wolf to tear into all those people..." Tom mused. "Anything is possible, Hal."

Hal leaned back against the corner of the cabinets, dropping his sponge into the water.

"I can't believe she was meant to die."

"You can believe in baby Eve being the War-child and meant to save the world from vampires, but you can't believe in Alex?"

"I do believe Alex is capable of being an extremely powerful ghost, yes. But do I believe she was meant to be that way? No. I can't. She had a life of her own Tom, before getting mixed up with all this. A normal, human life."

"She could'na have though. She fell for you."

"And that automatically makes her not normal?"

"Well... yeah." Tom hadn't quite meant it that way, but shrugged. "You're far from normal mate."

"Well thanks for your vote of confidence." With a huff, Hal went back to cupboard. "That makes two of us," he muttered.

* * *

Night had fallen just as dark and rainy as it had begun. Alex materialized in the kitchen, noticing the picture perfect spotlessness and the lack of both Hal and Tom. They weren't in the living room either. Except for the soft whir of the laundry, the house was quiet. She had been left alone all evening, much to her surprise. It hadn't been until it was well past dark that she realized she had lost track of time. Earlier in the afternoon she had come and relieved Tom so he could go start the job hunt. She sat at the bar with a book while Hal meticulously worked in the kitchen. She didn't say one word to him and neither did he. When Tom returned a couple hours later, he told her he needed to be in the kitchen for supper anyways. She had returned to the solace of the attic.

But now it surely must be getting towards time for Tom to go to bed and she'd have to face the music. She wondered where they were, and popped upstairs to check their rooms. Tom's was empty, but the faint sound of laughter brought her to Hal's, where she was met with an odd sight.

Both of them were doing press-ups, side by side. Or rather, Tom was flat on his stomach looking mock-pained while Hal was doing press ups with a smirk. At her entrance he stopped and shifted himself backwards into kneeling. Tom sat up as well.

"Finally! He's trying to kill me."

"You'll just have to work up to it is all."

Tom stretched but grinned, "Deal."

"I can take over from here, Tom. Sorry I lost track of time."

"Oh it's fine Alex. You don't have to. Hal's got a sofa."

"You are not sleeping on my sofa," Hal declared very seriously.

"Sorry mate, but it's either one of us watches ya or you go back to the cellar. And it's now lacking carpet."

Hal blanched, but resigned. "I suppose I deserve that. Staying here would of course be preferable."

"Naw it's fine. I got it. Was gonna launch into another one of those novels tonight." Alex countered.

"Great. So _you'll_ be staying on my sofa."

"Sorry sugar, but you'll have to earn back your privacy," Alex was stoic. She was determined to not put up with his shit.

"Or we could all stay in the living room?" Tom offered.

"I'm not sleeping on a sofa." Hal's tone did not leave room for argument.

"Guess you're stuck with me darling," Alex taunted and gave a bat of her eyelashes.

"You're not helping," Tom grumbled. Suddenly she wondered – had Hal actually told him? If so, he was better friends with Tom than she gave him credit for. "I do want to get an early start on the job hunt in the morning. Good first impression to be punctual."

"You cannot be punctual if they're not expecting you Tom," Hal noted.

"No matter. I didn't really want to sleep on your sofa. You had best just sort yourselves out." He then stood up and stepped towards the doorway and to Alex, "Come and get me if you need. For anything, alright?"

She thought about retorting, but just nodded instead. Maybe he did know. "Sure Tom."

He looked between the two of them and then pointedly at Hal. "Behave yourself."

Hal rolled his eyes skywards as Tom ducked into the hallway. .

"Alex – about earlier -" But she cut him off.

"Was nothing, Hal. It's fine. Go back to doing whatever you do."

He just remained where he was though, watching her. She stepped around his bed to his bookshelf and pulled off a book from the top shelf at random, and still he watched her. She turned without meeting his eyes and plopped herself down in the chair next to his bed, flipping on the lamp.

She was met with a bizarre image of Clint Eastwood wrapped in rope. Her face must have shown shock upon seeing the cover of the paperback she had picked, for he chuckled as he stood up.

"I'm surprised you hadn't found that already."

"Somehow I missed it," She stated, flipping 'The Sexuality of Men" over to the back cover. "A thoroughly engaging series of essays," she quoted.

"You'd be surprised." He made his way to the sink, reaching for his toothbrush.

"If I hadn't read it already," she sassed a smile at him and stood to rummage a bit more intentionally through the shelf. He had frozen, toothbrush in hand and clearly surprised. "Four men, Hal. I lived with four. Give me some credit."

Scanning the titles she settled on "An Inspector Calls" by J.B. Priestly. Holding up the book she pointed and raised an eyebrow. Considering an inspector had just recently called, she thought it was funny.

"It's good." He commenced brushing his teeth. She shrugged and settled back into the armchair.

"But it's a bloody play," she grumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her from across the room. "Aren't they better you know... in the theater?" He spit toothpaste into the sink, rinsed the brush and wiped his mouth on a towel.

"Depends on the theater," Hal answered, deadpan before stretching back to the floor and resuming his regime. She watched him briefly before turning back to the book in hand and beginning to read.

After running through an obviously habitual series of press-ups, sit-ups and stretches followed by reading on his sofa for exactly one hour, Hal finally settled in to sleep.

Blankets over his head and his back to her, she was thrown out of the spot of dialogue she was in by his mumble.

"What was that?"

He twisted to face her, sticking his head out of the blankets.

"I said – is there any chance you can read without the light?"

"Of course not! You're just going to have to manage."

"Have you tried? You can, you know."

Ever interested in the odd perks, if you could call them that, she set the book down. "Really?"

"Really."

Curious, she switched off the lamp above her, plummeting the room into darkness. Hal settled back into his blankets. Holding the book which was barely a flash of white, she tried to pull out the words. "Right," and she flipped the light back on. He threw back the covers and glared at her, sitting up.

"Move towards the window and try again," he grumbled at her before reaching across to flip the light back out.

She snapped her book loudly but did as he asked. She could always turn on the lamp over there if he was wrong. Once she got settled on the sofa, she opened the book. The ambient light from the window was enough that her eyes could just make out the words. After a moment it seemed to get even brighter. "Och – smashing!" Hal groaned under the covers in response.

Another half an hour went by. Alex got more comfortable on Hal's sofa, putting her boots up when he threw back the covers again and sat up.

"This isn't going to work."

"What Hal?" Alex asked looking up from the page she was turning.

"And get your shoes off the sofa."

"It's not like I can hurt the upholstery – ghost? Remember?"

"Argh," Hal growled. "I should take to the cellar. It's cold but at least it was quiet."

"I'm being quiet!"

"Are you? Do you really think so?" He gave a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"How 'bout earplugs? I'm sure we've got to have some around..."

"No," Hal commanded. "Look. Have you even tried sleeping?"

"Ah, see? You just want to go sneaking off again."

"Ghosts sleep far too lightly for that ... so do vampires, for that matter," Hal grumbled.

"All I seem to do is space out. That is hardly sleeping."

"But it is quiet."

"Turning pages really bothering you that much?" She asked and he just stared at her. "Vampire hearing. Right. Jeez. Well, tough luck," and she opened her book back up.

He stayed sitting, watching her but she didn't cave; challenging him to challenge her. Finally he sighed and turned on his own lamp. Reaching across he pulled one of the nearer, heavy bound books off the shelf and he too, began to read.

* * *

_*A hat-tip to non-canonical for delving into Hal's bookshelves for us. See for yourself here if you are curious: post/29760009042/the-sexuality-of-men_


	20. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground.

* * *

At the first hint of daylight he was up, switching off the lamp and neatly making the bed. Hal's morning routine didn't seem all that different than the night before. Alex had been nearing the end of her book and immersed, but she started keeping an eye on him. The pale light made her feel like she could study him without notice. She couldn't help to appreciate watching his muscles work. Hal was a beautiful man. And completely out of reach.

She had resolved in the attic to do what he asked. She would keep her distance. As much as she could anyways, given this strange situation.

And they spent the day doing just that. Hal went about his morning in silence and she didn't break it; just pretended to read. He barely looked at her as he moved the small side table from the sofa to sit next to the armchair. Only after he built and deconstructed several spirals of dominoes, did he leave the room and she followed.

Tom joined them downstairs yawning and sleepy not too long after. He poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning!"

Hal, who had been reading the paper with his tea started at Tom's brightness.

"Looks like no one died last night," Tom piped lightly.

Hal barely looked up from the paper. "No one died," he confirmed. Alex got the sense this was an old joke.

"And it's a new day," Tom seemed genuinely encouraged. "I'm going to have a shave then collect up some applications." Tom was eating his cereal at the counter. He poured himself a cup of tea from the pot Hal had made.

"Great." Hal wasn't nearly as enthusiastic.

* * *

The day passed uneventful for once. Tom went out looking for work and Hal cleaned the living room, listening to the litany of Radio 4 while he upturned furniture and dusted everything. Alex perched in a corner and tried to ignore him until Tom returned and took over for her. She spent the remainder of the day out of the house, feeling the need herself for a rambling walk. She didn't return until after night fell. If she hadn't agreed to Tom's "shifts" she probably would have stayed out all night.

The two of them were on the sofa, watching Antiques Roadshow. Alex leaned against the bar behind them. "Hey," she greeted. Tom turned to smile at her.

"Hey Alex. Find any ghosts?" She smiled back at him. She hadn't been looking. But coincidentally enough she pulled a borrowed film out of her jacket. She hadn't seen it since she was younger, but now that she was a ghost herself, it had caught her eye at the library. Hal had finally turned to look at her and gave a raised eyebrow.

"It's hardly believable," he stated.

"No, but it's funny," she jilted.

" _Topper_?" Tom asked, obviously having never seen it.

"About two ghosts, Tom."

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Funny is good," Tom stated.

"Except for Mrs. Topper. That woman would drive anyone to murder."

Alex wasn't entirely sure Hal was joking.

* * *

After his usual evening routine, Hal just kept reading. They had fallen into silence after the movie, which Tom adored and Hal seemed to nap through. She had stationed herself on his sofa again for the night with a new book she had lifted from the library. He was poised in perfect posture at the armchair.

She had a hard time focusing. The nostalgia of the film had gotten to her and she found she was reading the same paragraphs over again. George and Marion were ghosts who could be _seen_ if they wanted! She knew it was ridiculous of her to think she could find clues on how to do it from a film. But now that she knew it _might_ be possible, she would just have to figure out the trick of it. _Just like playing Jedi..._ Her mind went back to the film. Her mother had loved Carey Grant. The elegance and glamour of the silver screen was a stark contrast to the rough and tumble rowdiness of a household of kids. It was something her mother kept special for "just us girls" when she was little. Before everything...

Her thoughts kept circulating and it was well into the night when she noticed an absence of sound. Looking up, she saw that Hal's book was closed in his lap. His head was resting against the side of the chair and he looked almost peaceful. Had he finally fallen asleep despite her presence? Her wondering was short lived though as his eyes cracked open to peer at her, like he had somehow sensed she was watching him. His expression didn't change when he asked, "Do you miss sleeping?"

"I miss a lot of things, Hal."

He stood up and returned his book to the shelf. He stretched, seeming to consider. Then he walked towards her. She thought he was aiming for a glass of water at the sink, but instead he stopped in front of the sofa and abruptly pulled her legs onto the ground, rotating her in the seat as he did so. A protest was forming on her lips, but he sat down next to her. Apparently, this wasn't about her boots.

"What do you miss?" He leaned against the armrest and waited for her to answer.

"A good curry. Whisky with a fish supper. Rain on my skin. Bog standard, silly things."

He shook his head though. "Not silly things. Living things."

"What do you want, Hal?" He had pulled her out of her thoughts and she didn't like how close they were on the small sofa.

"You weren't reading. And you looked melancholic. "

"I think I'm entitled." His silence compelled her to continue, which just made her mad. "Hal, you can't declare that you have to avoid me and then try to still be friends."

"I never declared we couldn't be friends."

"But you implied it," she retorted.

He shook his head and looked sullen. "That wasn't my intent. You caught me off guard."

"So what?"

"So, we should talk about it."

"What else is there to talk about? This thing is obviously causing you problems so that's the end of that."

"I haven't been able to discern if it is actually a problem or not," he admitted. "Nor should it be just up to me to decide. This _thing_... whatever it is – affects you too."

"What do you mean, exactly?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. It was apparent he had been thinking about it even though they had sidestepped each other all day.

"It could very well allow you to be real to more than just me. I don't know."

"So, let me see if I get this right. The upside is I could be seen – maybe, while the downside is you'll want to kill me. Again. Sign me up."

"I don't want to kill you," he stated softly, like a strange confession.

"But you did," she prodded and he conceded casually with a shrug. "So... what?"

"It may allow you other things, as well." She raised an eyebrow, doubting he meant what she immediately thought of. But what he added was close enough that she almost didn't hear right. "You may be able to sleep through me."

"Wait – what? Sleep ' _through_ ' you?"

"It seems that to an extent, you are able to feel what I feel. I surmise that you may be able fall into sleep, if I'm asleep."

Alex was wide mouthed for a moment, taken aback. But then a realization dawned. "You just want to sleep with me so _you_ can get some sleep!"

Hal turned awkward at that. "Well... it did spark the idea."

"Seriously, aren't you the charmer. You're bloody barmy, you know that?" She slammed her book shut and pulled both her legs up crossed, boots on the upholstery and glared.

He looked at her boots and crossed his arms over his chest. She did not sway. Stubbornness was practically an Olympic sport for her. He exhaled a deep sigh and dropped his head to rest on the back of the sofa, "Fine. Forget I offered."

When he didn't move she relaxed a bit. "Just out of curiosity, how long can vampires go without sleep?"

He remained as he was to answer, throat arched to the ceiling, "Awhile. But eventually, I'll become more 'barmy' in the hungry sort of way." She could make out the tug of a smile at corner of his mouth before it faded. "I'll go back to the cellar if I must."

She didn't say anything to that and they remained in silence. His arms were still crossed over his chest and he seemed to be staring at the ceiling. Alex just kept staring at the bend of his elbow. She was confused. Was he offering something _to_ her, or did he want something _from_ her? She had a near compulsion to touch his arm and was even confused as to that. Maybe it was just the pull of her own blood. Maybe that's what made her kiss him. She somewhat hoped that was the case. He was a murdering, vampire _relic –_ she _couldn't_ still fancy him.

Hal had shut his eyes. She wondered if he would just fall asleep after all. He had done so when they were down in the cellar, so she knew it wasn't impossible for him in her presence despite his claims.

She was always fidgeting when she was alive but she had found that death had given her the ability to go completely still. Eventually, she felt his body relax into the cushions next to her. His breathing slowed to almost nothing and she felt smug. Victory was short lived though, for it was soon replaced with curiosity. She _did_ miss sleeping. Maybe all she had to do was answer that pull of wanting to touch him. Maybe she was rationalizing, but...

She stretched forth to lightly brush the curve of his forearm with her fingertips. He didn't move and nothing happened. She pressed a little more, curling her fingers over his skin. He lifted his head and she flinched, but he untucked his hand from the crook of his arm to cover hers, keeping her there. His skin was cool to the touch and she really wanted to pull away, but his eyes caught her as well. He had the same open expression as before, in the cellar.

"You can't help it, can you?" He asked simply.

She thought of several answers, trying them all on in her mind. But they never left her lips. Instead, she brought her other hand up to brush his fingers before placing it over his. He took a quick intake of breath at the contact.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was amplifying. Because the urge to bring herself even closer was building. She wanted to feel him; to press the length of her body to his. And the realisation made her hiccup a gasp and she felt him clasp her wrist. He brought her hand closer and her fingers instinctually flattened over his chest. Over his heart, which was still. But hers was not. She could feel it start to hammer, pulse throbbing wildly at their touch. She met his eyes again, panicked, but he remained neutral. They stared at each other like that until Hal swallowed. He shifted, seemingly having made up his mind. He gave a gentle tug and pulled her closer. She inclined and her head came to rest on his shoulder, just under his chin.

"If I tell you to, can you teleport away?" His voice reverberated through his chest under her ear. She gave a tentative nod. He sighed and then shifted his arm, bringing it around her shoulders. The movement was constrained, awkward. Like he hadn't held someone close in this way in a long time.

Alex realized with a start that he probably hadn't.

There was something comforting to her though in the weight of his arm. Despite all she knew about him. Despite the disconcerting hollowness of his chest. Annie's voice echoed in her mind.

" _Hal isn't a living thing._ " And neither was she.

The attraction – whatever it was – was still there. She idly wondered if he felt it too, or if he was just placating her. Acquiescing out of his sense of guilt.

Neither one of them moved.

_Thirty seconds._

He could feel a strange sort of tingling warmth where she touched him. The exact opposite of how a ghost should feel. And her pulse, which she shouldn't have, was slowing. She was relaxing into him. Trusting him. And she shouldn't. _Forty seconds_. Hal knew - he could feel it. As long as they maintained contact, he could hurt her. She felt so real, so solid in his arms. This was a mistake. She almost was his undoing once. And now, it seemed she could be again.

_Sixty seconds_.

Hal knew he should push her away. Stand up. Never let them touch again.  
But the warmth of her... the gentle weight of her frame... felt... exquisite.

Ever so slowly, Hal relaxed beneath her. _Another few minutes.._.

Alex actually felt him fall asleep. She had kept her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the slowing of his breath and watching the way his collarbone peeked from the thin cotton of his shirt. And then she felt a peculiar sensation of sinking. Of softness blurring over her mind. Right on the edge she was aware of a strange completeness. Of feeling right.

_Safe_ was her last thought before she drifted off with him.


	21. Seen

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

Alex came to herself slowly. She had been adrift in dream. Vague snatches of conversation floated away from her mind like smoke. She was in a strange position. One arm was curled under her and she had a hand pressed fully against a smooth, flat hardness. _Oh God_.

Somehow, in her sleep she had wound her fingers under his shirt. She tried not to flinch or move, wondering if she could extract herself without him waking. The weight of his arm was still draped across her shoulders, his fingers loose. His chin was resting gently on the top of her head. And she had thrown a leg over his. _How in the bloody hell..._? And then the thought dawned on her. If she had awakened... had he?

She braved moving her hand away. There was a heat built up where she had touched him and her hand had slightly stuck. She cringed and sat up fully, leather jacket creaking.

Hal looked at her coolly with a half-smile, knowingly.

She immediately pulled her knee off him and stood up, "Ye gawds – sorry!" She made an overt show of pushing down her skirt and straightening her jacket as she backed away.

Hal shook out his arm, stretching the shoulder she had been leaning into before glancing at his watch.

"Tom will be up soon," was his only reply. He then stood up himself and began his morning pattern.

As if nothing had happened.

* * *

During breakfast a cheery chime of a mobile rang. Hal closed his paper and raised an eyebrow as Tom fished the mobile out of his pocket and answered it.

"Ello?" He listened and then, "Speaking." After a brief moment his face brightened. "Yeah. Sure thing. Three o'clock. Thanks!" Tom added before hanging up.

"Got me'self an interview!" He slammed the phone down onto the table enthusiastically.

Alex stood up, grinning and high-fived him, "Alright!"

Hal turned his attention back to the paper but asked, "Where?"

"That fancy new hotel on the wharf. They're hiring kitchen and catering staff. It's a nice place. Got a sea view and everything," Tom looked practically wistful.

"Cool," Alex agreed. Tom continued.

"Maybe you could try for there too, Hal?"

Hal peered over the edge of the news and gave Tom a crabbed look.

"Shall we warn the guests in advance their stay could be their last? I don't think so, Tom."

"Not now, but eventually. We'll just have to work you up to it."

"Unless there's something else you'd rather do?" Alex offered.

"Yeah – you've said yerself – you've done loads of jobs. Out of all that there had to be something legitimate you liked?

Hal folded his paper and leveled Tom with a serious look.

"Yeah Hal – you're ancient. You've got skills. What were you really good at?" Alex goaded.

"You really don't want me to answer that."

"Why?" Tom barbed. "You don't scare me Hal."

Hal rolled his eyes and set the paper down.

"Gambling," he finally stated without emotion. "Hardly a legitimate occupation."

"What? Like cards?" Alex asked, wondering if there was more now to his dominoes than just the shape of them.

Tom had locked eyes with Hal though and Alex was perplexed at the darkness she saw on her friend's face. Hal didn't look away.

The toaster popped up, breaking the silence. Whatever it was that had passed between them, Tom let it go and reached for his toast.

"Well... if I get in at this place I'll run re-con. We'll have to do something Hal. We won't make rent if'n we don't."

"What about taking in another lodge?" Alex asked. This time both men gave her dubious looks. "Oh. Yeah. Never mind," Alex sighed and plopped down in the seat next to Hal.

He set his mug down and turned to Tom.

"Actually... have you heard from Allison?"

"Allison?" Tom got a dreamy look on his face. "I imagine she's near starting school soon..." But then his eyes snapped back to Hal. "Wait – no..."

"Was she going to be staying on-campus?" Hal asked.

"No Hal. I don't want her mixed up in all this. Is why I asked her to leave."

"But isn't she already? We're conveniently close to Cardiff," Hal had a calculating expression.

"What do you mean by 'mixed up'?" Alex was confused. Did dating one of them immediately equal trouble? It certainly did for her...

Tom sighed and leaned against the countertop. "Guess I never did mention that. Allison's a werewolf too... Only she's a good one. She's barely turned!"

"But Tom – aren't you a good one too?" She countered.

Alex couldn't believe he hadn't called her yet. She had a strange smile as she picked up the mobile on the table. She barely got the thing open before Tom realised what she was doing.

"Oi! Give me that!" Tom lunged for Alex, but the ghost was already gone, teleporting with the cell just out of reach. "Hey!" Tom went after her and Hal pushed back his chair and followed them both, a smile forming.

She had put the sectional between herself and Tom. "It's ringing..." she taunted. Hal leaned against the bar and watched Tom try to catch the ghost with a smirk.

"Allison! Good morning!"

"Alex hang up!" Tom shushed at her, coming around the side of the couch.

"Hey - this is Alex, but it's Tom who wants to talk to you. Yeah – hold on a tic."

"Alex!" And Tom swiped the mobile from her. Slowly, he put the mobile to his ear, "Allison?"

Alex grinned at Hal but he was watching Tom, fascinated.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. Really - I missed you too," Tom started pacing and Alex backed off, giving him space. She came up to perch on a barstool next to Hal. "And you? Have you started at school yet?" Tom started fiddling with the brick-brack on the mantle.

Alex felt a light tap on her elbow and Hal was nodding his head towards the kitchen. She followed him and he returned to his tea. They could still hear Tom clearly though as he "uh-huh'd" and "yeh'd" through whatever Allison was telling him.

"Well... that's what Alex wanted me to call about actually. You know we've got a great cellar here? Yeah. And well... it's just the three of us now," Tom paused. "Yeah, she did. Actually... we should talk. In person I mean... Wot you doing for supper later? Or... anytime really? Uh-huh. How 'bout the museum? We never did get to see the ick-ee-yo-sor. I could give you your badge back?" Tom sounded positively budding, "Right then. Brilliant!"

Alex almost squeaked as she vaulted herself onto the counter. Hal gave her a scornful look but she just swung her legs, knocking her boots against the cupboards. Tom returned to the kitchen momentarily clasping his phone with a winsome expression.

"She wants to see me!"

"Of course she does," Hal stated the obvious.

"We're going to meet at the tea shop. We never did get to have those crumpet-y things she was telling me about."

"And what of her rooming situation eh?" Alex prodded, trying to bring Tom back to the point.

"Right. She just toured her dormitory last weekend and didn't sound too keen. She was worried about getting to the woods every month without her roommate finding out. I told her we had a great cellar. Which we do. Especially now it's been all simplified."

Hal snorted at that. "So you'll be seeing her soon then?"

Tom beamed, "Tomorrow!"

Hal stood up and brought his mug and plate to the sink. He turned on the faucet, filling the sink with water. "Have you spoken to her father?"

Tom guffawed at that and Alex giggled. "I'm not asking for her hand, Hal. We're just offering a wolf-friendly living arrangement," Tom stated bluntly, like it had been his idea all along.

* * *

Alex returned to the house flushed. She zipped open her jacket and out spilled the contents of Tom's "shopping" list on to the counter. They had discussed it over, and though Alex didn't have as many qualms about ghost-lifting as Annie apparently did, she still felt wrong about it. But she and Tom had agreed it was just until the household got back on track.

She could hear that the two of them were still upstairs. Hal had decided today would be a superb day to refresh the shine of the main bath. At her sudden appearance, Tom started. He was sitting in the doorway of the bath with his back against one edge of the frame and his feet on the other. Leaning against his knees was a clipboard with half-finished employment applications. Tom was tapping his pen on the paper and gave her a smile.

"Any trouble at the shop?" From the looks of things it appeared that the two of them had been talking. She shook her head and came to sit cross-legged in the corridor next to him.

"Naw. Though I'll have to go back for the bananas. Couldn't get them to set where they weren't poking out. Figured floating produce would look suspicious."

"Grand. We'll be good for another couple o'days then. Thanks, Alex." She almost expected Hal to protest. They hadn't exactly consulted him about the household turn to thievery, but he didn't say a word.

Tom stood up and brushed himself off, "Alright. I gots to go change up for me interview."

Alex nodded and remained where she was in the hall. She fidgeted with the carpeting for a bit, listening to Hal scrub the bath. She should have picked up a magazine while she was at it. "What do you think of all this?"

"All what, exactly?" He didn't stop what he was doing.

"Allison?"

"She stayed with us before."

"And?"

"Tom likes her. She's a good challenge for him."

"I didn't ask about Tom. What about you?"

"I liked her."

"But?" He was being terse, which made her want to prod him more.

He gave her a sigh, "But I hardly expect her parents to approve of the switch from a girl's dormitory to a shared house with her boyfriend. She wasn't previously here with their blessing."

"Oh," Alex pondered that for a moment. Her first impression of Allison was that of a super-geek, but she still hadn't realized the girl was so young. "I wonder..."

"What exactly?"

"Nothing. Just thinking," She didn't elaborate and Hal didn't get a chance to goad her because Tom returned, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.

"How do I look?"

Alex stood up and straightened his collar with a grin, "Handsome and hire-able!"

Hal stepped into view and gave a nod of his head before returning to work. But he asked, "And how are you getting there?"

Tom shrugged, "Was goin'ta walk. Tis only a couple miles."

Hal gave him a roll of the eyes. "You'll stay more presentable if I drive you."

"In the car that won't start?" Tom laughed. "And even at that I'd spend the whole interview worried you'd run off again."

"Not if Alex came too. Moral support." Hal removed his marigolds and looked quite serious, "It is better I attempt to fix the car before we actually have need of it." Alex looked between the two of them and put her hands on her hips.

"And what if you do happen to go all fang-y after someone? You expect me to just rent-a-ghost you away? Can't very well do that if you're driving the car, now can we?"

"The car's safe. Contained. It's another step."

Tom looked thoughtful at him. "You're just goin stir-crazed, ain't ya?" Hal shrugged. After considering, Tom gave a sigh, "Right. Let's see if we can get it started. But I'm driving."

* * *

The car engine turned over straight away. After a supernatural jump-start from Alex, that is. Hal sat in the passenger seat and was visibly trying not to remark after Tom's driving. Which Alex, who was sitting behind him, didn't think was all that bad. For their worry over the event, it was remarkably unremarkable. They parked in the lot outside the big new resort. Tom took the keys with him and Alex wished him luck.

She willed herself into the seat Tom recently vacated and watched Hal watch the few people who came and went while they waited.

"So. This is what you drive then," She tapped on the steering wheel, joking to break the silence, remembering their first meeting. He obviously remembered too, for the corner of his mouth raised in a smile.

"It was Leo's. His favourite colour." Hal gazed into the dashboard, "I offered to buy it for him, but he refused. The shop was doing well and he was agitating for the future." Hal looked not sad exactly, but distant. "It was just after the lunar landing. The whole world was agitating for the future."

The context struck Alex. The moon landing was something in history books. Something her Dad remembered. Something that for Hal, wasn't all that long ago. Not in context of everything else he must have lived through. Just trying to recall the major wars of the last century alone did her head in. But instead of showing any emotion over it, she tried to play it cool. "That's a long time to be driving a pretty blue car."

He snorted, "Leo babied this thing. He would only drive it for special outings even through the last few years. Probably why it still runs." Hal pulled a domino out of his pocket and began to twirl it, looking out the window once again.

Something he had said snagged her though, "So you had money at one point?" She was curious.

He shrugged nonchalantly, still looking out the window. "Fortune comes and goes Alex." He didn't elaborate. She could have needled him, but right then a young boy had stopped following his family and was gawking at the car. On a whim, she waved.

And the kid smiled and waved back, giving a thumbs up before running after his sister.

"Wha! Whoa! Did you see that?!" She didn't even wait for Hal to confirm before giving a little jump and a "woo-who!" from her seat. "He saw me! He actually saw me!"

Hal had been watching the boy's family, and tore his gaze from them to look at Alex, "Who?"

"The kid – that little boy! I can be seen!" Alex could barely contain her excitement. Hal looked back to the family who were getting into a mini-van and shrugged.

"He looks under ten. It's easier for children," Hal commented dryly. But Alex was still excited, doing a little dance in her seat. He gave a nod, giving in to her, "But yes – it appears you eventually will be able to."

"Oh! I should go practice at a park. This is bloody brilliant!"

Hal sighed and returned to gazing out the window. Alex waited for the next person to walk by and look at the car. She'd try to wave to them too.

After several minutes passed in silence the only other person to emerge looking at the car was Tom. She waved to him anyways and he gave a happy wave back. When he reached the door Alex rent-a-ghosted herself back behind Hal.

Tom scooted in behind the steering wheel under Hal's watchful eye. "Well?" he asked.

"Got the job mate!" Tom grinned. "Just about. They want me back for a training interview with caterin' but after we'll be set. They even pay more than the cafe. They'll still be hiring so I got you an application too. Just in case you feel up to it, that is."

"We'll see," Hal said but took the application from him as Tom started the car. The motor flared to life without a hitch.

"And I can be seen!" Alex couldn't contain herself any longer and Tom turned in his seat.

"Eh! Alex that's huge news!"

"Just by a child," Hal added.

"Still – that's wicked - way to go!" Alex fist punched the air with a grin. Tom turned to Hal in the seat next to him.

"And you!" Hal immediately raised an eyebrow, not liking where this was going. "You sat here for fifteen whole minutes and didn't try to kill anyone. We should celebrate!"

"I hardly think that justifies -" Hal tried to protest but Tom shook his head, putting the car in gear.


	22. The Wanting Comes in Waves

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_And the pendulum swings..._

* * *

Tom pulled into the furthest parking spot at the end of the Knap. It was a mid-week afternoon so the beach wasn't overly crowded. And this far up there was hardly a soul in sight.

"Here we are," Tom stated, turning off the engine and pocketing Hal's keys.

"And what are we doing here?" Hal inquired.

"Celebrating with a walk on the beach Hal. It's hardly rocket scientists."

Alex got out of the car and leaned against the door frame, raising her arms above her head. "Ah! Bloody Baltic but it's fresh." The strong wind tousled her hair and once she shut the door it tugged at the skirt of her dress.

"Science, Tom. It's hardly rocket science. And it is hardly a good idea."

"A walk here has far less people involved than through our neighborhood. We were planning to come here as a test for you eventually - 'cept you beat us to it." Hal leveled him with a look. "It doesn't get much more open than this," Tom added to make his point. Hal didn't get a chance to argue because Alex unlatched his door.

"Would you be so kind as to escort this lady down the promenade, sir?" Alex held her hand out to the vampire with a smirk. Hal stared at her for a moment before unfastening his safety belt, clearly at a loss. She thought it was absurd that he was even wearing one. Tom smiled and unfastened his own, stepping out of the car. But Hal threw his hands into his pockets as he stood up in an attempt to avoid the ghost. Alex expertly blocked him though, keeping him standing in front of her. She winked and looped her arm through the crook of his, "Think of it as extra security if you're worried." He gave a weary sigh and closed his door. It appeared he didn't have any say in the matter.

They walked out to the end of the point without consequence. It was near low tide and Tom went poking about in the pools while Hal & Alex skirted the edge of the rocky outcropping. Navigating slippery rocks when you were linked to another person wouldn't be the easiest and they didn't even have to discuss it. They stood without speaking, watching the waves hit the headland.

Tom was cutting and gathering some sort of seaweed with his pocket knife, looping it in long tendrils. When he had a solid bundle, he rejoined them.

"Makes a great soup," Tom answered Alex's curious look before they all started the return walk. Up ahead, coming towards them were two distant figures. Tom drew closer to Hal. "You doing alright?" He asked.

Hal nodded. "Yes," but his eyes flicked to the approaching figures somewhat uncertainly. He started guiding Alex further ashore, giving more passing distance between them and the oncoming pair. As they approached, it was clear they were two women, athletic and probably from the college. They were engaged in a deep conversation and had barely noticed them. Alex wondered if they would be able to see her.

The girls stopped their conversation as they passed - one of them giving an openly flirtatious smile to the two men and Alex groaned. Her arm was still looped through Hal's. Of course they couldn't see her. Tom smiled and gave a little wave.

Once they were beyond earshot Tom turned his smile to Hal. "See? You're doing fine. Practically employable," Alex didn't have the heart to tell him just how much Hal had tensed.

* * *

That night, Alex was curled into the familiar bottom stair while Hal had a shower and a shave in the containment of the cellar. The door swung open, spilling light and steam into the small corridor and he stepped out, carrying his clothes with a towel hugging his hips. His face was flushed from the shower, and Alex's face gave an equal flush at the sight of him. _Jaysus... was he taunting her on purpose?_

He didn't pay her any mind as he stepped past and climbed the steps. There wasn't a trace left of the gunshot wound that Alex could see as she stood and followed him up. The house was dark. Quiet. Tom had already turned in – eager or nervous for his date with Allison in the morning.

At the landing outside Hal's room she paused, allowing him a moment to get dressed.

"Alright," he finally acknowledged her. Hal had dressed in thin cotton trousers and a tee. _Probably the closest thing he had to pajamas_ , she thought.

He made his way to the bookshelf; seemingly back to ignoring her presence in the room. He trailed his fingers along the spines, thoughtfully pursing his lips. Alex sighed loudly and made for the sofa.

"Have you finished with this one yet?" Hal had pulled one of the leather bound Dickens and had turned to her. It was the very same volume she had used to strike Mr. Nave. _How did he know?_ Maybe she left it slightly out of place?

"Er – no... haven't started." He set it down on the side table and went back to perusing.

"You might enjoy it." Hal made his own selection, something Russian from the look of it and took his seat.

Without getting up, Alex just willed the book to herself. It landed in her hands with a soft thud and Hal looked up.

"Can you send it back that way as well?" He asked. She lodged the book at his head in response. He of course, caught it. Holding the volume by its edge, he asked, "How about now?" He sounded curious.

Alex willed the book back to herself and it slipped from his fingers easily. He regarded her with a raised eyebrow before acknowledging, "Nicely done. You seem to be getting stronger."

"It's pretty easy once you get the trick of it," Alex tried to sound casual but was beaming. "D'ya really think I can try be seen?"

Hal automatically shook his head. "Be wary of that, Alex. It can lead to trouble. If the wrong person sees you? Or if someone bumps into you or you forget and shake hands."

"Posh. Whatever, yeah. But do you think I could?"

He looked at her for a second before giving a shrug. "It is possible. Pearl only managed it a handful of times and that was on accident."

"Accident?"

"She was really hacked off,"

"So all I have to do is get mad?" Alex was excited. "Easy!"

Hal pinched the bridge of his nose like he was trying to hold in frustration. "It may not be that way for you. Apologies that I can't be more of help,"

Deciding the conversation was over, he opened his book.

"What if I'm touching you? What about then?"

Hal looked up and seemed to consider the idea briefly before dismissing it. "You did several times in front of Nave yet he didn't see you. Or those girls this afternoon,"

"Oh, right. Damn."

"I believe it has more to do with the conviction of your own presence in the world than anything else."

"Oh – like believing in me'self or some crock?"

He gave her a half smile before returning his attention to back to the book, "Something like that."

She had a hard time getting into the Dickens, but once she did she barely noticed when he had stopped reading. Only the soft rustle of blankets as he got into bed caught her attention.

"Getting used to me enough for sleep after all?" She queried jokingly without looking up.

"Maybe," he stated before switching off the lamp and pitching the room into darkness. She looked up while her eyes adjusted and noticed he had situated himself on the far edge of the narrow bed. The covers were already up over his head.

She had secretly been hoping he would join her on the sofa again. She still had no idea what it meant or what he thought it meant, but she had liked it. Despite the embarrassment of the morning she had liked it. Sleeping, even for just a little bit was a delightful comfort. Almost human.

And she felt rested today. It's not as if she had actually been tired. She was pretty sure ghosts didn't need to sleep. But she had felt clearer today. She didn't catch herself lost in circulating thoughts like she had been yesterday. And Hal somehow felt _really_ good. She was certain it was just the blood between them. But so what it if it was? He seemed to have let her. If anything, he appeared amused this morning. And almost like he had expected her hand to be where it was.

She noticed that he still hadn't shifted to curl into the bed. Suddenly the thought occurred to her – could he be actually waiting for her? Her breath caught in her throat. _Surely not._ But it was almost as if an invisible string pulled her – a cocktail of curiosity and want that wouldn't let go once the thought entered her mind. She quietly put the book down and stood, feigning a stretch. When there was no reaction, she stepped softly across.

His eyes opened and he looked at her without expression. She froze, unsure what to say to explain until he plainly uttered one word.

"Boots."

She looked to her feet. Her cherished clunky boots were still mostly unlaced so she knew she could step out of them easily enough, but she didn't. Earlier on, when she was still completely disturbed about being stuck in these clothes she had curiously wondered if it meant she couldn't part with them at all.

Tom had been at work and Hal had been unconscious in his chair. She had slipped off her jacket, at first victorious. If she could take it off then she wasn't stuck in it. Hal was an arse who didn't know anything about being a ghost. Or so she thought. The jacket started to fade into transparency as soon as her fingers let go. With haste, she had grabbed it and put it back on, afraid she'd loose it and then _really_ be stuck in nothing but a dress.

Hal must have guessed that her hesitation hadn't anything to do with him for he added, "They're a part of you now. You can bring them back."

She gave another long look at her shoes then back to Hal, "Says he who would be overjoyed to see me lose my boots."

"Suit yourself. Just _try_ to be quiet would you?" He moved away, turning his back to her. She huffed a sigh and went back to the sofa, curling up against the arm rest. He really didn't seem to care.

Going still, she tried to let her mind drift. But she just kept catching herself looking at his ridiculously narrow bed. And his hair which had gone unruly which was all she could really see clear of the blankets. What was going on? Was he just trying to find sleep? Was it really that simple? Somehow she guessed that nothing with him was really that simple.

She could sense his energy in the room and she knew he was still awake. She wondered if he could sense hers and that was what was keeping him from sleep. He probably was right about the boots.

A half hour or more must have passed before she made up her mind. To keep her coat from making too much noise she slipped it off and laid it beside her on the sofa. She reached down and pulled off one boot and then the other. Standing in her stocking feet and sleeveless, she felt extraordinarily light and the night air felt cool on her skin. She stepped away from the sofa and didn't look back.

There was still barely enough room for her on the bed. At her approach he shifted more towards the edge and folded back the blankets. _A definite invitation_. Still hoping she wasn't making a mistake, she slid into bed with him.

Lying down, she pulled the blankets back over them both. It was like getting into bed alone with sheets still cold, except for his body inches from hers. She scooted in a little more, away from the edge. Slowly, she extended a hand to rest on his back, between the bones of his shoulder blades. She barely felt the muscles go rigid before he turned, shifting carefully to face her. The narrowness of the bed was awkward and she felt frozen.

Facing her on the pillow his eyes were flashes in the dim light. Just as she thought he was going to tell her to leave – _he'd changed his mind – it wouldn't work – it was a terrible idea_ – he reached for her fingers under the blankets. Surprised, she hesitated briefly before edging a little closer. It was soon apparent that heat was building between them. Her heat. He tilted his head down, bringing them almost to touching but not quite. And he closed his eyes.

* * *

She awoke facing the fireplace. The room was still dark and she could just make out the silhouettes of the few things he had placed there. A photograph. A paper crane.

His face was pressed into the back of her bare neck. She could feel the soft push of his breath on her shoulder. And the length of his body pressed against hers. Or was she nestled into him?

He hadn't laid a hand on her, yet she knew he must be awake. Somehow, she was pretty sure neither of them had recently moved. They must have gotten this way in their sleep.

She felt him turn his head slightly. His breathing was still slow but she sensed his mouth was closer to her neck. She tried not to tense. _Pretend to be asleep..._

His lips parted against her skin and he inhaled, breathing her in.

She gave up the pretense and pulled away abruptly to lie on her back, facing him as she did so. His eyes were open and lacking surprise. The pupils were wide, but otherwise still bore the lighter edge of hazel. She had almost expected different.

They regarded each other and Hal kept her gaze. She became hyper-aware of her exposed neck and the cool air she felt against her bare throat. His eyes did not stray from hers, although his mouth was curiously shut. No words. Barely a breath, until his brow furrowed into an expression of repressed pain. He shut his eyes and took a few shaky deep breaths. And then his lips parted, revealing two white sharp points.

He was on her before she even had time to move, using the weight of his body to pin her where she lay and hands forcibly pressing down her arms. She gasped and knew she should rent-a-ghost away – except abruptly he stopped, frozen. He seemed to have caught himself off-guard as much as her, visibly restraining himself and yet still keeping her pinned. Straddling her with his knees pressed into her thighs, his whole body was rigid and hard against her with a force that seemed heavier than his slender frame could hold. And it hurt. Not like before, but really _hurt_. She should shock him. She should leave. But something, some instinct stayed her.

She watched as the battle played out across his face. His breath had quickened and his grip on her bare arms tightened. She stared him down. Daring him to stop himself. Daring him to overcome this. His face was close enough that she could see the delicate, needle sharp tips of his fangs. She sensed he was winning when he closed his lips over those points, forcing breath out his nose. Alex kept her gaze locked, willing him down. He gulped a swallow with a look so saddened right before his eyes fell.

He collapsed against her with a soundless sob. She briefly felt his erection through the fabric of their clothes before he rolled off her, turning away and curling in on himself.

Alex gulped a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and stared wide-eyed into the ceiling, trying to calm herself. She could feel him shaking. After another breath, she took a gamble.

Turning all the way towards him she curled her body around his, bringing her arm over to pull him into her. He exhaled sharply, breathing her name as a cursed rebuttal, but she didn't let go. Only held him tighter. His breathing was still exerted, desperate, but he didn't say anything else. And she didn't let go.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours. She didn't know. The shift in him was gradual, like ice melting. When he finally relaxed enough into her to fall into a doze, she didn't join him. Just held him close and breathed the scent of him. He still smelled of clean cedar from his shower earlier, but there was something else – a deeper note. Of wanting and danger and the predatory promise of death.

He couldn't contain this. No one could. He was strong, but it was _too_ much. She knew that his strategy had been to keep it at bay by keeping his body and mind occupied. But maybe the answer for him wasn't avoidance. Maybe he needed to face it. And maybe somehow, she had been given the power to help him.


	23. Insurance

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_Your reviewers warm my heart. Do you know just how much you make my day? Hoping I can return the favour..._

* * *

Tom bounded down the stairs for a spot of breakfast before his date with Allison. He didn't want to seem overly hungry on their first meeting in nearly two months. He had dressed smartly in his nice blue shirt with the stripes.

But something was off. The house was too still. No rustle of the newspaper or argumentative banter. No Radio Four. Neither of his friends were anywhere to be seen.

Quiet and listening, Tom returned upstairs to the landing past his own. Hal's door was still closed, which was completely out of sorts. The vampire was getting back to his routines and should be up by now. Tom had a flash of panic and he turned the latch, pushing the door open.

He didn't know precisely what he expected to see when he opened the door - Hal missing or completely unhinged or Alex maimed. Anything but the two of them curled up together. Alex was holding Hal tightly with her face pressed into his back and her arm over his.

Tom felt his ears go hot at his intrusion and he made to leave, but Alex lifted her head in a careful twist to face him. She caught his embarrassed eye and mouthed silently, "Rough night."

He nodded a vague understanding, and then asked with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow if she was okay. She gave a solitary nod of her chin and a half-hearted smile before turning back to Hal, who still seemed to be sleeping.

Extra quietly, Tom latched the door.

He returned to the silent kitchen and felt a flare of jealousy of the apparent sudden closeness of his two friends. When had it happened that Alex had broken past Hal's armor? Tom knew it was an irrational feeling – he had tried to get them together from the beginning after all. And he wanted his friends to find happiness. He just felt left out was all. He recognized it as merely an old ache. Of wanting to belong. Watching the kids on the playground from the shadows of the woods.

If Hal and Alex were shacking up after all, then his meeting with Allison hadn't come a day too soon. Another flutter of nervousness went through his stomach and he immediately pulled his notes from his pocket. He was prepared to debate her on all the reasons and ways that she _should_ and _could_ come live with them. And it had nothing to do with making the rent.

* * *

Hal woke with a groan, pulling away from Alex to turn onto his stomach. He pressed his face into the pillow before muttering a muffled, "You're still here."

"Aye,"

He turned to look at her with one searching eye. She was puzzling him, she could tell. Alex kept her poker face and eventually he pressed himself up to sitting and half out of bed with his back to her. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath to speak.

"You need a haircut," she interjected. He paused, thrown off from whatever apology he was working up to.

"Alex -"

"I can do you one, you know."

"That's hardly rele-"

"Did all m'brothers. And good to boot," she interrupted again.

He came to standing and turned to face her. She was still curled into the space he had vacated. The long line of her neck was even more pronounced against his pillow. _Jesus._

Alex pushed up into sitting and stretched casually. Without her jacket the fine bones of her shoulders contrasted sharply with the softness of her breasts.

Hal turned away quickly, staring into the bookshelf.

 _This had already gone too far._ He had nearly done something unforgivable last night and now the woman wanted to give him a _haircut_?

"Hal?" She had come up beside him, kneeling on the bed among the blankets. He felt her touch his arm lightly. "You didn't," she stated. "You could have, and you didn't."

He stood frozen, counting breaths and thinking of all the arguments he could make. But simply put, she was right. _If only it was that simple_.

He stepped away from her, pulling his arm free. "Move. I need to make the bed."

Alex stepped down to stand right in front of him. Without shoes, they were remarkably close to the same height. He gave her a no-nonsense stare so she padded past him, plopping onto the sofa. Her boots and jacket were nowhere to be seen.

"So... how do I get them back exactly?"

Hal answered her with the snap of a blanket, "Teleport."

"Oh," She rent-a-ghosted to stand on the opposite side of his bed, in front of the mantle. Sure enough, the familiar creak of leather was back. "Snazzy," she replied as she reached for the paper crane. The folds and creases in the tiny piece of origami were absolutely perfect. Just like the hospital corners in his sheets. Of course. She returned the crane and Hal moved to the floor to begin his regime. He still wasn't talking to her and she wondered if she should needle him. He needed to face this. Not merely apologize, but really face it.

Her boots were a familiar weight on her feet as she crossed her ankles, coming to sit against the frame of the fireplace as she watched him. He was obviously back to trying to ignore her, looking only at the ceiling while he counted.

"What's the plan for today then?"

"Finish the bath, tune the piano," he answered between sit-ups.

"Do you play?"

"Of course,"

"Cool," Alex fingered her laces. It was strange to try to have a casual conversation with someone doing crunches. Especially with this much unspoken tension. She had a plan forming but she needed to talk it through with Tom. She knew very well that Hal would argue against what she wanted to propose, so she would need Tom on-board to convince him as well. Until then, she decided to leave Hal's routines alone.

* * *

It was late-afternoon when the reception phone rang. Fortunately, Alex was nearby listening to Hal ping strings from inside the recesses of the piano.

"Eh - Alex?"

"Tom – where are you?" She asked. He had somewhat fallen off his "shift" for the day.

"Sorry 'bout that. We lost track o' the time. Say – do you think it'd be a'right if Allison come o'er for supper?"

"Why you asking me?"

Tom sounded a little awkward, "Well, cuz of you know who. He alright?"

She looked to where Hal was working. He had several tools and strips of felt delicately lined up on the bench behind him. "He's fine," she answered.

"Just you said last night was rough. Thought it'd be best to check and that."

Alex sidestepped his question, "Sure Tom. We'd love to see Allison." Hal finally looked up from what he was doing.

"Fantastic. See you in a few then!" Alex bid Tom bye and put the phone back in its cradle.

"It went well then?" Hal was wiping his hands off on a dish towel.

"He didn't say. But he's bringing her home for supper," Alex answered with a smile.

* * *

Alex flung open the entry door to greet Tom and Allison when they arrived. After a month with only an overworked werewolf and a moody vampire to talk to, she was eager to see another person. Alex smiled a wide greeting, but the younger girl immediately took Alex's hands in hers with a serious expression. Alex's face fell _– oh no – what happened?_

"Oh Alex. I am SO sorry. This is just dreadful,"

"I'm sorry?" Alex asked, confused.

"I thought there was something shifty about that Cutler fellow the second I met him. A man of the Bar like himself! Naturally, I passed it off as being due to the whole vampire thing. No offense, Hal. Hello."

"I told her everything," Tom chimed in, latching the door behind himself. Hal had come to join them while polishing a metal bit from the piano.

"None taken," he answered Allison simply. "How are you?"

"I've been alright. I had to return to my extracurriculars with vigor this summer so as to throw off my parents." Allison set her shoulder bag down on a barstool "They wanted to send me to a psychiatrist if you can believe it! But I convinced them it had all just been your average coming-of-age angst. So things haven't been anywhere near as interesting as they have around here, apparently," she said the last bit with a flourish and turned back to Alex.

"Tom told me what happened. Since they still haven't turned up your body I fear you've been a victim of a supernatural government conspiracy," Allison's excited energy was evident as she pulled her laptop out of her bag and set it on the bar. "Those men you saw? That cleaned up the crime scene? I knew there must be something like this going on. It doesn't make sense otherwise. With the ease and accessibility of global information there _had_ to be someone covering things up. I just always assumed it was the vampires."

"And they do, for the most part," Hal confirmed.

"Yes, but just on a statistical level alone there would be slip-ups. Times when evidence is left behind? Like at the club." Allison opened her laptop and swiftly typed a search into the keyboard. "But why aren't there more news articles about _any_ of us? It is painfully difficult to come up with anything but the occasional tabloid." She pointed at the screen to illustrate, "'Man Mauled by Unknown Beast.' or 'Body in Morgue Missing' or 'Park Laments Problems with Poltergeist'. But nothing with any real concrete evidence. And there should be."

"Tell them about the cameras," Tom urged her. Allison looked between Hal and Alex.

"At the club, when Tom transformed in front of everyone? People got out their phones, did they not?" Hal and Alex passed a glance.

"Yes, that was Cutler's plan. But I don't know. Was a _little_ busy at the time."

"Practically the whole lot was taking pictures before they realized they should run. But we checked the headings for weeks after and there was no news of my body or a werewolf or _anything,_ " Alex stated. "The police said it was a bomb scare when we went back."

"I think we're all in agreement that the men in suits who took Alex's body are responsible for covering this up," Hal added.

"Suits indeed. If they have the power to erase that many images off the web, then they must be high up. And if they are policing the networks, then why hasn't anyone just re-posted or talked of it? I think your full moon revelers were not only silenced, but had their phones confiscated." Allison clicked through to a folder on her computer. Up came a photograph of several young men raising beers and making crude gestures. "This is big. This is global! But we need to start with the people who were at that club."

"Well at least they're cute," Alex leaned in to see if she recognized any of them, but Allison brushed her away.

"Not them. A basic search turned up nothing online of course, but then I wondered if Cutler had leaflets in addition to more modern event announcements. I triangulated a search through Flickr and found this," she brought the image in close on the leaflet board behind the figures. Prominently centered was a poster for a "Full Moon Howl".

"And we brought curry!" Tom proudly held up a take-out bag.

* * *

The afternoon passed rather quickly into evening. Allison had both Hal and Alex recount the events of the night at the club. They talked about the detective Nave, reconfirming that he probably was separately hired. They discussed Allison joining the household. She wasn't opposed and actually seemed keen on the idea, but still wanted to take some time to think it over, especially since her classes didn't start for several weeks yet.

Eventually though it was time for Allison to make the drive home. She bid farewell to Alex, giving the ghost a big hug and waved at Hal who was already doing the washing up.

Tom walked with her out to her car, reluctant to say goodbye. "I'm glad Alex called you," he stated quickly before going shy.

"Me too, Tom,"

"I just don't want to see you hurt 'tis all."

"I know," Allison smiled and brought her hand up to caress his jaw. With a gentle tug she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

Stepping back and fishing out her keys she smiled at Tom's moonstruck expression, "I'll ring you and we can go out again on the weekend. Takk?"

Tom remained standing in the street until after Allison's car had turned the corner.

He bounded up the stairs and returned to the living room to gather up the last of the cups and mugs. He brought them into the kitchen and left them next to Hal at the sink before leaning against the counter with a dreamy sigh.

"Am I good or what?" Alex jested from the table where she was flipping through a magazine. "She should so _totally_ move in."

Tom gave a happy sigh. "That Allison's brilliant." He glanced up to catch Alex watching Hal's back at the sink and felt slightly embarrassed again suddenly. "So... either of you want to watch a film?" Alex perked up, but Hal shook his head.

"I'm going downstairs for a shower. But don't let me hold you up."

"Well... I suppose we can look out for ya' just as well from up here." After their seaside walk, Tom was feeling like they maybe were being too hard on him. Except that Alex shot him a look which completely conflicted with what she said in reply.

"Sure Hal. Join us after?"

Hal finished the wash and gathered his things to go downstairs while Alex pulled Tom aside, holding a finger to her lips. She listened to Hal's steps retreat and the rush of water coming on before turning to Tom, "We need to talk." Tom's eyes widened and he cocked his head. "He almost attacked me last night."

"Alex! Why didn't you say? I would'na have gone off and left you all -"

"Tom – it's okay. I didn't say anything because he stopped himself. Nothing happened," Alex tried to look earnest. Tom bit his lip but sighed relief.

"What _did_ happen though? I thought he was getting better."

"That's what I'm not so sure of. I think I'm aggravating it for him... but I don't think it's just that." Alex stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Like how you're real to him and that?"

"So he _did_ tell you. Huh," Alex was a little surprised, but shrugged. "Yeah... that's part of it. But you know how we set out to break the cycle?" Tom nodded. "I think he's gone clean, but the cycle's still not broken. I mean, I didn't really know him before all this, but I think he's in a holding pattern. I watched him battle himself Tom. Talk about your evil twin... But it gave me an idea. You know how you told me it felt better to transform in the woods? To run free?"

Tom remained silent, thinking for a moment. "George once told me he got a big cage to lock himself in every full moon. And how, at first it seemed a grand idea to put the wolf to sleep. Right fool-proof. But afterwards, the wolf in him started to crack through his personality. That wolf didn't get his night and was screaming to run." Tom shook his head thoughtfully, "Even m'self knows it. After m'wolf had a taste of a free run, I hated the times McNair would lock me in the van. If I go too many times without letting him loose, I can feel it." Tom lifted his head and looked Alex in the eye, "Hal's kept his monster locked in for over fifty years."

Alex agreed, "He's been practically living like a monk, right? Up until recently?" Tom nodded. "What if his methods – his routines – just aren't enough break it?"

Just then the water shut off. In a hushed whisper, Tom protested, "But if not that, then what?"

"I think he needs to face it - to become stronger at mastering it and not just avoiding it. He's split himself in two and he's _got_ to make peace. Only then can we acclimate him back to the outside world."

"We can't just turn him loose and hope for the best – that would be crackers!"

"That's why we won't. We'll be there to help him. And he has to agree."

Tom peered at her, "What are you thinkin on?" The bath door opened and Hal started coming up the stairs. Alex motioned that they would continue this later, except Hal called up to them.

"Yes, do tell. What exactly do I need to agree to now?" He joined them at the top of the stairs and waited for an answer. At least he had brought his clean clothes with him this time, Alex thought.

Tom decided to brave it, even though he only had a vague idea of what Alex was suggesting. "We dunno if your routines are goin'ta to be enough 'tis all. That maybe you're goin'ta need to do something different? Try another approach?"

Hal looked between them and then to Alex, momentarily stunned. "So you told him." Hal turned to Tom. "It was a mistake. A miscalculation of my own control. One I will _not_ be making again." Alex started to interject but he held up his hand, stopping her argument. "Really Tom – what exactly do you think you could come up with that hasn't already been tried? And failed. Enlighten me."

Tom, put on the spot, was momentarily silent. Hal grimaced, but changed to a much softer tone and admitted, "I'm open to suggestion."

Alex decided to answer instead. She started this after all. "We were just thinking that being so strict on yourself may not be the ultimate answer."

"Oh! So I should go back to killing, is that it?" Hal looked positively righteous at the thought.

Tom, steady and deadpan just replied "No of course not. That would be entirely against the point now would it?"

Alex piped in, elaborating. This wasn't nearly as good of a lead in as she'd had with Tom. "All I'm sayin' is that you're wound too tight. Maybe you need to relax somehow. Find a way to let it out, but constructively."

"Surely you cannot be serious."

"No – look. Tell him about the cage, Tom."

Hal barely even let Tom finish before shaking his head. "Yes, but a vampire isn't a werewolf Tom. My curse will not be fooled by a dead chicken on a string."

"We know," Alex interjected. "But what about a live one that you just can't catch?"

Only then did Tom start to piece together what the ghost had in mind. "Wait a minute – are you suggesting that Hal just needs to go running? Alex, I doubt that really would -"

"Yes, Alex. It's not as if I'm lacking in exercise."

"But it's still exercise within a cage Hal."

The vampire just cocked his head at her, thoughtful and challenging all at once. "What precisely, are you suggesting?"

"That you face it. Find a way to let it out. Bring yourself to the edge and then stand it down. Like last night."

Hal gave her such an incredulous look she wondered if she had sprouted feathers. "And you are proposing yourself." His voice was flat. "No," he refused. "It's too dangerous."

"For fuck's sake - I'm already dead!"

"And if someone who isn't comes along? Hmm?" Hal's anger was evident and Alex paused. "If I'm in that state..." Hal shook his head before continuing with a deep breath. "If I let go without restraint – even a little, it could be to dire consequence."

"Which is why I'll be there too. I've chased down plenty o'ya." Both Hal and Alex turned simultaneous to Tom. "Hal – Alex can always zap you if things go too far. Or rent-a-ghost you away. Between the two of us you've got insurance. I'm thinkin' this could work."


	24. Trails

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

The gravel crunched steadily under the tyres. Tom still wouldn't allow Hal to drive so he was at the wheel, navigating efficiently through the darkness. Hal had been adamant that the windows were to remain up until they were well into the woods.

"Finally!" Tom whipped the window down and nearly stuck his head out to take in the night air. Alex chuckled at him from the back seat, "Such a dog." Which actually got a half tilted smile from Hal. They had barely even begun Alex's little experiment but already it seemed to be doing him a world of good.

"Let's continue in a ways further. It may be a weeknight but there still could be transients afoot."

"Naw. I know where to turn off. Me 'n McNair used to run these woods and n'er saw a soul."

"Yes but that was probably because McNair and yourself were running these woods. Humans instinctively know to avoid a wolf den if they can. But that has been some time now correct?"

Tom saddened at that, "Yeh. It's been awhile now." He turned, facing out the wide open window once more. "We're takin' that road just up there."

The road turned out to be little more than a two track footpath. The old classic dipped and shook even though Tom had slowed considerably.

"If this works out we are SO going to need an O.R.V.. I could go steal me brother's?" Alex offered jokingly.

"If this actually works, we'll buy our own." Hal certainly seemed encouraged. They then hit an exceptional sinkhole and he added, "If we can get the car back out, that is."

Tom just sat up straighter while he navigated the road, "Would you really? Could we get one with a roof rack for a little canoe and such?"

Alex let a hiccup of a guffaw slip and Hal just raised a sly eyebrow,

"Perhaps."

Tom settled back into the seat, grinning, "That would be just grand. Then we could go fishing out here. I know of this fantastic spot just teeming!"

"Look at Mr. Outdoors," Alex smirked.

"Well you see Alex, Tom here was raised by wolves," Hal parried.

"Just the one!"

The car bounced along as gently as Tom could manage and Hal tried hard not to cringe. But he was glad for the camaraderie. Somehow, the drive out here had broken the eggshell tension amongst them. He still wasn't entirely convinced that Alex's theory would prove true, but felt they had sufficient safety measures in place so he was willing to indulge his friends. After all, Hal owed them nearly everything.

He would have returned to London a month ago if it hadn't been for their determination to see him through the withdrawals. If Tom hadn't so expertly tied him down, or Alex hadn't so dutifully kept watch, the carnage would have been catastrophic. And then he would have stirred the ashes now that the Old Ones were gone and risen right back to the top. Back to _him_.

No, Hal owed Tom and Alex not merely his thanks, but his very sanity of self. Which extended to his cooperation, even if he didn't hold faith in the endeavor.

This much he could do. He just secretly hoped that they would fail.

He would let himself go at the last possible moment and Tom would tackle him or Alex would shock him, but either way, they would stop him. And then they would see that he couldn't stop himself. That the tried and true way of his routines and control was the right way. He didn't want Leo to have been wrong.

For if somehow they were to succeed in this, it would mean a whole new set of reliance he would have on them. Hal shuddered at the thought.

Tom led, Alex followed and Hal gave chase. Tom was much better at trail running so Alex had to continually rent-a-ghost in order to keep up. They had started their little game slowly at first to warm up, but quickly were gathering speed. The waning moonlight was enough to illuminate the trail even for non-supernaturals. And Alex seemed to be getting faster by the mile.

When they first started running, she clumsily dodged ferns and puddles, but soon found herself experimenting. She would let herself strategically pass through things as she ran. The puddles couldn't douse her and the plants couldn't stop her. She was elemental. _She was flying!_

-  
Hal had been holding back, not wanting to overtake them. The run felt good but so far, that was all. Fresh air and exercise. The scent of earth, green growing things and the crossed paths of animals. He certainly wouldn't complain if Tom wanted to come out here more often. But when Alex started to hit her stride, he grinned and picked up the pace. _Maybe this would be a challenge after all_.

-  
Tom was supernaturally fast and conditioned to trail running, but the ghost soon overtook him. Startled to see her blaze past, he too put on speed, sending an additional burst of energy through his legs. His breath was coming quicker. Why hadn't they thought of this sooner? Running through the open night felt brilliant!

Except... Alex was still putting distance between them. And he could hear Hal gaining on him from behind.

Tom dodged a slim tree branch but heard it slap into Hal only steps behind him. Heightened from running, Tom could smell the sharp quick tang of the vampire's blood, but it didn't slow him down none. If anything, Hal put on a burst of speed.

With a push and some luck of terrain, he forged past the werewolf. Now in pursuit of them both, Tom could sense the shift happening in the vampire. _This was working_. The chase was loosening the control his friend had on that darker side of himself. Tom watched ahead as Hal's gait lengthened, his movements became more refined and the very air seemed to go still around them. There was a predator in the forest.

"Alex!" Tom shouted a warning. But the ghost was soaring, her boots barely touching the ground. Tom kept running, but knew this speed was reaching his limit. He wouldn't be able to keep this pace for long.

-  
The slip was simple. As effortless as breath. A sinking return into himself. Every fibre of his being that had been held in check was loosening. The hunger was a pulse; a singing promise. She who had tormented him endlessly for weeks was just ahead.

-  
Alex heard Tom's call and realised how far away he sounded. Certainly further back than the swift rush of pursuit behind her. Hal must have overtaken him. _Damn, he was fast!_ But she was confident now that she could be faster. And she wouldn't fatigue, whereas hopefully, he would. Alex forged ahead.

-  
"Alex!" Tom shouted again. He didn't know if Hal could catch her at this speed, but he no longer wanted to find out. They were just ahead but Tom was waning. His lungs burned and his legs started to feel heavy. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he wore himself out. Panting, he swallowed. They would be coming to the turn of the trail soon. The turn that would start to take them back towards the car and within more risk of people. Tom's best bet now would be to cut them off. Gulping a breath, he launched in a new direction through the underbrush.

-  
Hal did not break sight of his quarry. The flowing fabric of her skirt kept his eye and his chase. He was gaining on her. She was fast, but soon she would tire or falter and he would _have_ her. His chest expanded with even, long breaths fueling his stride. It had been _too_ long since he had been unchained. The beast in him snarled and pressed forward, his power surging.

-  
Alex couldn't hear Tom anymore at all. She was alone with Hal in pursuit. Listening to his untiring, predatory stride she lost all doubt that he was still himself. She had no sense of how far they had travelled but started to worry. She needed to slow them down somehow to allow Tom to catch up. She may be able to pass easily through the underbrush, but _he_ could not. Alex veered off the path.

-  
Tom returned to the trail and came to a panting stop, catching his breath and attempting to slow his thundering pulse so he could listen. He should be able to hear them coming any moment. He stamped in place and stretched, using the break to prepare himself. This wasn't going to be pretty. But the trail was still silent. Straining his senses, he could just barely make out the sound of leaves ahead. Alex must have led him off trail. _This was not good_. Tom set off running again.

-  
_Alright Alex, anymore bright ideas?_ Going off-trail had slowed Hal down somewhat, but not nearly enough. And she still hadn't seen or heard Tom. Where was he? Alex reluctantly realised she might have to face Hal on her own. _Okay, fine._ She could do this. She would corner him and zap him if she had to. But corner him where? In the distance she spied a large fallen tree, roots snaking fingers to the sky. She set her aim and rent-a-ghosted herself to the far side of it.

-  
Gone. Just like that, she was gone. Slowing, Hal came to a stop and cast his senses. There wasn't a sound nor scent of her trail. _Just like a ghost..._ He shook the thought and walked forward on silent footsteps, stalking. He had felt the call of her blood. _He was chasing a ghost._ She must have hid. _He was chasing a friend._ She must be close. The breeze rustled past, setting leaves and brush to dance. An unnatural swath of green moved with it.

-  
Alex stood her ground when she saw that Hal had spotted her. Seeing that she wasn't running, he came towards her slowly, casually. The whites of his eyes flashed in the moonlight and her heart leapt with hope. _She had cut off the chase and he was able to... No... something wasn't right..._ Hal's movements were too silken. He stopped only a few steps away and gave her a velvet smile.

-  
Tom strained his senses. His hearing was a little better than normal since he was still close after a change, but that didn't help him. The forest was hushed in silence.

-  
"Hello Hal," Alex braved, her voice coming out soft. Maybe if she could bring him to converse then it would buy more time for him to snap out of it. His eyes narrowed but he took another step. "Nice night, eh?" She asked. He took another step, but then stopped. There was a slim gash from a branch just under his eye and tiny cuts on his hands.

"Yes. Exquisite," he advanced closer. He looked positively feral as he tilted his head. "To cease upon the midnight with no pain," he quoted.

And suddenly, he lunged to cage her, forcing her back against the rough bark of the fallen tree. Immediately, she tried to shock him, bringing her hands up to push him away, but it was merely a shove that didn't stop him. _Oh shite - had she somehow reduced her energy?_ He leaned in close, his breath a whisper against her neck. "Hal -" She spoke his name a plea. "You don't want to do this." She could disappear if she had to, but she couldn't leave him like this. He'd go after someone with a real pulse. In the distance, she finally heard the crash of Tom's approach. But maybe she could stall him just enough...

"But I do," he brought his hands to her shoulders and pressed against her slowly, savoring the moment. She shuddered, but turned her face into his, her advance giving him pause. He released more of his weight onto her and brought up a hand to trace her collarbone. He didn't want to merely kill her. That would be too hasty. He kissed her throat, lips languishing just over her pulse which sent a crisp wave of desire through him. _But he didn't want to kill her._

Alex realised she would not even be able to knee him at this angle. _Shite. Not good at'all._ When he kissed her throat however, it was painfully slow, sending a flutter of spark through her despite the fear. _The spark. Skin contact. She needed skin contact!_ With her one loosened arm she reached past his jacket to the skin at the base of his throat. He let out a low moan at the touch that she felt through his chest more than heard. He pressed deeper into her, but still hadn't tried to bite her, so she stayed her hand. Tom was almost upon them.

-  
At the sight of Hal leaning into Alex, Tom put on speed, sprinting beyond thought. He sideswiped the vampire in a high-speed tackle, hurling them both to fall careening off to the side. Hal was already fighting him before they even hit the ground. Tom was trying to pin the vampire down unsuccessfully when Hal hit him, fist smacking with a crack followed by a grab for his throat.

"Hal! Stop!" When that didn't illicit any response Alex dove into the fight, hooking Hal by an elbow. He turned on her immediately and Tom was able to take advantage of the distraction. He hooked Hal's other arm.

Holding him down in front of Nave was nothing compared to this. The vampire was pure, raw fury pouring out in thrashing, hissing fits. Alex was trying desperately to keep hold at the same time preparing to reach in and zap him if necessary, but that was their Plan B. He had to be able to bring himself down on his own, or else this was all for nothing.

"Hal! Calm down!" Tom tried to reason with the struggling vampire. Hal managed to kick him, nearly knocking him down. Alex retaliated by wrenching on his arm, which only made Hal tighten his hold. But it gave Tom the time he needed to recover, righting himself by twisting Hal's arm violently behind his back. He held on tightly while he used his free hand to loosen the stake he had hidden. Tom strengthened his grip and pressed the point of the weapon forcibly into his friend's back. _The one thing a blood-lusting vampire understood was death_. "I said CALM DOWN!"

Hal stopped struggling far too suddenly and Alex caught sight of the stake. "Tom! What are you doing?" She had both hands firmly holding onto Hal and he in turn had a fistful of her jacket. He was staring her down with eyes gone black.

"I'll be forced, mate," Tom reasoned and increased the pressure.

Alex kept her eyes locked on Hal's, hoping to the high heavens that Tom was bluffing in an attempt to bring him down. _Gawds. He better be bluffing._

"You don't want to hurt her," Tom kept his strict tone and his stance. And Alex didn't break eye contact. Not a single one of them moved. The tension was palatable, straining.

Even though he was much further gone, the recovery happened faster than the previous night. Hal swallowed and Alex watched the blackness bleed away from his eyes. His fangs receded and slowly, he let go of her jacket with a bewildered expression. Alex softened her grip on his arm tentatively, but he still didn't move. Testing him, she stepped in close while Tom watched critically. Alex pushed her test further by releasing Hal's arm entirely. She was near enough that he could easily sink his teeth into her throat, but he didn't move. Alex brought her hand to rest over his heart, exactly opposite from where Tom was threatening.

"Are you with us, Hal?" She whispered. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he slowed his breath.

He answered on the exhale, "Yes."

Alex held his gaze for a while longer before looking to Tom. She gave him a slight nod which he answered by retracting his stake. Alex kept her hand on Hal's chest as Tom backed off. At the release of his arm, Hal grimaced, wincing with the restrained movement as he tried to roll the shoulder.

Brushing himself off Tom stepped around to face them both. His shirt was ripped, he had little cuts and scratches from the underbrush and his face was already swelling slightly from where Hal had punched him. All three of them stood facing one another, unsure of what was supposed to happen next.

It was Hal who broke the silence with unrestrained sarcasm. "My. Isn't this fun," he stated, looking over Alex's shoulder to Tom. "We should get you some ice."

Tom brought a hand to his face and winced. "You got me good mate."

"And you dislocated my shoulder. Thanks."

Tom's wince turned to a wide grin at that, "You a'ight then?"

Hal took a deep breath, but nodded, "It would seem."

Alex looked between the two of them and finally dropped her hand. She felt shaky, but tried to hide it. "How are you... feeling?"

Hal brought his gaze back to the ghost's with a considering look. He could still taste her skin. They had come so close… but he didn't want to kill her. He had stopped himself from that moments before Tom tackled him. He narrowed his eyes. "Surprisingly... fine." Hal swallowed and gave a slight nod, "a voice of reason was breaking through even before the death threat."

"Oi! It was mutual that!" Tom balked with a grin, but Hal did not smile.

"I really could have hurt you," Hal stated.

Tom shrugged and flashed him a toothy grin. "Naw. I had 'ya."

"I suppose you did," Hal gave Tom a look of respect. "Thank you," he said with a small bow of his head.

Tom's grin widened.

"Next time though we'll have to try to wear you out," Alex baited.

"Next time may come easier if your theory holds. But we still should plan it better. I really don't want to bring either of you to harm."

"That's good. It's an improvement it is," Tom slapped Hal on the back which made him cringe. "Let's go home."

Tom set out across the underbrush, leading the way back to the trail perfectly convinced that Hal was in control of himself. But Hal didn't follow. Tom hadn't seen just how close it had been. He caught Alex's eyes instead and implored with genuine concern, "Are you alright?"

It was a simple question, but the subtle agony he had tied into his words made her realise just how shamed he was. She took a deep breath and tried on a smile. "I learned that I can't zap you through your clothes." He raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not really sure I needed to. And yeah, I'm okay." To solidify that statement, she held out her hand to him, "Shall we?"

A quick flash of tangled emotion played out on his face before he dropped his eyes. He took another steadying breath before nodding and offering his arm to the ghost. They walked arm in arm, back to the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Hal quotes a fairly infamous line from "Ode to a Nightingale" by John Keats for those curious._


	25. Manual Adjustments

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

* * *

It was late by the time they made it back to the house. Tom had gone to bed exhausted after icing his face with a bag of frozen peas, but Hal had aimed for the shower. Alex rejoined him afterwards, carrying two hot mugs of tea. He looked up at her entrance from where he was sitting on the floor, ankles crossed and shirtless. He had one arm sitting prone, resting against his knee.

Alex set one of the mugs on the table for him. "I don't think you need stay tonight," he stated, grimacing while he rubbed his neck with one hand. "I had plenty of opportunity to leave."

"Tom really dislocate your shoulder?" She asked without acknowledging his previous statement.

"Yes. He really did. But I deserved it." Hal gave another attempt at rolling the shoulder with another grimace of pain.

"Shit. That hurts?" She leaned against his wardrobe and cupped the warmth of the tea mug. "Won't it heal?"

"Certainly. After I force it back in place."

"Need help?" He gave her a dubious look. "Hey. Jest offering." He looked to the ceiling but didn't say no, so Alex set her mug down on her table and came towards him. "What can I do?"

Giving a reluctant sigh, he conceded. "Sit behind me." Alex nodded and obliged, lowering to the floor to take a seat. The muscles of his back were taut and she could see that his shoulder blade didn't look quite right. "It started to set in place. I haven't been able to get it to move."

"Alright then," she waited for instruction.

"Use your right hand and hold here," he brought his good arm across and indicated just above the bent elbow. "You will push inwards and down, while using your other hand to apply pressure to the bottom of the shoulder blade, forcing it toward the spine."

"Oh. Complicated," she scooted in a little closer and placed her left hand softly on his back. His skin was still a little warm from the shower and she immediately felt the lure of their connection. She was glad he couldn't see her blush. With her other hand, she griped his arm and he breathed in sharply.

"Not yet! Count of three." He took a few steadying breaths and brought his bent arm out to a ninety degree angle. "One," Hal breathed in. "Two," he exhaled. "Three!"

Alex executed force as he instructed, while he simultaneously pushed against his own wrist, extending his forearm out past 90 degrees. Hal gasped an inhale and cursed. "Bloody fuck!" Alex let go to lean away while he caught his breath. "Again – harder."

"Shit. Alright." She repositioned herself even closer, coming up to kneel behind him for more leverage. When she was in place again, Hal repeated the count as before. This time there was a loud pop and Alex felt the shoulder blade slot into place under her hand. Hal gasped again, pressing against her rigidly. There was a flare of heat which made her keep her hand on his back, curious.

He was panting under her touch but his breathing soon slowed and steadied. He rotated his forearm back into his chest and held it there.

"Thanks," he finally said. He started to pull away, but she gently held her grip on his arm. The heat under her palm was fading as he healed and she was painfully aware of how much she did not want to break contact. Despite his earlier aggression. Despite all of it. "Alex..." he uttered softly, letting her keep him there. At her angle above him, she could see him close his eyes before he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

She let go, sinking backwards into sitting. After a moment he turned to look at her. For once she didn't know what to say. There was the pull of their strange connection, the pull of her blood, but it was more than that. Alex didn't merely feel drawn to him, but she wanted to push him as well. He was stronger than he let himself believe and it infuriated her to no end. And she knew his question was more than one question. Why was she helping him? Why had she put herself at risk? _Why did she care?_

"Because it's the right thing to do," she reached for his hand and he didn't pull away. She interlaced her fingers with his, "Because I want to." The beat of her pulse started to pound against his palm, "Because this makes me feel human."

"And what of your unfinished business?" He asked. Not harshly, but gently. She gave his hand a squeeze and met his eyes.

"I'm workin' on it. I think." He looked to their entwined fingers and then back to her, obviously inferring something to do with him. She smiled at his mistake. "Not like that. Would be a pretty strange life if it led me to having the likes of you as my unfinished business."

"I've come across stranger," he pulled his fingers free but casually slid to her wrist, almost clinically taking her pulse. His voice dropped into softness, "but perhaps... you could be mine."

"But you're not..." _Dead_ , she was going to say, then realised it wasn't quite true. She wondered if she would still be around lifetimes from her own. She wondered just how much of her sanity she'd have left if she was. "Do you really think it's going to help?"

He met her eyes and just gave her a sad smile, "I don't know. But you've given me something I haven't had in a long time."

"A way to loosen up?" She jested lightly, but his smile turned serious again.

"Hope."

She looked away quickly, astonished at his openness. He was trailing little patterns against her wrist. She caught his fingers and held them in her palm. On a whim; she leaned in, bringing their hands together to her chest. He was staring at her with a mix of serious amazement as she let her hand slide down to his wrist, leaving his fingers free to rest on her collarbone. Hours before, his touch there had been an attack. But now, with his fingertips lightly gracing the indented line of smooth skin, it sent a shiver through her. One thing she had learned tonight was that he really _did_ want her. With both sides of himself.

She let her hand push further up his forearm, noting the corded muscle as his fingers trailed to settle lightly into the cradle of her clavicle. She inhaled, knowing he was watching her breath indenting the space further. _Did she dare?_ She snaked her fingers along the smooth skin of his inner arm and he inhaled sharply. A tingling chill of desire was dropping through the core of her. He gave a husky exhale, which shakily ended in a whisper.

"We can't do this." His palm flattened on her chest before he pushed away, straightening and putting an abrupt end to it.

"And why can't we?" She asked softly but openly disappointed. "You _want_ me Hal. I know you do."

"And what of it?" Hal's tone was so succinctly blunt she was momentarily stunned. "I can't, Alex. Sex and blood are too closely linked. We cannot risk it."

"And if I were a normal ghost?"

"Then we just plain couldn't."

Alex huffed against the sofa and folded her arms across her chest. It really was unfair of him to be without a shirt. Her frustration quickly flared into that antagonizing need to push him.

"So what are we supposed to do then, huh? Pussyfoot around each other as just friends? We've been through far too much intimate _shit_ for that." He looked away, guilt rising as much as her anger. "You know what I think?" she continued, storming "I think this is just as much of what you have to face as anything. Letting yourself get close to someone will only make you stronger. You're a fucking coward if you think otherwise."

He looked up sharply at the insult. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared and Alex suddenly realised she may have pushed too much too soon.

"You damn infuriating woman," he spat it as a curse before he rushed her. Grabbing her forcefully by the shoulders, he pulled her up before she could even think to fight him. And then he kissed her. It was brutal, hard and _frightening_. She heard his fangs unsheathe and he instantly pulled away, blinking back the blackness before it cleared.

"I _can't_." He stared at her flushed, before adding, "I was too much of a vampire for far too long."

Alex recovered quickly though, pursing her lips together before she stood to stand over him. "And the time between now and then just keeps growing. I bet you could. If you weren't so scared of yourself."

Hal sighed heavily, turning to push himself up to sit on the sofa, but she was already gone. He scowled into the empty air she left behind and dropped his head into his hands. He had every reason to be scared of himself. He knew damn well what he was capable of. But first Tom, and now Alex had insinuated that he was scared of more than just that.

Hal felt a deep seated anguish at the center of his chest. Whatever had made him think it was a good idea to tell her about the blood? He could have hid his reaction from her. Adopted a mask of disdain, kept her distant. So why hadn't he? His occult curiosity had sparked, certainly, but was knowing really worth _this_? They had set something off. He could feel a familiar pressure building of impending change. Stronger even than when Leo and Pearl passed over. Annie had forced him to recognize it as merely grief, but this wasn't grief. This was unavoidable. Experience had taught him that he wouldn't be able to stop it. No matter what it was.

But if he _did_ have any say in the matter, he wanted her to be right. He _needed_ her to be right. And the fierceness of that desire had actually put fear into the heart of his darker self.

Hearing the sound of her boots a floor above, Hal stood and located a clean shirt. Then he walked over to where she had abandoned their tea. The mugs were no longer warm, but he brought them with him anyways.

* * *

Alex truly was surprised to hear a knock at the attic door. She was even more surprised to see Hal standing there with their teacups.

"May I?" He asked somewhat formally. She stood in the doorway, but backed away to let him in. She watched him take in the space. The futon was still in place against the wall and next to it was her stack of books, but that was about the only thing she hadn't moved. She had reorganized and stacked all the boxes into the two front corners and hung sheets up to block it all form view. The crib was dismantled and stored away, leaving the center of the room open. She had replaced the mobile of crosses with strings of colored lights, giving the room a cheery glow. The drum kit sat like an altar at the end of the long room, facing the window. And on the other wall, facing the sofa was an old stereo system. She had set it up hi-fi style with speakers evenly angled.

Hal stood there for a long time, until eventually she took a mug from him. "You're not mad are you? I didn't exactly ask."

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. You live here now. You could take any of them." Hal took a sip of his cold tea. "You don't have to resign yourself to the attic."

Alex looked around and shrugged, "I like it."

He nodded and looked to the futon. She had left a book lying open pages down, and he cringed for the spine. But instead of immediately going forth to move it, he asked, "Do you mind? I've realized that you've had a bit of my company of late... I can go."

"No – sure. Sit." She went to the far side of the sofa and curled her feet up under her. He followed suit and sat on the opposite end, leaning into the armrest to face her. The awkward tension between them was heavy and Hal sighed. He hadn't really thought this through, coming here.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he started and she didn't reply, so he pressed on. "It's just... this hasn't been merely a dry-spell for me, but a forced celibacy. I agreed over five decades ago to let that part of me die - I had to. None of this would have been possible, otherwise." He looked to Alex for some sort of response, but this time it was she who was using silence as a weapon to goad him on. "I kissed you to prove a point, but that was rash. I apologize."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Apology accepted. Go on," Alex set her tea cup down on the floor and set her hands in the lap of her dress.

Hal bit his lip and regarded her. The soft glow looked good on her, lighting her eyes and sharpening her cheekbones. He had always found her attractive. Boyish haircut and boots on the upholstery and all. "I don't know how to do this anymore," he admitted.

"Oh but you do. You're here, aren't you?" Hal looked into the mug he was holding balanced on one knee, not quite sure what to say to that. "Look. Hal," Alex leaned forward into a kneel to bring herself closer. She picked up the book she had left and closed it, setting it down before she reached for his hand. "Either you want to try, or you don't. I'll still help, but I would rather know now than dance around it." She took the mug from his knee; brushing her fingers against his while he sat silent. There was pale line of what must have been a healed cut across his hand. She ran her finger along it before she opened his palm to trace his lifeline. She wasn't surprised to find it ridiculously long. But so was hers, so that obviously was a load of malarkey. She looked up to see that he was watching her intensely. His eyes seemed as clear as the day she met him. The near soft green she had first noticed.

"Okay," he mimicked her tacitly.

She froze, not quite sure what he just agreed to. "Okay?"

"I would like to be _able_ to try,"

Her breath caught before coming out in a precarious exhale. She pressed into his palm to hold her balance as she leaned forward, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm not yet. We'll have to be slow."

She pulled back and let go of his hand. "Jaysus. By slow you mean glacial."

"If that's what it takes. Or until you decide to hate me." Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "Which may be sooner rather than later." This time he took the mug away from her to set it aside before he placed her hand between both of his. His fingertips brushed against her wrist, settling on her pulse, "this may only be an illusion but we don't know. I really don't want to hurt you."

"So don't."

Hal sighed, but then moved his upper hand, allowing her to come closer. A little reluctantly, she turned to sit against him and he brought his arm around her shoulders. Leaning into him, she could feel the bone of his hip. He wasn't exactly soft. He had kept her hand and started tracing little patterns against her wrist again. She shifted, getting more comfortable against his shoulder before realising it was the same shoulder she had just helped him fix. Stopping from releasing her weight, she asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Barely. Hurt more when it was out of alignment."

"Oh," she slowly relaxed into him. "That okay?" She was testing more than just his shoulder. He rested his jaw against the top of her head and breathed into her hair. The warmth of her was spreading.

"It's okay," he answered softly.


	26. Gravity

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_Thanks, as always to you dear reader. Your enthusiasm keeps me going. Extra nod to TangentiallyTJ & Whimsyfox for the beta._

* * *

The reception phone clattered early in the morning, the bright bells ringing up through the house to wake its residents. Tom stirred and stretched. His muscles were stiff and sore, but he felt good. Their run last night had been necessary exercise for him as much as Hal. Glancing at his clock which told him it was barely past eight, Tom cursed whatever tele-marketer had the audacity to ring so early. It was a Friday, but still.

 _Friday_. He had to go meet with catering at the hotel this afternoon.

Bringing his hand to his face he prodded where Hal had punched him. It was tender, but didn't feel too bad. Tom stepped out of bed to look in the mirror though, curious. He could see it without even getting close. Werewolves healed faster than humans, but unfortunately not fast enough to undo the massive black eye he was sporting.

Knowing that getting his blood flowing could help accelerate the healing process, Tom decided to start his day.

* * *

In the attic Hal & Alex both woke with the ringing of the phone. Hal's hand still rested in hers but he slipped free to look at his watch. He had overslept. Sitting upright even, which surprised him. That was twice now with her. Hal knew it was probably her warmth. She snuggled into him and he actually had to resist the urge to stay.

Hal pulled his arm free and she straightened with a startled face as he brushed past her. He bent to gather the two teacups before meeting her eyes. Her hair was tousled and unbelievably, one cheek was reddened from where she had pressed against him. She was looking at him expectantly.

"This doesn't change anything. I still have to go -"

"Do your thing? Yeh, alright." He gave her a small nod and then turned to leave. She stretched and stood herself, almost following him out of the habit of the past week. But then she stopped. He would never start trusting himself if they couldn't.

Alex stood in the middle of the room and listened to his footsteps recede. She listened to him in the bath and she heard him return to his room, closing the door. He would be in there for an hour at least. Idly, she wondered if his hand would be steadier over his dominoes.

* * *

"Well good morning shiner!" She teased Tom who was sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal. He was dressed and showered and sporting a totally bright bruise under his eye.

"S'not funny," Tom looked genuinely worried. "I've got me second interview today – wot am I s'posed to tell them? My housemate punched me because I wouldn't let him attack his girlfriend? Sounds right mental. Where's Hal?"

Alex made a face and sat down next to him to look a little closer. "Upstairs," she said casually. "Did he call me that?"

"Well, no..." Tom started to blush before he thought it best to change the subject. "You trust him on his own?"

"You realise just how easily he could have taken off last night, right?"

"Naw – we would have caught him if it came to that. I know those woods loads better than he does. And you were dead fast!" Alex grinned at that. She had truly loved it. Running as a ghost was like running in dreams. Tom continued, "But you think he's a'right, yeah?"

"Yeah. I do," Alex looked to her fingers, twirling the rings with her thumb. "He's got a ways to go yet... but the running really may help."

"Well... we shan't go back out for a few days 'cos the weekend. And we should set a course making sure I intercept you again. Last night we got lucky."

"That we did," Hal appeared in the doorway. He certainly knew how to descend the stairs far quieter than Tom. "I cannot believe I allowed you to talk me into that. Just look at your face."

Alex laughed. He probably had meant to be serious but she couldn't help it. She smiled warmly at him but he merely made for the counter, reaching for the bread and a cup of tea. So they would be back to indifference, it seemed. Instead of letting it bother her, she returned her attention to Tom.

"We could try to cover it up. Your face, I mean," Alex offered. He raised an eyebrow. "There's some makeup in the cupboard upstairs."

"Would that really work?" Tom asked.

"I could give it a go."

"Wicked," Tom gulped his tea. Alex relinquished her seat in order to rent-a-ghost up to the bath. When she left, Tom looked to Hal, wondering if last night had actually helped him at all. "You think it's going to work?"

"Her makeup job?" Hal cut one piece of toast perfectly in half and Tom gave him a look, "Or the 'facing my demon' nonsense?" Tom sighed at him exasperatedly, but Hal set a cup of tea and his toast at the table before continuing. "I don't rightly know. It's a nice idea."

Taking a seat, Hal reached for the paper just as Alex reappeared with a ladies zippered bag and a bottle of lotion.

"Alright – turn your chair to face the light."

"Wot – right now?"

"Yeh – I want'ta see if it'll work. Come on, scoot."

Tom reluctantly obliged and Alex whipped a chair around to face him. She straddled it, intending to rest her arm on the back for steadiness. Setting out the various makeup cases, she could feel Hal watching her over his paper.

"Now you're gonna have'ta hold still," She instructed Tom. This actually wasn't the first time she had attempted to cover up a black eye. Her Da' hadn't approved of fisticuffs, but Ryan was always getting in scuffles nonetheless. Her heart panged but she put it aside. Ryan was fine. Knowing him, he was probably rocking his mis-spelt tattoo as being on purpose.

"Oi – that's cold!" Tom protested, much to Hal's obvious amusement. He gave a little chuckle before turning the paper.

Alex was halfway through getting Tom's bruised face presentable when the reception phone trilled again. All three of them looked to each other before Hal folded the paper and stood up to answer it.

"Let it ring Hal – it's just a marketer."

"And they'll just keep calling until we tell them not to," he answered, already halfway there. "Hello?" Alex continued blending lotion-lightened concealer into Tom's cheekbones, but they were both listening. "No, he's not available. May I take a message?" Hal's phone voice somehow managed to be even more posh. "Yes. Thank you very much."

He returned to the kitchen holding a piece of note paper with his precise script.

"Well. What'd they want?" Alex asked while she blended a little shadow under Tom's un-bruised eye.

Hal looked up from his note and asked, "Are we current on our rent?" Tom nodded and Alex turned. "Because interestingly enough, our letting agency would appreciate it if George Sands could return their call."

"But George is gone," Tom said sadly.

"I'm aware of that. They obviously are not." Hal set the note down on the table but didn't return to his seat. "Are you actually on the lease here, Tom?"

Tom cocked his head, "Lease? Naw, Annie only let me move in after-"

"So neither of us are on the lease."

"S'alright as long as we keep paying the monthly... right?"

Hal gave him an incredulous look. "Unless they find out and evict us without notice. Or evict George Sands for illegal sublet."

"But how would they know? It's not like they come around," Alex noted.

"How indeed," Hal brooded for a minute. "No. We can fix this." He looked up. "Call them back and pretend to be George. See what they want. Maybe the furnace just needs service or something. And then ask if you can add a new flat mate to the lease."

"Wot? And then add myself?" Tom barked a laugh.

"They should just send over a form to sign." And with that, Hal pushed the note paper to Tom. He started to reach for it but Alex protested.

"Hold it – almost done."

Hal gave up on the news headings and started clearing the table for washing up. Alex stood to admire her work. Rather than brawling, Tom just looked sleepy. "I'd say that'll do." She held up a little mirror for him.

"Eh! That's grand Alex!"

Hal looked over his shoulder and gave a quick raise of his eyebrow. "Not bad."

"Thanks Alex – you're the best," Tom stood, reaching for the note as Alex started putting the cases back in the pouch. He left the kitchen to make the call.

* * *

The day passed slowly. Tom was away for his interview most of the afternoon, which they took as a good sign. After deciding to organize the pantry, Hal had finished with the piano. He quickly checked his work with a Prelude, letting the swell overtake him before gently closing the lid. There. That was better. He turned at Alex's clapping. She had been giving him little tests – leaving suddenly for this that or the other thing. He'd been unaware that she had returned to the room.

"That was nice. What was it?"

He stood and pushed the piano bench in before answering, "Prelude in B Minor. Chopin."

"You mentioned Chopin once... when you were still -"

"Chaired?" He stated simply before adding, "You thought it would then be a good idea to tune into the radio. Which didn't go over well, if I recall correctly."

She snorted. "You didn't consider Philip Glass worthy of being on Classic FM."

"Certainly not,"

"So, you remember?" Alex asked, suddenly wondering. Hal paused, but then gave a quick nod. "What else?"

Hal took a deep breath. "I declared personal execution to whoever at the station was responsible. And you secretly like American jazz."

"Och! Not so secret if you remember. Huh," Alex tilted her head, regarding him. "You may not be quite as split as I thought."

He gave her a funny, quizzical look before disregarding it with a shrug. "I'm going to prepare supper for Tom – care to join?"

* * *

Tom returned a fully employed member of the hotel catering staff. He was to start straight away, filling in over the weekend. And he was completely shocked to find that Hal had cooked him food. Afterwards, they enjoyed a mellow night of watching a film, and Alex wondered if it was her imagination or if Hal really did seem more relaxed.

When the film was over and he bid goodnight to answer the call of his evening routines, she kept herself from following. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before he left the room to head upstairs.

Tom was casually flipping channels, but he kept occasionally checking his mobile. Finally, she swiped the remote from him. "Just call her. She's probably wanting to hear from you too."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now don't forget to wash the makeup off before bed."

Tom gave her a grin and then stood, mobile out. "You don't mind?"

"Naw – I'm fine. Will be nice to have the tele to myself,"

"Thanks Alex," Tom smiled genuinely at her before he headed off, mobile in hand.

Alex checked the sports. Glasgow was ahead. She scanned the news, there was nothing of note. Eventually, she realized she was bouncing from channel to channel as absentmindedly as Tom had been. She turned the television off.

Walking through the house, she made sure all the lights were out and everything was in its place. And then she teleported to his door.

His light was already off, much to her astonishment. Surely she hadn't flipped through channels that long? Or maybe he had opted for bed rather than reading for the evening. Sleeping sitting upright with her on the sofa couldn't have been the most restful. She had planned to knock and then talk with him for a bit, but if he had already gone to sleep...

She hesitated. They had slept without incident the previous night, but his harsh words still echoed. Allowing her into his bed was ' _a mistake... not to be made again'._

The last few nights had been nice after a month of constant wakefulness, but she finally had to acknowledge sleep wasn't her only desire. Nor was it merely her blood they shared. Her emotions on the matter were getting tangled. Yes, she could rationalize that it was for his own good. That it would help. But she was kidding herself. Against all reason, she was still attracted to him. And now that he had agreed to try, she wondered if she could be wrong. What if he 'miscalculated' again and she didn't have time to zap him? What if he really _could_ rip her throat out? A morbid record stuck on repeat for her own ghastly death. Would she die again? Once had been _quite_ enough for that particular experience.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself for the long night ahead, but she would give him time. Maybe she would go for a walk. There hadn't been many moments this past month to leave the house.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" He asked, opening his door. Hal was shirtless again and she was taken aback. "There is no point guarding the door." He stepped aside and she stood open-mouthed before taking the invitation to enter. "Really - what were you doing?"

"If you must know, I was trying to decide whether to leave you alone or not."

"And?"

"And you opened the door."

Hal looked at her with an unreadable expression before he latched the handle, containing them in the darkened room. He turned to face her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well," he had a touch of awkward to his tone. "I'm merely going to sleep."

"I noticed," Alex leaned against his fireplace and wondered if she should just follow through with leaving. Hal was studying her in the dark before he dropped his arms, stepping past her to the far side of the bed. He folded the blankets down before he looked at her again, pausing.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked, emphasizing the choice.

She did. And she didn't. He watched her for a change of expression but she didn't answer. Tilting his head, he closed his eyes with a calculated sigh. And then he deftly unhooked the button and zip of his trousers to step out of them. The shock froze Alex in place. She was certain he would have caught her startled expression, had he been looking. He merely stood in his pants and folded his jeans, setting them neatly on the chair next to him. And then he slid under the covers and into bed. Pulling the blankets up, he turned to face away from her.

He had kept himself to the far side of the narrow mattress and Alex felt a quick flutter of nerves. But even before she fully recognised what she was doing, she was stepping free of her boots. She wriggled out of one, and then the other and came to stand at the edge of the bed. Surely, with that much skin contact she'd be able to stop him if anything went wrong? She unzipped her jacket and let it fall.

Lifting the blankets, she faltered only briefly before lying down next to him. His breathing was deep and even, controlled. Alex hazarded to touch his back, near his ribs. When his breathing didn't change, she slid her hand up and over his side to pull herself closer to him. He tensed with an unstable exhale but didn't shift. Alex was still poised, cautious, until his breath steadied as he slowly relaxed against her.

She was slipping her hand with a careful pull of gravity to grace the ridges of his stomach when he stopped her without a word. Capturing her fingers, he stilled them as he brought his arm up against his waist. Eventually, Alex couldn't help but feel the lure of soft sinking as he fell into sleep. With her hand still clasped in his, Alex gradually let herself relax and she followed him down.


	27. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground.

* * *

Time passed, as it is wont to do.

Allison returned to Barry on Sunday to spend the afternoon with Tom, at the end of which she told him that she would join the household. He was thrilled to pieces naturally, and spent what little was left of the evening pacing the different rooms, trying to suss out which space she would prefer so he could ready it for her. Allison's scholarship housing stipend was just enough to cover their rent, buying Hal a little more time before he had to consider employment. Allison wouldn't be moving until the weekend before classes commenced, which coincidentally fell the day after the full moon.

On Monday, the trio returned to the woods, but this time they set an emergency rendezvous point for Alex to lead to. Hal and Alex ran full tilt and Tom hooked over to the fallen tree to intercept them. He didn't have to wait long, but this time when he collided with Hal it was enough to shake the vampire to his senses. Mid-fight Hal held up his hands, surrendering to them, although he later admitted that he had been holding back.

When they went out again two days later, Alex decided to try wearing Hal down. She flew, reveling in the joy of running but keeping Hal just out of reach. She knew for certain now that she could out-run him. About halfway through the loop Hal finally let his control slip, the unrewarding chase locking into his hunger and Alex stayed just ahead. Tom cut off through the underbrush to intercept at their tree, but Alex just kept going. By the time they had come around again after running the full circuit twice, which Tom said was close to 20 miles, Hal finally slowed and stopped. He didn't require convincing at all but had brought himself down on his own.

Hal & Alex continued their experiment of sleeping together. Some nights she joined him after he had gone to bed, appearing to stand in the darkened room at his side. Awakening to her presence he would simply pull back the covers and make room for her. Other nights they fell asleep together upstairs, listening to music or debating the merits of Louis Armstrong to Miles Davis or Ella Fitzgerald to Billie Holiday.

He never let her get very far with touching him, nor would he allow himself to touch her, the fear of repeating the mistake that had brought him to the point of attack keeping him stoic. But in many respects, Alex felt quite natural sleeping with him despite the undercurrent. She came to know his mannerisms: how he would move in his sleep to seek her warmth and pull her close, only to turn away abruptly if he woke. Some nights, he would get up and leave her without a word to either return to his own room or disappear downstairs. On those nights, she left him alone.

The best nights, the times when she felt progress was being made, were the nights after a run. Hal was more relaxed and more at peace after the exertion and the release. The difference was subtle, but Alex could sense it. After the third run when he had mastered himself so well, Hal showered and then came to her, bring tea up to the attic. He knew she couldn't drink it, but she seemed to like the smell and comfort as much as Annie had. That night, sitting face to face while _Kind of Blue_ swept along in the background, he didn't stop her when she dared to trace the line of his jaw, nor when she followed it down his neck to his collar. When she reached his chest he caught her hand, interlacing their fingers but pushing her away at the same time.

They carried on that way all the following week. Alex would hazard to touch him, edging further each time but he would always stop her. She didn't argue. Hal continued to allow them to sleep together, and Alex knew he appreciated the apparent warmth she brought despite the challenge it posed for him. And Alex cherished the ability to sleep at all. She could forget, briefly, that she was a ghost. But she also started to think that he actually _liked_ having her there, another barrier to the outside world, keeping him safe. And she hoped her constant presence was only helping to push his resistance, bit by bit, night by night.

During the days Hal adhered strictly to his routines, but eventually they started making little forays out as well, with Tom joining them when his new job allowed. They would sit in the garden in the evening, enjoying cups of tea as their neighbors occasionally walked by. Later, they started going out for walks, slowly increasing his exposure. Alex would keep her arm looped through Hal's as they wound through the streets, talking an endless banter. He was a skilled conversationalist and she could almost forget to be wary until they approached the inevitable person and he would tense, steering them clear just like he had on the beach.

Eventually, even the walks became easier. Two weeks from the night they had first gone running, Tom decided it was time to put his friend to the test. They had walked down to Maslin Park, passing tourists and families with Hal barely taking notice. The evening was cooling, a salty breeze was coming in off the water and they were about to loop around to head home. Hal & Alex were in the middle of an argument about naught, far as Tom could tell, so he didn't think they'd miss him. He veered off and jogged back a few minutes later, catching up.

"Eh! Let's head back a bit. Night's too nice to just head home."

Alex & Hal looked to each other and Hal shrugged. They turned and followed Tom back towards the park. But Tom made for Finnegan's Inn instead. Hal immediately guessed what he was up to and stopped.

"Tom -" He started to protest but Tom turned, walking backwards and pointing at Hal.

"You owe me a pint," Tom grinned as Hal's face fell. "I checked – there's a free table outside."

Hal looked past Tom to the lively pub. The Pleasure Park across the road had closed for the night and it seemed that half the patrons had settled into Finnegan's for supper. But the evening was just cool enough that a few of the sidewalk picnic tables were empty.

Alex completely brightened and pulled on Hal's arm. "Hell yes! Tis about time we had a household toast."

"Which we could do from home," Hal's tone was flat. "Tom – this really isn't a -"

"A good idea? A 'proper' time?" Tom mocked Hal's own voice. "You can do this mate. I know you can. And I want chips."

Tom, taking charge, turned around and bounded for the free table closest to them and furthest from the door. He made a show of sitting and giving a chin lift to the waitress inside through the windows.

Alex turned to look at Hal who quite honestly seemed a little green. She nodded her head in a slight tilt over to where Tom was waiting for them. "He's right you know. You can do this." Hal still looked leery so she added, "I got you, alright?"

He looked intensely at her for a moment before giving a barely perceptible nod of assent. They approached together in the manner they had grown accustomed to; her arm looped through his with his hands in his coat pockets. Anyone who noticed would think he was walking alone. Hal appreciated that at least Tom hadn't made him sit facing the people inside. With his back to the glass, Hal folded his arms onto the table and Alex scooted in close. They didn't have a moment to continue the conversation as the waitress came out with a pair of menus.

"Eh there lads! Can I get a round of drinks going for ya?" She was blonde and perky and Tom smiled broadly at her.

"I'll have a pint o' the Fullers and an order o' chips. Hal?"

Hal was trying to look anywhere but at the girl as she leaned over, practically on top of Alex, to pull two coasters out of her apron and set them on the table. She straightened and waited for Hal to answer. Just as the waitress was about to state the obligatory "I can come back -" Hal pushed his hand to his forehead and mumbled, "Guinness."

Alex gave a dramatically heavy sigh as the waitress left with their order. "There's one thing that utterly blows about being a ghost."

"The waitress not bein' able ta see you and that?" Tom asked innocently, fidgeting with his coaster.

"Not being able to eat or drink," Hal answered for her. She shot him a look but then shrugged.

"Yeh."

Tom looked crestfallen at her sad resignation. "Oh – Alex I'm right sorry. I did'na think o' that."

"Tis alright. But I am so going to sniff your beer," she chuckled and leaned back in a slouch, resting her head against the black window trim. The noise spilling out of the crowd inside was boisterous, happy. Hal leaned forward, trying to tune it out. He focused on the monstrosity of the fake mountain structure across the road, which didn't help.

"See? You're doing grand, mate."

"Thank you Tom for your undying enthusiasm. But it has only been forty-nine days." _And eighteen hours._ Hal hated that he knew. "This," he waved to the room full of people behind him, "is a bit challenging."

"Challenging is good, right?" Alex asked, dropping her hands into the pockets of her jacket while she leaned.

"Until the challenge becomes too much," Hal stated flatly.

"Good thing Alex has you cornered there then." Tom tried to be serious but the way the ghost gave a feisty lift of her chin made him grin. "We won't let you attack the bar. Relax."

Just then the waitress reappeared with Tom's beer. "Here you are sweet." She expertly set the full pint glass down. "Be back straightaway with the rest."

Tom refrained from touching his beer but leaned in towards Hal. "This is grand actually, it being our last weekend just the three o' us."

Alex grinned widely. "Before Allison? I for one am looking forward to having her around. It'll be nice to have someone other than you two blokes to talk to." She winked at Tom who was starting to get that distantly wistful look.

"The house will get back to being a proper family at that," Tom sighed. Hal, whose attention had been cast outward, cocked his head.

"That is truly what you want, isn't it?" Hal asked Tom evenly.

The werewolf met Hal's gaze, startled at the seriousness he had loaded into the question. "Well... yeah."

"And you include us -" Hal nodded to Alex, "in that as well?"

"Course. What else would you be?" Tom's admission was candid, just like the day he had strapped his best friend to a chair.

Alex felt her heart expand at the gentle look that crossed Hal's face. Then the waitress, with the impeccable timing that waitresses sometimes have, appeared with the Guinness and a basket of fresh chips. Alex was glad she had been leaning back, otherwise the woman would have pushed right into her as she set the dark pint in front of Hal.

"There you are love. Anything else?"

Hal, who was _not_ looking at the girl's throat, returned his focus to Tom. "Actually – one more of those please."

"That's the spirit!" Tom grinned as the waitress nodded and left to fetch them a third pint.

Hal shook his head but smiled. "Not for me." He turned, "For Alex." The ghost sat up from leaning. "It won't be a proper toast, otherwise."

"But I can't drink. It's just a waste."

Hal had a rare sly smile. "We'll drink it."

"I know it's polite to wait but these smell too good. Sorry." Tom reached for a chip, followed by another. He pointed towards Hal with one, but the vampire declined.

"We already had supper," Hal said, even though he knew not to really question a werewolf's capacity for food. "Alex will have to do double her shoplifting with two of you in the house," he jested.

Tom took a swallow of his beer, unable to resist after digging into the chips. Setting the pint down he huffed at Hal, "Or you could get a job."

"That is an unfortunate but inevitable eventuality," Hal said evenly with a smirk. Alex, who had been staring longingly at Hal's beer while they bantered, had a sudden overwhelming urge. The mood was just light enough that she indulged without thinking. She leaned forward and dipped her finger into the frothy foam of Hal's Guinness. None of the foam stuck. Embarrassed, too late she recognized the old habit; she used to steal her ex's. She blanched, but Hal merely raised an eyebrow, peering into the indentation. Without losing his smirk, he slid the pint over to her. "Good thing we ordered another." His smile was smooth, as the waitress happened to be coming towards them with the second Guinness.

"There you are." She set the pint on a coaster in front of Hal. "You two need anything else just give a wave."

"Alright!" Tom finished chewing and reached for his glass. "Now we can toast proper then." He looked between the vampire and ghost across the table and raised his glass. Alex checked to make sure no one was watching, and then raised hers as well. "To the family you choose," Tom toasted sagely. Hal's smile stayed in his eyes as he raised his pint with a nod.

The trio joined their glasses and both Tom and Hal followed with a drink. Alex just set hers down and swirled her finger through the fading foam.

"Alex," Hal said her name with his glass still raised, making her look up. He gave a strange tilt of his head and reached for her. Tom watched bewildered as Hal lifted Alex's arm up towards the back of his shoulders and held her fingers to his head. "Focus on the glass. Feel the coolness." Hal's thumb rubbed the side of his pint. "Close your eyes."

Alex was completely flabbergasted, but closed her eyes. She couldn't help but twine her fingers through his hair. The fresh malty smell of Guinness was strong and she breathed it in, wistful. And then the taste flooded her senses: rich and dark, cool and frothy. Alex's eyes flashed open to see Hal swallow and set down the beer. The flavour was still on her tongue and she could even feel the coolness falling downwards. Her eyes widened and he cocked a knowing smile at her as he let go of her hand.

"Wot happened?" Tom looked between the two of them and Alex pulled back her arm.

"Alex just learned how to taste."

"I did?" she asked, and Hal huffed a laugh at her but nodded. "Is that because of our..." She didn't quite know what to call it in front of Tom, but Hal was already shaking his head.

"No, it's a ghost thing. Annie knew how, but she must not have had time to tell you. I realised you were probably strong enough by now."

"Strong enough?" Her mind was still racing as the flavor of Guinness faded.

"Usually it takes a little practice."

"Oh! I did'na know ghosts could do that," Tom admitted.

"Not all can manage it."

"Will it work on anyone? Can I go in there and try it on regular people?" Alex was practically standing up in excitement. Hal hooked her elbow to keep her remaining seated.

"Don't. Pearl said it was only strong with other supernaturals. It helps if your subject is aware you're doing it. They pay more attention that way."

"You can try on me if you want," Tom offered, popping one of the few remaining chips in his mouth. Alex grinned and rent-a-ghosted across the table to sit next to him. "Do I have to do anything?" He asked Hal.

"Just give your full focus. And let her touch your head."

"Oo – can I try a chip?" Tom shrugged and looked at the few remaining chips in the basket.

"They've nearly gone cold."

"I don't care." Alex raised an eyebrow as she reached for Tom's head. He leaned over towards her and felt the tingling coolness of the ghost's touch. Tom felt drastically warmer under her hand than Hal had, and she tried to avoid his jagged scars with her hand placement.

"A'right," Tom picked up the last few chips and put them in his mouth, closing his eyes to concentrate while he chewed. They both kept their eyes closed when Tom reached for his beer too.

In that moment, watching Alex's face brightening with pleasure, part of Hal knew he could stand up and leave. The train station was close. Vaguely, he wondered if that part of him had even played this little scene as a way towards the possibility. They could open their eyes and he would be gone.

He sat serenely in the recognition that the thundering pulses under the din inside were fueling such thoughts. He also recognized that there wasn't anywhere else he wanted to be. He smiled at his allies - this new family of _choice_ \- and inwardly laughed at himself. Calmly, he lifted the pint and drained the glass, joining them with a celebratory grin when they finished.

The following morning, Hal submitted an application to Tom's hotel.


	28. Curiosity

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own me. Special thanks to Toby Whithouse and BBC3 for the playground._

_Gentle reminder that this was written before series 5, when all I knew of their new place of employment was what looked to be a catering food fight. We also had not yet known why Alex's mother was gone, so I surmised. I have chosen to keep things as written. Special thanks again to TJ_tangentially & whimsyfox for the beta._

* * *

"Your qualifications are impressive, Mr. Yorke."

Formalities and greetings completed, the general manager of the hotel, Mr. Paul Edwards, leaned casually forward, elbows on the desk. "I must admit that I called this interview half out of curiosity. What makes you want to work in housekeeping?"

Hal had put on all the charm he could manage. He even had allowed Alex to finally cut his hair.

"I enjoy cleaning. Strange, I know," he flashed a jovial smile, compelling the man to trust him. "It is honest work that leads to a very simple satisfaction."

"But it says here you've been involved in 'organizational management.' Can you tell me about that?"

Hal retained his posture but casually crossed his legs. Perhaps he should have kept the application to even more of a minimum than he thought. "I have been out of the work force for some time, Mr. Edwards. But yes, there was a period that I oversaw... an entertainment operation." Edwards looked like he wanted Hal to elaborate. "It was an exclusive establishment with high standards of privacy for its members."

The man gave him a knowing smile, lighting up the fine lines at the corners of his eyes. It was telling that he was casual about Hal's evasiveness. "So you have experience overseeing a staff then?"

_Battalions. Politics. War. Line Managers._

Hal nodded. "Yes."

"And you claim fluency in French, German and Polish." _And others, but he left those off_. At Hal's affirmative, Edwards asked, "Why were you working at a cafe then?"

"I was in need of employment, and it was convenient at the time to work with my friend, Tom."

"Is that what has inspired you to apply here?" Edwards asked. Hal paused only briefly before giving a nod. "Well at least you're an honest sort. Tom has been great, I've heard. And he left a note to recommend you." Edwards studied him momentarily before asking, "How are you with organizing rotas?"

"Exceptional. Time management comes naturally to me."

Edwards made a note on Hal's neatly scripted application. "Excellent. Only other question I must ask is why have you been unemployed?"

"I was… quite ill for a time. I would rather not discuss it, if that is alright."

"Will it affect your ability to come to work?"

"There is always a chance of a… relapse. However, I've learned that my condition has renewed my work ethic."

"Well then. As long as I won't have a repeat of this morning, I think you'll do just fine. Welcome to the Grand, Mr. Yorke," Edwards stood and offered a handshake. Still keeping his charm, Hal obliged the handshake and tried not to appear too unwilling, although he was slightly puzzled.

Edwards continued, "I want you to take over from Bernard. He's done a fine job until now, but he just told me he'll be moving to Spain with his boyfriend in a matter of days."

"Bernard, sir?"

"Head of Housekeeping. Can you come in tomorrow? I'd like there to be time for him to show you the ropes before he leaves." Seeing Hal's hesitation, Edwards added, "Unless, of course, you really would rather take the porter job you applied for?"

"I can be available tomorrow... But with your permission, I would prefer to learn more of what the position entails before accepting."

Edwards smiled at him. "Indeed. That shouldn't be a problem. I have a good feeling about you. See you at nine?"

Hal exited the office and returned to the corridor where Alex was leaning, knee up and boot on the wall, waiting for him. The interview was the first time he had been alone with a human since his slip, but he had insisted she would only distract him if she were in the room. In compromise, she was stationed at the door, listening.

"Did I just hear that right?" She straightened and hooked her arm through his.

"I shouldn't have worn this suit," Hal grumbled.

"Sounds to me like you shouldn't have filled out your application so well. But the suit didn't help," she smirked and looked him over appreciatively as they came out to the lobby. Tom, who had been waiting, stood up from his chair at the sight of them.

"Someone just got hired," Alex winked.

"Cor' he did. I don't know of anyone who cleans up better." Tom grinned but Alex leered at Hal.

"S _omeone_ just bumped the pay grade." Tom raised an eyebrow at Alex's excited taunting.

"It would appear the Head of Housekeeping turned in his notice this morning," Hal told Tom reluctantly.

"Wot?" Tom looked between the two of them. "So you just walked in there and landed management?"

"As droll as this is, may we continue outside please?" Hal gave a general motion towards the few other people in the lobby. Tom mouthed an "oh". Once outside, they stopped short of the car.

"Cleaning rooms in relative isolation is one thing. Managing the staff is quite another."

"You didn't turn it down did'ya? Tell me you didn't. We need the money, Hal!"

"I am to return tomorrow for training. But I couldn't accept without knowing what I was getting into."

"But you can't not accept. That's crackers!"

"He has offered the option. I could still take the porter opening."

"I'll do it with you."

Both Hal and Tom turned to Alex. Her eyebrows were raised but she shrugged at their questioning faces. "To keep you in line. B'sides – I think he assumed you knew your way around a computer. You're gonna need help so's to not make a fool of yourself."

"Brilliant, Alex!" Tom beamed.

Hal was not amused by how much his friend thought this was a good idea. "I do know rudimentary computer science," he muttered, prickling regardless.

Alex huffed, "From what? 1993? Times have changed Hal. No one calls it that anymore."

"Allison's coming over tonight for supper," Tom added. "She can bring her laptop and maybe teach us the basics? She's been trying to get me on the web-mail."

"We could even get started this afternoon. We have Annie's at the house," Alex reminded them.

"The computer isn't the problem!" Hal shouted, exasperated over their enthusiasm. "Do you have any idea how _appealing_ he smelled in that small office? And he wasn't even attractive."

"A good thing then he's not a lady general manager," Tom couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew the gravity of the situation.

"You could chew gum? Or work with the door open?" Alex offered.

Hal dropped his face into his hand. "I _do not_ chew gum. Filthy habit."

Tom barked a laugh at that before turning serious. "Alex will look out for ya. And if she has to interfere then we'll just try the porter thing. I gots ta get back to work. Don't forget to stir the soup."

When Tom turned to go, Hal gave a heavy sigh but unlocked the car. He had time to think this through. He didn't have to show up tomorrow at all if he didn't want to.

Alex was already sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm not going to let you do you anything, you know. You have a tell."

"I do?" Hal asked, suddenly curious. He put the key in the ignition but did not start the car.

"Yep." At his questioning look she held up her hands, "I'm not telling you! Then you'll stop doing it. Which, by the way you haven't been since Finnegan's."

Hal continued to stare at her, but eventually turned back to the windscreen. He scanned the road before starting the car. "Don't you have anything else you would rather be doing?" He didn't say it sharply - just wearily. He pulled out into traffic, making sure there were several car lengths of space ahead of him.

"Course. Sure. But I can't keep shoplifting, Hal. It's not right."

Hal didn't say anything as he drove onto a side street. He started their slow weave through the neighborhoods. There weren't any other drivers in sight and he relaxed slightly. "I'm not denying that I need to bring income into the house. It's astonishing we lasted this long. But you didn't die just so you could look after me."

As Alex turned away, gazing out the window to watch row after row of houses go by, she became melancholic. Perhaps it was the conflicting emotions of seeing him in the same suit he had worn the day she'd died that pushed her into suddenly asking, "What the hell did I die for then?" But as soon as she said it, she knew she couldn't leave it at that. "Tell me about Cutler."

His hand gave an ever so subtle jerk against the steering wheel. "I was under the impression discussion of Cutler was off-limits."

"It was. But I think I'm getting over it. Well... not _over it_ over it. But I'd like to understand a little better. Why I died."

They traveled a few more blocks and made another turn before he answered. "He was taking revenge."

"Because you killed his wife?" Hal's grip on the wheel tightened, but she continued. "Yeah, I know. But that was sixty-some years ago. What I don't know is what he was to you. Once, you said there was a time when you were friends?"

"Yes. There was a time." Alex watched him. Hal had turned darkly serious, but he kept his concentration on the road as he answered. "Nick was... mine."

"Yours?" she asked. He navigated a turn before giving the barest of nods. They were nearly home.

"He was the last person I recruited. And I did not give him a choice."

"So... did that make him like a... son?" They turned onto their street.

"In a sense, but not exactly," Hal took a full inhale and parked the car before continuing. "Nick loved his wife. Rachel." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Enough that he remained living with her for months afterwards. I couldn't understand it, at the time." Hal's hands were still resting on the steering wheel and Alex was silent. He rubbed the edge with a distracted finger. "It was one of my crueler moments. He was utterly broken and I took every last shred of his humanity in order to rebuild him into the vampire you met."

Alex could feel how difficult this conversation was for him and regretted bringing it up, but she was glad to finally know. "So... what he said about you was true. Tis what he meant when he said you made him."

"I could not have foreseen what it would come to, but the fault is still mine." Hal was staring beyond the glass, not meeting her inquiring stare. Alex could sense him slipping into his guilt like a blanket.

"Hal –" As she reached for his hand he flinched, which was something he hadn't done in a while. He focused on her hand touching his as she continued, "That isn't who you are anymore."

Hal didn't answer, just looked at her sadly. He was silent for a long while.

"Nothing can change the past, Alex. I carry them with me. Always."

He moved his hand away and took the keys before opening his door.

"I know." She spoke softly, and meant it too. She felt that in her own small way, she did understand. Even in her short life there were things she had done that she regretted, some of which weren't even her decisions, but the choices of someone else. He paused briefly at her admission but did not turn. Standing up, he shut the door gently and made his way to the house. Alex remained in the car and watched him climb the walk. Unlocking the front door, he stepped inside without looking back.

She fully expected Hal to have gone upstairs, seeking solitude with the ghosts she had raised. When she finally stopped pondering and teleported inside, she was startled to see him sitting at the bar. He was staring into the wall, lost in thought with his chin in his hand. There was a nearly full bottle and an empty glass on the counter in front of him. He didn't change his position or even look up at her entrance.

"I never did give him a proper send off." He tapped the glass of the bottle with his right hand and she knew that he meant Cutler. He still wasn't in the habit of speaking about him in front of her. "I shouldn't have abandoned him," Hal's gaze was still distant and he spoke with a sad resignation. "But I couldn't trust him with the knowledge that I had survived. Even years afterwards." After a long pause, he finally turned to look at her. "Why don't you speak of your family any longer?"

Alex had been standing in the foyer but came forward to pull up a barstool. She sat down next to him and folded her arms over the bar, choosing her words carefully before answering. "I miss them. Every-damn-day. But I also feel as if I've moved on. They were such a big part of my life... but now, everything is so drastically different..." She started twirling her rings with her left hand. "I used to think that the world would come crashing down if I wasn't there for them. But I know now they're fine. I think Aengus has even stepped in to fill my shoes, looking after Da and m'brothers."

"And what happened to your Mother? You've never spoken of her."

Alex looked at Hal sharply. She vaguely wondered if he was getting her back for bringing up Cutler, or if he merely was asking to distract himself from his memories.

"Simple. She died."

"Death is never simple." He lifted his head from his hand and sat up. "Your youngest brother – Will? Isn't he only twelve?"

"How the hell do you remember that?"

But Hal just continued, reaching for the bottle. "So it couldn't have been that long ago."

Alex watched him pull the stopper from the cask and pour a sliver into the glass before she answered. "Seven years. She got sick seven years ago. Less than three months aft, she died." Hal didn't say anything, just took the barest of sips from the glass. "I moved back from college to help out. Will was just five at the time and Ryan barely a teenager. Gus and I – we became like surrogate parents, Da being beside his self with grief. And then we nearly lost Gus..." She trailed off. "Gawds. You don't want to hear all this."

Hal's eyes softened as he met hers. "But you may need to tell it. And I do care, despite appearances." He gave her a gentle smile at their inside joke and waited for her to continue.

Alex started fidgeting with her rings again and bit her lip before saying, "After a while, a year maybe, Gus started growing distant. He'd go out after the kids were in bed and not come in till late. Da just ignored it. But soon we only started to see him on occasion. He wouldn't even make it home for dinner most days, unless he was wanting for something. Luckily, it was one of those occasions when I came in late and found him. He'd OD'd in our living room."

She paused, but Hal didn't say anything. It felt strange to finally be opening up to him like this. Nearly two months since they met and she had seen him at his absolute worst, yet somehow, she hadn't been able to tell him any of this. It had just seemed inconsequential in the scheme of things, or maybe she had been waiting for him to care enough to ask. "He was in and out of rehab for years after. Things were finally getting back on track... Ryan was heading to school this fall. And then I had to go and disappear."

Hal took another sip before speaking, "Which is why it is imperative to locate your body. We'll canvas the campus as Allison planned when the semester starts." He twirled the glass on the counter, watching the liquid move. "But it makes even less sense for you to stay here to go through it again. With me."

"There were times when I certainly wished we could have just strapped Gus to a chair. Would have made things a little simpler in some respects..." She looked down, knowing she wasn't really answering his question. "At first… I was lost. I didn't know where else to be. I was quick to figure out how lonely it is being a ghost, if you don't have others to be with. But then I became friends with Tom and saw how much he needed the help... and I guess… curiosity can go a long way."

They both fell into an easy silence after that. She watched Hal spin his glass slowly on the counter and appreciated the way his wrist moved, contrasting against the sleeve of his jacket. He truly had aristocratic bones and could pull off a suit really well. She hadn't been able to appreciate it the last time she saw him wear it. So much had changed since then...

Suddenly, she desperately wanted to taste the liquor with him. Well, honestly she wished she could have been drinking with him through this whole conversation, but she'd settle on the next best thing. When he started to lift the glass, she raised her hand to reach for him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't stop her. Spreading her fingers through his hair, she could immediately taste the alcohol on his breath before he took another sip, but it didn't compare to when the actual liquor hit her senses. A bright burning fire of fresh juniper and green herbs flared into her, the warmth spreading.

He set the glass down, having finished it off for her. "Is there anything else you'd like to try?" He offered. She dropped her hand and started to look through the bottles, but none of them were as high-quality as the gin he had picked - and she hazarded a guess that he probably shouldn't drink too much. She had started thinking through their kitchen when he added, "Although, food is probably best done with Tom. Most things don't taste the same for me anymore."

"Not even sorbet?" She had remembered the pint of strawberry in the freezer.

He shrugged, "Bit cold, but it's alright" Suddenly excited, she concentrated and opened the freezer from where they sat. The sorbet landed in her outstretched hand. "Spoon?" he asked, reaching again for the bottle and pouring another half shot of liquor.

She opened the sorbet and set it on the counter in front of them before handing him a spoon. As she slipped her fingers into his hair again, he casually scooped out a spoonful. Watching her watching him, he placed the spoon on his tongue.

Cold. _Really cold_. So cold, she couldn't taste the strawberry. Then he chased it with the gin, and the liquor dispersed the sorbet, flooding out the sharp summer red of strawberry with a flash of fire. This time, the fire sank all the way down through her to ignite a tingling spark. _Oh...my._ She pulled her hand free and turned away, hiding her blush. She wasn't entirely sure the feeling had been her own.

Hal brushed against her fingers resting on the edge of the bar and leaned in close, getting her to face him. She was immediately caught in his eyes as he studied her with a cool intensity. "Step two," he whispered obscurely just before he kissed her.

This time, the fury was gone and he was deliberate, with all the assurance of a practised lover. Her pulse quickened and she brought her fingers back up into his hair. He tasted of gin and strawberries and it was _oh_ so much sharper than before.

She returned the kiss, tasting gin, tasting him. The fire in her belly sparked and caught, transforming to a profound ache. Her fingers crept past his sleeve to brush the inside of his wrist and he made a low moan, but for once he didn't pull away. The fingers of her other hand slid from his hair, to the lobe of his ear, to the side of his face as she kissed him deeper. All that magnetism, all their spark was propelling her forward and she stood, still kissing him.

She felt his hand at her collar, but it was to reach for the opening of her jacket. His tongue slipped past her parted lips, tasting her as he brought the zip down. She stepped closer into him, pressing against his knees, and he yielded to her. The bar stool he was sitting on was the only thing keeping her from pressing into him entirely.

Hal slid the jacket from her shoulders without losing contact with her skin, bringing his hand to her back. He used the leverage to pull them together, bringing his other hand up to flatten against her chest.

Alex was spinning, arching against him with both hands trailing his face and weaving into his hair. He was hard against her and she desperately wished the bar stool was little shorter. There was such a heat building between them that she didn't register when he started placing kisses down her jaw, following the slow line of her neck until she felt him suck at her skin, just over her pulse.

With a sobering awareness she recognized the danger they were in. Reluctantly, she pushed at his temple, forcing him to turn away. He growled under his breath with his face into her shoulder before he suddenly went rigid and pulled away. With his hand on her chest he pushed her back and raised his eyes to face her, breathing heavily. The muscles of his jaw were clenching as he tried to ratchet up his control. She stared into his eyes, watching for change before carefully untangling herself to step free of his knees on either side of her waist.

Hal swallowed and calmed his breathing, closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch Alex straighten her jacket or stare at him imploringly. Once he was regimented, he stood. Their eyes met for an instant, everything unspoken spanning between them, before he turned away.

Alex remained standing at the bar, still utterly dazed when moments later she heard the sound of the water coming on. Being the middle of the afternoon it was out of place in his routine. But then again, so had been the entire day. She would find it funny, if she wasn't so sad; apparently even vampires needed a cold shower sometimes.


	29. Abductions and Tea

_I don't own these characters - they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground. Special thanks again to TJ_tangentially & whimsyfox for the beta, and you dear reader, for the reviews._

* * *

"Now down to business," Allison announced as soon as they all were settled at the table. "On Saturday, my parents will be coming with me. They have very irritatingly insisted, and, as I'll be moving my books, I can use the extra car. I've told them this is a student household so it'd be best if you could all think up a convincing cover."

That evening Tom had finished preparing supper while Allison attempted to show Hal some standard computer functions. Hal had remained in his room for the afternoon, and was back to consciously trying to avoid Alex, but she kept catching his eye from across the supper table. It had been quite humorous watching him attempt to navigate the internet, and had taken her mind off their interlude for a while. She smiled at Allison, but wondered if the girl had forgotten; Allison's parents wouldn't be able to see her.

Almost as if the girl could read her mind, Allison continued, "Alex, I've told my Mum that I'll be on the same floor as you but unfortunately you'll be out of town this weekend. She had been looking forward to meeting you, which would, of course, be problematic."

Tom ladled a second bowl of soup as he asked, "Is there anything we haven't thought of?"

"Have you decided on the full moon?" Hal asked, delicately moistening a piece of bread in his soup.

"Allison can take the cellar," Tom turned back to Allison and added, "Since you've got classes starting the next morning. I'll go out to the woods. Already took the day off and that."

"Well that's easy then." Alex cupped her mug of tea which was losing its warmth. But Allison looked a little worried at the ghost's comment and glanced at Hal.

"Unless… do you need to be 'away' as well?"

"Naw!" Tom smiled proudly. "Hal's been doing grand – haven't you mate? Starting at the hotel tomorrow and everything. Still can't believe you ended up in management just like that."

Hal rolled his eyes at Tom with a sigh before answering Allison. "It should be fine as long as I maintain distance."

"Yes, but are you certain? These are my parents we're talking about. They may drive me to absolutely caterwaul, but they're still family."

Hal gave her a reassuring smile. "I give my word to keep your parents from harm. Will they be concerned about the bar, by chance?"

Allison looked behind her to the lei-strewn shelves of bottles and glasses and shrugged. "I am of age, but they know I don't drink. It does lend nicely to the whole student household aesthetic though, don't you think?"

"It's an eyesore," Hal muttered. Tom suddenly remembered Pearl saying the same thing.

"Didn't know you felt that way, Mr. Radio Four," Tom jibed with a grin. "All this stuff was already here this way. I think even 'fore Annie and them moved in."

"We could redecorate!" Alex perked up at the thought. She hadn't had control over a place in ages.

"I hazard a guess it all belongs to the house."

"So what? We move it to the attic with the rest of the riffraff," she winked, making light of herself in jest.

"It all should go to the skip. Minus the resident ghost, that is." Hal's eyes finally met hers with an acknowledging intent and a smile.

* * *

After supper, Tom and Allison left for a walk and Hal began the washing up. The running water and occasional clink of dishes were the only sounds in the house. Alex came into the kitchen and stood behind him at the sink, not saying anything, but she knew he was aware of her presence. Eventually, she placed a hand on his back, between the shoulder blades as he kept working. She couldn't continue to ignore this, especially if she was going to get them through the next several days. She couldn't just let this sit between them anymore - their elephant in the room.

She stepped in closer to him and felt him tense, but she didn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing into him like she had wanted so many times before. Finally, he stopped the faucet but merely stood, hands still in marigolds resting against the sink. He leaned into her slightly and sighed.

"Alex," her name was a whisper. "Earlier..." She held him tighter.

"Earlier was a step. An improvement. I'm not giving up on you." She rested her head on his shoulder. He let her hold him for a moment but eventually turned the water back on. Alex stepped away and hoisted herself up to sit on the countertop next to him. The action was such a habit with her that Hal didn't bother to protest anymore.

Finishing the wash, he removed the marigolds and washed his hands before turning to her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cocked his head. "You realize you may just be compelled because ofthis?" He leaned against the sink and gave a general wave to the space between them.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Hal, I wanted to jump yer bones before you went all sociopath and drank m'blood." The emotion was setting her lilt stronger. "It's not just that."

Hal remained where he was, impassive. They held each other's eyes for a spell before she swung her legs out and dropped back to the floor. Alex stepped right into him and he straightened, trying to create more space between them. She pushed it further, pressing against him. She always had been forward.

Hal knew he should push her away, but he didn't. He kept himself shielded, arms crossed, as he said, "We should go running. Before tomorrow."

She trailed a finger down his forearm and then smiled, mischievous. She was feeling pushy and maybe this was just the thing. Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she wrapped her hands over both sides of his arms and _yanked_.

Hal was once more treated to the experience of being slammed into a brick wall of nothingness. They reappeared in the darkness of the woods with his back against their tree rather than the kitchen sink.

"Jesus bloody FUCK – Alex!" he cursed. Dropping his arms he shoved her away, furious. "This was NOT an emergency! Take us back – right now."

"No." And she took off running.

"Alex!" He shouted. She left him no choice but to launch after her.

"Better behave yourself! I'm your only way home!" She taunted and made for the loop of their familiar trail.

"Jesus – Alex!" He was close behind. "We should have left a note for Tom!"

She just laughed, "Those two? Wanna bet that we'll be back before they are?"

He growled in frustration at her but kept up the chase. They slipped into the silence of the run and Hal counted breaths. In... _one..._ out. In... _two..._ out. In... _three_ ... This was the first time they had come here without Tom and he wondered if she had actually planned it, or if it was merely another of her whims. Either way, Hal was determined to keep himself under control. It was too dangerous to be alone with her after this afternoon.

Hal fell into the rhythm of his footfalls and breath, feeling his anger at her ebb. She was only trying to help, even if at times it seemed backwards. He watched her ghost through a branch in the path that he had to lunge over. She really loved doing this - the thrill and pleasure of the run was evident in her body language nearly immediately. _Like her pleasure at kissing him..._ No. Thinking of that would _not_ be helpful.

Hal navigated a turn of the trail flawlessly. _This was madness._ It was already far too late to stop. Though not the job, he could still turn back from that. But the house would be in trouble if he didn't do something. _There was always..._ no. The job would be okay. After training with Bernard, if he was left on his own to manage the porter staff... maybe it would be okay. He wouldn't really know until he tried. And Alex was willing to help him try. _And Alex was willing..._ Bloody hell!

These past weeks he had almost gotten used to her presence. _Almost._ It was an affirmation of his control that nothing had happened. _Until today._ He had wanted to test it with her - the theory that if he could kiss her without incident then perhaps he was ready for tomorrow's challenge.

What he hadn't factored was her fervor in kissing him back. _Or that it would be so..._ or perhaps he did. Part of him knew... and wanted to find out if she would still stop him. He sloshed through an unexpected mud puddle and cursed. He really should be paying closer attention.

Alex was getting further ahead, urging him on faster. She could sense that he wasn't letting go. She tried going even faster, to the point when she could hear his breath turn uneven, but he still wasn't allowing the shift to happen. Realizing that Hal might not yet ready to try it without Tom, she started to slow. She came to a stop and turned. He was coming up in a jog and stopped an arm's length away. They had gone a fair distance at a good clip and the moonlight caught a slight sheen of sweat on his skin.

"No good, eh?" she asked, and he shrugged. "You still mad at me?"

"Rent-a-ghosting is not my preferred mode of travel," he sighed, his breath slowing, "regardless of convenience."

"But you didn't let go."

He shook his head. "The run was still nice."

"Feel any better about tomorrow?" She asked.

"A little. It's worth trying... though it will be necessary for you to..." Hal made a distasteful face, "if I show any sign of -"

"I will." She stepped in closer to him. "But eventually, you'll have to start trusting yourself again."

"Alas, I stopped doing that a very long time ago."

"So it's past time then." Stepping in even closer to bring them face to face, she tilted her chin up slightly and closed her eyes. This time, there wasn't anywhere for him to go. Somewhere distant an owl screeched and Alex began to wonder if she had misjudged the situation again.

But then, ever so softly, his lips brushed hers. She felt him place a kiss on her forehead, followed by a gentle touch to her right eye, then her left. A shiver ran through her at the surprising intimacy of it, and she opened her eyes to stare right into his. With two light fingers, he followed the curve of her cheekbone to her jaw before cupping her chin. His kiss was smooth, but reserved. Pulling back, he set his hand on her shoulder. "We should go home."

She held his gaze for a moment longer, noting just how contained he was. Eventually, she hooked her arms around his waist and pulled him close with a sigh. But before teleporting, she gave a languishing kiss where his neck met his collarbone. His breath instantly went shaky, but slowly he brought his hands up to her back, almost in a proper hug. With her lips still against his collarbone, she took them back to the kitchen.

"Oi! There you are." Tom and Allison were at the table with cups of tea. "Wondering where you got off to." Alex pulled herself free from Hal and blushed. Why on earth hadn't she aimed for her room?

"I would have won that bet," Hal scowled at her and looked to his boots. They were a bit muddied.

"Did you just ... teleport?" Allison blinked at Hal while he bent forward to unlace his boots.

" _Apparently_ I'm not a living thing. And I don't recommend it." He stepped out of his boots and stood, holding them distastefully.

Tom looked between the two of them. "You went to the trail?" he asked, and Alex nodded.

"But he's too much of a wuss to let go without you there."

"I would'a gone – you only have to ask, Hal."

"But she didn't ask _me,_ " Hal grumbled, scowling at Alex again but she only smiled back at him.

"Well that's certainly useful," Allison ruminated. Alex wondered if Tom had mentioned their blood connection to her yet. She wondered what the girl would think of it.

"Pleasure to see you again Allison. Now, if you'll please excuse me." Hal padded off, carrying his shoes, and was heard climbing the stairs.

"You really just abduct him?" Tom asked, mirthful, and Alex nodded. "You're a brave lass." Alex winked at him and set the kettle on.

"He's a prickly sort sometimes, huh?" Allison asked and both Tom and Alex snorted a laugh, but Tom came to Hal's defense.

"Would be too if I was that old and cravin' all the time."

"How old _is_ he?" Allison was curious since Hal was soon to be her flat mate.

Tom shrugged, but Alex answered, "Over five hundred." Tom's eyes widened and Allison straightened, her mind obviously stirring. "What?" Alex glanced back to Tom. "He's your best friend and you never asked? Really, Tom?"

"Well I knew he was old-like, but never thought of putting a number on it. Guess it makes sense, some of the stories he's told..."

"That certainly puts a new spin on dating an older man," Allison winked at Alex and the ghost pointed at her.

"Och! Hey now."

"What fire is in mine ear?" Hal called from upstairs.

"Shakespeare," Allison said in response to Tom and Alex's puzzled looks. She called up at Hal, "The guilty think all talk is of themselves!" She smiled at her friends, "Chaucer."

They heard a defeated "Hmph" from Hal as he shut the door to the bath.

Allison caught the ghost's eye and they both burst into laughter. Alex was going to like having this whip of a girl around.

* * *

After Allison departed for the drive home, Tom joined Alex in the living room, plopping onto the couch next to her. Alex was distractedly watching a car race but turned her attention to Tom. He had sprawled against the armrest and was studying her.

"You alright going to work with Hal? You don't have'ta Alex... I'll be there too and can keep an eye..."

"I know. But I want to contribute to the house too, you know. Keepin' Hal in a good job sure beats shoplifting," she jested. "Sides – I hear there's still a porter job open. If I can get "in" with the Head of Housekeeping... maybe he'll hire me? What d'ya think?

Tom sat up straighter and beamed, "Alex – that's brilliant! No one has to see you!"

"I thought so," she looked smug. "Not that the high calling of housekeeping was ever my aspiration... but I think it could work. And it'll be fun if we're all working together."

Tom just grinned, "Finally! Things might be getting back to normal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Hat tip to Tangentially TJ for the literature quoting assistance!_


	30. One Gentle Thing

_I do not own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and BBC3 own the playground._

_Dearest Readers - I must give you fair warning for violence to and from books... and a scene of adult nature in the second half of this chapter._

* * *

For one week, things did return to what accounted for normality at Honolulu Heights.

Alex appeared in Hal's room after Tom went to bed that night, half expecting him to turn her away. He merely peered up with one eye, turning onto his side to make room for her as had become his custom, before going right back to sleep.

When they woke the next morning to the pale light of dawn, Alex was halfway on top of him, her head resting against his shoulder, one knee thrown over to rest between his. Her arm was draped across his chest and his hand was curled against the small of her back. She thought it was quite a pleasant way to wake, but he cleared his throat and moved his hand. She sat up and he hastily retreated from the room. Even though he had showered the night before, she heard the water turn on.

The morning passed quickly despite the early hour. Hal ran through his rituals twice before coming downstairs. Tom and Alex were already in the kitchen, laughing jovially.

"We start the same time today," Tom said at Hal's entrance. "It'll be just like old times!"

Hal started to prepare himself tea and toast. "Marvelous," was his deadpan reply. He was not eager for conversation just yet. Joining them at the table, he reached for the paper.

Before too long it was time to go. Time to put his resolve to the test. Fortunately, the day was easier than Hal had anticipated. Bernard was a straightforward, fastidious fellow who seemed determined to tell Hal absolutely everything as quickly as possible. The morning was spent away from the office, touring the facility, locating the various supply cupboards and learning the protocols for the different areas. Having Alex with him gave Hal the confidence to focus on the job at hand, and he proved a quick study.

They concluded their tour downstairs in the kitchen and adjoining staff break room. Tom had been busy frosting a tray of biscuits, but brightened at their entrance.

"Oi! Hal! Doing alright?"

Bernard left them, departing for a cup of coffee and his lunch, asking if Hal wanted anything.

He shrugged but answered, "Tea. Black."

"No one died yet, eh?" Tom asked Alex conspiringly. Hal grimaced at the joke and Alex shrugged.

After lunch, they ended up in Bernard's small office. Catching Hal's lost expression as he watched Bernard rapidly open screens and files on the computer, Alex whispered not to worry. She was following Bernard just fine.

All in all the day was a success. No one died, and Hal was even given an email account. But once they returned home, Hal sought solitude without even joining them for supper.

The following day, Bernard failed to show, apparently finished with the job he was vacating. By the time Mr. Edwards realized Hal had been left to his own devices however, he had already re-organized the supplies and prepared an inventory order. Alex was amused that the work suited him so well.

The management office was tucked back in a small room behind the kitchen and wasn't much more than a computer desk and some files. Over the next few days, Alex tutored Hal, making him practise typing on his lunch breaks. He was in charge of several porters, each assigned a floor. They still hadn't filled the vacant position and Hal mentioned that he may know of someone perfect for night porter duties. In the meantime, he re-worked the room matrix, assigning himself the staff area near the kitchen, and thus Tom. He also prepared a detailed list of additional items and areas requiring attention. So far, Mr. Edwards was glad he had Hal on board.

The day Allison moved in, Tom, having taken the morning off work, immediately bounded outside at her arrival. Allison had warned that she was bringing a lot of books with her, but seeing the two cars laden with boxes, Tom was thankful they both were so near the change.

Her parents stepped out of the car, looking up at the old B&B. _This was it_... Smiling, Tom put on his best behavior and approached Allison's father. He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Tom McNair, pleasure to meet you!" Mr. Larkin looked him over through his black-rimmed spectacles before shaking his hand with an iron grip.

"Care to come in for a cuppa before unpacking? I could give you a tour and that?" Tom asked as he returned the handshake.

Allison's mother came forward with a genial smile, "How thoughtful. That would be lovely, it is a rather dull drive. Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Gerda."

Allison came around, dropping her keys into her bag. She gave him a candid wink before leading her parents up the walk and into the house. Hal was in the kitchen cleaning so as to have an excuse to be wearing marigolds. He stepped out to greet them regardless, giving his friendliest smile. Allison's mother immediately brightened.

"You must be the one in Graduate school – Hal, is it?"

Hal raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't betray Allison's lie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Larkin. I trust your daughter will find it quite accommodating here."

Alex observed the whole exchange from the kitchen where she had been reading a magazine at the table. No chance of ghostly floating books to frighten off Allison's parents. But Mrs. Larkin, looking towards the kitchen where Hal had been working, brightened her smile.

"And you must be Alex? Allison mentioned that you'd be away this weekend. I didn't think we'd get to meet you."

Alex, momentarily confused to hear her name, met Mrs. Larkin's gaze. The woman was looking directly at her. Startled and realising she needed to respond, she abruptly stood up.

"Oh! Sorry that. I was off in my own little world for a wee bit." She started to step forward but remembered Hal's long-ago warning about shaking hands. He really was superbly skilled at deception – he hadn't given any indication that he was surprised. Tom, on the other hand was lucky both parents were facing away from him. "I – uh – had to cancel. Came down with some sort of flu," and she held up her hands in a stay-away motion.

"Oh. Dreadfully sorry to hear. But it is nice to meet you, regardless. I was happy to hear Allison would be living with another girl."

Alex just nodded, a little too shocked to be thinking quickly, but fortunately Hal picked up the slack. "I'll put the kettle on. Do you take anything in your tea?" He asked Mr. Larkin politely.

"Black for me but she likes it muddied," Allison's father responded gruffly.

"Right then. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Want to see the house?" Allison asked her parents. Tom joined them as tour guide. Once they were all out of range upstairs Alex finally turned to Hal.

"Holy shite! They can SEE me."

"They have had a steady exposure to the supernatural, which is probably why. Good save, by the way," he smiled at her.

"And yourself. Did you know you were in Graduate school?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he answered wryly as he set about making tea. Hal checked his watch. He and Alex would have to leave for work soon.

* * *

That evening after everyone returned from work and Allison's parents finally departed, the household settled in to watch a film together. Alex quietly nudged Hal, catching his eye to pointedly look to where Tom & Allison were sitting. They were very sweetly holding hands. Hal smiled, just as Tom looked their way. The two friends passed a mirthful glance before Tom returned his attention back to the film. Alex allowed herself to lean into Hal subtly and he moved his arm to come around her shoulders. Maybe they'd all be alright after all.

Tom was standing in the foyer with knapsack over his shoulder. He gave Allison a lengthy hug before preparing to leave. It was late afternoon and he had plenty of time to make the loop through the woods before the full moon hit. Hal and Alex were to look after Allison and ensure her first contained transformation went smoothly in their cellar.

"Be safe, alright?" Hal told Tom, passing him the car keys as Allison stepped back. Tom clasped a hand to Hal's shoulder in response and when the vampire didn't flinch, he pulled him into a hug too.

"Um..." Hal mumbled, uncomfortable.

Tom backed off with a laugh. "I'll be fine, mate. Looking forward to it," and Tom gave Hal a knowing smile. "First time free in a while an' all. You guys be safe too, on your owns? "

Alex stepped in and gave Tom a willing hug. "See you tomorrow, Tom," she patted his back and shoved him off.

Allison walked Tom out to Hal's car and removed her glasses, slipping them into her shirt pocket. Even though she knew it was the pull of the impending moon, she didn't hesitate to bid him a more 'proper' farewell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

"Wish I could come with you," she admitted.

"Yeah. But that's how little Eve happened. We can't be within range of each other..."

"Would that be so bad?" Allison asked brazenly.

"In a few years when you're all done with learning? No," Tom smiled at her shyly, but then kissed her back.

Allison hugged him close, once again mentally thanking Alex for how she had forced him to ring. "See you after class tomorrow. Tak?"

Tom was looking forward to finally getting out to the woods, but had a difficult time driving away. He also was too distracted to notice the van that pulled out a street behind to follow him.

* * *

Just like they had a month ago, Hal and Alex sat side by side on the stairs, facing the cellar door. Only this time, their shoulders touched. So much had changed.

At the start of Allison's screams, Alex tensed and Hal reached for her hand. She clasped tightly, but it didn't help her bear the awful sounds of Allison in pain. Once the girl's voice transformed into pacing snarls, Hal stood.

"The door should hold. We can go." She nodded in response and he lifted her up. They headed all the way up to the attic – putting as much distance between themselves and the werewolf in the cellar as possible.

Earlier, Alex had folded down the futon in an urge to sprawl while reading. She had borrowed several of Allison's books and they lay scattered in an arc across the surface. Immediately aware of her 'mess', she went to collect them, clearing space. But as she straightened, books in arm, she felt Hal standing behind her. As he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in close, she gave a surprised inhale and pressed against him in response. His frame was solid, supportive, and closer than he had ever consciously brought them.

His hands traveled forward from her shoulders to slide into her jacket, seeking the warmth of their contact. She was immediately hyper-aware of his every breath, the coolness of his touch and whisper of air against her ear. Had he been waiting for this? Holding himself in reserve until they were truly alone before attempting anything again? Alex felt her pulse start to hammer. He kissed the back of her neck, just below her ear, instantly firing on that aching need to touch him.

She would have turned, except for the books in her arms and the fact that his hands started to move down further, past her collar. He held her with fingers spread across her chest, barely gracing the edge of her dress.

The tension of his control, balanced against his desire, was palpable. Reluctantly, she pulled away to set the books down and he let her go, abruptly turning to the stereo. Hal started scanning through the stack of music for something that could distract him.

Alex watched him rummage with far too much focus and felt such a wash of frustration come over her that she didn't think she could contain it all. Her heart ached for Allison downstairs, Tom alone in the woods, her own gruesome death, her family, and even the incredibly complex creature in front of her - who, by all rights she should hate. But it was so much worse than that. In one quick moment, after two months, she finally felt the impossibility of her situation. It hit her like a punch in the gut.

The lamp next to Hal shattered.

The stereo turned to static of its own accord and the remaining lights started to flicker. Hal froze and turned to face her slowly, like _she_ was the dangerous one.

"Alex…" Hal spoke very softly. A pristine, hard-bound edition of "The Unbearable Lightness of Being" from the looks of it, flew forth and hit Hal square in the chest with a loud _thump!_ before clattering to the floor. Alex, appearing just as surprised as he was, quickly shut her eyes, trying to hold back whatever was happening. He hazarded a step towards her, scrutinizing and cautious, "Alex, just breathe. It will pass."

The first book was followed by a hail storm of the rest.

Hal quickly ducked, blocking the onslaught of flying books with his forearms while attempting to cross the floor. By the time he reached her, she had started to cry. _Bollocks._ Poltergeisting was one thing. He could deal with that. He would calm her and they would clean up the mess. But he couldn't deal with a woman in tears.

Cassettes, CDs, and bits of broken glass from the lamp joined the swarm. Hal, his instincts overcoming his discomfort, tackled her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull them down with his back to the hurricane. Alex pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he felt the wetness. _Ghosts shouldn't have real tears..._ he thought absently while he tried to shield them both. As quickly as the attack began, it was over with a pounding crash as everything dropped to the floor at once.

Alex was shaking and Hal was at a loss, not knowing what to say, so he just held her. Her hands had been limp in her lap but she brought them up, pushing into his chest. Every fibre of her being was taut and Hal wondered if she was going to shock him. When he didn't let her go, she sighed and sagged against him like a cut kite string. He held her until his knees started to ache.

Eventually, Alex opened her eyes to take in the disaster over Hal's shoulder. He loosened his grip and she freed an arm to rub her eyes. "Now there be a right mess," and she gave a shaky laugh. "Tis a good thing I did'nae start in on that earlier..." But remembering Hal's own rages, she sighed and straightened.

Hal was looking at her with concern. He had glass in his hair and without thinking, she reached forward to brush it clear. She was stopped short when he caught her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but then bit her lip and softly admitted to whatever had just happened, "No. No, I'm not."

He looked down, but released her hand. She proceeded to finish brushing the bits from his hair. Then, eyeing the catastrophic aftermath of her whirlwind, she reached for the nearest book. In a strange moment of clarity, she could understand how cleaning helped. Focusing on the small things was a welcome distraction.

"Do you want to talk it about it?" he asked, staying perfectly still as if he didn't want to startle her. She straightened and stood, aiming for the rest of the wreckage. The anger in her was still simmering.

"There's nothing to talk about." She started gathering books and bits and he stood as well, brushing himself off.

"Alex... I'm..." he started, but sighed.

Her anger re-flared and she whirled on him. "What? Are you sorry? Sorry I died? Sorry I'm a fecking ghost? Sorry you drank my blood and damned me to be addicted to you? Or - are you sorry you can't seem to just fuck me and get it over with?"

The muscles of his jaw clenched, her warning that his grasp on himself was slipping, but she didn't care. She turned back to the mess of flopped open books, broken cases, glass and paper and _shoved_. Every last bit slammed into the wall underneath the stereo with a tumbling _woomph_. Something somewhere inside of her let go and all her anger and frustration bled into sadness.

"I just wanted... one gentle thing," she said, staring at the wreckage. "I've never been so wrong in all my life."

But then he was there. He didn't say anything, nor did he touch her. But she knew without looking – she could feel just how close he was. She closed her eyes and inwardly wondered. _Of course_. Maybe it could be that simple - she had _challenged_ him. He _needed_ to be pushed.

With her back still to him, she slowly pulled down the zip of her jacket, the metal teeth the only sound other than their breath. From behind, he reached for the collar and slid the sleeves from her arms, trailing his fingers across her skin as he went. He took the jacket from her and set it down carefully, even though it was already fading.

Turning around, she brought her hands to his face. His gaze was soft and she was close enough that she could see the little flecks of amber in the green of his eyes. Hesitant and testing, she slowly kissed him and wasn't surprised when he returned it, bringing his hands to her waist.

She suddenly remembered their first meeting and how she had caught him singing... and she wondered if they would ever get that person back. His hands moved from her waist up to the sides of her ribs and he pulled her to him. She gasped against his lips and wished she could remove his shirt. Her fingers slipped beneath his collar.

The overtly furious rage of his hunger had calmed in the days and weeks since he had been freed, but it was always there, just beneath the surface. He tilted his head up to kiss her forehead and she took the opportunity to press her lips into the arch of his throat. The vampire and the man were one and the same, and she had gotten dangerously close to both of them.

Alex forced him to step back, still kissing him. Eventually, his legs hit the frame of the futon and he didn't resist. Turning them, he guided her down gently with kisses that spoke otherwise. He brought one hand to rest flat on her stomach, closing his eyes. His thumb rubbed the material of her dress and the sensation made her pull at his shoulders, urging him closer. He resisted, but he opened his eyes.

Watching her, he trailed his fingers between her breasts, making her shudder. Only after flattening his hand against her chest did he curve into her, his kiss slowly bringing his body against hers. His every movement was controlled, deliberate, but when she kicked off her boots and brought her legs to hug around his waist, he let out an involuntary gasp and froze for a flurry of heartbeats, pulling back slightly. She locked his eyes in a challenging stare before she arched her hips he surrendered. Hal dropped against her and she started kissing his throat, his jaw and the corner of his mouth, right where his smile tilted. With a guttural exhale he abruptly turned them, rolling and lifting her to be on top of him. She realised that rather than stop her, he had put her in control.

He felt too damn good, and all she wanted was more. She didn't want to control herself any longer and she didn't want him holding back. She threw it all into kissing him and she felt the muscles of his stomach contract beneath her as he sat up. _Oh god... that was worse._ She laced her fingers through his hair as he gripped her solidly, keeping her against him. Their kiss deepened and she couldn't bear it any longer. She reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them, undoing _him,_ while she moved and he let her. Her dress had hitched up around her hips and his hands found their way past it, gracing the skin of her low back. She wanted him with such intensity that she couldn't get his shirt off fast enough.

He lifted up the fabric of her dress, exposing her stomach. It was such a simple thing, but when their bare skin touched she thought she would come undone right then and there. It was not so different from when he first pressed his thumb to her palm, when she hadn't yet recognized the shock for what it was. It was elemental. The moment when two magnets locked. A sparking lust.

He froze again, which made her think that he felt it too. Or perhaps, for him it was merely the contact with another being after so much time. But he didn't pull away, and she hazarded to wrap her arms around him, fingers spreading across his back. She could feel his uneven breath on her neck as he held her, but somehow she knew – it was time. He wouldn't bite her.

She leaned into his ear, pressing her throat to his lips in the most blatant test of his resolve she had ever attempted. Maybe their contact had brought her near madness. She no longer cared. "Please," she whispered. "Please tell me we can have sex."

She felt his eyelids flutter and he kissed her throat before answering, breathy and raw, "We can have sex."

The silk of her dress was liquid against his fingertips, but couldn't compare with the electric current of her bare skin. He pushed the dress the rest of the way up and away while she assisted with easy fluidity. Her black camisole top quickly followed, but as she went to unhook the fastening of her bra he stopped her hands. Holding her wrist behind her, he pressed her forward to kiss the soft rise of skin above the satin.

He had pictured this, but even his practised imagination didn't compare.

She ground against him, pulling her hand free to reach for the button and zip of his trousers. _He didn't stop her._ When the warmth of her hands found their way through to touch him, to pull him free, he no longer could suppress the moan.

She _liked_ doing this to him, her pleasure in taunting evident as she leaned in to kiss him, circling her hips. It may have been a damn long time, but he was determined to keep his control in this. He reached around to the band of her leggings and slipped his fingers past perfectly soft flesh, and lower, to embrace the muscle. She writhed against him. Fire with fire.

 _Her_ hands were everywhere, unrestrained. His stomach, his waist, the delicate skin next to his hips, his cock.

This _was_ growing stronger. Her scent, warmth, taste - was all the more immediate. She caressed the bone of his hip with a smile, nudging the fabric of his clothing away.

God, he didn't deserve her. _This_.

Her hand dropped and he couldn't help but sigh, eyes rising to the slender curve of her neck. Not even tresses to hide the pulse.

The enticing possibility of losing himself in her - in this - was such a strong temptation. _To taste her_. He kissed the curve of her shoulder and moved a hand up her spine to press her close, limiting the range of her arm between them.

Touching his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, he could barely speak her name. "Alex..."

She was as insatiable as he, writhing against the restraint of his arm. "Mmm...?" she uttered distractedly.

"Alex... I..." he was momentarily at loss for words. Her scent, her skin... it was too much and his head was swimming with her. He curved to lean into her chest; fingers fell to the breast bone, kissing from the base of her clavicle down, away from the call of her throat. His hand on her back travelled upwards. Her bra was so simple to unclasp... modern. Gone.

She moaned and pressed the heat of her hips into him when his lips reached the delicate skin of her breast. He could even taste her skin now. Not merely an echo. He sucked on her softness, and with the slightest shift, moved to the pink, taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue to taste.

Her heartbeat was increasing as was her writhing. "Hal - please -" she pleaded, aligning them through the thin material that separated. He pulled back though, running fingertips along her ribcage, her stomach and to her back once more.

He pressed her close to kiss, sucking on her tongue as his hand slipped all the way past. She moaned into his mouth before he even reached her wetness.

This was unreal. She was _more_ than solid. Alex was _entirely_ real to him. Not like a ghost in the slightest. Testing, his fingers eased into her.

A primal groan escaped her with the slight penetration and she began to rub against his erection. His kisses travelled away from her mouth as he plunged fingers into her silkiness. Old habits died hard... _Damn hard_. He kissed her throat, causing her breath to hitch. Lips against her pulse, he could feel the blood she _shouldn't have_ pounding through her.

Alex stopped. Pulled back to look at him flushed and out of breath. "This is it, isn't it?" Her question was a saddened statement. Hal stopped, extracted his fingers. "This is how I would have died, had it been you."

Hal swallowed, at a loss. Predictably, Alex had surprised him yet again.

It was probably true.

They held each other's gazes for a long while, her heartbeat calming until cautiously, hesitantly, she pulled at the material of his pants. Keeping their eyes locked, he lifted his hips for her.

"Has it really been fifty five years?" She whispered, still not quite believing. He nodded, and she pursed her lips, removing what was left of her clothes. She unbuckled his watch, lifting the leather band from his wrist.

When she pressed the length of her naked body to his, it was enough to force a moan from him. She straddled his hips with practised ease - she was no shy stranger to this - but he edged to nest against her groin. This was happening too fast. _This was happening_.

Hal sat up, one hand cradled against the curve of her spine to hold her to him as he leaned, arm outstretched reaching the nearest hanging sheet. Her arm wound around his shoulder, lips pressed against his neck and he felt more than heard a soft "oh." Lying back down, he pulled the thin white cotton with them to drape across her shoulders as her hand fell to his chest. This would have to be restrained, gentle.

Kissing Alex deeply, sincere with want, only then did he meet the entrance to her heat. She watched his face, eyes wide in near disbelief as they sank together painfully, deliciously slow.

Careful, testing, she moved slowly to kiss him. When she edged more, pulling a tentative stroke up against him, _such a small thing_ , Hal thoroughly lost his composure. Forcing his eyes shut didn't help, biting his lip didn't help. With surrender, he grunted and _thoroughly_ buried himself in her.

 _Oh God,_ _her face._

They found their rhythm, slick, slow. He channeled his attention to the softer parts of her; breast, hip, buttock and restrained his eyes from the swan-song of her throat. She aided in the fight against his struggle by keeping herself poised upright, away from the danger of his mouth. It worked, somewhat. _He could do this... he could... oh fuck._

Alex was sending electric tingles through them both, her gasps coming at a higher frequency with every slight movement. Hal felt the pressure build, pumping and ancient against his teeth. Incisors dropping, he bit through his own lip.

She must have seen it, the flash of white to red, surely. But she _did not stop_. Mouth open, bewildered, she lowered against him. She was challenging him... she was... _kissing_ him. Alex wove her fingers through his hair, tasting what he tasted.

Hal couldn't believe it, the shock of her brazenness startling the vampire in him. She never ceased to surprise. He couldn't... _this was too much... this... was..._

Blinding, white-hot, they came together. _Perfectly._

Her head on his chest, her hand tracing patterns against his ribs, they had barely come down before he stirred again inside of her.

"No way," she chuffed. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, ran his hands down her back.

"You did accuse me of being repressed..." He kissed her forehead when she raised it, hands traveling to clasp her arms, holding her to his chest. As he tilted into her, he stated with a low growl, "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

She would never admit it, but that morning while she lay in his arms and watched the grey light creep across the floorboards, she almost expected her door. It didn't appear, of course, but she felt that content. Whole... and triumphant. Not because she had finally gotten what she wanted from the beginning, but because they had beaten it. He had mastered his control. It wasn't so different than running, but something larger had shifted within him and she knew he had broken through.

It didn't happen right away. Their first time she tasted blood on him immediately. Despite how gentle and slow he was, he had bitten through his own lip. She didn't stop kissing him though, forcing him through it and tasting for herself the iron-slick arousal that blood was for him.

He had stirred again inside her soon after, and she had said some non-eloquent quip like, "No way." He merely laughed, his smile tugging against her as he reminded her of the repression she had accused him of. She was made fully aware of his regenerative power, which her ghostly form seemed able to match. It was near dawn before they fell into sleep.

And now, content within the comforting press of their bodies tangled together, Alex hated that the night was coming to an end. Every bit of her was fine-tuned. Never before had she experienced such an attentive lover. He played her like a well-loved instrument; already knowing her every breath. It was creeping past time to let Allison out of the cellar though, and sometime after, Tom would be home. But thank goodness today was a day off.

Alex attempted to extract herself without waking him. If she could just teleport downstairs to flip open the lock, then she could come back to bed in no time. But Hal sleepily opened his eyes, tightening his hold on her. She trailed her hand down his stomach, fingers settling over his navel.

"We need to let Allison free," she said softly, but teased at his skin. His hair was so delightfully tousled and his face so sleepy that he looked rather boyish. It may have been a very long time ago, but she wondered what he was like as a child.

He gave a petulant sigh into her hair, but released her. "It would be better for you to go. I smell a bit obvious, I think."

Alex laughed but sat up. Pulling loose of their thin sheet she stood and felt his eyes follow the expanse of her skin. With a wink, she teleported away.

Reappearing in her usual wear and level of tidiness, Alex noted that Allison's phone alarm was beeping steadily on the bottom step. Shit – it was later than she thought. Maybe she should have kept Hal's watch on him instead of unbuckling it...

Alex opened the lock and turned to go, but the door instantly swung open. Allison, completely naked and totally unconcerned about it, looked crossly at the ghost.

"About time! That's been going off for two rounds now. What took you so long?" Allison walked out and reached for her phone. Without waiting for Alex to answer, she yawned and said, "I have to leave for class in just one hour." And then she stepped past the ghost, aiming for the shower.

"Oops," Alex thought but smiled. In a blink, she was back in the attic. She wondered if she could teleport herself free of her clothes.

Hal promised himself that he wouldn't make a habit of it, but for the first time since he had started to let Alex in, he allowed himself to languish in bed with her. She was... convincing.

Later, however, he was deeply grateful they did, for that very day was when everything changed. Again.


	31. Simple Assets

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

* * *

Mike Nave threw a disgruntled sigh toward his in-basket. The paperwork around here... you'd think they didn't all have better things to be doing. A large percentage of the South Wales division of the Regulatory Office of Constructivism was still out in the field, cleaning up evidence from known werewolves. Thankfully, this time of the month was relatively quiet for the vampires. Nave much preferred the werewolves over _that._

When he signed on with Castle, even after he was told about the kind of work they did, he honestly thought he was going into a field with _less_ paperwork. Who do they write all these field reports to anyways? Because they weren't an official governmental department, that was for certain.

The office was situated several stories down an underground bunker, and Nave abhorred it. But he wasn't entirely here by choice - they had somehow gotten him fired from his previous employer. The notice that came through his inbox was posted hours before Jon Castle had apprehended him. Considering he hadn't been in a position to contact his old boss for more than a week after, it was probably a blessing.

Nave was good at the field training though, and he wasn't the only one here who had come from a similar position. Several of his fellow recruits also had backgrounds in law enforcement or investigation. Just like him, they had stumbled across the supernatural while on a case. Just like him, they knew nothing about the ROC until being 'introduced'.

If anything, Nave was looking forward to being out in the field again. He had tested high enough in his qualifiers to be an operative, and once he overcame his initial distrust of Castle, the young man was slated to be his mentor. Nave snorted a laugh. Apparently Castle, despite his age, had been with the ROC since his youth. He was one of the adoptions of the department, after a particularly gruesome vampire attack had left the boy without a single relative. Castle was one of many who were too young to be safely "re-calibrated" and too old to have forgotten what they'd witnessed. The department recruited members like fate, or an act of God.

Nave no longer believed in God.

* * *

That afternoon when the post came, Allison was still away at class and Tom was enjoying a restful day post-transformation. He was dead tired, but was trying to stay awake in solidarity with her. He felt good though - more relaxed than he'd felt in months. Hal & Alex were on the sofa, reading side by side and Tom couldn't quite pin it, but there was something different about them two. Hal seemed more casual than he had been in, well, ever.

A heavy thud as a thickset envelope landed amidst the usual junk distracted Tom from asking about it. Since he was closest, Tom reached for the post. Flipping through, he sat the rest on the counter and went to open the heavy envelope addressed to George Sands.

"Eh – waz this?" He read through the cover page of the letter again before handing it over to Hal. The vampire set his book down and looked the notice over. Alex watched him furrow his brow before he stood to face Tom across the sofa,

"I thought you said they were fine with adding to the lease?"

"They were!" Tom's face betrayed him. "Well... actually the lady said she'd check with the owners and then get back to us. But that it _should_ be fine. Honest."

"What? What is it?" Alex swiped the papers from Hal, ghosting them to her. After reading quickly, she asked, "What does 'first right of refusal' mean?"

"The owners wish to sell the property. We've been given our notice. Unless -" Hal started, but Tom cut him off.

" - We'll just have to find something else then. I can check the listings and -"

Hal interrupted Tom to continue, "First right of refusal means that _George Sands_ has first right to the purchase."

"Shite. Guess we'll have to move then." Alex was laissez-faire about it.

"No," Hal shook his head and snatched the letter back from her. He started pacing, flipping through the pages. "This is all – we just..." he could feel the contentment of the morning shattering around him. "No. I... not again." Looking it over once more, he gave both Alex and Tom a curt nod before making to leave the room. "I have to go... think. For a while." Alex's amber eyes met his and she cocked her head, not quite sure why he was so upset. He knew she would want to follow, so he added, "Alone."

As Hal departed, Tom noticed Alex's wide-eyed stare after him. He tried to console her by joking and appearing cheery. "He don't handle change none too well. It'll be fine. We can find somewheres."

"Sure we can. But can he?" Alex stood and gave a heavy sigh, setting her book beside Hal's. She met Tom's worried eyes and realised she couldn't stay to talk with him. Too much had happened in too short of a time. "I'm gonna head out for a wee bit. Need anything?" She hoped he did, because she wasn't quite sure where she was going, just that she needed to go. But Tom declined.

Alex teleported herself to the Buccaneer. She didn't even care that they were closed.

* * *

Hal always came back to this. Movement of muscle and sweat and breath: his anchor.

This was more than a mere inconvenience. _Every_ time. Every damnable time he found even the remotest shred of contentment, the fates rose up against him. _Or the bloodlust did..._

Not this time though. Hal pushed his body far beyond his usual count. This time... ' _Fate is not an eagle, it creeps like a rat.'..._ he knew this was coming.

It would mean facing them. It would mean... finally choosing, not merely enduring. Severing ties, burning bridges.

886... 887... _infinity._

Infinity was over-rated.

Hal flattened himself to the floor, eyeing the worn fibers of the rug. This place… was a complete shithole, and truly not worth the effort. However, all that it stood for _was_ worth it. With a weary acceptance, he realised the choice had already been made.

He wondered just when, exactly, it had happened. Perhaps even as early as back when he had ended Fergus. His time spent with Leo and Pearl had been relatively peaceful, but he still walked the line of the ever present temptation to return to who he once was.

However, that fateful day Annie blew up the Old Ones, he had been prepared to finally face his death. The fallout wasn't that his humanity had faded and decayed.

It was the death rattle of something else.

* * *

Hal finally re-emerged hours later. "Tom – may we have a word?"

Tom looked up from where he was sleepily watching the tele and shrugged. Flipping it off, the resulting silence an immediate blanket in the house, he stood and stretched. Alex had gone off somewhere to be alone not long after Hal had, so it was just the two of them in the house.

"Care to go for a walk?" Hal asked.

"Sure. Though it's nearly time to make supper."

"We won't be long. Maybe we can pick up something instead?"

"Right. Sure." Tom grabbed his sneakers and started lacing them up.

Once they were out, Hal asked plainly, "What do you want from life, Tom?"

Tom, momentarily taken aback, took some time to consider Hal's question. "Dunno." He shuffled a bit, "Stability, I guess. A simple life. With a family and a Labrador… someday."

Hal smiled. It always was the simple things, wasn't it? It took friendship with werewolves, ghosts and over five centuries for him to truly figure it out. "And what of your dreams? Aspirations?"

Tom shrugged, "Eh. Tis it really. Maybe have a real career someday rather than just a job. But killing vampires was my duty for so long I don't rightly know what else I'd do..." Tom looked awkward, dragging his sneakers in a way that showed his young age. "Why are you asking?"

Hal took a deep breath and then plunged. It never got any easier, this opening up. "I haven't been entirely honest with you." Tom raised an eyebrow but wasn't entirely surprised. Hal _was_ a vampire after all. "When you first asked, I hadn't yet begun to trust you, so I evaded the truth. I'm not entirely without assets."

Tom laughed, "You talkin' more than just the assets Alex is always looking after?" At Hal's pointed stare, Tom turned serious. "You mean like compound interest."

"I mean ... property. I've always kept various back up plans. Emergency resources. What I have now just happens to not be immediately accessible."

"Why's that?"

"Why have I kept it or why is it not available?"

"Both, I suppose."

"I've learned to never get too comfortable. Things... always have a way of changing when you least expect. So, McNair was right. There are resources available if you're planning in advance. But having lived in exile for six decades, my liquid assets were drained a little dry."

"What are you trying to say, Hal?"

"We may be able to purchase Honolulu Heights. If we want it."

Tom stopped in his tracks. They stood on the sidewalk facing each other. "So you _are_ loaded. Why didn't you ever say? And why'd you go and put yor'self through the cafe then?"

"Because it isn't as simple as that... I'm not 'loaded' as it were. Not anymore. But I do still have rights to some estate holdings."

"You own some land or something?"

"Some... At least, my estate does. I regretfully no longer exist on paper."

"So... what's the catch? Cuz you'd already have it otherwise, right?"

"I will have to go to London to… negotiate for it. Which could alert my presence to the others."

"Oh," Tom started walking again, thoughtful. "I take it scraping the fat was easier than that then."

Hal smiled. "I had thought that I had managed to disappear entirely. But somehow, Mr. Snow knew where I had been the whole time. There was only one other who could have possibly informed him."

"And to get at your 'assets' you'll have ta' face that person?"

Hal assented and Tom was quietly thoughtful. Hal continued, "We all have just finally gotten settled. The house works, for now. I would rather stay, if we can. And... it is time, for me. I've known for a long time that I've needed to deal with this, but have been putting it off."

"We should talk to Allison and Alex. See what they want to do. We can at least look and see if there's somewhere else with a good cellar..."

"Agreed. But I wanted to tell you first. I may never be able to truly repay you for all you've done, but if somehow I can assist you towards that good and simple life, then I will."

At Hal's sincerity Tom looked a little uncomfortable. "Alright. Calm down..."

* * *

Hal and Tom arrived back to the house shortly after Allison returned from class. She was sitting with Alex, who had seemed somewhat moody when she got home, and the two girls were sharing cups of tea in the kitchen. Hal and Tom joined them, interrupting their conversation by brandishing take-away. Tom proceeded to pull down plates and cutlery while Hal broke the news of the leasing agency letter to Allison.

The way her face fell, Hal knew his inclination to keep them here was a good one. "I may have a way for us to remain."

Alex narrowed her eyes at him however, "I knew it! I knew you were holding out." She was triumphant and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I know men's clothes. Yours aren't that old Hal. And they're right expensive."

"Are you proposing that we buy the house?" Allison asked, interrupting Alex's accusations.

"Well... yes."

"Why would you want to do that? I didn't think you liked it here," Allison asked him sharply.

Hal answered sarcastically, "It has its charms," before continuing. "I'm not keen on relocating again so soon. Barry happens to be fairly vampire-free for the time being. And… it would allow Tom to pursue school, if he wished."

Tom's mouth opened, a little surprised, but Allison pushed back at Hal, "So... why haven't you already? Why ask us at all? You could have just made the arrangements."

"Because it isn't as simple as that,"

"Cor it's not." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I have... a reserve. But in order to access it, I must travel to London. I fear the action will unfortunately alert my status to the others."

"Other vampires," Alex clarified and Hal nodded.

"I'm certain that I'm presumed proper dead. Otherwise, they would have turned up by now."

"What for?" Tom asked, curious as to the workings of vampire politics.

Hal leveled him with a look that made it clear he wished Tom hadn't asked. "For knowledge. Or to convince me to lead them. Or to ensure I _stay_ proper dead. I'm one of the few left. Most were in that room when Annie..."

"Blew them up? The Old Ones?" Tom guessed the end of the sentence that Hal was hesitant to finish.

"But why would they want you to lead them?" Allison asked making a face, showing how absurd she thought that was. She hadn't been around when Hal was chaired.

"Because, I have in the past, under various capacities," he answered simply. "I oversaw operations in London. For a time."

Allison sank back in her seat, "Bottoms. That's an argument stopper."

"Sounds too risky to me. We could just rent another flat and you could stay dead," Alex stated.

But Hal sighed and shook his head. "This is something I will have to face regardless. There is a time clause in the event of... unconfirmed death. If I fail to make some sort of contact, everything will default to my colleague. I'll lose it all."

"Shit."

"There is still time in that clause, but if I deal with it now, we stand a chance of keeping the house."

"Right. We'll just send them a postcard then and -"

"I have to appear in person."

"Oh. So you and I can kip over then -"

"Naw – I'm coming with ya." Tom grinned at the chance for a fight, but Hal looked unconvinced. "Sounds like you're gonna need backup on this, right? I can't just let you walk into London on your own."

"Perhaps. It could be fine. But... I have reason to no longer trust the one I have to see."

"So... when do we go?" Alex asked. Hal was about to protest, but she continued, "LOADS of people in London these days. I can get you out fast, if necessary."

"I should go too," Allison chimed in, "to back up Tom. And there's an exhibition on at the Wellcome Collection about Superhumans. It could be fun."

"We can't all go!" Hal protested vehemently.

"You want to save our home, Hal. Of course we want to go." Tom's wide eyes were very sincere.


	32. Intertwined Threads

_Oh dear reader - thanks, as always for your support and reviews. Welcome to the start of the downhill slope. Weavings and wrappings..._

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

* * *

They only had one day that week when all their schedules aligned. Allison wanted to take the train, but Hal refused. Too confined, he argued - with too many people for too long. Instead, Hal insisted on driving into London. That meant they would have to travel the night before to limit Hal's exposure to rear view mirrors. But that also would put them in the city before most commuter traffic and with luck, they could be home that night. If everything went as planned...

Hal knew time was of the essence, but it didn't leave much room for preparation. He staged what he could, but ultimately knew he was working with too many unknowns. Small mercies, he had been able to confirm his colleague was in London this month, not in Brazil or Tonga or god knows where-else. The office wouldn't be open until afternoon, so their plan was to enter the city, stash the car, and make their way to breakfast followed by Allison's exhibition. Hal just hoped they wouldn't be spotted. Werewolves were surprisingly uncommon in the city. Thankfully, so were most vampires before noon.

Tea, snacks and stakes loaded, they all piled into Hal's car. If anyone did spot them, the car should lead them to a dead werewolf rather than a live one. They were safer that way. He hoped.

Hal checked his watch. It was just past three. He wanted to take a more familiar route such as the A48, but Allison persuaded him to the M4 with the argument that two hours difference was two more hours they could sleep. Tom and Allison had spent the evening doing precisely that... as supposedly had he and Alex. She had been rather merciless at work, openly taunting him every moment they were alone. He had barely locked up before she teleported them to his room and he had taken her instantly. _Against his bookshelf, still mostly clothed. Jesus Christ_.

Their… _relations_ the past few days had been cathartic, and her enthusiasm certainly proved a welcome distraction, but Hal wondered how long it all really could last. Eventually, her door would come, or their shared blood would fade, or she would find reason to abhor him, but the outcome would inevitably be that she would leave. _They always do_. He caught her eye from where she was leaning against the boot of the car, hands in her jacket pockets. Merely by raising one sharp eyebrow with that mischievous smile of hers, she let him know exactly where she wished they still were.

"Right then. Think we're set. Sure you don't want me to drive?" Tom, with slight awkwardness interrupted the look that passed between Hal & Alex.

Hal tore his eyes from Alex to answer Tom, "Thanks, but no. You should get some rest."

They all filed into the car; Tom and Allison in the back, Alex in front with Hal. It was too bad she wasn't entirely visible. She didn't need to sleep at all. But despite the hour, they all were keyed up for the road trip. Hal still felt somewhat apprehensive they all were coming along, but was admittedly glad for their company. London posed a challenge for him, and not just because of the vampires.

Alex started fiddling with the radio, scanning the channels. "Not even a tape deck... jeez." She joked, but settled on a station playing classics.

Hal just shook his head at her and glanced in the rearview mirror. "Everyone have their safety belts?" He smiled as he said it. A traffic accident was the least of their worries.

* * *

In the dead of night, a mobile illuminated with a buzz and was swiftly answered.

"Yorke is on the move, Sir. We're showing him eastbound on the M4."

"Alone?"

"No, sir. With all of them, sir. Permission to deploy?"

"Permission granted. Send... Castle's team. I will alert our Eastern Division."

* * *

"I bet you know hoards more of history than they put in the texts – oh! Were you ever in any of the wars?"

Allison was chattering at Hal from the back. Tom had already started to snooze before they even crossed the Severn.

Hal snorted, "Several." He paused before adding, "I died in battle."

Allison made a face, realizing that possibly had been an impolite thing to ask. "Oh... er... what about any of the big events? Did you see the Great Fire? Or were there _really_ protests when they switched to the Gregorian calendar?"

"Hmm, no to the first, I was near Terschelling at the time."

Allison's enthusiasm only increased. Most of her peers just slept through history lecture, but it had been one of her favorite subjects. "Holme's Bonfire?" Hal was surprised she knew of it, but nodded. "Did you see it happen?"

Hal chuckled. "From the vantage point of commandeering a frigate? It was chaos. And afterwards..." Hal shrugged. "Let's just say we didn't stay to toast..." Changing the topic, he added, "I did happen to be in Lisbon right before the 1755 earthquake. Now there's a city that has never been the same..."

Alex leaned with her back against the window, turned sideways in her seat and listened to Allison's excited chatter and Hal's descriptions of things long ago. There was so much history in him that she couldn't even wrap her mind around it. His ruggedly youthful appearance made it too easy to forget. And she _had_ forgotten. She was in over her head. This wasn't like finding out what shenanigans your lover got up to during their school days. _This was lifetimes_. Hal was a walking epic. He could tell stories for a decade straight and she still wouldn't know the half of it.

After an hour and several yawns, Allison leaned on Tom in the back seat and joined him in sleep. Hal and Alex sat in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought. Alex was sure he was sifting through the memories his conversation with Allison had dredged up. She tried to picture him _commandeering_ a ship and idly mused if that would have made him a pirate. A vampire pirate? _Good lord_. It was the first night in weeks that she hadn't slept and Alex wondered if perhaps all the sleeping was ill advised for a ghost. She could actually feel the tethers of her mind start to drift.

She audibly sighed and caught the flick of Hal's eyes towards her before he returned his attention to the road. If he hadn't looked, she probably would have gone back into her thoughts. Instead, she shifted her position in the seat and angled herself next to him. She dropped her arm over his shoulder and started sifting her fingertips slowly through the hair at the nape of his neck. Hal sighed but kept his eyes ahead.

"Am I bothering you?" She teased, softly.

He tilted into her caress ever so subtly before replying, "You don't bother me, Alex."

She dropped her left hand to his thigh and started circling little patterns with her fingers, which did get a reaction. He cleared his throat. "You may deter my ability to operate the car, however..."

She huffed out a laugh but stopped her activity. Pulling her right arm free, she turned to lean against his shoulder, kicking her boots up to rest on the dash. She couldn't help but goad him, though he didn't comment further.

"Just let me know if you need kept awake."

"You'll do so regardless, I'm certain."

Alex smiled and just enjoyed the feel of his shoulder against hers. She peeked a glance at the back seat where Tom had his arm around Allison. They both were sound asleep, and Alex was somewhat jealous of their easy affection for one another. It had gone unspoken, but for the time being neither Hal nor Alex had openly displayed their attraction in front of their friends. She suspected they knew regardless.

They still had hours to drive so Alex decided to try to engage Hal in conversation, picking up the thread that Allison had dropped. "So...I'm curious now... You died in battle? I just assumed it was... well, like me."

"I was run through with a lance. That, or hypothermia would have taken me if I hadn't been already marked."

"Marked?"

"The one who recruited me claimed he had been watching. I was alone, fighting as a mercenary in a foreign war. He knew I already had a taste for killing. Nor, would I be missed. Turning someone, it isn't an easy thing to do. The heart fades so quickly... it is nigh impossible to stop yourself before it's too late. Many vampires come from violent ends for that very reason."

Alex contemplated quietly. Her memory of Cutler wasn't something she liked to recall, but it seemed like _he_ had stopped himself after tearing into her throat, catching her still flowing blood before everything went black.

Startlingly, the thought occurred that Cutler _could_ have turned her. She was deeply glad he hadn't. From all she now knew, she would rather be a ghost, given the choice. Course, if she had been given the choice she would have _rather_ stayed alive.

 _Or... would she?_ Hal had fallen into silence again but didn't seem to mind how she was leaning against him. Alex thought of the club... and Hal trapped in the basement. Poor, sweet Tom would have been responsible for a massacre that tipped the world into chaos. And Hal... probably would have returned to the vampires. Annie would have looked after little Eve and the Old Ones would be rampaging across the globe by now. Alex shuddered at the thought.

She had often wondered at the threads of their fates - hers, Tom and Hal: a strange intertwined triangle of purpose. But now that the world was "saved", the vampire was rehabilitated and the werewolf seemed to be working out his own happy ending, she wondered what was next for them. Did they truly get to live happily ever after?

She nestled closer into Hal. They barely had to touch and she felt content, but she was worried for him. This trip... once it had been decided, Hal had withdrawn into himself and furtive preparations, but still didn't seem ready. This was a larger ordeal than he was letting them know by far, and she sensed there were several things he wasn't telling them. Yet oddly, she still trusted him.

Almost as if he knew the depth of her thoughts, he reached for her hand that she had let drop near his leg. Intertwining their fingers and holding her pulse, he gave a slight sigh and she sank closer, resting her head on his shoulder. They remained in a comfortable silence until a familiar song came on the radio. Alex perked up and immediately smirked, nudging the volume up slightly.

"Och! That's the song that got me killed," she jested good-naturedly. She would have cranked it, but didn't want to wake Allison or Tom.

"Blaming my singing now are you? Wonderful," Hal was smiling though. "Precisely why I don't sing."

"Oh, but you do. Nabbin' hearts left and right," Alex teased him with a mirthful grin. Hal just shook his head as the Isley Brothers crooned from the stereo.

* * *

Despite the hour, Jon Castle looked as exemplary presentable as always. Nave, however would have failed this particular field test if they had been scoring. The way the young man scowled and raised an eyebrow when he entered the van prompted Nave to check if he had spilled coffee on his suit coat. After receiving the call at barely half three, he'd only had a mere ten minutes to gather himself and meet Castle at the Park and Ride.

Castle didn't even wait for Nave's safety belt to be fastened before peeling out of the lot. "They're still traveling east on the M4. Fortunately, Yorke drives like a dawdling granny so we shouldn't end up too far behind. Our operatives in London are standing by."

Nave sipped his coffee and settled into his seat. Castle had been deployed because Honolulu Heights was his case, but Nave was surprised to have been sent along. He hadn't yet been cleared for live field work that he was aware of, but perhaps he had jumped ahead because in a way, this had already been his case as well.

Once he had gained the clearance for the archives, Nave had gone straight to Yorke's file. Being his first Type Two encounter, he was understandably interested. And it was a required part of his training to familiarize himself with the known supernaturals in the area. But Yorke hadn't merely a record - this vampire had an entire _aisle_. Cross referenced with date and location, what was staggering was how few times they had been required to interfere. Historically, Yorke had been adept at cleaning up his own messes. And even, at times, that of others. The weary young man, who had uneased him even before revealing his nature, was shockingly one of the Old Ones. At the turn of the last century he had even been something of a commander in the known hierarchy.

But what Nave truly couldn't wrap his head around was how little the archive contained in his own lifetime. Apparently, Yorke was one of the few vampires who had taught himself to suppress his urges, dropping off the ROC radar for nearly six decades before he turned up at Honolulu Heights. Which made Nave's own encounter all the more puzzling.

Nave glanced at Castle as he intently overtook the few other vehicles on the road swifter than he would have given the van credit for. Castle theorized that Yorke's response had been merely due to proximity, stating that the creature had suppressed his nature through avoidance, after all. But Castle hadn't been there. Nave examined that afternoon time and time again in his head and couldn't shake the feeling that Yorke had intercepted his fire on behalf of McNair. The fact that those two were even associating with each other was a mystery.

Add that on top of now knowing what had _really_ happened to Alex Millar, Nave was nothing but curious about Honolulu Heights. Chances were likely that he truly had heard McNair conversing with the girl's spirit. And that the person locked in the cellar wasn't a hostage at all, but Yorke himself. It still boggled his mind. Ghosts were often found associating with other supernaturals merely because they could be seen by them, but it was rather rare for one of each Type to be sharing a domicile. It was a curiosity, but not the primary reason for the ROC's diligent watch of the house.

They discovered Yorke's presence after a routine full moon check. There had been a ruckus at the time that had kept Castle on surveillance - something about a visiting Type Two and a reporter. That had cleared itself up on its own, but consequently Castle had taken notice of an unidentified vampire residing in the house going by the name of a presumed deceased Old One.

It was because of their interest in Yorke that they had become aware of the incident at the Oceanna a month later, and of Alex Millar's untimely death, which had led Nave here to begin with. It was well known by the ROC that a vampire attempting to be off blood was a ticking time bomb. Nave had been startled to learn that such a thing had led to the Box Twenty fiasco from this very same household. They had never before seen an Old One attempt to stay dry though, which was precisely why they were now in pursuit across the M4 at such an absurd hour of night. If necessary, their mission was to defuse the bomb _before_ it went off.

It was going to be a long day.


	33. Walking with a Ghost

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

* * *

It was still dark when they reached the city.

Allison woke before Tom, stretching and noticing where they were. Apparently, Hal knew precisely where he was going despite the fact that London had changed significantly over the last fifty years. Even coming from an alternative approach, they were nearly to Tower Bridge.

Allison nudged Tom awake so he could take in the sights. They were arriving under the congestion charge, along with several other sleepy eyed commuters, but there was already a bit of a backup coming to the bridge. Tom felt a little bleary but brightened as he got his first real look at the iconic structure. McNair had been steadfast in his belief that they were to avoid the city, so this was Tom's first visit. He knew their reason for being here was deadly serious for his friend, but Tom couldn't help wanting to imagine that they were merely on a household holiday. It was easy enough to do, since they would be playing the part for the first half of the day anyways.

The vein of the Thames was palely illuminated by the still-glowing city lights. Alex observed the far-reaching expanse of buildings beyond Hal and tried to picture him here, but couldn't. This place did not belong to the version of him that she knew.

At this time the previous morning, they had woken slowly in his bed. He had been holding her so close she could feel the press of his stomach as he breathed, his fingers tucked under her ribcage. Knowing he was awake, she moved her arm to rest on his, bringing her hand to the sensitive spot above his hip. His breath turned to sleepy kisses on her neck.

"Mmm. Hey, g'mornin," she said, softly. Hal extracted his fingers and started lightly tracing the underside of her breast. The night before he had been distant, as if she were merely a distraction. Although he wasn't fully awake, he now seemed more present with her. "I never have yet thanked you for this."

Hal's knee pushed between hers. His response was a soft whisper against her spine, "It's not a one-sided coin." And then he entered her. Unbidden, a moan escaped her lips.

Their coupling was instantly urgent. He could bring her to climax so swiftly, but had been choosing to tease and to keep his control. The more they engaged, the more that control seemed to slip. Alex knew she should be concerned, except really, she was already dead. And how could she worry if he was doing… _oh._

Afterwards they lay tangled with fingers intertwined, but Alex was right on the edge of the mattress. "When are you going to admit what we're up to and get a real bed?" she mused with a laugh. He kissed her back but she felt a tug of his smile against her skin.

"This is a real bed,"

"Yeah, for a child maybe." She scooted closer into him.

"It does force us to sleep rather close..."

She clasped his fingers against her chest. "Close is nice."

Twenty-four hours later and he seemed so far away. They hadn't even spoken much for the remainder of the drive. When they began the approach into London, she had returned to sit proper in her seat so he had clear access to the gear shift, but as soon as they lost contact Alex felt oddly marooned. He had completely retreated into his thoughts.

Hal navigated them deftly through traffic and construction detours to Southwark. He was quickly approaching a place that not even Leo had known the whereabouts of. The very act of bringing them all here with him was a burning bridge.

They turned onto Abbey Street with its row after row of block tenements, but as they went further, the buildings shortened and receded in time. Driving through the railway underpass, Hal noticed that someone had gotten around to cleaning the grime from the pillars of the support columns. They were whiter than he remembered. Of course, it had been several years since he'd had reason to come.

Turning onto Druid, he was greeted with the unfamiliar view of the newly constructed Shard towering high in the west. "Why must modern architects have such an inferiority complex?" he muttered, finally acknowledging that his passengers were awake.

"Last time I was here it was barely a pyramid. Now it's a... statement," Allison snickered and Alex laughed. But their mirth couldn't compete with the heavy tension from Hal. He slowed the car to a crawl as they passed an endless row of old rail archways sealed with blue metal roll-up doors. Most were marked with fading signage for car parts or motor specialties, and had windows with matching blue trim nestled into the arches above the doors. As they went along, the more the storage bays appeared in disrepair. There was an eerie forlorn quality to the area at this time of morning with few vehicles on the street and all the shop doors closed.

The storage bay that Hal pulled up next to was entirely unmarked. He turned off the ignition, taking the keys while keeping his gaze ahead. "Wait here," he commanded before exiting the car.

Approaching the small side door, he eased open the heavy padlock. The mechanism was stiff from lack of use, but once free the door swung inwards easily. Hal stepped inside, his senses immediately aware of the commingled smells of motor oil, dust and the faint bouquet of dried blood. He reached for the lift chain and hoisted open the old metal door. It creaked and groaned in protest, flooding in light and fresh air as it rose.

Most of the space had been cleared out decades ago, but what little remained was in place exactly where he had left it. Eyeing the dust on the canvas tarp he scowled. The maintenance contract had not been recently honored. Hal mentally steadied himself. _It didn't matter_. The lack of activity hopefully meant they could pass undetected today.

Hal stepped back out into the light and approached the car. His friends were all watching him expectantly. He had informed them that he knew of a place to leave the car, but they obviously were still surprised. He didn't say anything when he sat in the driver's seat once more. Restarting the engine, he scanned the street to ensure it was still empty before he angled them into the narrow free space of garage.

Hal stepped out of the car, careful of his door, and pulled the cord for the overhead lights, which flickered on with a tubed crackle and hum. Alex had already rent-a-ghosted herself to stand next to the tarp-covered vehicle and Allison and Tom were both opening their doors, standing to stretch. Hal passed them and started to pull down the shop door, scanning the street once more.

Having them enclosed with him in here felt surreal, disjointed. His worlds were colliding.

" _Holy... Jesus Christ_."

All that could be seen of Alex was her hand holding up the edge of the tarp. Slowly, she lowered it, revealing her stunned face. Hal met her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a... a... _fucking_ '53 R-Type," she stammered.

"1954, actually."

"Mother of God," was her exclamation.

"I didn't expect it would invoke such religious fervor," Hal drawled as he gave her a lopsided half smile.

Allison and Tom joined Alex to see what she was fussing about.

"So's that your assets then?" Tom asked, looking under the tarp dubiously.

Hal shook his head, "No. ' _That_ ' is leverage."

"I hate to rain on the parade… but does anyone else need a human moment?" Allison asked generally, but looked to Hal.

After dealing with post road-trip necessities through a dingy interior hallway, they left on foot, heading towards the London Bridge tube station.

Decaying rave posters and a discarded earring were all that betrayed the club scene from behind and below the old stone architecture. The underpass let out and turned into Crucifix Lane, and Hal crossed the street to walk close to the buildings on the opposite side.

"Well that looks interesting… _Vanishing Victoriana_ …" Allison stopped to admire a window display for a neighborhood exposé, but Hal deftly hooked her elbow.

"We must not linger here."

"Wot? There be vampires - here?" Tom asked as they approached fashionable Bermondsey Street. The area was already appearing more active, with shops and cafes. There were a few people on the sidewalk ahead, dressed in sharp business attire.

Hal didn't answer at first, just kept them all moving along. Once they passed Weston Street, he relaxed somewhat. The street scape activity increased as they neared a cluster of clinic buildings. "Long before my time, this area was held by a monastery, and later, King Edward III. After the Great Fire, it was urbanized, but by the nineteenth century, most of the region was a notorious slum that capitulated to cholera. Parcel by parcel, vampires claimed most everything that wasn't sanctified ground. We're... humorous that way." As they neared the London Bridge underground station there were more people and a traffic backup due to construction. Giving wide berth to other pedestrians, Hal continued, "Much was lost during the Blitz, but Crucifix Lane has remained a stronghold."

The construction barriers were plastered with movie posters for Snow White and the Huntsman – a film Alex was supposed to have gone to see with her brothers. She wondered if they had gone after all, or, like her, had avoided it. Saddened, she shifted her attention back to Hal. She kept catching his eyes traveling upwards at the growing skyline. It must be strange to visit a city with a more intimate knowledge of its history than most of its residents.

It was still slightly before the morning rush of people, but the Tube was already filling. As they paid for their passes and boarded the escalator down, Alex realized she was going to have trouble avoiding accidental contact. In an effort to get out of the way of people who couldn't see her, she stepped close to Hal and reached for his hand tucked into his coat pocket. He had been fingering a domino in an attempt to channel his focus as they descended, but stopped to clasp her fingers, the ivory held between them.

While they waited on the platform Allison pointed out all sorts of things to Tom on the Underground map. She had been to several places numerous times. Tom was trying to pay attention, but kept stealing glances at Hal. The vampire was studying the ground with serious intensity despite the insurance of Alex standing next to him. When they had talked through the plan for the day, Hal had sworn to Tom that he was ready – that he would be okay and that he trusted Alex to know to stop him if he were to go awry.

But it wasn't going to be easy.

Once they boarded the Northern, Hal remained standing and leaned, refusing a seat. As more people stepped on board, Hal withdrew, turning his back to them, facing Alex. He had his eyes closed and held a sleepy sort of posture, but Tom knew he was far from relaxed. He watched Alex discreetly hook her fingers through Hal's belt loop and rest her forehead on his.

"You're doing this. And you're doing fine," she whispered to him.

Hal kept the pretense of standing alone and didn't respond, merely brought his boot to rest on the partition behind them, ensuring more space for them to be without anyone stepping into it. Alex realized he had stopped breathing as an extra defense against the press of people.

After the next stop, Tom joined Hal and Alex in standing. They certainly wouldn't want another Box Twenty fiasco. Tom would never remember him fondly, but he did feel a small amount of sympathy for Mitchell now that he knew, through Hal, just how difficult the simplest things were for a dry vampire. Even Tom could smell it – the warm press of people and the overwhelming scents they carried with them. Hal shifted, keeping himself perfectly between Alex and Tom. To all untrained eyes, his friend merely appeared tired. But Tom knew the vampire was barely holding it together.

Tom met Hal's eyes with an understanding glance before casually leaning to crowd him somewhat. Tom was prepared to grab him if he so much as flinched, and Hal knew it. He gave Tom a small nod, but seemed to relax ever so slightly.

Thankfully, the ride was without incident and eventually it was their stop, but nothing could quite prepare them for Euston Square Station at half-seven. There were people everywhere – a certifiable crowd. Even Tom's senses felt abraded in the sea of noise and smells. Hal stopped dead in his tracks.

 _There were too many… oh Christ._ Hal's senses overwhelmed and the hunger wracked through, nearly doubling him over. He felt his blood rise with familiar pressure against his teeth and tried desperately to stop it.

"Alright mate? We can always turn back? Try another time..." Tom asked, gently.

Hal shook his head but didn't say anything, keeping his mouth forcibly closed. His eyes had taken on a fraught, feral quality and Tom wondered if he had gone fanged. He realized that, regardless, they suddenly had extremely limited time to get him the hell outside.

It took Alex hooking Hal's arm and pulling him forward to un-root him. Together, Alex and Tom navigated him out, each with a strong hold on the vampire and Allison followed, worriedly. Hal winced his eyes shut and surrendered to them. _If they could just get outside…_ It wasn't easy to be dodging people while hauling Hal, but they managed to steer him all the way out to the edge of the sidewalk and held him there. There were still people coming and going, but he took several steadying breaths. Slowly, the tension uncoiled from him.

Finally, he opened his eyes and met Tom's concerned gaze. "Thanks," he said shakily. "I didn't realize… I've never tried that like this," he forced an assuring smile even though he still didn't feel quite steady. "I won't be doing that again."

Tom breathed a sigh of relief and let go of his hold, "You alright now though?"

Hal nodded, but placed his hand over Alex's, keeping her there. "It would be best if we found an alternate method of returning across, however."

"I can pull up the bus schedules. Will that work?" Allison asked.

Hal considered for a moment but then nodded. "Mid-day shouldn't be as crowded."

"Well, since we're all hungry, let's find breakfast, shall we?" Allison prompted with a smile, trying to make light of the situation as she brought out her phone. She quickly tapped and swiped at the little screen a few times before pointing, "There is a diner open nearby."

"As long as they have tea and 'tatos 'tis fine by me," Tom replied. He was always hungry.

The nearby diner was full-on kitschy American retro, complete with a soda fountain and a jukebox. Hal relaxed into the booth. _At least it was clean._ The smell of the diner was oddly comforting, reminding him of the cafe with Tom. He didn't often get a sense of nostalgia, much less for a time so recent, but there had been almost a moment of... contentment. He hadn't yet fallen off the wagon. Annie was a surprising pillar of strength and even with the impending arrival of the Old Ones, everything seemed simpler. But now...

Alex scooted in next to him and peered at the place mat menu. "Ooo! Will someone order the chocolate malt?" She actually kicked her heels against the booth.

"For breakfast? What are you, ten?" Hal balked but Alex just laughed at him with a roll of her eyes.

"That does sound somewhat delicious. I'll get one for you Alex," Allison offered.

Tom and Hal exchanged a glance and Tom shrugged with a smile. _Girls._

Maybe things could be simple again after this - as simple as two werewolves, a vampire and ghost could manage, that is.

* * *

"They're where? Just... having breakfast?" Jon Castle paced while he spoke with one of the London operatives.

Nave was leaning against a railway arch, smoking. Breakfast didn't sound like a bad idea actually. Castle had driven significantly over the posted speed limit the entire way, but they still managed to miss their quarry. The tracking device on the car led them to a closed and locked storage bay with their case nowhere in sight. The operatives that had been stationed on surveillance at Yorke's office had seen them pass and thus followed the group to the Underground.

"Incredible. Are you certain?" Castle's face held disbelief. "Yes. Fine. We'll stand by."

Castle didn't seem too pleased but to Nave that was music to his ears. He needed another coffee.

* * *

They had an hour to kill before the museum opened... so they walked. It had been a long drive and they all wanted a stretch. They aimed for Euston Square Gardens which had a little more breathing room.

With the smell of the diner still clinging, not a single one of them noticed the lone vampire that they passed in the park.

 _Their_ scent however, caught Spike's attention. _Wolf._

He was out early, walking off the excesses of the night before. He never could sleep soundly in his maker's bed... _Not just one wolf, but two. Hot damn._

Spike's excitement was swiftly stunted by a flash of terror when he caught the face of the man who was with them. The wolves weren't with a pair of humans as he had first thought. It was over half a century ago, but he would never forget that face, even if the man was supposed to be dead. He had been new to this life, and still going by his given name. A slip up. Improper protocol of a body. It was the first and last time he was to meet Lord Harry. It was nearly the last time he met anyone.

Spike checked once more to be sure. He hazarded to follow the group for a few paces. Sure enough, there was the dizzyingly powerful scent an Old One intermixed with the werewolves. The elder vampire had a tall, attractive girl on his arm and if Spike wasn't mistaken, she was a ghost. He observed for another few blocks. Yes, definitely a ghost judging by the way she carefully avoided other people, and by the fact that he couldn't pick up a scent from her at all.

He wondered just what an Old One who was supposed to be dead was doing with two werewolves and a ghost.

But thankfully, it wasn't his business. Spike did not want to ever risk another encounter with Lord Harry. Fortunately, the newly formed Council could deal with them. He hung back and brought his mobile out of his jacket. Opening Twitter, he composed a tweet.

_Old One Harry spotted, Euston Square. Walking with a ghost and two werewolves. Will follow._


	34. Compensation and Consequence

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

_Fair warning, dear reader. The beginning of the end draws night. Thanks to TangentiallyTJ, Whimsyfox and ShoePigeon for the extra help on this one._

* * *

The Wellcome Collection was quiet that morning, lacking in school trips or big groups, which Hal was grateful for. The exposition explored all manners of "Superhuman" from comic book to cyborg. Allison and Tom went to power through the exhibit, leaving Hal and Alex to flag behind. Alex noticed that Hal had a shifty, faraway look and wasn't really paying attention as they followed along. Finally, she took his hand and nodded towards a closed-off corridor. They slipped around the red velvet rope and stopped next to a temporary wall where another exhibit was being changed over. Hal calmed himself and finally looked at her, _really_ looked at her, for the first time all morning.

"Here we are again," he stated, somewhat more relaxed. She leaned against the wall and smiled, tilting her chin up like she had done once before, but unlike before, he leaned in close and gave her the kiss she _should_ have had when she was still alive. If she had chosen a normal, flesh-and-blood human to date, that is. Their kiss quickly flared though, and Hal pulled back to compose himself before she could incite him further.

"You still wantin' to do this?" She asked him, all seriousness. Coming here had already been an incredible strain on his nature, but in a few hours he would have to be in close proximity to other vampires. That hadn't worked out so well for either of them the last time.

"I am resigned to try," but even as he said it, his eyes flicked back to the hallway to watch a couple pass.

"Is there something you need to tell us?"

Hal's attention snapped back to her. "What makes you ask?"

"You're nervous. You're never nervous."

He sighed, "I fear I may have made a mistake in allowing them to come."

"Tom can look after himself though. And Allison's a tough cookie."

"If any of my kind were to spot them..." Hal dropped his hands into his coat pockets.

"That isn't all you're worried about though – is it?"

Hal reluctantly shook his head, "No."

"Will it help a'tall if you told us?"

"No," he gave a sad smile. "If Tom knew, he would want to be more involved than he already is. I cannot allow him to risk himself."

"You could be in danger then?"

"Right now, we all are."

* * *

"How could you lose them?" Castle had barely listened to the person on the line before berating them. "The 188… And you swear they weren't aware of being followed?" After a pause he yanked his phone away from his ear, disconnecting the call. "Imbeciles! Anything could happen on that bus," he shouted before adding with a sigh, "At least they'll be returning here soon."

Castle had been irritable all morning after receiving the instruction to pick up the abandoned surveillance at 16 Crucifix. But now that it seemed their case would be returning to them, he was even more agitated

Nave tried to console the young man with reason, "If Yorke wasn't set off by the Underground, then a bus should be safe, right?"

Castle gave a shrug but seemed to relax slightly. "You never know with these creatures, Mr. Nave, but one can hope," he said as he checked the 188 route map on his phone. "They will be approaching from that direction. We will wait."

* * *

It was nearly time to do what they came to London for.

The bus had been far less crowded, and therefore less of a strain than the Underground. Hal blatantly tried to avoid touching anything, which Alex teased him about in an attempt to lighten the mood. He was not amused, but Tom and Allison laughed mirthfully with her. After an uneventful return trip to the London Bridge area, the four friends made their way back to Crucifix Lane on foot. Hal started to slow and then turned to face them, stopping them under the Shand Street railway arch. Nearby, water dripped and the air had the timeless urban aroma of piss.

"Up ahead – second building from the end. PLEASE stay out of sight. I will approach the middle window on the top floor if I sense trouble before the allotted time. "

Tom followed Hal's eyes to a modest and clean white building. The stonework was old and worn, even though it was sandwiched next to a new, glassy office structure. It also happened to be directly next door to the Victorian exhibit that had Allison had stopped in front of that morning.

"We'll be ever vigilant," Allison assured.

But then, curious, Tom asked, "How'd you know their place would still be here?"

Hal's gaze shifted to discomfort, but he met Tom's eyes with a look of resignation. "Because… I own it," he admitted.

Tom furrowed his brow and cocked his head, trying to hide his surprise. There were _centuries_ of things he would never know about his friend, but it still hurt. If Hal couldn't tell him that detail even when they were planning, Tom wondered just how many other things Hal had failed to mention. Tom heaved a sigh before clasping Hal's shoulders. "Just come back, alright?"

Hal, looking Tom in the eye with an unspoken promise, gave a curt nod. Tom let his friend go, but Hal was stopped by Alex. Reaching for his collar and pulling him to her, she leveled him with a serious stare before kissing him deeply. She didn't care one bit that their friends were watching. Everything she wanted to say and could say was in that kiss.

 _I care for you more than I wanted. You damn well better come back_.

* * *

The lobby of the building was classic, ornate. The wall of smooth, dark marble was flanked by delicate white orchids in vases underneath an enormous painting that looked like fresh blood. At least, Hal hoped it was a painting. It had been, thankfully, a long time since he had been here. They had updated the finishes.

As he stepped towards the lift, Hal's jaw clenched, betraying his anxiety over what he was about to do. He took a steadying breath and mentally checked himself. The ridiculous palm tree mural from Honolulu Heights flashed before his eyes and he inwardly smiled. The house wasn't his anchor in this, but rather what it stood for. All he wanted now was peace, and the simple things: friendship, stability. Those things were worth fighting a battle for.

The elevator chimed pleasantly at the top floor and Hal closed his eyes, channeling the strength of his resolve. When he opened them to look on the polished plaque that had been in place for nearly a century, Hal slipped into "Lord Harry" like a suit.

The current receptionist at Turner and Yorke was an attractive young brunette who appeared newly turned. She greeted Hal professionally.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good day. I am here to see Mr. Turner."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Always. Tell him it is Mr. Yorke."

"Mr... Yorke, sir?" The girl's hand gave a subtle flutter as she reached for the phone. Hal just casually looked at his watch, feigning impatience. The girl seemed to shake herself and then page the phone system.

"Sir? Mr. Yorke is here to see you... Yes sir." She looked to Hal. "Just a moment please."

The moment was short for they heard a heavy door open and Hal was greeted by the long-familiar face of his colleague. He was impeccably dressed with the eternal accoutrement of his snake charmer smile. With arms wide, he dropped into a half bow and rose with a glint in his eye. "Henry! You never call, you never write."

"Hello Richard." Hal returned the custom with merely a nod.

"I wasn't expecting you. Please, forgive the mess. Come, come!"

Hal couldn't see any such mess. The place was entirely tidy, even when Richard led them to his private office.

"Have a seat. May I offer you a drink?" Richard asked before sitting in the plush leather chair behind his desk. There was a very obvious carafe of Richard's brunch on the desk, next to a trim laptop and a few files, which Hal attempted to ignore. Instead, he focused on the window behind Richard, taking in the railway and the expanse of development beyond.

"Oh yes, of course. Forgive me. Something more civilized then? Sherry? I always do keep a bottle in case you decide to turn up."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Please, sit," Richard offered.

Hal would rather have remained standing, but knew he needed to set Richard at ease if this were to play out as planned.

Once Hal was seated, Richard continued, "I nearly thought you were _proper_ dead this time. I had heard..."

"Oh?" Hal cocked an eyebrow haughtily, daring Richard to inform on his informer.

"Never mind. Obviously, they were mistaken. Are you returned then?" Richard asked with a flourish, changing the subject.

Hal shrugged nonchalantly. "London still holds no interest for me."

"So, you're _not_ back then."

"No." Hal adjusted his mannerisms, exuding confidence. "Let us cut to the chase, shall we? I am here to talk business with you, Richard."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "You could have called. We would have made arrangements."

"I found it necessary not to inform in advance of my visit. In fact, it would be best if you can _continue_ to assume you have not seen me." Hal accentuated the request, knowing full well that Richard had leaked his whereabouts to Snow.

"So you'll be remaining dead then? Again?" Richard asked, ignoring Hal's implied accusation.

Hal gave a nod in agreement. Perhaps Richard was still an ally – as much as a vampire could be anyway. Hal knew first-hand how persuasive Snow could be, after all. The entrepreneurial vampire could have been an Old One himself, but Snow had not forgiven the Parliament fiasco. When Richard had been thrown out of Bristol in 1641, found out in the midst of the political crisis of the time, he fled. He had remained in self-imposed exile from England until the turn of the last century. Richard had been running long-term investments for their kind on a smaller scale from French Polynesia at the time, but had heard of an opportunity in Western Europe. Seeking out Lord Harry for his proposal, he happened to catch him in one of his more generous moods. They had been in business together ever since. Richard was adept at knowing just when to buy and sell property – their own office being building being no exception. The market value of the neighborhood had grown exponentially since its purchase.

"I wish to sell my share of our holdings."

This time it was Richard's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Oh? Which ones? The Manor? Or - "

"All of them."

"Fuck's sake – Hal! You can't be serious."

"Deadly serious."

"But where will you go? What will you do?"

"That is my business. I want out, Richard." Hal sat back in his chair.

"But you can't just -"

Hal interrupted with a slight shake of his head, "I can."

"We're partners, Hal," Richard started, but at the strong look from Hal, changed tactics. "You know we can't come up with that kind of capital on the spot."

"You will have to treat me like one of your clients. Move the funds slowly." Hal gave a calculating tilt of his head, "You may keep the Bentley as compensation, along with the usual percentage." The last time they spoke, Richard had mentioned time was drawing nigh to sell it.

"I can't do that, Hal."

"No?" Hal's tone let him know he still held rank. "You state thus when I know very well you can?"

Richard's hands had been resting on the desk, but he started nervously playing with the small vase holding his pens. "I didn't believe it, at first. Not you. Not after all this time you had been away."

 _Here it comes..._ Hal thought, and tried not to brace himself.

"But then again, you always have been a loose cannon." Richard pulled free one of his pens, twirling it in his fingers like Hal his domino. Hal remained expressionless, even when Richard brought the reed pen to his lips and forcibly blew. The tiny dart hit Hal like a wasp sting to the neck. Calmly, he lifted an arm already flooding with heaviness to remove it.

"You can hardly expect to appear here without paying the consequences of your actions, dear friend. Just because we're in the middle of a regime change doesn't mean I can let you walk away. The opposite, actually." Richard stood from behind the desk, complacent at Hal's increasingly weakened attempts to move. "Mighty fascinating what they have in the Amazon, isn't it?"

Hal's vision split in two, his body sank into lead. Through the fast-acting poison, he couldn't even open his mouth to speak. As Richard approached him, gingerly plucking the dart from Hal's fingers, the edges of the room turned black. "We'll be seeing you on the other side, old chap." The afternoon light through the window was naught but a pinprick, haloed behind Richard. Then that too was gone. The blackness swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhn-duhn-duh - you were warned! Reviews are love and I'm curious - do you think Hal should get what is coming to him?


	35. Iron and Salt

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground.  
Special thanks to TangentiallyTJ, Whimsyfox and ShoePigeon for the Beta._

* * *

"What was that then? For luck?" Tom asked Alex, not long after Hal had pulled free of her and departed.

"Luck, yeah, sure…" Alex replied distractedly, as she watched Hal cross the street and enter the building.

"Oh, now really Tom," Allison tutted at him with a smile, "I _told_ you I had a feeling about them two." Tom immediately started to blush and looked away. " _Your_ room may be further away but you certainly aren't blind."

Alex turned to look back, and at Tom's embarrassment she remained silent, dropping her hands into her coat pockets with a smile.

"But…" Tom stuttered a bit. "Oh," and with the realization of what Allison meant, even his ears started to turn pink.

Allison patted him on the back as a good-natured jest before taking his hand. Being the only ones on the street, it was a little difficult for them all to remain inconspicuous, but they situated themselves a little deeper into the shadows of the archway, prepared to wait.

"No wonder detectives are always eating on stakeouts. I'm starving," Alex declared after the first few minutes, to no one in particular.

"But you can't eat," Allison responded over her shoulder. The girl was keeping her word, maintaining a vigilant watch on Hal's building.

"It's guff, I know." The ghost started pacing towards the interior of the archway. She couldn't help but feel a nagging apprehension. She was prepared to rent-a-ghost herself up to that window at the slightest provocation, but so far, there had been nothing.

The click of shoes alerted her and she noticed the approach of a lone figure from the other side of the underpass. The girl couldn't have been more than nine, and was walking casually, hands held primly at her back. What in the hell was a kid doing here? Alex immediately wondered if the girl had gotten lost from a sightseeing tour. Maybe she could help, if the girl was young enough to see her.

"What'cha lookin at o'er there?" the child asked Alex, tilting her chin towards the street beyond, confirming that she could indeed see the ghost. The question made Tom and Allison turn around as Alex, thrilled she could be seen, approached the little girl.

"Just the street. 'Ave you lost your Mum and Da, sweet?" Alex asked.

Before it occurred to him to wonder what a kid was doing alone in this area, Tom felt a nagging suspicion he'd seen her before. As Alex approached the girl, a gut-sinking realization hit Tom as to _where_.

"Alex – NO!"

But his warning was too late. The child brought forth a heavy black blade from behind her back and swept it in an air-cutting slash right through the center of Alex. The ghost stepped back, her wide-eyed surprise barely registering before she fragmented into an ethereal mist. In less than a heartbeat, Alex was _gone_.

Tom let out a growling wail and he rushed the vampire girl. As the child's eyes flicked black, Allison quickly recovered from her confusion, pulling free her stake to join Tom in the retaliation.

They didn't have a chance to reach her though, as doors on either side of the archway opened and they were surrounded by more than a dozen vampires.

* * *

Nave, standing behind Castle as they hid at the far end of the underpass, observed the fight unfold. It was over quickly despite several dusty casualties. He was fascinated to watch the demise of the vampires, having thus far only read about it and practiced simulations. But when the remaining few Type Twos pinned the girl Type Three, Nave made to step forward but Castle held him back.

"We do not interfere unless they involve humans," the young man reprimanded him sharply.

It felt oddly uncomfortable for Nave to stand by and watch the two young werewolves being apprehended. Tom McNair had quarreled with him, but the girl was innocent. She had thus far contained her condition quietly. But before he could protest, the whole group disappeared through one of side doorways they had come from.

* * *

Alex reappeared from a deep vacuum of nothing with a crackle of energy. She came into being like static on a jumper with little flashes and sparks. Whatever that kid had hit her with _hurt_.

Disoriented, she realized she was no longer under the railway arch, but instead, had reappeared in a classically decorated office, directly in front of Hal.

He was unconscious and tied to an office chair with what looked like several rolls of gaffer tape. Someone had been very thorough in restraining him.

Shite.

 _How much time had passed_? Glancing at Hal's watch, she was startled to see that she had lost more than twenty minutes. She didn't know how she had re-materialized here – or even what that kid had done to her – but she was glad. Hal was obviously in trouble.

"What is it with you and bondage, sugar?" she said to him, even though he was out cold. Alex listened, but there didn't seem to be any other sounds from the office. She looked around for something she could cut Hal free with, but didn't see so much as a letter opener. She supposed she could unravel the tape... Or, she could just teleport them to his storage bay, where surely there would be some metal bit she could use to free him.

Standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Easy in, easy out," and she _yanked_.

Alex felt like she had slammed head-first into a solid wall from a moving vehicle. She staggered and stumbled, dropping to the floor in a heap behind the chair. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it for the second time in as many minutes, she became aware of a thin trail of white granules circling the perimeter of the room.

_What the fuck... salt?_

Alex put out a hand to support herself in standing upright, only to have it pushed back by an invisible force field. She remembered the odd lines on the floor of the warehouse, surrounding the Old Ones, and mentally kicked herself that she had never asked Hal about it. She just assumed it was some sort of ritualistic vampire nonsense...

She stood, completely befuddled, and staggered against the perimeter. She could not pass the boundary line of salt. It repelled her like the polarized force of a magnet, non-negotiable.

Hal groaned.

She came around to see him flexing his fingers weakly over the edge of the chair arms. His chin had dropped to his chest. "Mmm..." he slowly rolled his neck, letting his head drop against the chair back. Where previously he appeared unharmed, there now was a thin line of blood trailing from his nose. He must have felt the barrier same as she, only he possessed a body to be damaged by it, living or no.

Alex squatted in front of him and put her hand on his knee, "Hal? Are you alright?"

"...been...better." Coming to, he managed speech slowly, with painful effort. The sensation was similar to the time he and Fergus jumped from a cliff into the sea to escape capture; a shocking impact and freezing numbness.

"Shite, I'm sorry – I did'na know." Alex was glad he was talking though. Hopefully that was a sign he was recovering from it.

"It's...okay," Hal stated, breathing slowly and with control. He flexed his hands again. Not much else seemed able to move yet, though he could feel the paralysis ebbing with traveling pinpricks. The skull-crushing pain of Alex's attempt to teleport from a salt cell must have jump-started his body's recovery. Richard knew his neurotoxins far too well to have inappropriately timed Hal coming around. Aside from finances, poison had always been Richard's special hobby, collected from his travels and tested on lesser vampires and slaves. Hal fathomed that they didn't have much time before he returned with Hetty, for surely, she was here, just as Hal had surmised and Richard had confirmed.

"Can you...?" Hal managed to ask Alex, eyeing his bonds.

"Sure. May take a wee bit though,"

"Knife. Desk drawer," Hal's words were slightly slurred.

Alex walked around to the opposite side of the desk and started to rummage through. She couldn't help but notice the carafe of blood. "Nope. Sorry love."

Hal made a frustrated growl which dropped his head to his chest again. Alex returned to kneel in front of him, concerned. This wasn't just from her failed rent-a-ghost attempt.

"Christ – are you _drunk_?" Her chest swelled with anger at the thought. If this so-called colleague had gotten him to succumb to drinking blood again - after _everything_ they had been through to keep him from it...

He sighed and lolled his head back upright to look at her. "Drugged," he stated, his eyes speaking truth.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "Some friends you sure seem to have."

Hal didn't answer, apparently lost in thought.

"How long...?" Hal asked.

"It's been twenty-five minutes. We weren't waiting long yet before -" Alex started, but Hal interrupted.

"You'll... have to. Not... time," he finally said.

"I'll have to what?"

"Computer,"

"Okay...?" Alex stood and went back around the desk. Taking a seat, she opened the laptop. "It's password locked."

"Denial is... a river."

"What?"

"One word,"

"Oh..kay..." She typed first De Nile, like the joke, but when that didn't work she tried the actual spelling.

The system blinked on. She was in.

"Right, now what?"

"Accounts. Find me."

It took her a minute. The system and subsequent files were not set up intuitively. Finally, she realized his was not under his last name, like the others.

"Henry?"

Hal inclined a yes and tried to lick his lips. He was superbly thirsty. He tried to look anywhere but at the carafe Richard had left.

Alex opened the file. "What am I looking for? There's like, a shit-ton of stuff in here."

"Ledger... or payroll program."

Alex opened the most recent file. Scanning quickly, she opened another file to see if there had been some mistake. If the numbers and listings she was looking at were _real_... London, France, Italy, Spain, Sweden, Russia – the property listings went on. Hal's "estate" was all over Europe.

"Um. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Dividend balance. Process payment,"

"But – you'll be paying the Yorke Estate – that's here, isn't it?"

"Yes. We'll transfer." Hal's speech was slowly improving.

"Alright... thought you used to know naught about computers?"

Hal shook his head, "Only that I didn't type. I told you."

Alex thought back and realized he was right. " _I_ do _know rudimentary computer science,_ " she remembered. They all had inferred that he didn't really, and he hadn't seen to correct them.

"Not a complete... Luddite," he managed to smile.

"Okay. Done. Now - transfer where?"

"New account," Hal proceeded to recite from memory a routing and account number.

"Thought you didn't exist on paper?"

"I don't," Hal deadpanned. "Transferred?" Alex nodded. "Clear the account settings and close out." She did so and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow across the desk. "We can go."

"Um – hello? I'm stuck and your -" She waved an arm at the general restrained state of him.

"You can't break the barrier from within, but I can..."

Alex made an "Oh" face, but it was easier said than done. Her abilities seemed muted in here and he was strapped to a sturdy, classic and heavy sort of chair. Trying to move it without making noise was questionable.

"Shite. Do you trust me?"

Hal looked her in the eye, gave a crooked smile and nodded, "Of course."

Alex stepped back, all the way to the opposite wall, sunk into her legs, then lunged. She shoved into his shoulder in a low tackle with all her might. The chair and Hal crashed sideways to the ground, narrowly missing the wall. Then immediately, the swift approach of footsteps.

 _Christ that hurt!_ But it meant he was starting to feel sensation again. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Hal took a deep breath and blew through the line of salt just as Alex placed her arms over him. Richard's secretary opened the door in time to see the ghost they had _supposedly_ blocked - disappear with Mr. Yorke, chair and all.

* * *

They reappeared in the darkness of the garage, in front of the Bentley where Alex had stood earlier. The only light came from a pale glow around the door.

She righted Hal, which was significantly easier now that they were free. "You got some shears in here?"

"Left-most trunk,"

The antique trunk was locked, but Alex merely waved it open. Inside was like a scene out of Bond... or World's Top Ninja Assassin. Tiered shelves of perfectly placed weapons, mostly blades, but also a few elaborately-handled stakes that Tom would have salivated over.

"Bloody hell, Hal,"

Yesterday, she thought that she was blissfully falling for him, but for the third time today, she realized that she didn't know him at _all_. Threats and gory details while raving-mad was one thing. But seeing evidence of his past life in person made it all _very_ real, somehow. She took one of the smaller knives and closed the lid of the trunk.

He watched her, but didn't say anything as she cut him loose. Once his arms were free he helped to pull the tape clear, wincing a bit, with slow movements.

"Ugh – why must he have used tape? He knows how I feel about these things."

Hal stood, carefully testing his feet. He still felt like he had taken a dip in Novocain, but seemed able to stand.

"Let's retrieve Tom and Allison, shall we?"

Alex nodded and without discussion, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled them back to the underpass. The walkway and street beyond was curiously devoid of their friends.

"Uh-oh," Alex, caught up with breaking Hal loose, had forgotten that Tom had shouted a warning just as that kid had attacked her. The thought hadn't even occurred to her that the child could have been a vampire. Who the hell would make a child vampire? That was just... awful.

"Alex?" Hal's voice had a warning edge. "What is it? Where did they go?"

"They were here when I... shite." Alex met Hal's eyes and bit her lip. "I didn't teleport in to get you on purpose. We were waiting, and then there was this kid..."

"A girl? Dark hair?"

"Yeah – how did you..." but Alex stopped in the realization. "She's one of you, isn't she?"

Hal nodded, "Hetty."

"Tom, he shouted a warning right before she waved some sort of knife through me -"

"Iron. It can ward off an unsuspecting spirit, just as salt can trap one. It's as if they knew you were with me." Hal shook his head. "They couldn't have been watching the house – I would have sensed their presence. Someone must have seen us today." Hal sighed, but then exclaimed irritably, "Fuck."

"But surely Tom and Allison could take one little vampire – where could they have gone?"

"Unfortunately, Hetty rarely works alone." Hal held a hand out to her. "I suspect I know where they are. There's a way in through the shop, if you can take us back."

* * *

_*Hal's memory of cliff jumping refers to a delightful story written by ByThePrickingOfMyThumbs: s/7960016/1/An-Age-Old-Perspective_


	36. Hangori and Hush

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground.  
_

_Special thanks to TangentiallyTJ, Whimsyfox and ShoePigeon for the Beta._

* * *

Hal paused in the garage only briefly to take the stakes from his trunk, handing one to Alex. They each already had one of Tom's, concealed inside their jackets, but one could never be too cautious. Although he still wasn't moving with quite his usual grace, he held the long-handled stake up and ready as they crept cautiously through to the end of the corridor behind the shop. The hall ended in a locked door that opened onto a stairway, after minimal coaxing from Alex. The stairwell was dark, but a light was aglow at the bottom.

Alex followed Hal down and the stairwell opened onto another corridor where the evidence of modernism faded. The lighting was old – caged bare bulbs with exposed wiring placed only periodically. As they went along, there were occasional doorways, some faded wood, some metal and some blocked off entirely with brickwork. The whole place was eerily quiet aside from their soft footfalls, with the feel of a seldom-used basement. Alex had the sense that there was more to this place than was visible, and she wondered just how far it extended. They made a turn, the hallway growing narrower with a slight decline, and soon it felt as if they were descending into a crypt, the air moist and chill.

Hal stopped and held a finger to his lips, motioning her to be silent. He was listening intently, but she didn't hear anything. Finally satisfied, he turned a corner and descended another stair down. The treads were stone, worn, and they bottomed out at a chamber. The back half of the room was blocked off by heavy steel bars opposite a card table and a chair.

Inside the cage were their friends, seated on the floor in the far corner. Tom was holding Allison in a tight embrace, her face pressed to his chest and his head resting on hers. Neither looked up at their entrance.

Alex teleported herself to the other side of the bars while Hal scanned the room. The cage was new, and he idly wondered if they were planning to renew the London dog fights again. _Not with his friends, they weren't_.

Alex put a hand on Tom's shoulder and he jumped, ready to ward her off, but his face brightened in recognition. She gave him a wide, silent smile before Hal motioned from the other side and pointed to the lock. She nodded and gave a flick of her wrist and the latch clicked, allowing Hal to open the door. The hinge creaked and he winced, slowing the motion.

Tom stood, grinning widely, wrapping Alex in a big bear hug. "We thought you were passed over-like," he whispered, and Allison wiped her eyes, giving Alex a relieved smile. Her face was red and splotchy on one side, like she had been hit.

Hal caught Tom's eyes and tipped his head towards the stairs. Without further delay, the group made their way swiftly up the stairs and Hal looked back to make sure they were alright. They would pass just as silently from here as he and Alex had come in, back to the car and then they'd be gone.

Of course, it couldn't be that easy. A vampire stepped into the corridor, closing a door behind him with a book in hand, returning to guard duty with a surprised look on his face.

"Oops. Thought you already took out the guard, mate," Tom joked in a hush. At Hal's raised stake, the fellow held up his hands and backed away. He turned to run but Hal lunged after, tackling him with uncanny speed.

"Lord Harry – please!" The vampire managed a protesting shout which gave Hal pause. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the fellow.

"Should I know you?" Hal asked, but the vampire only widened his eyes in terror as he pulled free, scrambled clear, and broke away in a run.

"Bollocks. Go!" Hal urged them down the corridor in the direction of the garage and started to follow. They didn't even make it back to the stairwell before there was the sound of approach and several vampires spilled into the corridor ahead of them, fangs bared.

"Is there another way out?" Alex asked as she sent forth a forceful ghostly shove, pushing the vampires back with surprised faces.

"That was the way we were brought in," Allison indicated behind them toward the passageway through which the guard had fled. Hal nodded, and they retreated.

Tom looked back to see another doorway open near where they had been standing, bringing even more in pursuit. The exit to lead them to the stairwell out was just ahead, he was sure of it. They reached the locked door in a jumble.

"Here!" Alex put her hand on the door and it gave way. She held it open for Tom, Allison and Hal as they bolted up the long flight of stairs. Knowing it would only hold for a scarce moment, Alex slammed the door shut behind them and wrenched the lock. She heard a satisfying thud on the other side and a frustrated rattle of the latch. At the top, the exit door swung outwards easily and Hal, Tom & Allison spilled outside. They were back under the railway underpass. Hal veered right in an attempt to lead them in a sprint back to the car.

They were already in a run and halfway out of the long archway, when Hetty, along with Richard, stepped into view at the far end. Hal came up short with Tom and Allison following his lead.

As Alex joined them, the tall man shook his head in pity. "Do you really think we'll let you leave the city? This isn't your territory any longer, my friend. You don't stand a chance."

Tom and Allison both raised their stakes, ready for a fight, but Hal held out a hand, holding them back. A lone car passed.

"If you had allowed me to explain, Richard, I could have told you that I did not end the Old Ones."

"But you intended to - I _saw_ you," Hetty taunted, coming closer. "You brought a bomb into our midst. I don't give a rat's arse whether you pulled the trigger or not. There's no forgiveness for that one, fuckwit." The utter vehemence coming from the little girl was unnerving.

"You do seem to be a slippery sort these days. I hadn't heard from you in ages, and then this? Your lifestyle choice is one thing," Richard shook his head and clicked his tongue, "but executing your constitutes? Even I didn't believe you abhorred us that much." Richard stated with remarkable calm, approaching to join Hetty. "However did you manage to sneak your _pet_ into the office?"

At that Alex bristled, but took Hal's hand defensively. She could rent-a-ghost the two of them to safety, but not Tom and Allison. Hal gave her hand a tight squeeze in reply. Richard however, raised a sharp eyebrow, almost like he was seeing Alex for the first time. His brow furrowed as he looked from Alex to Hal.

"Unbelievable," Richard shook his head with the realization that there was only one way a ghost could have passed through the barrier he had set. "You finally did it? You made a _Hangori_?" He sounded genuinely impressed, but Hetty scowled, looking livid. Before they could say more, the doorway behind them gave way, their previous pursuit flooding onto the walkway.

"Holy Lucifer," Hetty exclaimed, looking between Hal and Alex, "Will wonders never cease?" Hetty gave a jerk of her head to the vampires behind them. Without taking any time to think about _that_ revelation, Alex nudged Allison, flicking her eyes behind them. Then she yanked both herself and Hal directly behind the group of vampires. Hal didn't falter or waste any time, but wielded his stake into the nearest back. Tom and Allison attacked from the front with ferocity. It was instant chaos.

Alex quickly staked her first vampire, the weapon going through the woman's chest with a squelching wet sound before she flared into ashes. _Jesus!_ She barely recovered the stake before she had to spike another one who was about to reach Allison. Tom, however was in his element, teeth bared, and fighting with unleashed abandon.

Hal had dusted his second when the quick blur of a dart flew past him into the melee, only narrowly missing Tom. _Shit – Richard._ He doubted that werewolves could recover from whatever poison he was wielding. Nor was he particularly keen to see Richard ended. _That_ would be complicated.

"Look out!" Hal shouted at them while Richard reloaded another delicate dart. Allison ducked, dodging into the street, but Tom was locked in hand-to-hand combat. Out of the corner of his eye, Hal saw Richard raise the reed to his lips and didn't think, just acted. He sideswiped Tom, pushing him into the street and away from the fight. "Run!" Hal commanded, as the vampire who had been grappling with Tom an instant before sank to the ground, a dart protruding from his chest.

Buying them time to get clear, Alex sent a general surge of power, pushing the few remaining vampires back. Tom and Allison took off in a sprint, heeding the warning even though Tom was sure they could have won, and Hal followed after them.

"Where are we going?!" Allison shouted back at him and Hal surged ahead to lead. Alex had hung back to give one last poltergeisting shove, which caught the child vampire before she could slash at the ghost with her little knife again. Alex teleported to catch up before the vampires recovered.

They ran full tilt down Crucifix Lane, sending pedestrians to plank themselves against buildings or step off the sidewalk to get clear. Their pursuit was not far behind, despite Alex's efforts.

Hal veered sharply left and thanked all the powers that be that they had been running together. He just hoped Allison's sprint was as good as Tom's. They would need every last second that swiftness could grant them.

In no time, the open doors of sanctuary were in sight. Without at blink, Hal charged through the entrance and into the atrium of the cathedral. It had been a risky gamble – he didn't know until he crossed the threshold whether his immunity still held, now that Snow was gone.

Alex, Tom and Allison came blazing in after him and once they were clear, Hal pulled shut the heavy old doors. The wood and iron creaked, closing with an echoing thud. Allison was catching her breath, hands on her knees, while Tom was staring at Hal completely wide-eyed.

"How?" He said with rushed breath. "This is a church."

"Same as crosses – it's an advantage. Now we'll only have Hetty to deal with," Hal stated as he secured the door.

"That little girl?!"

"She's an Old One as well, yes."

There was still no sign or sound of their pursuit beyond the door. They must be regrouping, he thought. Hal turned to face his friends. "Richard - he was shooting darts that could have killed you."

"Yeah, but now we're trapped," Tom argued, still revved for a brawl.

Hal stepped past them and into the inner sanctum of the church, catching his breath as he walked. The ceiling, flanked by beams, rose with lofty height above the pews. Aside from a few lit candles in the Altar to Our Lady of La Salette, there wasn't a sign of anyone present, small mercies. His friends followed, their footsteps echoing as Hal approached the apse at the far end of the church.

"This is one of the oldest buildings still here. There are passageways through the catacombs."

"Can I just say that it's _utterly_ creepy that you know that?" Alex said, walking backwards with her eye still on the door.

"One does not come to live this long without knowing all the escape routes, darling," Hal retorted with a lopsided smile.

* * *

Nave followed Castle around to the back of St. Joseph's, where Castle picked the lock and opened the door with barely a pause, like a practiced thief. The London operatives were already running interference on the street with a false camera crew, obtaining waiver signatures from the pedestrians who had witnessed the chase. Once it was clear where Hal was running to, the vampires had dispersed, flanking around and behind the old church.

Nave followed Castle quietly inside and took a stairway up, bringing them to the choir loft. They both hunkered down and crawled to kneel at the edge of the short pony wall. Larkin, McNair and Yorke were approaching below, discussing their escape. From their vantage above, Nave could astutely assess that the cathedral was empty of worshippers. As it would remain, for the church was in lock-down.

It wasn't devoid of other vampires however. The two humans watched as what appeared to be a young girl slipped quietly through from the Pastor's entrance, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth delicately and licking her fingers. She crouched behind the pews silently in her stocking feet. Her presence meant that she was yet another Old One the department had presumed deceased. She watched the trio without their awareness for a moment before abruptly raising her head. Presumably catching their scent, she looked up to where they were hidden and Nave felt his pulse race as he ducked, not sure if she had seen them.

Knowing two humans were concealed above, Hetty raised an eyebrow before a slow and wicked smile broke across her features.


	37. The Heart Over the Head

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

_Thank YOU, dear reader for all of the kind Reviews, Follows & Favorites. If you are just now joining us with that aching need for more Being Human after The Last Broadcast, welcome. Hope you've enjoyed the ride through my version of their alternate universe._

_Special thanks to TangentiallyTJ, Whimsyfox & Shoepigeon for the Beta reads... _   
_And now, onto what has been dubbed the "penultimate" chapter of this story. I dare say it was worth the wait._

* * *

"From such great heights to _this_?" a girl's voice rang out through the cavern of the church. "Lame-o, your dogs will need feeding at some point." Hetty revealed herself and smiled sweetly. She began walking silently down the aisle towards them, holding the iron blade at her side.

Hal clenched his jaw. He hoped they could have proceeded a little further before she found her way in. He really did not wish to have to fight her. There was a time in the distant past when Snow had convinced "Lord Harry" to be one of her publicly viewed benefactors, but their arrangement did not last. Her incessant fawning and manipulative ways had annoyed him to no end, and eventually their sparring terminated with fiery fanfare. Furiously, in her typical fashion, she had burned down his manor. She returned to recruiting her own benefactors after that. Until today, they hadn't spoken since.

Still, it couldn't hurt to try and reason with her. Hal held his hands open at his sides. "Hetty, these are my friends. I merely wish to see them out safely."

"Friends? You don't have _friends_. Apparently, you blow them the fuck up. You owe the Council a little retribution, ass hat."

"Then let _them_ leave at least. Your quarrel is with me. They're innocent in this." Hal kept his voice calm and steady.

She stopped her approach at the end of the aisle to lean against a pew, tapping the blade against the wood and seeming to consider. Her dark eyes met each of them in turn before she spoke, " _If_ I let the pups go, and not saying I will, you'll come quietly? They'll have to fend for themselves, mind you."

Hal folded his hands behind his back, looked the girl in the eyes with what appeared to be respectable intent and gave a courtly nod of agreement. "You have my word."

"What?!" Allison protested. Both Hetty and Hal ignored her.

"Fine," Hetty sealed the deal with a little wave of her blade. "But _she_ stays," and Hetty pointed the blade at Alex. "Not like she wouldn't stick like lint on a lolly anyway." Hetty gave a little chuckle.

"Me?"

"Hi there sweetie," Hetty smiled. "You're a right rare bird. Didn't he tell you?"

"You can't be 'affin our Alex. Or Hal for that matter. He's done nothin' wrong," Tom said, planting his feet and tightening his grip on his stake. "That bomb was my plannin' so you can't go blaming him. There's none for it."

Allison dropped her jaw at him, shaking her head at Tom's self-outing, but mimicked his stance. They were prepared to fight their way out if they must.

"No, Tom. Let us be reasonable, shall we?" Hal took on his overly-posh tone, but met Tom's eyes with a glance that said something else.

"So, what am I, exactly?" Alex asked, catching the glance and hopefully stalling the girl.

Hetty merely let out a peal of laughter at her question. "Oh! That is _precious_. Isn't that just the sweetest? So the tosser kept mum, did he? How typical-fucking Harry. Dear me,"

"Henrietta..." Hal warned. While the girl was laughing, Tom, who was closest to her, had been stepping slightly closer. They could take her, easy. Hetty, catching the movement flashed her eyes black with a threatening hiss.

"Don't you dare, doggie," Hetty's voice lost its childlike quality in the warning, "You sure as shit wouldn't want to be put down."

"Hetty, please. It doesn't have to come to this," Hal held up his hands disarmingly and took a slight step towards her. They almost had her within reach between them.

"Oh, but it does. I was getting Brazil you fucking turncoat _bastard_!" Hetty snarled just before she lunged at Hal. Alex tried too late to repel her, the raised blade acting briefly as a psychic shield. Hetty managed to duck underneath Hal's raised hands and slash the knife past his open jacket, before she was rocketed backwards by Alex. The assault barely phased Hal though, blood welling only briefly through the gash in his shirt. With an angry grimace, he resigned to the fight as both Tom and Allison reached for Hetty, but she pranced clear, spinning to face them. Knife held high in one hand, she wagged her finger at the werewolves. "Uh-uh. _He_ made a deal. I advise you take your chance to scram."

Tom only growled and pushed into a low lunge, tackling the girl easily. The momentum carried them both down and Hetty shrieked as they landed hard, but Tom didn't have a chance to get his stake free before she had hacked into his arm, rolled away and sprung clear.

Tom sat up and switched his weapon to his other hand without a wince, looking fierce. Blood ran freely from his bicep to his wrist, which gave him another weapon to use against her. Hetty however, had been fighting against people twice her size for a long, long time. As Tom whipped in close with his blooded hand, she shoved into his knees, sending him backwards in a sweeping fall. Tom's head hit the stone floor with a crack and was still.

"Tom!" Allison screamed, dropping to the floor next to him.

Without pause, Hetty approached Hal and Alex with the blood-wet blade pointed down. "Richard wanted to present you to the Council. Fair trial bullshit," she stepped in closer. "But Harry, dearie, you don't even deserve that."

"You've left me without choice," Hal stated, reaching into his jacket with a quick glance to Tom.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try. You've been dry how long?" and she winked at Alex. "Sorry sweet-tits." With brutally calculated swiftness, she struck out again, underneath Hal's defensive block at his stomach and instead slashed through his leg with the knife. Skin, muscle, artery: Tom's blood on the blade seared a burning agony with the cut and Hal faltered.

Hetty made to swipe at him again, but Alex caught the girl's arm before she could. Alex may not be able to poltergeist against that knife, but she could still grab the vampire.

Seeing Alex battle with Hetty for the blade spurned Hal past the horrific pain of Tom's blood eating through him. _If Alex was banished again and he fell..._ He couldn't complete the thought. _There were too many variables..._ Despite his injuries, he dropped and threw his weight into Hetty, pitching her off balance. They tumbled as he pried the knife away from her.

"Alex – go to Tom!"

Hetty snarled and grappled with Hal for the knife, but he had out-leveraged her. She gave up and started using the only weapon she had left at her disposal. She bit him, repeatedly. Tearing at any flesh she could reach she gained a tighter purchase, clinging to him. Hal rolled, slamming Hetty's head against the pulpit in defense, but it didn't stop her. She bit him again, in the throat this time, and started to draw, sending a wave of dizziness to wash over him. The cut in his leg was draining him quickly. _She must have nicked the femoral... he didn't have time..._

Hal dropped the blade and let the vampire in him take control, eyes blazing black and fangs unsheathed, sinking into his monster to fight hers. He tore into Hetty's shoulder with a guttural growl. Her blood was cold but potent - she had fed recently. _Really_ recently. In one swift instant _too late_ , he realized what she had done: the yearning need of his hunger reared and took hold, wracking through him. The pain, the fight, everything disappeared and _nothing else mattered._

Hyper-awareness of two _human_ pulses with them, just above. _There. Just... over there... Such a simple thing to appease..._

Hetty loosened her hold and allowed Hal to pull away. He stood, following the call of living blood with empty eyes and her blood on his lips. Pushing up and brushing off, Hetty watched with a breaking smile at Hal's sudden awareness of the beating hearts she knew were hiding just above.

"Hal!?" his ghost shouted at him, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Hal – what are you doing?" she said, glancing towards the stairs. Hetty had to give the ghost credit. The realisation of what was about to happen was written clearly on her panicked face. She teleported herself in front of Hal, planting her hands against his chest in an attempt to stop him.

He had caught their scent. _Blazing life, mixed with fear - the sweetest. Such a simple thing, to finally be free..._ An interfering pressure, easily dismissed. _She couldn't stop him. She wouldn't dare stop him. She..._ No.

 **No**.

The world came back in a flood of sound and colour.

Hetty was laughing.

Alex was shouting at him, hand poised about to reach for his face, surely to shock him.

He stopped.

She stopped.

Every nerve ending, every cell was a primal scream urging him forward. The last gasp when drowning. But if he'd learned anything, it was this; _his body was not his master_. This could _all_ stop. This could end, right here.

Pushing through stone, through impossibility, he turned away from the stairs. Facing Hetty once more, he freed the stake still tucked inside his jacket. Hetty's eyes were already widening at Hal's about-face, but at the sight of the stake, she took a step back.

"B-but – you're dry! Weak. You're supposed to snap and go all... _you_."

"You're wrong." Hal, eyes still full black, tilted his head at the girl and smiled. "It _is_ possible to refuse. If you want to badly enough," the blackness ebbed away as he spoke.

"You'll break. You always do. You've _always_ come back to us," Hetty argued.

"Only because I believed I would. One way or another, eventually." Hal's voice was a confessional utterance, soft. "But _I_ was wrong. Our will is our own. We have _always_ had the choice. It's not a weakness." Hal lowered his stake and took a calculated and cautious step towards the girl. "I could help you."

Hetty shook her head, keeping her distance with a distasteful expression, like he was contagious. Eyes flicking to the blood pooled and smeared at their feet, she bit her lip with a furrowed brow. In an oddly sorrowful statement of acceptance, she softly said, "You truly _are_ mad. Clean off your wicker. I hope you starve," her voice breaking on the last word, she turned and fled.

Hal could only stare as she left, rooted in the fear that _any_ momentum would turn him around again. Allison watched him, eyes narrowed nervously from where she knelt with Tom's head cradled in her lap. Blood had somehow splattered blood on her spectacles and Hal had the urge to tell her to clean them.

It had been clever of Hetty to use Tom's blood to cut him with, significantly halting his already reduced ability to heal. A cut to the femoral artery would cause enough blood loss to kill a human in less than a minute. For a vampire it was merely a thirst-inducing inconvenience, unless the healing process was interrupted. He sensed Alex hesitantly approaching, but she didn't touch him.

He looked to the stone floor and his life seeping across it. More than withdrawal, more even than when he went clean for that first horrendous time, centuries ago; this was cellular. He didn't have anything left. His barely beating heart was racing with almost a human frequency. Every fiber, every neuron was scanning for blood, urging him to _turn the fuck around._ The only saving grace for Alex inches away, was her lack of scent, unless they touched. He hoped she wouldn't be foolish enough try. _Soon, it wouldn't matter_. A pale face, dark hair; it had been a long and weary time since he had seen himself.

Hal pitched into his reflection, mirrored only in blood.

Even before he collapsed, Alex felt a growing panic of need to go to Hal, to grab hold and never let go. She rent-a-ghosted to bridge the gap just as he started to pitch forward. His blood was slippery on the polished stone floor and the momentum slid them both down. She held onto to him and automatically started to check for a pulse, before realizing that was ridiculous.

Her touch left a bloody fingerprint below his jaw. She could just imagine his displeasure at the blood on their clothes later. _If there was a later._ She could _feel_ him weakening. He didn't seem to be healing. Cradling him to her she tried to remember what she could of her first aid training for blood loss. Was she supposed to keep the head over heart or was it heart over head? Did it even matter for a vampire? _Shit. Think, Alex_!

Tom came to, the sight of blood filling his vision. Massive amounts of blood. _That couldn't be from._.. Allison was pressing her jumper into the worst of the cut on his arm as he tried to sit up. Checking for tenderness where he had hit his head, he winced. "What happened? Where'd she go?" He saw Alex holding a fallen Hal, and he quickly looked to Allison. "She cut him with me blood, didn't she?"

"Shit," Alex cursed, remembering as he spoke that werewolf blood was like acid to vampires, which explained why Hal wasn't healing. "Shit shit shit SHIT – what do we do? It's not like we can call the para-meds."

Tom pulled free from Allison and came over to kneel. There was such an overwhelming amount of blood Hal _couldn't_ still be bleeding, but he was. The cut was deep, just below his thigh and Tom balked at the damage; blackened, bloody and not healing. The burning force of wolf blood was halting the vampire's healing, but it also may have been the very thing slowing the blood loss. Allison came to stand over Tom's shoulder and gave a sharp inhale at the sight.

In one swift and practical move, Tom unhooked Hal's belt, pulled it free and slipped it under his thigh. Pulling the tourniquet taut, he looked to Alex. "Go home for the aid kit and alcohol." Tom didn't know if it would work, but flushing the wound was worth a try. Alex met his eyes and gave a reluctant nod. She could be back in an instant, so she lay Hal down gently, stood and pulled herself back to Honolulu Heights. Retrieving the first aid kit, alcohol and whatever else they had in the cabinet that looked useful, she returned with arms laden.

Alex squatted down, opened the kit next to Tom and started looking through. Tom took the bottle of alcohol and twisted open the plastic cap with a pop. "It's just a matter of time before someone comes in. Afternoon Mass must be soon..." Allison thought out loud distractedly as she extracted some bandages from the kit. "How are we supposed to make it back to the car like this?" The question didn't illicit a response.

Tom, working on impulse, poured the alcohol directly from the bottle over the wound. Hal groaned, the pain bringing him around and he strained to sit up. Alex placed a hand on his chest to halt him, and though he grimaced, it was effortless to hold him down. His eyes opened in a panic and met hers as she leaned closer in an attempt to comfort him, dropping her hand behind his neck.

Contact with his skin was a disorienting sudden weight. The spark that connected them was flaring, all dizziness and ache and a primal _need_. Alex felt the odd sensation that keeping her hand on him was like catching hold of a slipping rope. A lifeline.

"Alex..." his eyes would barely stay open, his vision blurring, "You need to let go, Alex." Not quite knowing what he meant, she only held him tighter, feeling the opposite. "Alex, let me go," he breathed the plea in a whisper.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere. Shush now,"

Hal swallowed painfully. The thirst, the hunger - was nigh unbearable. It was taking every last shred of his humanity not to attack Alex. But thankfully, he no longer possessed the strength and she was just out of reach. It wasn't long now. After five hundred long years, could he simply refuse his body's insistence and slip into the sleep of death? S _ommeil de la mort._.. Would they bury his dormant corpse? He no longer had an heir to claim him.

He felt Alex lift him by the shoulders, holding him to her tightly. _No... please..._ But his breath wasn't enough to form speech.

Allison's voice was pitched with worry as she asked softly, "Alex?"

"I think... he's dying. I can feel him slipping away..."

"He needs blood, and he won't..." Tom couldn't finish the statement. They could force him, Alex supposed but where would they get the blood? Allison was looking at her in bewilderment though, the girl's brow creased in a sharp "v."

"Alex - your dress..."

"That hardly matters -" but Alex looked down. The silk of her green dress was darkening, absorbing blood from the hem up. Until now, nothing physical could touch her. Hal's blood was apparently an exception. Her boots, the knees of her leggings and her dress most of all; Like ink on paper, she was taking on his blood from wherever it touched.

The awareness dawned on her like a light switch - that slipping thread she felt - that terrible _need_ to keep hold of him and not let go, and even his whispered mutterings for her to do just that - it was _them._ Their connection that flowed through blood was fading away.

He had continually claimed that she was real to him. _That he feared hurting her._ The vampire in him wanted her as much as the man.

Alex still had the little knife she had used in freeing him a mere hour ago. She took the blade from her pocket.


	38. Type Seven

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

_Thank YOU, dear reader for all of the kind Reviews, Follows & Favorites. Your feedback brightens my day. Thanks to TangentiallyTJ and Whimsyfox for the shine and polish._

* * *

If Jon Castle was surprised, Nave certainly wasn't.

At the first sign Yorke had snapped, the other Old One having forced his trigger, Castle had sounded the alarm by sending the distress call on his mobile.

The operatives outside would be inside shortly, but they were still in a terrible risk. It was clear that Yorke would be going after the nearest humans possible to fall off the wagon: them. The department was prepared to take Yorke down by any means necessary, but it may not be swift enough. Crosses wouldn't slow this one down. Castle had brought forth his stake and was gripping it tightly as they watched Yorke break away from the fight and approach the choir stairs. Nave tensed for the fight, his stomach knotting.

Except - Yorke stopped, turning back with obvious strain.

Taking control of himself, he even gave a speech and offered to help the other Old One after she admitted her expectation that he would break. It was unheard of.

Nave observed Castle clearing the distress call with reluctance. Protocol dictated that they could only show their hand when absolutely necessary. The child vampire fled, and as Yorke collapsed, Nave was beginning to wonder if the department's time and resources spent on this case were entirely uncalled for. An operation of this magnitude was rather unnecessary if it was merely to be an inner-incident clean up.

The group was going to have trouble getting out though. The vampires surely had time to rally their forces and would be waiting for this ragtag bunch wherever they emerged. Nave wondered if the situation could _actually_ precedent interference, since the bloody sight of them on the street would be cause for yet another cover up. Not to mention the battle that awaited beyond the doors of the church.

Nave was about to turn to Castle to enquire, when the red cross of a floating first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol appeared out of nowhere and was handed to McNair. But that was to be expected – it was long known that Honolulu Heights harbored a ghost. What caught their curiosity however were the boot prints appearing in the blood at the vampire's side. Type Ones couldn't affect liquid...supposedly, Nave thought, though this was his first time "seeing" a ghost, so maybe he had read it wrong. As the wolf tended to his friend, Yorke was lifted by an invisible force.

But then the invisible force started to take on a hazy form.

Nave recognized her immediately as Alex Millar - the missing girl who had brought him into this whole mess. She was even more lovely in person than her brother's photographs gave her credit for. All cheekbones, long lines, and classically gorgeous with a sweep of short hair. She was holding the fallen Old One to her chest like a child. Or a lover. ' _Not dating' my ass..._ Nave chuckled to himself smugly, remembering his one phone call with Yorke.

"Great Scot," Castle whispered under his breath. A visual observation of a Type One was a rare sight, even in their line of work. Levitating objects, hauntings of the "bump in the night" category and even phantoms appearing in audio and film were common-place. Their department ran interference on such cases regularly, even set in motion the International Ghost Hunters Society in order to solicit civilian assistance in their own monitoring. But _this_ ghost seemed to be solidifying in form, coming fully onto their plane.

"Alex... You need to let go, Alex," Yorke, barely conscious pleaded with her. It was only due to the acoustics of the church that they could hear him. The spirit shook her head. "Alex, let me go."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere. Shush now," her Scottish lilt rang up to them melodic and with obvious care. Nave glanced to his left at Castle, who looked positively enthralled.

The other girl asked after the ghost with concern. Nave wondered if the werewolves could see the difference in their friend.

"I think... he's dying. I can feel him slipping away..."

"He needs blood, and he won't..." McNair shook his head with sad frustration. But Larkin's attention was still focused on the ghost, her face showing as much bewilderment as Castle.

"Alex - your dress..."

"That hardly matters -" but Alex looked down and Nave followed her eyes. The green fabric of the spirit's dress was darkening with wetness. Yorke's blood was clearly on her, the knees of her leggings and even a smear on her face where she had tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. Nave observed the mark fade before his eyes. The fabric of her clothes seemed to be wicking blood off the floor with a supernatural speed. Alex, it seemed, had also come to realize what was happening for her face widened, mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"What in the name of God?" Castle remarked under his breath with open astonishment. The ghost brought forth a knife from the inner pocket of her jacket, hesitating in an expression of uncertainty only briefly before she sliced the blade across her own wrist. The girl winced her eyes shut in pain, but made a fist and positioned her arm to drip over the mouth of the vampire.

Nave had read in his training of ghosts who could replay the gruesome and bloody manner of their deaths - including the appearance of ghostly blood, but this wasn't that. For one, Alex Millar had died from wounds to her jugular - the carotid artery severed. Secondly, Yorke appeared to be _actually_ drinking, unconsciously arching into the girl.

"This shouldn't be possible... this isn't..." Castle muttered. Still watching, he fired off a rapidly typed text. "Rook needs to know about this."

* * *

It was Allison who had the sense to try and stop them. Tom was completely frozen in shock. _Ghosts don't have blood..._ Hal had been unresponsive at first, blood dripping over his chin so Alex pressed her wrist to his lips. When the blood reached his throat, forcing him to swallow, she felt him tense and arch into her. His teeth shifted against her skin, fangs penetrating, locking in on the vein and he gulped frantically. Alex cradled him into her with her free arm, cringing with the sensation of her blood being rapidly drawn, but not letting go.

"What are you doing?" Allison protested in alarm, but Alex didn't answer. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't form the words to explain that she needed to do this. _She was supposed to do this_. Like a time-lapse video in reverse, the blood on the floor was _disappearing_. There was a force, an energy passing through her along the conduit of blood that made her gasp. It was elemental and magnetic, euphoria and pain. And Hal was drawing it out of her.

It was making her fade.

"Alex - stop! Stop him!" Allison warned, but Alex shook her head. Hal was still slipping. _She couldn't stop now._ Allison stepped in, pulling on Alex's arm but her fingers slipped right through. Tom, un-rooted, took the other approach and pushed violently down on Hal's shoulders, forcing him to let go. Hal's body strained unconsciously, his head turning towards Alex's other arm, but was no match for Tom in his weakened state. He held his friend in place against the floor, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head until he lay still. Alex, tucking her bloody wrist close to her chest ( _she was supposed to do that, right?_ ) didn't let go of Hal however, keeping her hand cupped against the skin at the back of his neck.

"I can't - " she gasped, "I need to keep hold." What had felt like shattering apart, cracks of light in her vision, soon softened. The blood on the floor continued to seep into her clothes and she started to take on solidity once more. An increasing heaviness, an anchored weight replaced the sensation of slipping and she watched Hal's face for any indication of change, but there was nothing. No movement. No breath. _Was she too late?_ Could he _actually_ die without exploding into ash?

But at the sound of the rear atrium door opening, all three of them looked up, panicked. A single man entered, closing the door behind himself with care.

Pale blond hair, steely blue eyes and a rigid countenance. Alex would know the man anywhere: her body snatcher. "You!" Alex said with vehemence. Then to Tom, "it's him – that's the guy!"

The man looked them all over with a calculating gaze, taking in the blood, the vampire, the two youthful Type Threes and the girl whose corpse he had personally attended to.

"Well - well, isn't this a sight," he said. Sweeping his glance upwards, he added, "Join us, gentlemen?"

Tom and Allison followed his gaze to the stairs while Alex just glared at him. Footsteps were heard and two more grey suited individuals appeared descending the stairs; the humans that Hetty had tried to play against Hal. The first of which was a shocked-looking young man who carried himself similarly to the gent who just entered. The second figure shuffling loosely after was none other than Mike Nave.

Tom shot upright into a tensed fighting stance, and Nave extended his arms away from his body automatically, showing no harm. The pale haired gentleman stepped between them and held up one slender hand, giving Tom a nod of his head.

"Mr. McNair. My name is Dominic Rook." Bringing his hands behind his back in a diplomatic stance, he continued, "My department has been in service to humanity for a _very_ long time. You have already met our most recent addition, Nave."

"You stole my body," Alex declared, even though she didn't think she could be heard. It was to her surprise when Rook turned his piercing gaze.

"Condolences on your most unfortunate demise, Miss Millar. But you see, that is our duty. We keep you all very hush-hush."

"Wait- you can see me?" She asked in startled reply.

"That is precisely what we require to question you about. But first and foremost, I dare say you all need to clear out. You will have our assistance," Rook stated quite matter-of-fact and nodded to the young man. "Jonathan - if you would, please."

"Sir, I thought you were in -" Castle hazarded a protest, but with one stern eye from Rook he made for the door with a "Yes, sir." Nave watched him leave to confer with the London team before returning his attention back to Mr. Rook. The head of their department was supposed to have been at a meeting with the Home Secretary today, but apparently it ended early, or Rook had decided even before Castle contacted him that this situation took precedent.

Rook approached Alex and Hal, squatting down a good arm's length away with restrained grace, and raised a sharp eyebrow at the ground surrounding them. The pool of shed blood was nearly gone.

"He was not the one who killed you," Rook stated, keeping a calm watch on the unconscious vampire. Alex shook her head and Rook continued his line of questioning. "But he _did_ drink from you after?"

"No. Well, yes - his friend - Hal did'na know."

Rook just nodded, standing, "And then he rehabilitated again. Fascinating."

The aft doorway opened once more and Jonathan returned with two similarly grey suited individuals who positioned themselves like guards on either side of the entrance. The end of a van was backed up to the opening.

"Ah. Now – if you could proceed this way, we will see you home," with clipped consonants, Rook motioned to the awaiting van.

"Wot? You think we're just gonna go with you? In there?" Tom, who had been keeping a distrustful watch on Nave, was not keen.

"Non-compliance is not an option, Mr. McNair. It's either the van or the vampires and your friend is in no state -"

"We can take 'em. There weren't many left."

"You most certainly will _not_. In the middle of the afternoon in bloody Bermondsey? This isn't Barry, McNair. Do you have any idea the resources it would take my department – already _has_ taken my department – to cover up your little disagreement today? I dare say, no, you don't."

Allison, seeming to consider, took a stride forward. "We hardly intended to cause a stir, Mr. Rook. And, your offer does seem rather rational, as long as your intention is true. However - if we come with you," she reasoned with practised confidence, "Will you tell us where you took Alex's body?"

Rook, still primly held, pulled a watch from his pocket, checked the time and then looked out over the church before acquiescing a reluctant nod, "Of course. To be expected." Then he looked down to Alex and Hal. "Miss Millar. Would you be so kind as to relocate Mr. Yorke? Understandably, we would not want to get too close at the moment."

* * *

The long ride home was a blur.

 _Home._ Alex could have taken Hal straight there, but did not wish to leave Tom and Allison with the oddly friendly Nave and the questioning Rook.

And these strange men – this Regulatory Office of Constructivism – had her body. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to force them to return it to her family. _No matter what state she was in..._

The Rook fellow had closed them into the back of the van and shut the door with nary another word. Tom tested it immediately of course, but it was locked. They went from being trapped by the vampires to detained by the government. _From the frying pan to the fire?_ She hoped not.

Tom thrashed on the door with a growl before Allison pulled him back. "Tom – hey," She turned him to look at her, staring into his eyes. Just as Tom started to think she was going to kiss him, she held up a finger, moving it from side to side to see if his eyes followed. "I don't think they intend us any harm. The other two fellows were watching that entire time without doing anything. And you may have a concussion. You should sit down."

"I don't want a sit-down. I want ta' get outta here and have a go at Hal's car and go home. What a tatter," Tom looked to where Alex was sitting, leaning against the wheel well with Hal held against her. "And for what? Those vamps knew right where we were. Thought Hal's _friend_ didn't know we were coming?"

"He said someone must have spotted us..." Alex wondered if now was a good time to mention that Hal's 'friend' had drugged and restrained him. And that Hal seemed to have known it would happen...

"Alex – are you alright? You were starting to fade back there..." Allison asked.

Alex looked to her wrist pressed against Hal's already bloody shirt. She wasn't too surprised to find that there wasn't a mark. The cut and Hal's bite were gone, like it never happened. She was already dead, after all. "I'm ... okay. I think. But Hal -" she bit her lip. He still hadn't shown any sign of waking and Alex was terrified that her blood wasn't going to be enough. She didn't even want to think what that would mean – what it would do to him.

"Let's look-see, eh?" Tom said, dropping to kneel from his stoop under the head of the van. He pulled the torn fabric of Hal's blooded trouser away with gentle care. The cut was barely recognizable as a cut, looking even more like a brutal burn. _Had the bleeding stopped?_ Tom loosened the tourniquet belt and waited.

Nothing.

Tom met Alex's hopeful gaze from over Hal's head.

"What just happened, exactly? I didn't think ghosts could bleed," Allison pondered, asking both of them.

"Or have sex," Alex replied bluntly, and Allison cocked an eyebrow. "But me and him? _We_ can. Something to do with him drinking me blood after I became a ghost. I've felt real to him. I figured, okay – maybe that my blood would be real to him too. But... I don't think it was mine. I think it was his."

The driver's side door opened bringing Nave to climb in behind the wheel and fasten his safety belt. Rook shortly followed, sitting in the passenger seat and turning to look through the wire mesh that separated them.

Speaking into a handheld portable recorder, he stated, "Case numbers ZM525 and SY042, concerning a potentially unknown Type." Rook looked to Alex as Nave started the ignition. "Please, continue."


	39. Hope Holds up the Head

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._

_Hugs and tulips to TangentiallyTJ and Whimsyfox for the shine and polish.  
Reviews are love._

* * *

_Hope holds up the head.  
_ _\- Scottish Proverb_

Home.

They were actually _home_. True to their word, Nave and Rook had driven them directly here.

They had told Rook everything. He asked questions that it seemed he already knew the answers to, but took a myriad of notes regardless, recording the whole exchange. From Annie, Eve and the destruction of the Old Ones, to how Alex had died and what she knew of her supernatural connection to Hal. It made the lengthy ride feel shorter.

Once stopped, Nave turned off the ignition and left the van. As Rook had been reading through his notes and ignoring them since they turned off the motorway, Nave did the honors of opening the doors for the supernaturals.

Hal's Mercedes, driven by Jonathan Castle, came around the corner moments later, stopped, and parked. At Tom's raised eyebrows, Nave smiled and winked. "The van was too crowded for him."

"Tell him thanks anyways," Alex said, looking from a weary Allison and Tom to Hal held against her. "I'm gonna take him inside." He hadn't so much as flinched the entire ride home. Tom nodded as Alex disappeared with his unconscious best mate.

Nave and Rook lingered on the path while Tom unlocked the front door. Castle remained on the street to wait, leaning against the van and checking his phone.

"We thank you for your cooperation Miss Larkin, Mr. McNair," Rook stepped forward extending his business card to Allison. It was blank except for a series of handwritten numbers she recognized as coordinates. " _If_ Mr. Yorke awakens, please pass along the message that we would like to speak with him."

Tom swallowed, catching the implications in Rook's statement. He knew very well that Hal was in trouble without blood. Allison, looking up from the card, braved a smile, "Thank you, again. For getting us here."

Rook gave them a curt nod, turning to go as Nave stepped forward, offering his hand to Tom who hesitated slightly before he shook it.

"No lie, I wasn't keen to have met you," Nave stated. "This has changed my life after all." He dropped his hands into his pockets casually. "But you and your household McNair, are the exception to the rule. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Uh... er- well. Thanks."

They watched the two grey-suited men return to their van before stepping inside and latching the door. Tom passed Allison a look that she returned, showing just how glad they both were to be home. The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom and without speaking, they headed upstairs to check on Alex and Hal.

* * *

The blood on Hal's clothes was dried stiff and stuck to his skin, making it difficult for her to peel off his shirt and vest. Underneath, the cut on his stomach had healed but was matted with red. Alex laid him down gently and unbuckled the strap of his watch. Still, Hal didn't stir. The task of getting him cleaned up was a meditation, a distraction. Allison and Tom had offered to help, but she had declined, telling them she could manage, that they should get some rest. Reluctantly, they had retired to Tom's room together, hand in hand, but only after Alex promised she would call out if there was any change with Hal.

However, the pair returned only moments later. Tom was holding a crisp, white piece of paper with a distressed expression, and Allison had a full manila envelope.

"What?" Alex asked. Noting the emotion on Tom's face, she asked again, firmer, "What is it?"

"He sodding _knew_ , that's what," Tom angrily thrust the folded note towards her and, hesitantly, Alex took it from him. The paper was the type of soft, gorgeous linen that people used to write correspondence on. She opened it to Hal's precise script...

_Dear Tom,_

Crusted flakes of dried blood stood out against the bath tile. Feeling reluctant to break contact, Alex kept one hand on Hal's navel while she coaxed loose the fastening of his trousers. Careful of the gruesome burn on his thigh, she finally pulled the fabric free.

_If you are reading this, then the inevitable has happened. Take heart that I was aware of the probability and welcomed it._

On the pristine tiled floor of the bath in naught but his pants, he looked both beautiful and horrific. A blood-smeared vampire. A corpse.

_With luck, I was successful in my Mission of freeing funds for your future. I cannot think of anyone or any pursuit more deserving. You will find that you have been granted an inheritance from Leo at the enclosed account._

Her fingers slipped easily under the soft band of his boxers and she shimmied them down, the first time doing so without any sort of response from him.

_I have taken the liberty of writing George's refusal, and your subsequent offer on the property. But of course, you may proceed as you wish._

Alex moved to his shoulders, keeping her hand on him the whole time. She lifted Hal's torso against hers before she teleported both of them into the tub. She had removed her jacket and boots, but hadn't bothered with the rest, figuring it would be the same as the first time she had longed for a bath – she may as well have been sitting in the tub without water. But not this time.

Cradling Hal against her she plunged in, the water feeling hot then sinking into comfort, the green silk of her dress billowing up around them. She tried not to think about it as she scrubbed the blood away best she could. Once in the water, there didn't seem to be as much as she thought. She shuddered to think she was continuing to take it on herself somehow. Still, she drained and filled the tub a second time.

_Your friendship, and subsequent faith meant more to me than words can express._

_In your memory,_

_H.Y._

Once clean, she toweled him dry and teleported them to his bed. The wetness of her clothing clinging to her skin is a surprise. _Surely when she rent-a-ghosted it should have..._ Nothing in this world made sense to her anymore. Alex wriggled free from underneath him, letting Hal's head drop onto the pillow rather than her soggy dress. Standing, she pulled the duvet loose from under him, and covered Hal in an echo of the hundreds of times she'd done it for Will after he fell asleep on top of his blankets. An unconscious vampire was a bit heavier than her baby brother, but she still recognized the muscle memory.

_He was adrift in nothing, then in a dream. The past circulated in hazy faces; loves, victims, deaths near and distant. Leo. His friend would be proud; Hal finally choosing his death over others. He was nothing. He was an island, alone. He was not._

Alex untied the ribbon of her dress and pulled down first one strap, then the other, letting it fall. Her leggings and camisole stuck with wet but she managed to pry them off one-handed, keeping the other on Hal's shoulder for balance. Her wet underwear was the last to go before she slid under the covers next to him.

_Alex. Oh god, Alex... The thought jarred to the surface. He didn't want to hurt her. He hadn't wanted to... had he hurt her? Enough blood was lost that their tie must have been severed. Surely, he wouldn't have... couldn't have..._

Breathing a heavy sigh as she pressed close to his still form, she traced the line of his collarbone. The increased skin contact was a relief somehow, a stronghold against the fear that if she let go, she would be marooned...

_It was for the best. She deserved more than to be anchored here, to him. Her stubborn affection regardless of how distant he tried to be. He marveled in it, had taken advantage of it. A way to further his rehabilitation... He hoped she had let go. It was for the best..._

_He no longer entangled his heart in these things._

_He had forgotten how. He was an island, alone._

Alex stroked the stubble on Hal's face and thought about the note, replaying the conversation they'd had in the office. Hal had anticipated Richard's trap, using the knowledge to infiltrate his own company. He _knew_ that the vampires would seek justice. _How could they have been so stupid?_ Tom had been so angry with himself for not seeing it. Although, Alex suspected that Hal must have taken a gamble, knowing what she was. _Hangori_ , whatever that meant. Part of the original plan after all had been for her to teleport into the office if he hadn't returned to them within fifteen minutes. Hal had kept Tom and Allison out of the real plan - had tried to keep them safe.

_She, like water, like hope, had insisted on storming into him._

_Innocuous from the outset, but given enough time..._

_He slipped before the end, called her darling..._

_The anchor had caught and held. She had grown roots in him._

Hal looked serene, almost like he was peacefully asleep instead of in some weird vampire coma. Alex wondered if things could have gone any differently.

Alex felt like her heart was breaking.

_To tell her would be to admit... Believing himself heartless made it easier to bear the pain of his past transgressions. If he allowed himself to..._

_His island would flood._

_He didn't deserve her._

_God, he fucking loved her._

_And now it was too late._

_His thoughts were fragmenting. He felt nothing, sensed nothing. He was adrift in dream and then nothing._

"Why? Why couldn't you tell us?" Alex whispered out loud, talking to herself. Her fingers traced his jaw, skin illuminated with the golden glow of evening. "And why the hell didn't you tell me that you knew what I was? What were you trying to do? Protect me from you somehow?" Her voice sounded strange to her, loud in the quiet room.

"You _can't_!" She could feel tears starting to well and she curled her hands into fists. "It's far too late to protect me now. I'm beyond help." Alex took a deep breath, trying to bite back the tears, laying her head against his chest. "I already fell for you." Her soft voice cracked with heartbreak as her unbidden tears start to flow. _What if he never woke up? What then?_

She had come to understand today that she could _never_ really know him. But it didn't matter. His struggle to overcome who he was, his fierce loyalty to his friends... _how gentle he was despite the monster under the surface..._ he was the strongest person she had ever met. The events of the past day only solidified that she loved him for it. But cutting into the heart of her pain was the simple recognition that he probably _couldn't_ feel the same way. Who was she to him, really? Y _et another dead girl in a long line..._ Friends, sure, but their connection seemed merely another burden to him.

She couldn't help it though. It was petty, but it still hurt. "Why didn't you leave me a letter, too?" The whispered question was under her breath, under the tears she was trying to hold back. More asking herself than him, "Am I nothing to you?"

_Her voice. The resonance is the first thing he feels._

_She was still_ here _. He is both relieved, and deeply saddened, her words pulling him up from the depths. He can feel their thread - tentative and tight, a fish-hook through his center. Or is it the heartbreak in her voice?_

_No, Alex. You are everything and you mustn't be. Let go. Let me go..._

Hal breathed, his fingers twitched against her skin, making her jump.

"Hal?" Alex questioned the perceived movement, her voice shaky from crying. She lifted herself to look at his face. He took another breath, struggling to swallow. "Oh God, Hal?"

"Because," his voice is barely a whisper, so soft Alex froze. "I knew..." His hand moved up slowly to her ribs, "you would be with me."

Wearily, his eyes opened and met hers before dropping closed again. "I'm so sorry Alex," his words were strained with the struggle to stay conscious. "I thought... You wouldn't have to know."

"What? Wouldn't have to know what? " Alex whispered, but Hal seemed to fade again. She stroked his brow and he shuddered.

"But you kept the thread." It was a statement, his eyes fluttering open to meet hers once more. "You never let go."

He wasn't making any sense. She was about to call for Tom when Hal freed his hand from between them and cupped her cheek. His thumb graced her jaw, sitting against the soft skin just below the bone and his eyes bore into hers. He had never looked at her so intensely. Her mouth parted to speak, but instead, she was being guided closer by his fingers. He kissed her.

Smoldering, dream-like, it is a kiss nowhere near how they had kissed before. His breath soft against her mouth, she felt filled by him. Consumed by him. _Loved_ by him.

Their kisses flared into fire and although he had barely moved, it seemed every shred of skin that touched hers was yearning. She was yearning. This wasn't mere lust. This was completion. This was something unfinished.

Hal was whispering against her lips, one hand in her hair, the other, her side. " _If thro' the sea of night which here surrounds..._ " he kissed her deeply. " _I could swim out beyond the farthest star_ ," sucking on her bottom lip, " _Break every barrier of circumstance that bounds me,_ " he held her pressed against him, " _And greet the Sun of sweeter life afar_ ,"

Jesus. He was reciting poetry at her. "Hal - are you okay?" Maybe it was a fever dream. Maybe drinking blood - even supernatural ghost blood - had gone to his head. She tried to pull away to look at him, but he captured her in a kiss once more.

He stroked the side of her ribs in a way that makes her shiver, reason forgotten. " _Tho' near you there is passion, grief, and sorrow,_ " his kiss was deep, cutting her to the quick. The ache in her was building. " _And out there rest and joy and peace and all,_ "

"Hal-" she breathed into him, wanting him to stop, wanting him to never stop.

" _I should renounce that beckoning for tomorrow,_ " his hand pushed lower, lightly brushing his fingers where her stomach rested against his side. God, maybe _she_ was dreaming. Lost in a sea of emotion, the lure of him irresistible, Alex brought her knee up across his hips. Still kissing, she straddled him. His words were but a sigh against her lips, _"I could not choose to go beyond your call."_

She pressed her palms against his chest and raised herself up. His lips swollen, eyes half-lidded he looked up at her and the corner of his mouth twitched into one of his rare and genuine smiles. That was all it took.

She lowered herself onto him, lowering his bewildered eyes as they exhaled together. Joining, they met in the deepest part of her and she held him there, erasing the panicked need that had set into her core. When she opened her eyes and started to move, his hands travelled slow from her hips, his eyes alight. Pressing his fingertips gently into her, coaxing her down and close, he sighed against her, lips and breath kissing her skin. Anywhere, everywhere, sending electric shivers that telegraphed from him to her and right through. Her heart was singing with him, thrilled that he was alive - he was okay. He was loving her.

Hal's kisses climbed from her chest to her collar slow, like honey, as she wound her hands through his hair, thumbs against his sideburns and the bones of his face. Every breath, every subtle movement and she was sinking deeper into him and he into her.

His hands dropped with gravity, sensual and electric, to rest across her sacrum, the barest pressure bringing her that much closer. He kissed the arch of her throat, sending fluttery pulses through them both. With her hands through his hair, she could feel her pleasure alongside _his_ which just about undid her. She tasted desire, an ancient ache - his hunger, and something else, something gentler. She tilted her chin down, turning his head and kissed him full and deep, nearly sending them both to the brink, urging Alex into an arch once more.

This wasn't going to last. _She_ wasn't going to last. Their passion was burning too bright. Alex dropped her forehead to rest against his and sighed into his mouth, attempting to gather herself. Hal was rocking into her languidly as he turned his face to kiss her jaw, and then, her throat.

Alex stopped trying to hold back the tide. Every time his hips pivoted into her, he brought her to the edge. They were standing on that edge of oblivion hand in hand, and he was pulling them closer. The sharp arousal of his teeth scraped her neck but it was _too lat_ e, they were falling. Piercing, blinding light, pleasure and pain, the spark between them fused. Hal sank through her thudding pulse in the descent, every beat aligned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Poem: Anchored by Paul Laurence Dunbar, published 1913_


	40. Anchored

_I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground.  
_

_Showers of tulips to TangentiallyTJ and Whimsyfox for bringing us through the last 15 chapters typo-free and grammar correct. No small feat!_

_Now, minus one twee little epilogue, we are at the end of our journey. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. I sure did. Seven months, 100,000 words (wordy!) and a bunch of delightful new friends. I'm... humbled and honored and SO glad I decided to post this "crazy" idea I couldn't get out of my head._

* * *

Hal came-to slowly, his awareness a gradual return with the growing light of day.

A dead weight lay across his chest, unmoving, fingers over his throat. He attempted to open an eye, but winced at how the light hurt, on the morning after.

_Blood._

The vision behind his eyelids filled with it, filled with the hazy frame of his own reflection before he fell into it.

Blood... and Hetty. The church... and Alex.

Oh. _God_.

His awareness travelled to her head resting on his chest. She was most _definitely_ still here, her breath a slow press against his stomach. His mind felt hazy. He couldn't fathom how they had come to be here, in his bed.

He couldn't _fathom_ how he had woken at all. And the hunger...

...was _dulled_. The gnawing ache had retreated into an echo of the agony he had felt before he fell. Had they somehow fed him? Had he killed someone?

Christ.

She stirred. A body that moved for once in the morning after. He was still inside of her. _In the dream, they had... he had..._ She nuzzled in a sleepy circling motion against him and kissed his collarbone, followed by his throat.

"Alex," he moaned, seemingly unable to form coherent thought. There was something important... something...

In his arousal, he wanted to sink his teeth into her pulse, knowing he _could_. He wanted...

"Alex!" The alarm in his voice stopped her in mid-kiss.

He wanted _because he knew. She_ had fed him. _He. Had._ Drunk.

From _her. Fuck._

She... had healed him.

"You alright 'luv?" She asked, meeting his eyes as she shifted position, her confidence turning into concern. It flitted at the back of his mind that something else, something more had passed between them. He could... _sense_ her. Their tether was a tangible force between them.

"You're - unharmed?" he asked even as his eyes searched the unbroken line of her pale and perfect neck. There wasn't a single mark. She looked as vibrantly vivacious as ever.

"Yeah, well, of course - I'm dead. But what about you?" Her amber eyes bore into him, sussing him out with increasing concern.

Hal sighed and looked past her as he attempted a slight movement of his leg, grimacing with the shot of subdued but present pain. Still, for a blood burn it was remarkably more pliable than he expected. "Tom? I assume he is alright?"

"Yeah - Allison was worried he had a concussion, but otherwise he's fine. Was a little hacked off 'bout your letter." She extracted herself with a roll of her eyes to lie on her side next to him on the narrow bed, her earlier mood decidedly done for. Hal winced when she mentioned the letter.

"I meant to retrieve it - if I were able. I never imagined making it home like this..." he stated, eyes narrowing. "How did we, exactly?"

"Well. Funny thing that. You remember those creepy men who took my body?" She propped her head up on her palm, leaning into her elbow, her other hand pausing over his heart. "Well. We're all right dense, 'cos they've been watching the house for _a while_ without us knowing. They even recruited that Nave fellow into their merry band."

Alex told Hal of Rook and his department, his strange questions and his help spurred by a curiosity in them, all while tracing the muscles of his stomach. Hal, thoughtful, rested his hand on the solidity of her waist. "They could see you?" Alex nodded and Hal continued his questioning, "And your body? Do they have it?"

Alex dropped her chin to his chest and sighed, hand resting over his navel, before she answered. "I'm gone... incinerated, per their 'procedure'."

She felt Hal tense as he sucked in a breath. Carefully moving one hand to her back and sliding the other to her arm, he began awkwardly. "Alex..."

"It's okay, I think. Rook agreed to have Nave inform my family. That's what really matters. They're going to "find" evidence to place me near the warehouse explosion. So me brothers and Da can mourn..." Alex sounded wistful, but brave. "I guess most of the cases like mine just stay missing persons. It's sad, really."

Hal swallowed.

"Oh jeez. Here I am going on and you nearly - do you need anything? Can I get -"

"No. Stay," Hal closed his eyes with a sigh. "Please," he paused, taking a calculated breath to ask, "You saved me then?" It was more of a statement than a question, "I don't _feel_ like I've fed... so you must have."

"Aye..." Alex propped her head up once more. Her eyes were soft, seeking his, but when she met his own searching look, she dropped her gaze to his chest where her hand touched his skin. "You don't rightly remember, do you?"

She looked back up as Hal bit his lip in that awkward way of his. _Jesus. The most soul-crashing lay of her life and he didn't fucking remember it?_ But then he moved his hand from her arm and reached between them to cup her cheek, thumb gracing her jaw, his expression unreadable as he stated, "Not a dream, then."

The edge of Alex's mouth twitched into a smile, "If it were, I hope it was a damn good one."

Hal looked like he was about to reply, then changed his mind. The corded muscles of his torso contracted under her touch as he lifted himself to answer her with a kiss, still cupping her cheek. His eyes searched hers. "I really didn't hurt you?"

She flattened her palm over his chest and smiled, "No." He had drawn from her through their last spasms of climax, and then he simply fell into sleep, taking her with him.

He relaxed and lay back down with a resigned sigh, "I... you need to know."

He paused, and Alex took the chance to finish the statement for him. "What a 'Hangori' is? I may have started to guess."

Alex remained where she was, head propped on her elbow while her other hand rested on his chest. "It's an old word," he finally stated.

"Course it is. Everything with you lot is old. What's it mean?"

"Anchored," Hal's gaze poured into her, judging her face.

"Oh." Alex tilted her head as she realized that the word fit perfectly into her experience in the old church. She had been his anchor, holding him in the world. But there was more to it... "Er... what does it _mean_ though?"

"I'm lending strength to you on this plane... and, I believe I am blocking you from the agents of the other side. It's rare. Even 'my lot' don't know how it happens."

"What do you mean, 'blocking'? Does that mean I can't pass over?"

"No, I meant the men with sticks and rope. Normally, they would have been trying to get to you by now. You haven't heard voices through the television or the radio, correct?"

"Uh, no... unless you count Terry Wogan. If ever anyone was secretly an evil Morris Dancer..." Alex made a face but Hal just raised his eyebrow, remaining serious. "Okay, spooky. So they can't see me through you, but I should still be able to get my door, yeah?" He furrowed his brow briefly at her question before he composed himself.

"When it is time, yes," Hal seemed sad. "When you complete your -"

"My unfinished business," she peered at him, about to snip with her usual eye roll. God, the times he had asked her, prodded her... It suddenly dawned on her that _if_ he really did _care_ for her, like it seemed he did, then he may not actually _want_ her to go. In the span of years - centuries - just how many people he must have lost... The realisation sent her reeling. Whether by his own hand or not, he had seen so many die and move on while he stayed behind. _It was no wonder he kept himself distant._

She took his hand in hers, joy and relief spreading through her with the quiet triumph of her deepening understanding. "I don't think it's gonna be as simple as my family's closure, you know."

He met her eyes. "No? I'm not surprised," he uttered flatly in an attempt to mask his emotions.

"But you may be able to help me with it after all."

"Oh?"

 _Did she detect a hint of disappointment in his tone?_ She traced the bones of his fingers and then slipped her hand in his, interweaving their fingers, her pulse beating strong against his grasp. "I made a promise a long time ago. One which I've done a shit job of keeping, even before I got killed." Hal was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"My mother..." Alex sighed and pulled her fingers free. "She made me promise two things just 'fore she died." Alex held up one finger, "to look after me Dad and me brothers, which I've done." She held up a second, "but the other..." Alex met Hal's eyes, "...was to live a _good_ life." Hal tilted his head ever so slightly, questioning. "The 'life' part is pretty well out of reach now. But maybe you - and Tom and Allison - maybe you can help me with the good bit."

She watched his face carefully, but he only blinked. He was thoughtful for a moment before moving his fingers, meeting the tips of hers with his own, still reveling in their touch. The current was strong, electric. Hal took a deep breath, and then smiled.

"I'd like that."

Alex returned his smile, weaving her fingers through his once more before her smile faltered. "But... us. What does this anchor mean? How long will it last?" Alex spoke as she thought, "And... if something happens to you, and I didn't or couldn't save you... what would happen to me?"

Hal answered with a slight shrug, "I don't know," but his eyes said it. _She had started to fade..._

"At the warehouse... in the explosion... if I hadn't -"

Hal shook his head, "This wasn't as strong yet. We... weren't quite as entangled."

"And so now, that we are... I can heal you."

"It appears to be symbiotic, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Not really. Other than the arcane word for it and a few legends, I have only heard of a handful in five centuries. Though, I suspect Annie may have been one, or something like it. It's rare for ghosts to be so strong... or solidly visible to non-supernaturals."

It was Alex's turn to be thoughtful. "Nave said I 'appeared' after coming in contact with your blood."

Hal nodded, "It makes sense. We were already linked. The blood would have merely solidified and sealed the bond," he stated plainly, as if he had expected as much. "The question remains though, are you still visible..." he mused.

"Now there's a thought." Alex squeezed his hand. The idea had already crossed her mind. If she remained truly visible like she had been for Rook and Nave, then perhaps her family wouldn't need to know of her death at all...

Except, _she_ would know the monstrosity of the lie. And it didn't feel right. Alex wasn't entirely comfortable using the explosion to explain her death, but she also knew the truth was not a truth that _could_ be told. "I _think_ I can feel the difference. It's subtle, but I don't think I still am. You... took it back."

Hal exhaled slowly at that but brought their hands to rest against his chest, the unspoken knowledge stretching between them. She _could_ be visible, and all she needed was his blood to do so.

As brightening daylight streamed through his curtains, Hal faced the idea of standing to get to the head. Alex lifted away as he extracted his fingers from hers and tried to sit up, shifting his burned leg over the edge of the bed. "Can you put weight on it?"

"Unfortunately, I must find out," Hal answered as he began to pull free of the covers.

Alex stopped him with a grasp of her hand over his bicep. "Wait." He looked back at her, then at where they were touching. "I haven't let go. This whole time..." Hal didn't say anything, just leaned into her slightly. "What if we lose it?" she asked, panic edging her voice.

"Then..." pausing, he turned towards her with a sad smile, "we shall have to amuse ourselves in other ways." He didn't want to think about the possibility any more than she did, the feeling taking him by surprise. It was more than reliance, he knew that now. Hal cupped his hand over hers and lent a reassuring smile. "However, what we did... what you _let_ me do..." he shook his head. "Even I can feel the thread now. It's only been made it stronger. I'm afraid... you may be stuck with me." Hal smiled as she leaned into him and circled her arm around his torso, her eyes brimming with emotion, although he had no choice but to stop her. "I really must go however."

She chuckled, "You sure you don't want to rent-a-ghost?"

He shook his head and slowly, Alex unfurled her arm from around him. As Hal stood, testing his weight with his hand on the bookshelf, her arm slipped free and...

 _Nothing_. Nothing changed. She could still feel the thread between them, spanning the short distance, as present as a physical extension of herself. Maybe it had already been that strong. Maybe the near-loss of it had made them both so _aware_ of it.

Hal took the few grimacing steps to his wardrobe, opened the door, temporarily blocking her view, and pulled out the most god-awful dressing gown she had ever seen.

"Now that's high fashion," she grinned.

Tying the belt, he shrugged, "It was a gift."

"Someone hates you."

Hal smiled, "Leo didn't always have the best taste..."

Alex laughed at that and stood, crossing to him. Her long lines were pronounced as she moved, entirely uninhibited without her clothes, her delicate pale skin glowing in the light. _Jesus she was beautiful. Maybe he'd take up painting again..._

She watched him watching her as she approached to lend him her arm, "You sure you don't want help?"

"I think I can manage." At the doorway, he kissed her forehead before departing.

* * *

Preparing to make the slow return from the bath, Hal opened the door to see Tom standing across the hallway, listening.

Tom was sporting one of his biggest grins ever, and not much else. In his typical fashion, Tom was in naught but his pants as he immediately caught the slow-moving vampire in a hug, making Hal wince. "You're alright then! Gawds - we were worried sick. Was jest coming to check on ya now." Tom smelled horrendously sharp of wolf - and not just his own scent either. Hal pushed him away. "Now don't you worry - I already called us in sick. We've got the flu mate."

Hal raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorjamb, "The flu, Tom? You'll be a proper liar in no time if you keep that up." Hal smiled. Tom had caught more than the flu. His friend was practically glowing.

Tom clasped him on the shoulder, "You really okay then?" Giving Hal a probing stare, he added, "You not gonna go all mental from drinking blood again are ye?"

 _How did he...? She must have fed him before... which explained how he had awakened at all..._ "From Alex?" Hal shook his head, "No. She returned my own to me. I should be okay." Hal paused before adding, "This may pose a problem though." He indicated his injured leg with a slight shrug.

Tom's face fell, "Tis' not gonna poison you-like, is it?"

"Only if I had swallowed some. Barring that, it will merely take a long time to heal without blood."

Tom looked relieved, "But you'll heal eventually?"

"In time. Probably."

"Maybe you can sport a cane? McNair had one after busting his foot in a fight once - had a stake on the end and everything."

Hal chuckled at Tom's chipper enthusiasm. "I should be okay, Tom."

"Alex too?"

"Alex too."

"You both should come down soon. Allison's making crapes."

"Crépes?"

"Yeah - that. She's brilliant."

Hal felt his smile spread in sincere happiness for his friends. His _family_. He wondered when precisely he had started thinking of Tom in that way. Time was, not so long ago, they abhorred each other. But now... thrice Hal had been prepared to die for this young man, this bright soul outshining the werewolf within. His friend.

Leo had taught him the meaning and method of true control, and through it, a capacity for friendship Hal long thought was lost. Tom, with his startling innocence and ever-willing forgiveness despite the horrors he endured, may have actually taught Hal's calcified heart to love again.

_If Alex was the one to flood into him, it was Tom who had opened the channel..._

"Hal - you're experienced…"

Hal choked on his smile, broken from his thoughts. "You... could _say_ that..."

"How do you... you _know_... make a girl...erm..."

 _God, awkward_. Tom looked away, feigning interest in the wallpaper and blushing wildly. Sighing past the discomfort, Hal said the first thing he thought could remotely help. "Listen to her. Pay attention. Make it all about her."

"Oh. So I'm already doing it right then. We'll just need more practise."

"Practise does make perfect..."

"Brilliant! Thanks!" Tom started to step into the bath but then stopped. "Glad you're back mate."

"Me too,"

"Just don't you go trying to off yourself again without telling me first, alright?"

"It wasn't my intention, merely a probability. But... alright."

Tom grinned, the seriousness passed, "Join us for brekkies?"

Hal stepped aside to allow more room for Tom to pass. "Perhaps..."

* * *

Closing his bedroom door, Hal leaned against the wood and looked up to see Alex, still completely naked, draped like a Venus over his sofa. She smiled at him and pushed herself up, rising to stride towards him. She stopped inches away and Hal swallowed. The silk of his dressing gown offered little to hide what the sight of her was doing to him, despite his awkward conversation with Tom.

"Apparently we have the flu. Tom called in..." he stuttered distractedly as she edged closer.

"Good." Reaching for the tie of his dressing gown, she tugged, "Very good." She undid the knot easily, sliding her hands through the opening to his bare skin. "Probably for the best if we kept you in bed, don't you think?"

Contact with her flooded his senses. Her scent mixed with his own was rich, heady and his breath hitched. She took it as an invitation and pressed against him. "Alex -"

Her hand clasped around him as she nibbled just below his ear, "Hal."

Hal took a steadying breath, reached for her shoulders and pushed her slightly back. She stopped, meeting his eyes in confusion. "Alex, I..." he paused, sighed. "I can't let myself give in again." Her brow furrowed and he clarified, "Last night - I wasn't entirely in control. And it felt..." Hal fumbled, "...incredible. But it's a slippery slope. I _can't_. The psychological implications -"

Alex cut his argument off promptly with a kiss, wrapping her arms around him under the silk, "Tis alright. I won't let you." She pulled back, looked him in the eyes, "I got you, okay?"

Hal shuddered a shaky breath, disbelieving that this exquisite woman in front of him could be real. That she was his. And he was hers.

"Okay."

* * *

Allison stopped at Hal's door on her way from retrieving the book she had been reading from her room. Tom had been ecstatic that Hal was alright, but Allison hadn't been too worried. After she learned about the connection between him and Alex, she suspected the vampire would be fine. This supernatural world would always surprise her, but she thought this development was rather romantic.

Tom seemed to think that Hal would join them for breakfast, but as she raised her hand to knock she was stopped short by an audibly Scottish moan.

 _Oh my..._ guess Hal really was alright, after all.

Allison smiled to herself and walked away. They'd come down in their own time...


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't own these characters, they own me. Toby Whithouse and the BBC own the playground._
> 
> _If you've come along with me thus far, I would dearly love to know your thoughts. To each and every one of you who have left me comments already - you keep me writing. As a thank you, I've compiled a playlist of music on groove shark here: playlist/Walking+With+A+Ghost/85073124_

Twin beams torched through the darkness of sleepy countryside, only occasionally interrupted with passing red.

Driving at night had helped to crystallize his thoughts for close to a century. On this night however, the exercise was proving futile. This mind game was only dredging up more mystery than confirmation. He needed answers, conversation.

On the M4 from Southend-on-Sea, Richard Turner was heading west.

The barber shop where his colleague had been in hiding for over five decades was closed - the tall windows boarded over with a "For Let" sign. He didn't need this _shit_ right now.

London... Infrastructure meltdowns worldwide solidifying the new Council's stronghold... Replenishing the depletion of his firm's capital... These were the things he _should_ be focusing his energies on.

But he couldn't let it go. He had tried. Damn, he'd tried for weeks now. Yorke could run off and join a covenant for all he cared. Retribution was for show - for power. The last of the Old Ones were either with the Council, or forgotten. And Henry clearly wished to be forgotten. It was a fact Richard didn't question.

But Yorke had _bloody_ tricked him. His infuriating colleague had infiltrated his own account holdings only to withdraw the latent dividend funds he was owed, and not a pence more. And all for what? To send a message? He _really_ didn't need Henry's _shit_ right now.

Hetty had reportedly left him for dead, bleeding out and refusing to replenish. And that was after the street had been cleared for a gas leak. They had reconvened on Yorke's garage in hopes of recapturing the wolves, only to see the old blue Merc driven away by an unidentified _human._

The whole business was rank of deceit, just like when his old friend had faked his demise nearly sixty years prior. And just like then, Richard couldn't let it go. He needed to know - was Henry Yorke proper dead, or wasn't he? Just like then, he suspected not.

Which is precisely how Richard found himself on the M4, pointed in the direction Yorke was last seen prior to the incident in London. The final resting place of their Kings: Barry _-fucking_ -Island.

Richard was awaiting a message from his contact in Heddlu. If Yorke was in Barry, then Richard would find him. They were overdue for a tète-à-tète.

Turner and Yorke needed to parley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The end is the beginning._  
>  (The sequel, Running with a Ghost, can be found on my author page.)
> 
> * * *


End file.
